Extra: Grand Order
by DeathUser
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami's about to head home with her girlfriend when suddenly, they are transported into another dimension. A dimension where the past and future heroes meet. An alternative world where she will join an organization to save the world… and learn her forgotten past. (HakunoxMordred) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Lovers

Author's Note: Dedicated to the author who created the story 'Moon Cell of Red', this account will continue the Hakuno x Mordred pairings for you.

* * *

 _"I can't die here.. Not like this.." a voice full of pain whispers with determination, in contrast to the salt tear falling down on the ground. She tries to stand up, but all she could do was slump back. She tried again to no avail, and that moment she can feel the pain, the coldness, and the numbness that comes after almost painfully for the girl._

 _"No… I can't die…. I don't want to die…"_

 _But her resilient heart does not waver, and still, she pressed on with her whole power anchoring herself with her left arm as her body sluggishly crawls to the ground. Slowly but surely, the pain consumes her whole, paralyzing her to no end… yet her mind goes elsewhere, undefeated and fighting for the dilemma without any rest, further tiring herself out until she could not help but think of the unfairness of the world…..._

 _'Hah.. I'm dying…. It's so cold… I…. I don't want to die… not like this… I don't want to die…. Please, someone… Anyone….' She thought tearfully, with every ounce of her energy reaches out in the sky filled with zeroes and ones, praying for some salvation._

 _'..Save me.' Praying for a hero to come against the effigy that wounded her._

 ** _"Damn. What a shitty thing to experience, huh? Welp, I guess I have no choice."_**

 _Only to be heard by a girl emerging in a shattered three standing beacons formed with glass, bearing such regal smile and indecent clothes for the entire world to see, holding a huge elegant sword which she swung in the air that creates a vermilion glow._

 _The girl which emerges stills her big sword to the ground, next to the slowly dying girl's face. The new girl with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes peers at blank brown one's of the paralyzed girl, giving a roughish comfort before she spoke in a rude manner, condemning to be heard… Bossy and powerful…. But for the brown eyed girl …_

 _" **Before I behead the goon over there… Tell me, are you my master?"**_

 _For Hakuno Kishinami… the blonde girl is the only hope to her dark world._

* * *

"What a dumb jackass… making me do some lowly life cleaning like that… doesn't he know who I am?" an irritated blonde girl mumbled while all the while stomping loudly across the empty halls of their school. She quickly pluck out her black necktie and pop out two buttons of her brown vest, pocketing the tie in her brown skirt pocket. Though it is somewhat relaxing walking alone, the fact that it's now afternoon and all students besides the committee are the only one in the vicinity grates the fuming girl, who by any chance was assigned to clean the Gaming Club… All. By. Herself.

"Damn that Kairi!" she yelled from the top of her lungs, punching the wall in frustration. "If I'll see him again tomorrow, that disgustingly cool jacket will be in ruins, teacher or not!" ranting and bubbling words sailors will jutted down on, she stops at one sliding door and reaches in to enter so that she can get her bag…..

"Hah? ….." But she did not expect to see her awaiting lover, sleeping next to an open window with her arms cross on the table. The orange sunset graces the slumbering girl's wavy brown hair and the fresh breeze outside makes the curtain dance in the wind, creating a majestic effect that lures her in to the slumbering girl's side. Peeking in unto close eyelashes, the blonde girl could not help but smile, forgetting how and why she's even angry as she saw her lover's face.

Her girlfriend, Hakuno Kishinami is by no means gorgeous or the most beautiful of all with unique traits that none will ever forget.

'No,' the blonde girl, Mordred Pendragon- thought to herself. If the most wonderful and attention gatherer were to be known by their ungodly looks, Hakuno was the exact opposite of them. The popular girl speaks a thousand words in miles yet Hakuno rarely speaks in a day. While others compete to be on the top, Hakuno stays the same. She's a girl with an average look, an average grade and an average life. She is the epitome of a side character to any mangas, the background figure that is forgotten and unnoticed by everyone… However, what makes Mordred love and like this girl is not about her looks…. But what she can see deep within the chained walls of physical form, deep into the see of Hakuno's soul.

Mordred's still wondering how a boisterous, brash and rude human like her could be in a relationship with a quiet, humble and plain girl like Hakuno. Yet she does not complain, for Hakuno is the only thing that she treasures dearly, a precious person which she could only say 'Mine.' Truly, Cupid strikes her hard and the 'Opposite Attracts' spokes true.

"You dummy, wake up." Mordred affectionately flicks the cute nose of Hakuno. With all the wonders of the world, Mordred awaited this moment… as the closed eyes slowly opens and a pool of blank brown eyes greeted her own. The common type of color which holds nothing but void and numbness, yet at the same time hold the key to Mordred's fantasy and the loving warm that she- herself, could only see.

"Uhn? ... Mordred? …" the brown haired girl whispered, straightening up as she rub her eyes tiredly. "You're late." She added, with the monotone voice she always portray. But Mordred can see pass the barrier, and instead of feeling angry, she could only snorts at the concern concealed within.

"Uh- huh, shitty Kairi made me clean the whole club this afternoon 'cause the guys left early for some reason. Don't know why I was left to sweep their trash though, and you don't have to wait for me, you know!" the blonde girl exclaimed, puffing her chest out like a lion.

"You're the Club President, it's you're duty." Hakuno, dull as ever comebacks, deflating the angry expression of Mordred by a mere second, replace with a growl much like aa beast in their early stage of waking up.

"Che, I don't want to talk about it. Come on, you slowpoke. We're heading out. God knows what the President will think if he caught us this late." Instead of answering back, Hakuno only nods her head. Swiftly exiting the school premises hand to hand, the two girls slowly walks to their home with a silent and comfortable silence between them.

Home.

A place where the family gathers and feels secure and contented with one another. A place where the word 'family' truly comes to be. Of course, 'live- in' is also involve in this equation. A home is not just a place after all, but a space where a person can love and be love in return.

For both girls, there was no one else like a home in their little western house near a huge bridge connecting the Fuyuki City to its neighboring cities.

Yes.

They are a family, the two face of the same coin against the world. A family consisting of them alone, without a relative and parents to guide. Without a guardian to hold them on.

Why?

If someone will ask them those three letter words… then, they will exactly tell that person the truth without any remorse. And that answer is…

 **"THEY DO NOT KNOW."**

This undeniable fact was so unbelievable no one will accept this kind of answer, but still, the truth are the hardest thing to swallow and the unavoidable comes from those who speaks the 'right'.

Mordred Pendragon, for all she knows is a girl with little to none of those childhood many people experiences in their lifetime. She do not know her family, nor her age before her 14th year, nor her likes, nor her dislikes, and neither is her belief. She just….. came to consciousness standing in a door, with a number Zero and One. And suddenly, she had come into a realization, a knowledge common to all, but there were these little things bugging inside her mind, like a person only seeing the world colorful for the first time.

The first one is that she's a human, a peculiar thing to know- though it was understandable, as she herself do not know the origins of her birth. Then, the longing for something unattainable- a silhouette of an object from afar. And the last and the most precious call of her heart….

To find the girl clasping her hands.

Hakuno Kishinami also has the same problem like Mordred, with no memories of her past, how she was hospitalized or even who she really are. Doctors says she was out into a deep coma so long many forgotten what actually happen to her. No documents or information could pacify the mysterious awakening of the girl, or even the absurd way she has no relative to sustain the bills in the hospital. With some digging she was discovered to have a brain disease that lures her to a forever sleep, with her relatives dying in old age or accidents that their heritage was passed immediately to the awaken girl.

Of course, many are overjoyed to see the miracle of seeing her alive and well, however, the mentioned girl was having the exact opposite of what they could feel. Or moreover, she does not feel happy being alive, being able to awaken in a hazy and deep slumber…

Until a blonde girl in a red jacket and short shorts walks into her world, holding the most confused, overjoyed and beautiful smile she could ever see… with a little plastic bag clasped in her right hand. That day, two years had passed- the connection that binds them together from that first glance in their eyes, grew strong and unbreakable. With the feeling of friendship turning into something more. A best friend. A sister. A lover, until Hakuno and Mordred was no more, but just simply a couple called as 'One' in mind, body and soul.

"….I dreamed about you." And just like that, the comfortable bubble pop in oblivion. Mordred looks at Hakuno incredulously, almost wanting to ask if she was just hearing things when her companion simply continues her words, looking straight ahead. "In a world so blue, you came to save me."

"… That's so cliché." Mordred complains, but did not try to stop the girl. Afterall, Hakuno rarely starts a conversation. Hakuno glances at the sky, continuing into the path towards their home close enough to see in the distant of the sunset glow. "…. You wear red tube covering your breast, and a long cloth to hide your nether region."

"Che!? What the heck was your dream about anyway?" scandalized, Mordred bopped Hakuno's head lightly. "To remember indecent things like that…."

"…. You ask me if I'm your master."

"Wha-"

"And I said yes."

"….." speechless and gawking, Mordred shuts her open mouth in complete shock, never missing out how Hakuno looks at her curiously, like an innocent child seeing something they should not see. And then, the blonde girl realized her mistake and cover up her inappropriate thought with a loud cough of air, glancing away to her lover.

"Mordred?"

"…. Don't ever…. Tell something like that with a blank expression, Hakuno." Still dizzy to a sudden misunderstanding, Mordred grasp the hands awaiting her own and continue their walk closer to their home, closing her eyes in exaggeration, almost comically saying a word that ends something and starts a new beginning. A word that she'll regret, for she mocks the World with its sincereness.

"You have a pretty wild imagination, you know that. It's like the 'us' in your dream are more like a Master and Servant or something! Do you want that, Hakuno? In a place where you're my Master and I'm your Servant? Or a place where heroes meet? I'll totally go in there… because this world… **is totally a piece of shit.** "

Unnoticed by the blonde, the brown haired girl went rigid, glancing up and about as the world suddenly turn static, stopping any sound, movement and light except the two lovers in the field. "Mordred…" she tried to warn her companion, but that too, was also unheard as the blonde continue her mutterings.

"But there's no such thing as like that…"

"Mordred….!" Hakuno tries to stopped their ascendance by grasping the small arm of Mordred into her body, closing in into the blonde's small form as she stares at the ever growing blackness sprouting everywhere she look.

"If only that's real.. then…" And atlast, Mordred opens her eyes, silently muttering words buried and hazy, from the deepest and forgotten part of her mind, before a big colossus shadow overshadows them both, in both their bewilderment and fear, it explodes with a big flash of light…..

 ** _"We can feel that we belong."_**

And the two was nowhere to be seen.


	2. In Another World

Author's Note: Hi, thanks for supporting this fic. I would like to say thank you and most importantly, 'Don't expect too much'. I'm seventeen years old, and my english understanding and grammar are not good enough. I'm a student too so you all know how difficult it is for me to make my time doing this. I'm sorry if this story will not satisfy you, or even fit your imagination, but this story will continue whatever it takes. Those who reviewed- which is a surprise by the way-, you have my gratitude, those who followed and liked, you too can have my thanks. Those who want a slice of plan into this story, sure, go ahead. It's not for me; this is for 'that' Author and the Mordred and Hakuno pairing fanatics after all.

* * *

In a world where the sky is gray, and the humanity is on the stage of being extinct- a portal emerges in its atmosphere, it's blackness consumes the harsh black clouds into its void and the World felt the calm before the storm. And like it is in a negotiation for an exchange for such amorphous amount of water being swallowed to its mouth, the portal gives the World its reward…

And two little form comes about, almost too quick for someone to doubt if they really are a gift, or just something that the Portal wants to rid of and get away with. Those two forms, Mordred and Hakuno, are by no means prepared to skydive for about as high as an airplane can lift. Base on their wide eyes and faces that could not express emotions in such a rush, the two shoulder the consequences too late as they shoot not high up, but down below.

One, two, three, Hakuno blinks while processing what is happening. "…. We're falling?" she finally question… but truly, such question is definitely stupid to answer.

"NO SHIT WE ARE, ARE YOU BLIND HAKUNO?!" Yet Mordred yells her answer to the heavens anyway, hugging Hakuno close to her while she fears for their life, glancing at the ground below with mixed anger, fear, panic, hopelessness, and excitement switching every millisecond in her viewpoint.

"I'm falling…... what a déjà vu." Hakuno murmured to herself, not hearing the response due to the wallowing wind, looking at the ash colored sky as gravity pulls them down to earth.

Déjà vu.

An unknown feeling of doing something that 'felt' like it was repeating itself, but in reality, it is truly the first time it happened. For Hakuno, Déjà vu is a feeling that always occurs whether she's with Mordred, even if it's only holding hands or looking at the relax shoulder of her lover. Or just by seeing that golden strand of hair with her charismatic smile that does not fail to brighten up Hakuno's day and the never ending circumstances where they find themselves looking into each other's eyes, complimenting things like it was some sort of competition. However…..

' _Déjà vu and falling should not be next to each other in a sentence…. Right?'_ The brown haired girl thought to herself, feeling her sense of balance fading in and out as her internal organs squeeze, clench or more specifically, in a state of chaos.

Hakuno ponders if she fell this high before, or even experience vertigo in this level, but all she could rummage in her pact mind is that… it is a combination of yes and no. The images- or was it memories? Dream? - flashes in like a movie, closing her eyes to keep it in as she treasures everything.

Every feeling. Every word. Everything… that keeps her longer in that void of darkness.

Just to see that hope again.

Her little lover dressed like a Knight in Shining Armor.

 _She's falling on darkness to save her life._

 _She jumped off the school's rooftop, just to escape those Shadows pursuing her with every step. It's like on the effigy again, the first time she was hunted, the first time she get hurt. Yet this is the most humiliating thing that she had done. Killing herself to not be someone's Pawn, jumping off the railings far down the earth._

 _Why? Why did she do it?_

 _Is it because she fears of death itself? Or is it because, she jumped off just to avoid the Shadow she calls Death?_

" _ **It's futile, I'll be dead anyway."**_ _Conscience answers her but she rules the odds and defy herself, answering her own question… voicing out the truth._

 _The Shadow… or the one controlling it said, "Just be good, Senpai~ I'll take care of you… And you'll be_ _ **mine~.**_ _" Hakuno is innocent- someone says- but she, true to her word is not naïve to not know the double meaning behind those words._

 _She does not avoid death, nor she fears to die –again- but…_ _ **owning**_ _her is something she do not accept. Being someone else's_ _ **object**_ _is not on Hakuno's list, and thus, she wants the demise to follow her in, to protect her body, to shield her form to the impending desires. Because, she is already 'owned' by someone else….._

 _Someone who have a bad attitude, but with a heart of gold._

 _Someone with a contrasting personality, with a soul so bright._

 _Someone with a sword so big, it dwarfs the person's size…_

 _But most importantly, Hakuno is owned because she loves that person in return, never minding their difference but still it blooms so strong._

 _And that person is the only one Hakuno are willing to become something less worthy, because she knows even if her status were to drop low to the ground…. That person- Mordred Pendragon- her beloved Servant, will surely make her stand equally as her own._

" _ **Hah, finally destroyed! I was worried I should punish you for not remembering me, Master. That spell really is connected to your memories of me!"**_ _And at last, that person emerge just as the barrier concealing a red and white armor broke, as the Knight holds her extend hand and pull her close to_ _ **her**_ _awaiting arms._

" _ **Stopping me for helping you with that spell, hmph, what a pesky shit! Sorry Master, but what takes you so long!?**_ _"_

" _Me? Long? … Mordred?" she asks the horn helmed Knight. And though she's confident enough in her memories, the Knight dematerialize her armor in order to press their body closer, those eyes drilling holes into her own, but it gave off something comfortable, something sweeter than death itself._

" _ **Ugh, nevermind. What a dummy Master."**_ _The Saber Class Servant huffs affectionately, nuzzling the honey scent hair of Hakuno. The little Master succumb into the warm feeling and the powerful beat of Mordred's heart, ignoring the rush of wind in their hair and the dropping sensation prickling in her senses as the serenity prolong itself. Longer and longer, the uncomfortable sensation starts to increase in level, making her squirm in the loving embrace of the Servant._

" _ **But as much as I like prolonging this stay, you should probably wake up!"**_ _And as though the serenity leaves her be, Mordred too spoke up her suggestion in a rush manner, like a runner starting a marathon, which deeply confuse the brown haired girl._

" _Why?" she responds, but in a blink of an eye- "..Ah." she remembers…..  
_

"STOP DAYDREAMING 'CAUSE WE'RE FALLINGGGGGG IDIIIIOOOOOTTTTT!" With a last scream, Mordred swiftly change their position- Hakuno above and her body below-, to absorb the future terrible impact of roof upon herself…. Just so Hakuno will not be in pain.

So that her loveable, stupidest and 'dumbest' girlfriend will live after this ordeal.

' _This will gonna hurt.'_ The blonde whimpers all the while a searing pain consumes her whole.

* * *

"That went well than I expected~…."

"Oi, pull yourself together, Gudako."

"Hah~, beeeeed~~~ My bed's calling meeeee~!" Gudako, an orange- haired girl wearing a formal wear of Chaldean's Security Organization slurs, being drag about by a black haired boy at the age of 18, silently approving to her statement as a brother will be, but he was unfortunate unlike his sister.

Being one of the two Masters alive which sustain hundreds of Servants is the cause of such unlucky circumstances to be the reason of such misfortune. He- Gudao and his sister, Gudako- is the only surviving Masters of Chaldea. An organization of professional Researchers and Magi which protects the world and maintain balances in any period of time by Rayshifting in order to correct the past distortions or future one's that may disintegrate humanity.

Of course, humanity in this present is next to a stage of extinction- thanks to Lev Lainur, this is the probability that the remaining nineteen staff members, two Masters and including Servants are working hard to not complete its stage. To protect the last remaining people, to protect the humanity from threats in past, present and future.

This is an organization where they put their lives into a single goal, 'to preserve the reign of Human Order', using FATE to accomplish 'Grand Orders'. And they- Gudao and Gudako are the very tip of the pencil, the frontline in the battlefield which accepts the brunt of the collision between worlds, and personally, Gudako thought it was unfair, but at the same time, it is the only thing that they are good at… when it comes to Chaldea Security Organization, of course.

"Now now, Gudako. I have a lot of work to do, so could you please walk to your room alone? We're not kids anymore, you know that."Gudao gradually spoke out his own complains, lightly pushing the sluggish body of his sister.

"Mou, don't wanna~~! Arturia's sword is worse than Gilgamesh, I can feel my bones breaking! Like I was stretch from **out** to **in** I can't feel the muscles anymore! It's so painful, can't you hear it Gudao- nii~?"

"…. In that sword part, I thought I hear something worth mocking." The black haired Master chuckled at his sister's description, putting his closet expression in a near overdrive of information.

"Wait…." Gudako narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and like a bulb light shining out, she understood the implication. "You're thinking about 'sex', are you? Bro, you're mean!"

"I know, I know~ But seriously Gudako, you're the only person I knew who will go against that hell to make them trust you." Gudao lightly laughs, thinking of Excalibur swinging from left to right, with its master's eyes burning with Hades fire, stomach's grumbling like a lion will and Arturia's laser sharp mind always telling the seen mistakes, the male Master could only let loose a shiver of fear.

"Well forgive me for my attitude, Gudao- sama~ but I'm not a slacker-" Gudako spats out, striking Gudao with an invisible arrow into his back. "A closet pervert, a dependent Master, a lazy butt and a freaking table worker who always pass the heavy lifting into poor ME! Do you know that I have to train all day to survive in there huh!?, Do you!?" the little sister throws the truth like a wildfire, smothering her brother with its truthfulness and humiliating fact.

' _I could not help it though_ ,' the embarrass boy sighs to his self. While he is the older of them two, Gudao is much more a lime light of moon when it comes to events concentrated in difficult time and areas, focused in decisive and organize strategy in the battlefield, the support that stabilize and ensure the mission is according to plan and accomplished with few casualties. He's not weak physically per se, but the relationships he have with his Servants are duller and colder. Gudao is a man that will ensure that they are the winner of such war, accompanied by serious and loyal Servants that do not refute problems that might fail missions. He calculate their usefulness over closeness, he value their skills rather than their personality and improvise their relationships through war, not after or before it.

"I know the feeling, Gudako. I really do, but you fit the bill on this one, I told you- I believe that you'll survive." He honestly responds, patting his little sister's head lovingly.

While Gudao may refer to as the coldest, the opposite is what you may call his sister as she's the warmest bundle of joy none could ever ask for. Gudako is a true warrior, in mind, heart and soul befitting to stand with the ancient heroes. While Gudao is the general, Gudako is the soldier, completing the given task with tactics even her brother could not figure out. She is a precious and rare person to have with that her Servants fell in love, respected and treat her as an equal to fit her to their seats in the Throne of Heroes. She value promises, friendship and relationships foreboding body closeness or even temporary infatuation. For her, having someone to watch her back while she turns around is better than those who protects the man in front but stabs them after.

"Huuuu, you meanie~….. I hate chu!" she pulls out in his embrace and walks away from him, turning so that she can walk backwards, admiring her brother's figure….. But at the same time, worrying for his life.

"And I love you…. My 'innocent' Imouto." The boy smiles at his sister, understanding something only siblings can feel… only family relatives can keep to themselves. Gudako could only blush at the sincerity of her brother's words….

If only… "Even though I will totally bet you're having your way with Olgamally Animusphere before she died, oh and I think I'll bet my life." Those words did not leave his mouth.

"For Cowsake! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not courting that biatch-y princess!? She was just fun to tease, why can't you understand that!"

"Totally not believing you!" Gudao guffaws, avoiding a flying boots coming his way – almost brushing into his cheeks in such proximity.

Her brows twitch in annoyance, a sign of Gudako ascending into a level where she can be called 'Berserk- Ryou'.

"How can I prove my innocence then, Judge Gudao- sama~?"

"Hm? Well, I don't know for sure," the boy shrugs his shoulders smugly, smirking to his sister's distaste before he continues. "It's not like a miracle will happen and someone will drop here saying you're an innocent girl." And as if he too- mock the World with honesty, his words suddenly became the death sentence of himself… and the key for opening a new 'blessings' to **drop** into their world.

And just like that, the Chaldean alarms flash bright red, warning everyone of an invasion which passes quite quickly into the most powerful barrier of Chaldea , surprising the two Masters when-

"Eh!?" Gudako release such noise.

A large smashing and exploding sounds came above them, almost too impossible to happen, as they are far down the basement and the ceiling give in to the pressure of the object dropping down. Backing away, the two quickly hide as the object stops at their floor, blowing dust and concrete everywhere- covering their vision in a short amount of time.

As the alarms went off, the dust clears out and the floor was submerged in a deafening silence, the two Masters peeks in to examine the damage…. And find something worth dropping their jaw for.

As two figures- one brown haired girl atop a wincing blonde haired girl that looks very familiar to Gudao and Gudako are clearly at the very epicenter of damages. The blonde girl groans at last, her body filled with scratches, blood, and painful swells. Seeing the two gawking Masters to the side of her hazy vision, she calls out weakly.

"Hey… the innocent looking girl over there, can you lift up this girl on top of me? It's unfair you know, I should be the one unconscious, not the other way around."

Long seconds passed and the two masters are still in a state of being petrified. Minding her ever growing sanity, Gudako finally asks something that she never knew would come true.

"You saying about me being innocent, bro?"

And at last, the chaos ensures.


	3. Afterwards

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and thank you to all who supports this fic. **I'm having a hard time picking out my writing style and this chapter will become my test experiment**. You'll notice that some cuts scenes are different from others and I would like to know your opinion on what kind of writing you wanted most. Is it the less dialogue and more of reminiscence or more dialogues with less actions and mind thoughts?

Oh, and the cover photo is not mine. Sorry for the late disclaimer.

* * *

"Ugh, what a pain in the ass." Mordred cringes to the sound of two strangers fighting for something incomprehensible, and did her best to block the sound they are producing. And instead, she cranes her neck to see the unfair passenger of hers with concern.

"I hope you're well Hakuno…" she silently whispers to her lover, kissing the brown haired slightly for comfort. Quickly checking herself and the wreckage at every direction, she no doubt stares at the hole their crash creates above and expresses her skepticism for being alive by making no expressions at all.

' _We should be lifeless by now if we plummet down in that high altitude.'_ she indicates on her slow processing brain, while she finds her condition rather horrid and ugly. With difficulty in breathing and moving her left arm more than an inch, Mordred endures her sudden heroism for her girl in any ways possible, even though that kind of unplanned actions made Hakuno unconscious with a 'slight' concussion.

"Damn my nonexistent breast." Mordred complained, completely recalling how Hakuno's head collided on her torso, before the girl gave chase to her dreams. While she mused on her incredible bluff and endurance to survive the tormenting incident, she was broken in her trance by the orange haired girl, picking her lover with care.

"I presume you're not here to bombard Chaldea's Base?" the innocent girl honestly asks, prompting Mordred to grind her teeth in exhaustion, but due to her defeated look, Mordred replied anyways out of gratitude.

"No, I'm not. And even if I will, my pride wouldn't let me complete it if I'm seen like this."

"Fufufu~ alright, I trust you. But we can't be too sure, aren't we? Besides, we need to clear any doubts before we misunderstood each other, since you made a grand entrance with your friend."

"Grand or not, it hurts like shit." Mordred tsked, surveying how the girl treats Hakuno. When she sees it as satisfactory, she gave a small breathe of relief.

"I'm Gudako by the way, and that's my bro, Gudao. Try not to jostle yourself though, that landing must be painful."

"You don't have to rub it in my face." Mordred grins at the girl- Gudako, and not a second passes, a black haired boy- Gudao is it?, approaches Mordred and held down his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Dude, do I look okay?" She tiredly smirks, but she gratefully grabs ahold of the offered hand and shakily stands up, albeit cranky.

"Well, you look fine to me." The boy chuckles, supporting her left side and grabbing ahold of her stubborn arm when-

"Holy…. Crap." He unceremoniously cussed out. Mordred snickers at his unpainted expression, knowing exactly what made him flash like a fish out of the water. "Like what you see?" she asks the boy.

"You un- freaking- believably demolish the roof till this floor so much I can see the sky this far down." The boy soullessly states, keeping his mouth from dropping low than it used to be. Greatly curious, Gudako herself step closer to them and glances at what drains her brother so low. And as Mordred predicted, she gawk in the most laughable expression Mordred can see from the two strangers. Breaking out of her thought, Gudako looks at the smirking blonde, then from the girl in her arms and back to Mordred again.

"Seriously!? How aren't you two dead yet!?"

"Believe me, I'm thinking about 'that' myself." Mordred nods her head, before she averts her eyes at the sky and hisses her disapproval to her battered body. "…Though I did not escape death unscratched."

"You should be more grateful that's all you got," Gudao pipe in, dragging Mordred out of the rubble. "It looks like your bless by the Gods. You only broke your left shoulder which I keep flicking and see no reactions that you can feel anything. You also have broken ribs if your breathing proves to be spot-on."

"And what makes you say she's blessed bro? Those injuries can be fatal." Gudako deadpanned, walking next to her brother in the silent hallway.

"What I'm saying is she's lucky to break something other than her spine. Her back accurately takes all the force and by some miracle it is still intact. You're lucky, the world sure loves you." Gudao laughs, creating a slight frown that became visible in Mordred's eyebrows as she looks ahead.

"We're not so loved, if that's what you said. Those damn Homos…." She pouts and grumbles, cursing the heaven above much to the sibling's amusement, but they decide to leave it be nonetheless.

And time went on wistfully, the comfortable muteness pauses as multiple footsteps swift and quick quakes the ground they are in, sending the two helpers to stumble to each other.

"Can't you forget something more important than this, little sis?" Gudao sighs in surrender, daring to ruffle his sister's hair harshly with succession.

"Hey, at least I'm with you so we can share the blame in half, big bro." Gudako guffaws, lightly gathering Mordred's attention by stepping closer to the blonde while still talking to her brother. "Aaand you should probably cover her face, Gudao. I don't want to answer questions that we can't even correctly respond to."

Mordred, perturbed and out of the loop discerns a small questioning sound before Gudao throws his coat in her head which covers her appearance, an apologetic smile gracing his face.

"We'll tell you later but for now, let us handle this, okay?" He politely commanded, like a leader demonstrating his skills to his members. And Mordred carelessly shrug her good shoulder, it's not like she have a choice.

Besides, her decision turns to be valuable when twenty handsome and beautiful people surround them in concern. And Mordred could only think of a single question.

' _Did Hakuno and I disrupt a fashion show or are they just in a cosplay shit?'_ Nevertheless, she can't voice out her senseless inquiry once blackness overcomes her consciousness.

* * *

 _She's floating, that is what she knows as a calming presence of water vanquishes her fear and hides the shred tears of her own eyes._

 _She had done it, conquer the impossible and survive until the end. She have whisper her wish to the Holy Grail, help her friend Rin escape, and end all the suffering of Humanity on Earth. And now, she will finally be erased, eliminated from the history without any clue that she exist. And yet…._

' _Why? Why am I…. so lonely?' she inquires, looking from the luminous water to her deteriorating limbs, like a data of clustered One and Zeroes. Nevertheless, it was nothing to the pain wrenching and sorrowful feeling deep within her chest like everything is slowly and surely being demolished. Her journey, her moments, her love, her feelings and most of all, her recollections of her Servant that steadily disintegrates._

 _She could not figure out which is which anymore. The Holy Grail makes her see not only the world, but the other possibilities, the other 'Hakuno Kishinami's' fighting in another Grail, in another war with a Servant so authoritative and majestic. Hakuno saw a tan white haired man garb in red and black clothes, carrying 'her' bridal style in a green arena. She also saw a blonde haired swordswoman on revealing red clothes confessing her love to 'her' in a familiar corridor. She is currently seeing a fox woman petting 'her' in a Japanese room like a wife to her husband would ….. And at last, she sees 'herself' next to a golden king, like a queen in visage of war._

 _She should have felt something. Anything to the flying data presented in her vision. Love. Compassion. Camaraderie._

 _Yet nothing._

 _For Hakuno felt the pull into different track, a different path and a different route unpresented in her eyes._

 _For Hakuno, they are not her Servant._

 _They are not her dear companion._

 _They are not her protector._

 _They are not her savior._

 _And most of all…_

 _They are not her lover. And this saddens her greatly, as more and more memories vanish one by one. She cried alone in a vast sea, weakly reaching out to the stubborn digital rays above. She's reaching out to nothingness, grasping the untouchable, searching for her Servant so that she can express her farewell with conviction-_

" _ **Seriously, is there any chance that you won't look so pathetic and pitiful while I'm not around?"**_ _a voice appears and a figure dives in the Eye of the Moon, clasping Hakuno's disappearing hands and those forlorn green eyes strikes_ _Hakuno with recognition, guiding her to tears as she hugs the figure, never minding the bold clothes. She cried to her heart's content. She cried with every ounce of emotions left in her system, and the blonde let her willingly, kissing Hakuno's forehead in comfort._

" _I'm sorry!... I—I'm so sorry!" Hakuno apologized for forgetting. She asks for forgiveness for not remembering and…. "I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't remember you! I'm sorry, please don't leave me!... P- Please, I- I'm sorry….don't leave me alone!" ….Hakuno apologizes for being selfish amidst the time of loneliness, foreboding weak as a chick in the glacier of data, never letting go of the blonde for fear of dying alone._

"… _**I see. Don't fret then, for I have no reason to refuse- let alone oblique your order from now on. This time, this time for sure I'll…. No…"**_ _the blonde shakes her head vigorously, maintaining eye contact with Hakuno, while the loneliness grew into those eyes. Hakuno bits back her whimpers, but failed as her guilt overcomes her strength to pull everything together. "_ _ **This time, I want to be by your side…. Not because I'm your Servant… but because I'm Mordred. Not the Bastard Son, not the Knight of Treachery and absolutely not the Berserk Saber everyone's calling me in S.E.R.A.P.H."**_

" _M- Mordred." Hakuno hiccups, nuzzling the blonde figure named Mordred and kissing her shoulder for the last embrace. "Un… Now I… knew what I forgotten. Your name is… Mordred."_

" _ **Gah!? I confess my devotion and what you solely recall is my name!? Jeez, Hakuno! Even from here you're still that dumb and klutz of a Master…**_ _" Mordred grumbles, before cupping Hakuno's face with such passion, wearing the loveliest smile. "_ _ **Even though you never change that much, I'll protect you from the Holy Grail itself, just so you wait.**_ _"_

 _Hakuno sobs and carve a dazzling rare smile for Mordred alone, the rarest kind that can stop the rotation of the world and vanquish all hatred within someone's heart. For Hakuno, her smiles are the door of her love to the person that can gaze upon it, and like a message delivered to God, Mordred accepts the invitation and draw their face closer, like a King presented with the most precious gift on Earth._

 _Hakuno let her be, let the Knight take her wherever she pleases, for she knows the blonde is the One. The person she longed for and the moon to her sky._

" _ **Mine.**_ _" Modred muttered, earning a soft giggle from Hakuno. The blonde bring their lips together, creating a spark of union, tasting and feeling those luscious flesh into her own, and connecting their souls like there's no tomorrow._

 _It is factual- the time scarcity-, Hakuno could not know if she could even have a full 'minute' in the Eye. Nonetheless, her Servant makes it looks longer, overpassing the limitation of disintegration out of desperation to see each other again. And when they pull apart, Hakuno identifies what will occur and thus, she conveys her long awaited message with intensity, gathering the Servant's undivided attention._

" _Mordred?"_

"… _ **Hm?**_ _" the blonde gently replied, as if she too, knew what is afterwards once she hides her eyes in her adorable bangs. Feelings wavering without the green calm, Hakuno part the golden tresses and behold the watery emerald gems to solidify her resolves…And just like that….._

" _Thank you, Mordred for everything and…. if we only have time, I will continue my praises for you… but Fate is cruel… so cruel, that what I can only say is…_ _ **I love you.**_ _"_

 _Bid her farewell._

 _ **-STATIC!_**_

 _And she- the girl with brown hair was no more than a doll. Commemorations, deleted common sense and natural knowledge extinguished like a wild fire. Replace not only just a doll, but a dying soul within the cosmic plane in the eyes of the blonde. And as if the string of their love was cut horribly, Mordred's tears flow like a dam. She screams with all her heart and remaining sanity, hugging the doll closer as the sobs rock her body in convulsion. She cries longer than she mourns Camelot. She shouts for the return of the girl than her love and anger to her Father. She cries like a King does in a burial of his loveable Queen, ignoring any decorum and kingly persona to express the heart's agony._

 _Mordred's mind cracks in the uncontrollable force of Hakuno's deletion and feels the ranging emotions Berserker harbors like a might of Armageddon. "_ _ **YOU DUMMY, WHY!? YOU DIDN'T LET ME RESPOND TO YOU! YOU DIDN'T-! YOU-! HAKUNO!"**_ _She cried in the Eye of the Moon, praying for those who can hear, whispering a request she have no right to voice, but she did so anyway. Just so she can see her again. The Hakuno Kishinami who accepts the most despicable person with all her heart._

" _ **Please, anyone hear me out…. The Holy Grail, regard my suffering! If Servant's can wish, please…. Give this girl in my arms a chance to live! Gave us a life we are denied to! Grant me a chance to say 'I love you too'!"**_ _she wails, uncomprehending that she too, is being eliminated due to the succession of the 'Granted Wish'..._

 _But like a sun, the Eye silently heeds her call and the water submerging them glows like Elysian Fields, consuming them both with its vastness._

" _ **Please..**_ _" Mordred brings their faces closer, closing her eyes in a silent prayer._

' _ **Grant me my wish.'**_

 _And grants it, The Eye of the Moon did._

* * *

"Tamamo! Keep your distance! Give her some ounce of space will you?"

"I'm so sorry Gudako- sama~ this won't be long! I just have to really, _really_ make sure of something!~"

For Hakuno, waking up is a blessing itself. Seeing the world anew and presented with a grandiose view of her lover next to her in bed which protectively holds her amidst the hour of stillness warms her heart. Mornings are Hakuno's favorite hour, where she watched the sun rays touch her girlfriend's tresses and baby- like skin. This was also the time where she can openly express who she is by cooking, preparing their daily morning baths and doing household choirs like a wife will do before her husband wakes up.

"W-wait, Nero! Misbehaving Tamamo is enough! Please don't make this any harder for me!"

"Umu, at ease Praetor. I shall not bother a maiden in her wonderful sleep. Such nuisance to perfect one's beauty is a sin, though you shan't be nervous with what I am doing. Tis action needs to satisfy my curiosity."

But unfortunately, this is not morning nor did she see the habitual event unfolding next to her bed. What greets Hakuno was beyond she can comprehend, as two pairs of eyes- one green and one yellow- blocks her vision so close in proximity it unnerves her and throws out her personal space and privacy.

"….." Casually blinking her surprise, Hakuno place her dormant hand between her face and the excited glowing eyes and slowly, _very_ slowly push the offenders with little resistance. With those eyes out and about, Hakuno surveys her area and gradually looks at the white hospital bed she is on, before she flick her gaze to the two offenders standing attentive and thoughtfully skimming her form.

' _Odd, they look familiar._ ' Hakuno summarized, awkwardly place in a space where everywhere she looks seems to be out of order and quite strange. Add to that the absence of her comfort and the three strangers in the room with her. Well, she's uncomfortable with the two offenders except the orange- haired girl apologetically standing at her side of bed. "Hello, stranger. I hope these ladies didn't disrupt your sleep which I suspect?" she warmly asks, pointing to the two breast- blessed women.

"….. Not really." Hakuno speaks so softly the three strangers bated their own breathes, as a blush colors their faces. She ignores the uncommon reaction and re- examines what her vision can reach. "…Where?" she added, prompting the pink haired woman- _is that jackal ears?_ \- to bounce and swing her _tail_ side to side which Hakuno clearly gazes emptily, following the movement silently.

"Mikon~! We are in Chaldea's Security Organization Restoration Room! Or known in common human's language as the Infirmary, a place for those who was wounded in battles!" she disturbingly yelled in such cheerful attitude, Hakuno consciously pull the sheets covering her body into her face, hiding her none the wiser hollow expression.

"...I see. Thank you for the information." She bowed and almost turn her back to the excitable woman, when the blonde girl which looks so similar to her lover steps in her personal space again, holding her chin delicately like a rose in a Garden of Eden.

"Strange?…" the blonde whispers close enough she can feel the other's breathe unto her cheek.

"Oi oi, Nero what are you doing!?" the gentle stranger gasped in astonishment.

Hakuno inevitably pushes and tries to avoid the intense gaze of such beauty, but soon she grasps the truth behind such intention as her body shapely molds with the blonde stranger. "….Umu, I can feel mine **bond** within thee, deeper than Praetor would assume to garner mine love. Answer me, aren't you not my Empress?" the blonde asked in a confused solemn manner, chaining Hakuno to her embrace much to the brown haired girl's embarrassment. Even though she likes to respond to the question, the jackal eared woman fumed in annoyance and decides to smother Hakuno's behind too, glaring at the blonde.

"Ara,~ Making her yours now, aren't you **harlot** ~?" she remarks, almost comically distinguishing the yearning into those green eyes in a matter of seconds and cross gazes with the fox, much to the brown haired girl's relief between them.

"What blasphemy are you implying, **dog**?"

"Should I spell it out for you, **hag**?"

"Aren't we too brash, **simpleton**?"

"Can't you get me out?" Hakuno pleads the orange haired girl to the side, ticking impatiently like a bomb about ready to explode. Hearing the hollow pleads of the poor girl between to fighting women, the orange- haired girl replied with a simple grin in advance…

" **SABER~? CASTER~?"** so she can warn Hakuno about a dark entity looming behind the ticked 'Master's' back, stopping the little squabble with just a snap of her fingers. The two women looks at each other, then to Hakuno and to the scary figure and repeat again before they actually release the girl on the bed and _disappear_ out of Hakuno's eyes like a spark.

Long uncomfortable silence passed and no person talk for a while- Hakuno in a state of shock and the other, collecting her thoughts amidst the indisputable stressful day.

"….Where is she?" At last, Hakuno spoke, hugging herself to pull her thoughts together, the panic inside slowly sipping into the surface, and she could only sit there and pretend to be cold.

"Ah, your friend?" the lone stranger laughs, patting her shoulder in assurance. "Due to some… circumstances, she's replace in a Private Room. Don't worry though, I promise my brother if you woke up, I'll take you to her in as soon as you're available."

"…Thank you." Hakuno gave a small smile and simply threads her hands into the blanket, oblivious to the glowing cheeks of the orange haired individual.

Having enough of dramas in such a few hours, the white uniformed girl clears her throat… "Well, why don't we start explaining to you what happened for a while?".. and bashfully scratch her neck childishly, offering an explanation which Hakuno agreed with a simple 'Yes, please.'

Ending the little performance thru a boring ending.

* * *

From the raid, infirmary, meeting a stranger doctor, to the moments Hakuno was brought back to her in no time, Mordred could not catch a break to just fit everything into her brain, resulting for her mind to shut down. Her night takes that sweet turn into a whole round of roller coaster when Gudao told her about the dangers humanity are in with a voice so serious and experts- like, Mordred made no comments to break the absurd story telling.

Moreover, it does not end to that since Gudao has a lot of work to do connected to their sudden 'entrance' and will continue their conversation in another time, after they rebuilt the Chaldea in complete shape.

But unluckily, this is not the reason she is in a foul mood, and instead, she glide over her hands unto the air and pats the head soundlessly sleeping next to her bed.

"Fuck the world." Mordred grumbles, lying in a white satin sheet as she ponders her actions regarding her and Hakuno's sudden incidents.

There is an anonymous person that says there is 'a line between stupidity and naivety' where the foreboding desires, needs and wants of a human being depends. While stupidity makes a person do certain things even if they know what is good or bad, naivety is doing an action where they act according to their decision without any knowledge what they are doing is what may be called right or wrong.

Other contradicting words are 'selfishness versus selflessness', 'love versus hatred' and 'pleasure versus pain'. These are the words that part human's route into another, like a butterfly effect trigger that leads them into possibilities or ends unique and away from others. These triggers are often chosen according to a person's nature, like multiple choices which commonly contains letter 'A'- for the former, 'B'- for the latter, and 'C'- is for neither. Humans create a division in this scenario, always choosing 'A' and 'B' to which it is fitted in their wants and needs, while the 'C' is the second options always being considered if the two letters were to failed, creating an illusion or false dichotomy- a fallacy that you can only choose an answer in the given choices.

However, there's still humans who roam the earth who thinks outside the box and break the rules of humanity itself, like Mordred Pendragon.

If Mordred is given a choice between the contradicting words above, and elaborate it in a scenario, while giving her the multiple choices of ABC, then her answer is… 'D.'

It's understandable, as multiple choices of ABC are **commonly** containing those three letters after all. _'Common are for losers, unusual are for cunnings.'_ Mordred will mock it with her words as 'D' signifies both Yes or No and Either or Neither but for all she cares, 'D' represents all of the above. She has no regrets though, because her beliefs are almost next to nonexistent when it comes to Hakuno's safety.

As the present world continue its rotation, so thus the contradicting words appearing deep within Mordred's mind into the present time. She knew she's selfish- hugging all the pain to herself while they descend upon the roof, but that selfishness lay naked atop being selfless- as that closed up the truth that she takes all the damage for the pleasure of not seeing her beloved girl hurt. She knew she hated Hakuno for being such an idiot, daydreaming in amidst of a life and death situation, but she love her as much as that hate can resumes, if not even it ranks higher priority than her own life. Yet reality breaks it all, and the truth was still unheard until this moment.

Because for all the things that Mordred sacrifices, it is….. "Not enough." She gritted her teeth, moist clearly glistening in the corner of her eyes as she looks at Hakuno, sleeping next to her in a seat that looks uncomfortable.

Hakuno is in good shape, both mentally and physically but Mordred can see the visible swell and scratches in her beloved's face like some sort of a curse and blame herself to the unpredictable. A scratch is something but a tiny damage lay upon the skin, yet for Mordred- everything that can ruin the beauty of her lover is a sin worth accusing herself with.

The cuts and violet blemishes can heal, and so thus the self- pity she's enduring. However, she knew- truly damning knew she can't protect Hakuno at all times.

She can't keep Hakuno away from this Dangerous World if what Gudao told her about the extinction of humanity is true.

She can't hide anything to Hakuno without picking any fight that they vowed to not go into.

She can't tell lies to Hakuno without being discovered by some reckless statement out of the blue.

And…. "I can't prevent you for looking into someone new." She whispers in the night, clenching the sheets as she recall what Hakuno tells her about what a woman named Nero done. She should be more understanding and clever, but it did not lessen the jealousy she is feeling, grinding her head like a shovel to the grave. "If only I can be a better lover for you."

"….You can't." came a short response, sending Mordred into a rigid state- eyes wide and shock as she stares at a pair of doe eyes hypnotizing her own creation. Then, Hakuno slides into her sitting position to straddle her on the bed, Hakuno's brown hair tickling her face and sending a jolting heat in her system.

"You can't be better than anyone."

' _Well, aren't you completely and painfully honest?'_ Mordred internally debated, closing her eyes to forget about the haunting feeling of Hakuno leaving her in place of another.

But what comes next into Hakuno's mouth gave all the chase to her doubts, as her girl leans down and connect their lips in a loving manner, eliminating all negative thoughts…

In place is the love bonded by **FATE** from the **PAST,** _ **PRESENT**_ and _**FUTURE.**_

" _ **You can't be better than anyone, because you're the only one.**_ _"_


	4. Meeting the Father

Author's Note: **Damn, guys important thing, a few chapters from now there would be some** **…** **uh,** _mild_ **something and I was wondering if I should change the rate to M? What do you think?**

 **OH AND HEADS UP FOR** **snake screamer, Stratos263 and eunikecindy8, xirons20, PuffinUp , Kreceir,** **iron maker2 and edboy4926 for the comments and as a reward…. You can ask me anything that you like on PM: a pairing, a spoiler, a story? Nah, you know the ropes and ladders! EXCEPT ARTURIA AND JEANNE PAIRINGS THOUGH!** _ **I have a plan for the favorite heroines.**_

 _ **Tipsy bitch, I am.**_

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

It started with an interruption of a sensual moment between her and Modred, but it all happens in a blink of an eye that she associate with her frozen state, as she beholds a sight she usually saw when they are in school premises.

And that is Mordred, punching someone's face. It's a reflex, an impulse Mordred said, but Hakuno discerns that was all because of the talks and murmurs about them- their relationship and sin being together as a couple.

That is a bitter truth, since a person loving someone in a same gender is known as taboo or inappropriate when it comes to the society. She and Mordred have come into different lengths to be together, and gossips and bullies aside- none will dare hold a challenge in the face of the arrogant Mordred Pendragon, especially concerning herself.

But this is not a school, where students learn new things about the world. The person in front of her is not a student either, but a professional person in pain directly pulsing on his face.

And that punch was not a reflex, but with an objective to hurt someone rather than pointing sense in their deeds. So Hakuno abandoned her frozen position and approach the slump figure she recognize as Romani Archaman- the head doctor of Chaldea- trembling in agony, ignoring the cussing and blushing Mordred who locked herself on the bathroom. She kneels and helps the man, sitting him in the couch and hurrying to grab some ice and towel before dabbing it on the swollen part.

"Ah~ Thank you, Kishinami." Romani chuckles, looking from the peculiar sight of their private room, to the tons of pillows in the middle of the room. "You sure do keep yourself busy." He jabs casually while Hakuno settles on the single seat, directly at Romani's front with a small table as their middle.

"It's Mordred's creation." She supplied, eyes lock at the blonde figure swiftly and noiselessly skipping out of the bathroom to settle in her own futon, clearly still in state of bothered. Even if the consequences are problematic, she let her lover be as a substitute to their prevented **moment,** not acknowledging her presence until the head doctor should notice the fuming person. "Don't ruin it or she'll utterly be cross with you." Then she sums up the warning, making the doctor laugh at her monotone but lovely voice.

"It's one thing to be punched; I don't want to add something I'll regret in the future."

"You're wise." Hakuno complimented, clapping her hand in a single motion, creating an adorable scene like a doll. However, "But do keep that comment to yourself, Archaman- san. Mordred loves to turn the tides if she wants to." that warning makes her looks like a harbinger of a future massacre.

"I'm sure to keep an **eye** on that," he nods, clearly obliging the girl. "And speaking of uh…. _Mordred,_ how's her condition doing?"

With a subtle hiccup of Mordred's name, the brown haired girl wonders why the doctor seems behaving nervously. "Her wounds are healed; she also said that it did not hurt anymore."

"For just two days?" surprised and a little taken aback, Romani forgot his eye to critically stare at Hakuno's doe ones. "No person who fell that high could recover that quick."

Truly, no ordinary human person could do such feat. Yet, for Hakuno, Mordred was not ordinary that seems farfetched and abrasive. With all this years they knew each other, certain facts are bound to be revealed. And two will be said to the world this moment; one is that Mordred- _oblivious to her own body_ \- could never be harmed that easily, like there was an armor protecting her from the very harsh reality.

Hakuno sees it, sense it and felt it, like an invisible barrier that holds everything together. Mordred is a bloodthirsty fighter, and no days will come that she does not join any street battles or fights out or inside the school. Hakuno saw Mordred get stabbed, shot, kick on the head, gash about, punched and thrown like a rag doll, smashed with heavy objects and almost in a brink of incapacitating- but she still stands undefeated, always coming back to her with a wild smile on her face and as the days gone by, the wounds will heal and no traces of scars will be left marring her skin.

"You're right, no one can recover that quick." Hakuno agreed to the doctor's statement, before she place her right hand to the man's swollen eye… revealing the second discovery with the calmest look in her brown eyes. "But with some assistance.." she pauses, channeling a small magic in her palm- that familiar reddish flowing pattern on her _own_ arm flared- cooling the damaged eye of a frozen Romani within a matter of seconds before putting her palm again into her side, admiring the unharmed skin she held. "…. Of _**healing**_ , everything is possible."

Against her will yesterday night, she was examined by the same man talking in front of her and asked about her condition and regarding their sudden appearance in Chaldea- especially concerning their route and the damage the fall creates on the building. Honest as a computer she is, Hakuno told the truth without any remorse- it's not like she wants to hide anything from them. Suspicion, anger, incredulity and confusion- she knew that impression were to be shown directly at her horrendous statement foreboding insane and unreal.

But the impression she got from the man was not she expected at all. The worry in his eyes, the panic within it is visible and obvious to herself who knew how to hide an emotion quiet well. And the fact that he examine her again, with a serious face than last time, she saw something- **unforgettable** and **familiar** as she trace the glowing pattern she saw on Romani's raised hand unconsciously, stopping when Romani manly gasped and his eyes trained directly at her own.

Then it happened, the spark of _mighty something_ within her pushed Romani's hand with force, making him stumbled back a few steps, with more questions than answers. And his words are compromise with a responsibility to explain her everything- before he went about and left her to deal with a shocked Gudako that night, ashen as the sky she saw before she and Mordred descended.

But it is not the time for dillydallying, for this is the time of confession and revelation; two things Hakuno needed to answer all the unearthed questions.

"You're a-!" the head doctor exclaimed, clearly amaze at the admission, patting his now unhurt eye.

"…. I do not know what I am, or what kind of person I am." She politely cuts, lowering her gaze at the floor to hide her hopeful eyes to the doctor. "And it seems you have knowledge about my questions in life, Archaman- san. If you may, will you answer it?"

Long silence ensues, before a combination of sigh and laugh of relief echoes in the room, with Romani laughing in absurdity- happy with what will happen from now on.

"Well then, Kishinami. What would you like to know?" he asked with finality, dropping the surprise to welcome the girl into Chaldea's secrecy.

"Anything you want to share, if you please." Hakuno said with joy, clearly pleased with a blush on her face. And Romani could not refuse no more.

' _Who wouldn't? With that smile on her face._ ' He thought, starting his story- the History of Magi, ignoring the piercing green eyes needling his head.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~." Mordred hmmed angrily, focusing on Romani like a predator to its prey, peeking out of her blanket with that death bringer glare, making the doctor sweat.

He really shouldn't cross path with Hakuno's Mordred.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Mordred's patience starts to wear thin- _can't say Hakuno's surprise_ \- for being kept and prohibited to go out of the room they are assigned for the time being up to their encounter with Gudako and Gudao until now.

'That's two days and a half.' Mordred grumpily snarls to her thought. They are given food, clothes and a good company of games to forget their boredom by the same staff member every two hours. So far, the isolation can be quiet disconcerting for the school tomboy and noise- fight seeking blonde. Of course she's happy Hakuno's around, so _happy_ the temptation of 'claiming' her is so over edge she created a large barrier of pillows between her side of area and Hakuno's for the reason of "Preserving chastity."

Oh the humiliation, she can't erase the incredulous downright look Hakuno throws at her out of her mind. Staining her little flower without any decent reason but boredom is not Mordred's kind after all. Besides, it's not like she can't just picture the thought of Hakuno under her, withering and beg-

"Ahem." Mordred coughs to her hand, turning her head away from the curious brown haired girl, reading a book on her own bed.

"Penny?" Hakuno asked.

"Don't have one, sorry." Mordred replied in a high pitch voice, pushing her head harder on her made futon. What Mordred just want to say is that they did **that** some time ago, and the very thought of it in the middle of the day dyed the blonde's face red in mortification. A few kisses and hugs is all she can be satisfied with for now, since disturbance is a timely incident she did not want to experience with.

The quietness, the growing desire, the uncomfortable white room and the building presence of anger fuels Mordred like a slow and steady rhythm of magma that the idea of escaping without permission was mentioned indeed. Yet she refused her own ideas for the better, and god willing she can last for as long as Gudao and Gudako can go back and voice out their freedom. She tried to stay optimistic per se, and ignore the world for a quiet time with her little angel.

But it was more than her patience that wears extremely close to snapping, as the offenders Hakuno called Nero and Tamamo seems to be searching **her** lover from day in and day out, walking and running passed their locked door like children in a game of Hide and Seek. Hakuno for the most part seems to be agitated and weary, dizzyingly gazing at the door when they pass by; even if she called out to her lover too many times it is not enough to garner Hakuno's hypnotizing gaze.

And it boils Mordred's possessiveness to the maximum, resulting of her ignoring Hakuno for the remaining time, pouting and snapping into the soft suggestions of her lover. It became difficult though, as Hakuno steps into her area and became _affectionate_ , like a cat yearn being petted.

Well, did Mordred lose and succumb into the pleasure? Oh no, god forbid she didn't.

And that action completely turns the real thing into a sweet nightmare. With Hakuno there, pressing close and muttering sweet nothings was just the beginning.

Kisses on her jaws? ' _Small thing.'_

Straddling her like a sex goddess? ' _Another small thing.'_

Nibbling her ears? ' _Third small thing.'_

Listening to that pleading voice? ' _Okay, time up.'_

Those adorable eyes expressing a rare hurtful and longing emotion?

' _Oh the hell with it!_ ' Mordred thought in defeat. Honor and virtues pushed aside, she pounce on her girl with lingering kisses and affection. Mordred's desires spike in uncontrollable moments, **almost** making Hakuno **hers** when Romani Archaman saw them in such compromising position, with his nose bleeding for some reason.

And not only Mordred learned her lessons, Archaman too, learned to not enter a locked door without any permission, courtesy of a black eye from Mordred for a _small_ reminder.

It should be the common visit and greetings like ought it would be, realizing Romani Archaman is the supposed leader of the facility- Chaldea they are in.

Then, Hakuno told the truth about her fast and complete recovery-a secret they kept for too long- and in exchange, they were told the truth- swift and abrupt, like a whirlwind toss in the ocean cliffs.

Human Extinction, the impending doom of the present that can only last for about a century, until the Chaldea discovered a distortion in space in Fuyuki called the Singularity 'F' between year 2015 and 2018, and from the other parts of the world with different timeframe, different history with similar results; the end of human race.

Chaldea Security Organization, created organization of professional scientist and magus of all ages-with an objective to maintain 'Human Order', wish upon the Grail for the salvation of humanity and the end of evil that may lurk on the past, present and future histories.

Magus, people with spiritual circuits containing crest, or hereditary spells passed into the new generation from the elder ones with different types of affinity and skills, born to achieve their goal- living on the road of death.

Masters, a magus with a potential to summon a Servant in the Throne of Heroes. Just like Gudao and Gudako, now fighting in another timeframe in Babylonia with their Servants in tow, fighting the distortion-a smudge of wrongness in history.

Servants, heroes of the past, some in the present and seldom was called in the future, classified as Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Rider, Caster and Assassin. There are a few rare classes like Shielder, Ruler, Avenger and many more. They are the familiars of the Holy Grail Masters fighting for their past and future wishes to come true and whisper in the Grail. Slaughtering each other, turning the world into a massive battlefield- claiming many lives, battling until the end of their second lives.

Holy Grail, a one of a kind artifact that grants wishes and pursued by many Magus all over the world where a War is born and the victor of the survival of the fittest death match could achieve their desired Wish. It was created by three ancestral family; Tohsaka, Kiri (Matou) and Einzbern to achieved the Root of All or the Akasha Roots.

The information so strange became so illogical, Mordred explodes with a mighty yell, stopping the story- telling, surprising the man as she storm with "I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" before she dash outside the Private Room and run for all she care where her feet will lead her to.

She explodes not because she wants to, but the aching pain in her mind and heart tells another story of her deprivation to be free. She felt guilty for leaving Hakuno behind, but her stubbornness takes the bait and wins her action against her goal.

Hakuno's words are the only thing she believed in whole- heartedly, whether it is unreasonable or not, Mordred will do everything to keep them as real as _fuck._

Her survival capabilities and Hakuno's healing are the exception to the rule of law of Physics in Mordred's mind.

Not Human Extinction.

Not Holy Grail.

Not magic users Organization.

And not freaking powerful **Servants.**

But these emotions she is currently feeling, the reminiscence of a buried voice, the words so familiar yet so foreign…. It made her so **sick.**

Magus.

 _Master._

 _ **Servant.**_

 _ **Holy Grail.**_

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

" _ **Grant me my wish."**_

 _ **-STATIC! &^%$##!-**_

"Augh!"

"Oof!"

Mordred grips her head while she is taking right turn, tumbling forward in a warm object as a sudden strike of pain appears and vanishes out of the blue. Her mind collapse like the other day, shutting down without warning, varying images both clear and distant flashing in front of her vision, blocking her consciousness to the world.

"Damn headache…" Mordred grumbles as she closes her eyes tightly, gripping the warm object like a lifeline- missing out the quiet gasp and the tense state of what she is currently hugging, before the sense of calmness flows back into her nerve, cooling her sweating form.

"Jeez, what…. what the heck is happening to me? Stupid pain.." She pouts and grips the waist she is hugging to stand straight and back to her business-

Wait.

' _Waist?'_ Mordred's mind halted into this one single information. Staring straight into a white corset beneath a blue clothes, Mordred fearfully looks up slowly, fearing that the girl she toppled with are mad enough to warrant her a slap on her cheek which she likes to avoid.

Because an angry and jealous Hakuno is a thing that Mordred knew not to release, for her grave may not be enough to stop Hakuno's wrath on her 'infidelity'.

But that fear was replace with something more, as her eyes laid upon the girl- no, a woman she is hugging.

Green eyes wide and in disbelief, with golden tresses like sun rays placed in an intricate bun with a blue ribbon holding it securely. White corset and blue gown of medieval fashion hugs the woman perfectly, a beauty none can resist is holding Mordred's arm protectively. "Ah…" she unconsciously spoke out, dumbstruck and a little disarray from the happenings.

The woman looks disturbingly like Mordred- if a little soft and mature looking, compare to Mordred's slight chubby cheeks- she's still growing- and ruffled hair in a ponytail. If Mordred were to state the feeling she are hypnotize in, it was happiness, anger, panic and embarrassment place together to form a peculiar and overrated emotion, almost topping off her love for Hakuno.

Mordred backs out slowly, not too slow to linger and not too fast either to disrespect the help the beautiful woman gave her. Frowning while blushing, Mordred looks down, scratching her head in adorable manner as a pout- or is it an embarrass smile?- made its way into her face.

"Eeeer….. Th- thank you.." she murmured, playing with the sole of her shoes like a child who done a mischievous thing.

"!?" like she is struck by a lightning, the woman inhaled sharply, those green eyes searching within Mordred- clearly and utterly baffled. "W-… What?" the woman spoke in a regal voice, so steady and beautiful with a hint of uncertainty to it.

Blushing madly, Mordred fumed- it seems her murmur was not enough, and thus, she said her magic words again- with a shy but loud voice. "I- I said T-th- thank you!" and it came out so cute to her liking Mordred growled and ruffled her untamed head more, blabbering like an idiot. "Waaahh! What the actual freak!? Eew, eew, eew! I hate my voice! Oh no, no, no, no! Stop cracking!" she bashed herself on the head, ignoring the frozen woman clearly paralyzed at the show she is watching.

Mordred tries to think of her calm and brash attitude, her loyalty as Hakuno's lover and the not so soft attitude of hers to the others. However, all of it became ineffective when it comes to this woman, like a secret expose that will never get rid of for the rest of her life.

"AGH! Gah DANG IT! ALRIGHT!" she then finally regard the woman, pointing a finger like a commander- but her cute red face still steaming out hot air of horror decrease the appeal from adorable to all out cuteness. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll find you and…. And!... Ugh! I just said thank you, what's wrong with that!?"

"Um…." The blonde woman, reduce to an amused and conflicted person clamps a hand to her mouth, sending misunderstood signals of laughing to Mordred who grew angry and turn her back to the woman, biting her lips in frustration as a single tear slips pass her eyelid. She does not know whether it's because she's utterly humiliated, happy or angry but she brushed it off with her left arm, walking briskly away from the woman.

"Stupid." She whispered, clenching her fist that it whitens incredibly.

"W-wait!"

"Don't follow me!" Mordred growled, her step fastening to get rid of the woman walking behind her, clearly wanting to apologize- albeit its resolve are shaky and reluctant.

"M-Mordred!"

And when she heard her name, it seems time stops and Mordred halts in her tracks. The woman shakenly exhales as she approaches the untamed blonde, cautiously side- stepping to stand at Mordred's way again.

"F-forgive me…." She clears her throat, a thing Mordred do not bothered to ask why she needs to do the impractical.

"Tsk! Why are you apologizing!? It's not like you killed me or something!" Mordred huff in frustration crossing her arms defensively while the woman recovers her bearings and state her reason, however, the dubious and pale complexion starting to move on the woman's face perplexed Mordred.

Yet, she doesn't know her words hold a great impact to the woman, disoriented and speechless to bone. Mordred waited patiently, awaiting her answers- ignoring the way a certain idea came to mind. And as the blonde woman was about to speak, she cuts in quiet perfectly…

This time, lace with venomous warning and a call for a challenge of possession.

"Wait a second, are you Nero? 'Cause if you are, then I'm going to kill you."

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Arturia Pendragon was called by many things.

A Perfect King.

A swordswoman.

A pseudo- husband.

A capable Servant.

A trusted friend.

A potential lover.

And the last but the **least,** a father.

Yet out of those, the last one is the only thing she never admittedly and truly made a progress with, let alone become one because of the rift she have with her own Son, Mordred Pendragon.

Their relationship is clearly ruined, stomp upon by the madness, insecurities and misplace anger for her part and the blame she shoulders as well as her own son. It's been a year since she's a member of Chaldea and she undeniably remembers the day her son was summoned, with a confidence and pride rivaling the Golden King- Gilgamesh and the poor attitude everyone shows to Mordred. She watched in the sidelines and as guilt squeezes her heart, the more Mordred wants to be free, creating havoc and fights- both playful and deadly- which smeared her reputation even more and was punished by just being called a **Collective Servant,** prohibited to apply in any missions.

She wanted to talk to her son, to mend the lost connection and gave her a chance to stand next to her again, like the time they rule in prosperity and Camelot is at her peak of righteousness. She dearly wanted to…

But Fate did not give her this wish, as her son grew colder and she distanced herself to others except her friends from her 'Apocrypha' timeline and add the London Order Jekyl and the sunshine Master Gudako. However, Arturia wondered how many friends her son truly has? Seven? Ten? Or much less? Compared to herself who befriended others through combat and reputation as a King, Mordred's can be counted with just the fingers of her hands.

She felt the deep feeling inside of her reaching out to Mordred, especially when she saw that expression in the time of the fourth month of her son in Chaldea. She saw how everyone gathered around her, praising and conversing with her in a middle of the cafeteria while Mordred sits there alone- at the shadowy corner, with no one to talk to and the way she seems to brush her eyes pulls Arturia's strings towards her son.

Don't get her wrong, Arturia do not pity her son, but the- dare she say it, _love_ for her offspring are screaming for her to move, and she waited and waited for the right time.

Until days turns to weeks.

And weeks turn to months.

And those months turn into a year, Arturia lose hope of seeing just a strand of her son's hair, until this happened.

Imagine her surprise after she was done training in a classified dojo with Siegfried and Sakura Saber, planning to Rayshift and be the support Gudao and Gudako needed in case there is a code red in Babylonia. And imagine the hope that lit up in that usual corridor when a figure cross paths with her, hugging her all of a sudden and straining to keep ahold of her body.

She tensed up- a usual reflex of hers when she was hugged by a stranger. And there, as the untamed blonde hair gives way to the person's identity, that was the time the lit hope turns into a bonfire. Her son- Mordred is in her arms, grumbling like she used to be in their first mission, cussing out the non- living. She should be concern of what cause her son to tripped over her own, but the joy- the words- the unspeakable-

Is stuck in her tongue.

So she stands there like an imbecile, watching how her son step back and become _adorable-_ a once in a lifetime scene to behold, and she watch in absolute mixed feelings as Mordred rambles on and about to herself.

Arturia's son, her Mordred is standing in front of her. She likes to be livid and optimistic….. Yet there is something not right about this scenario.

Her Mordred, the son she rejected **would** never say any gratitude towards her after all the things Arturia did to her, and that's the reason she was completely surprise by the ordeal.

And what's more, Mordred repeated it again with her voice cracking cutely, before having another feat.

She sees it as a miracle blessed by the God, how her son's eyes and face will light up in embarrassment- an event she never knew would come true straight to her locked away desires. Moreover, the attitude, the personality, the face- it is truly Mordred…

"But why does this feels so wrong?" she mumbled to herself, cupping her mouth to hide the words.

Big mistake on her part, as her son walks away from her again, wearing that same expression-

- **STATIC-**

 _Brushing her eyes with her arm-_

 **-STATIC!-**

And Arturia made a move, the strings pulling and stretching out as Mordred walks too far to her liking. She called her name, a strange but sweet words leaving a refreshing taste on her mouth as Mordred stopped in attention, standing still and waiting for the father.

Then, the confrontation continues and the **abomination** of a truth spears her heart and twists it for more.

"Tsk! Why are you apologizing!? It's not like **you killed me** or something!" Mordred snaps, dragging Arturia's mind and heart in a complete mess.

The pain drips on the floor.

 _The blame she throws to the helmed Knight._

 _ **The word of rejection she spoked.**_

 _ **The mutated body of her own son, presented upon her in the Battle of Camlamn.**_

Arturia open her mouth to speak her words but her throat dries up like a dessert, trapping the lies and ensuring the truth may come first.

But still, she was rescued by her own son, with words so honest and voice dripping with malice. A question that shots deep-

" _Wait a second, are you Nero? 'Cause if you are, then I'm going to kill you."_

For that solidifies her two suspicions. One is that her son forgets her all together.

And two… this is another summoned Mordred who knew nothing about her being her own Father.

And Arturia do not know what hurts the most.

The thing about Mordred eliminating her existence in her life?

Or the fact that she was not there for this Mordred, like a Father should have done?


	5. Confrontation

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I could not post earlier than this because I'm having the hell of my life in projects, clearance and examination in full blast. It will continue until October 13 since reality sucks. I'm posting this for further notice and a hell of a sincere 'sorry' 'cause this chapter is rush.

So the hell with this chap for now.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

The head doctor left not for long, after an emergency alarm appears claiming the Masters to be in danger. He fled in rush, with nothing but an apologetic face before he left with conviction.

Hakuno did not mind though, she prefers it this way. Alone amidst her never ending curiosity seeping to the door of her soul. In company of silence, none with those prying eyes to see her amazed expression.

Hakuno reflects unaided, at the same sit she places herself through Romani's outline of the secrecy overshadowing the world and contemplates the difference between theirs and Romani's, like a silent doll tense and sitting still.

She reflects how mundane and boring it is, in a year 2030, living day by day with a peaceful serenity. She thought about the flow of their life- going to school, prancing in any alleyways for Mordred to beat something, going home in satisfaction and sleeping the night to greet another day. She did not mean that her relationship with Mordred is dull however, it is the only reason Hakuno kept living and praying for another time sun will rise- to see the light within Mordred- the only enjoyment in that unexciting world.

Yes, there's a war, famine, poverty, government and controversies. Yet could someone blame her for thinking that as 'normal'? None can refute after all, because it is a civilization- a **human** civilization, where human experience greed and containment to their own world, battling their way on top to conquer their dreams, where there is an unjust justice and unlawful legal. Walking unto the same motion the old eras did and isolating what community means to absorb any achievements because of desires or needs. They move into the rhythm set years back and cluster out the particles of information in media, to create an enjoyment for others- to bring color to the world devoid of excitement they sought in dramas, cartoons or anime.

It was simple, in motion and convicting. It consumes their time, repeating the same process over and over again as they were born today so they can die for tomorrow.

Their world is plain, preferable to those who want boring life, a world full of robotic humans- depending to technology, evolution and self-achievement. A world where the popular and famous are adored, the strange people are outcasts and the geniuses are viewed like Gods.

And for that reason, Hakuno and Mordred is not one of them.

In fact, they have never become one of them.

Yet here…. In this world…

18 years behind their own…..

In this different dimension…

Hakuno- smiling to herself, stands and exits the private room, to look beyond the barrier of transparent mirror, into the meadows dark and hollow. She reaches the huge window and places her hands into its cool surface. Accepting the truth, obtaining facts of reality beyond recognition of fiction and ludicrousness.

"…. I felt alive." Hakuno whispers, ghosting a single finger to touch her lips, looking as far as she could see- with the hidden hope and determination.

Unlike her old World, this one holds secrets and magic confronted by battles between predators and prey. Its structure is at Death's doorstep but humans' are- both equally struggling together to stabilize their legends- to prevent the execution of human race and to hold through human's capacity as weaklings resiliently upholding the future in their hands.

Yes, the world with a civilization would know the scuffles like Hakuno's, but it did not circle its agenda just to 'live and meet death'- it also ran to conquer the 'live to create your legend and die to be called upon' between normal people and overpowering slayers, heroes and villains.

Holy Grail, Magus, Servants, Grand Order. Truly, this uncanny discovery holds par outside control. Don't get her wrong, she does not want the destruction of this dimension- it is just….

"Fascinating to be part of its salvation.…." Hakuno surmise, recollecting the last statement Mordred spoke on their world and battles to present one conclusion- a choice destined to be chosen- a decision of her own free will.

" _ **As a human yourself, a Magus with circuits greater than Gudako and Gudao combine- Hakuno Kishinami, will you join Chaldea's Order?"**_

She remembers it clearly; the question after that alarm went out- abruptly cutting the conversation and the answer unheard by a mere person.

"About time." Hakuno's **mind** blurted. "Can't wait!" her **soul** chimes. "…. I just need to get ready." The **body** responds in kind.

And her **heart** thumps erratically, drawing a short laugh to escape her lips.

Well, she won't elaborate further. And instead, leave the premises of the window- in search for her difficult lover.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Mordred is smart.

Believe it or not, she can solve a problem without issue. She can perfect a quiz while she sleeps at classes. She can speak nine languages and writes it into words on their own format. She can beat computer programs like flies and cockroaches beneath her superior gaming skills. She can do tricks in her body that rivals both beast and dancer of ballet. She can wield things like weapons or an extension of her arm. She can strategically think of a solution in a blink of an eye without any loopholes to make it collapse.

However, as true as that sound- she has a few weaknesses….

And one of those is recklessness.

And that recklessness happened for a while, while she waits for the frozen wide- eyed woman to confirm her rude inquiry. She looks at the labyrinth of corridors and the uniform patterns she is seeing from both direction and can't help but held an annoyed huff. She's lost, that much was confirmed. God only knows where she ran away much less know the direction of their private room.

' _How will I return to Hakuno now?'_ she objects to herself and narrows her eyes at the person in front of her. It's not like this woman can help her, can't she?

In turmoil, Mordred hesitates to speak a small guidance when she took a glimpse in the woman's conflicted gaze. Surprise, panic, sadness and many more are swirling like a wave on the green ocean- penetrating to the reality but somehow those emotions are keep far too locked up with the woman's resilient mentality.

And thus, Mordred Pendragon- a rude person with a soft heart could only wait for the woman.

"Well? Are you her or not?" she asked again, without the hatred and impatience of a lion cub, but a softer side she solely conveys to an important person of her life.

"… No." At last, the woman responds, her regal posture rises up to build a wall on her emotions- keeping all things… hiding something. But Mordred is not a push over, so she let it slide.

"Jeez, isn't that hard to pronounce?"

"…. No."

"Are you telling the truth?"

".. Yes."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No."

Mordred's eyebrows twitch at the all too soon cold shoulder. Here she is, patiently waiting for the answer and now she was being rudely pushed aside. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to be polite here!" she outburst, like a child on a tantrum.

"…It does not look like it." The blonde woman sighs, almost mocking the angered youngster with a deadpanned expression when-

"Eh?"

 _-_ she raised her left palm in pursuit to touch Mordred's face. Two fingers ghost on her cheeks like a feather, down to her jaws and up and about on her ruffled hair. Its movement ragged and trembling portrays the woman's hesitance to her own action, but the clear curiosity within those orbs steadied the little blonde on her toes. The woman's hands were cold and sweating, yet it does not decrease the soothing or calming effect which eliminates her future aggression.

Mordred did not move and confusingly argued within herself why would she let a complete stranger do her actions upon herself. She wanted to asked and make a remark…

But this feeling…

Longing?

Creep up her spine, immobilizing both physical and mental stability to act or think, submerging her with a sense of tranquility, sweetness, safeness….

 _ **-! &*^*%&*$$## !-**_

" _ **FATHHEEEEEEEERRRR!"**_

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

… And bitterness.

"….Mordred." the woman breathes out- contemplating, unsure, yet firm and resolute.

In flash, Mordred automatically slap the hand away- glaring at the woman with an intention to rebuke. "Now what was the heck is with your creepiness, woman? I never mention it before, but how do you know my name?" she murmurs, voice full of serious persona- stepping aback farther away the refute woman- glancing at her slapped hand.

"… The same reason you know mine." She answered Mordred's inquiry- lost and hollow, penetrating nothing but the heart of the lone figure upfront. Mordred gave a snort of refusal, meeting the identical eyes of the blonde woman.

"I have no recollection of your name, woman."

"Truly? Must you deny the fact you slew me as I slain you?" the blonde woman tersely attempt to rattle Mordred's mind- which in fact running a mile of confusion and delegates to find a motion to justify the woman's words- and none came out.

"I killed no one, for your information." She harrumphs, puffing her chest out- challenging the woman to retort.

"Ho?" surprisingly, the woman's calm green eyes were ablaze with frost rivaling Mordred's fire, step forward and stood toe to toe with her- breath a mere inch to their faces. Their posture spokes of an image of a lion and a cub, and a dragon to its hatchling- baring their fangs yet blood remains strong and no further action was mentioned other than verbal confrontations.

"Will you repudiate you sins? The people you execute upon your sword? The blood in your hands? How you became **one** of the people who reduce Camelot to ruins?" the older blonde spats, an angry frown smearing her perfectly beautiful face.

"Will you shut the fuck up!? Where did you get that fake information!? I eliminate none and destroyed no one! You're accusing me of something I did not do!" Mordred growled, straining to stop herself for punching in retribution.

"All I have spoken are facts. You cannot change the **past** deeds, **son.** " And just like that, Mordred went silent, eyes locked with the greenest field of eyes, blinking like no care in the world, until that trance was broken with a bitter laugh.

"Past? Don't kid with me…" Mordred laughs, shaking her head from side to side. "Don't go commando with me! I have no past!" She says, tone hollow and void.

"Impossible. Everyone had one." the woman huffs, crossing her arms unto her chest. "Whether it was buried or it was deleted, memories forgotten and beliefs extinguished- it will resurface in a different meaning."

"Hah! Says who!? YOU!? Whether I had one is none of your business, everything you accused must be with a different person identical! So stop snooping, 'cause you know nothing about my past!" Mordred yells with finality, eyes derange and seclusion pronounces by a single tear. Then another.

And another.

And another.

Silencing the woman, listening to Mordred's words like it is her lifeline.

Silence consumes all, as well as Mordred's sobs and trembles. The woman- rooted from the spot tried to reach and brush the tears, but the burning gaze of the cub prevents it from happening . The older blonde once more, with that conflicted stare looks down upon their close feet.

' _I…. do not foresee this… talk will escalate this way.'_ the blue gowned woman thought, enough to not sense the brunette a mere foot from them, but Mordred certainly does.

Yet out of option, the gowned blonde breaks the silence with a query of her own. "If you spoke the truth then, did you truly forget everything? …. Have you forgotten me, Mordred?..."

' _I will not forget you for I have never met you before.'_ Mordred silently argued, listening to the solemn words of the older woman.

"…Have you forgotten your own 'father'? Have you forgotten Arturia Pendragon? Or do you prefer….. Arthur Pendragon?"

Like an automatic robot stolen of a power source, she went blank after those words came out.

"Don't fool me…" Mordred murmurs, glued to the spot- gnawing her tongue like a numb human, looking at her supposed to be 'father'- Arthur.

" **I have no father.** " She proclaims, before she walk passed 'Arthur' and grab a hold of the brunette behind the woman, pulling Hakuno away from the uncomfortable scene…

While her senses are prickling from the phantom gaze of her ' **father** '.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"Mordred." Hakuno gasps, steadying herself by the blonde's shoulder as the blonde mark her neck in anger- biting her like a dragon to its mate, securing her in between her body and a cold wall.

The bite is possessive but it did not hurt at all. The emotions though, rolling off on waves across the air concerns the brown haired girl the most, as it accompanied the tears drenching her white turtleneck.

"Mordred," she cooed, kissing the blonde's ear. "I'm here for you, whether you talk or not… just like old times."

Mordred merely nods and retracts her teeth to her skin, kissing the bruising part and nuzzling the brown locks passionately.

The two submits to a comfortable silence; tuck in a wide corridor devoid of any person roaming. The two are lock in an embrace, supporting one another in many ways than one, reminiscing about their past, the first time they met, the last time they fight, and the passionate night they had.

Their relationship that blooms in forgotten memories nourish into a wild bush tangled and strong, presenting their love and covering their hurting scars.

They will admit, they have so many flaws and holes within what makes them, 'them'.

They do not know their parents, which clearly affected the nurture seeking blonde.

They do not know how to trust, but one another until death will keep them apart.

They do not know how to express to other, but with a fleeting and short message they whispers at night.

They are the beacon and hope of the other, the guiding light and the road of their freedom.

Yet with their imperfectness comes the completeness when they are together, as an ally, friend or lover.

And this healthy relationship became the orbit of their existence, and the shelter and care they only needed to walk again to the depths of the living. Surviving, escaping death and running for the time.

And because of that, Mordred calms down in her arms- continually breathing to her neck- alive and well.

This serenity must be contagious… but serenity does not last with chaos around.

"Oh! There you are, little flower!"

"Mikon~ Husband~!"

Truly, it did not last to Hakuno's liking… as Nero and Tamamo appears within the intersection- seeing them in a romantic embrace with excited eyes and feral desires.

And Mordred?

' _My headache's acting up.'_ Hakuno sighs, as she was abruptly released by Mordred, eyes focus to her prey…

"Alright, who the fuck is Nero to the two of you?" Mordred yelled in a sadistic roar, clearly protecting her lover to the offenders.

Rightfully claiming what is hers.


	6. Glimpse of Her Past

**Author's Note: RUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHH! Do you know the easiest way to relieve a stress is the pressure and vice versa? Damn it! I can't even concentrate reviewing!**

 **Must!**

 **Update!**

 ***Exhale* Dang it, I hate multitasking but I just can't ignore the ideas for this story, you know? So guys, I hate to admit it but….. This is not just Fate Extra/ Grand Order anymore….. yeah. It also contains the other Extras…. You know?**

 **WARNING: BE CAREFUL READING! IF YOU KNEW ARTURIA'S CIRCUMSTANCES, YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW CONFUSING IT IS TO IDENTIFY WHICH IS WHICH. SO I'M WARNING YOU NOW, THE SAME WILL HAPPEN TO MORDRED. Don't worry, I know Mordred seems OOC, but I'll explain it at the end- just sit still and let me do my magic.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I have a question, do you prefer if I post in a short time with few numbers of events or do you want the long term where I finished a whole day of events? Oh, and I knew Lancer Arturia have a history of Camelot on her own when it comes to Fate/ Grand Order and unfortunately, I cannot look deeply into it because Fate/ Grand Order is still not available in the Philippines. So, I created my own version of history so I can continue this story.. Spoilers though…** _have you seen the wide spread images of Mordred and her Father around?_

 **Oh, and guys, don't get the wrong idea- I disclaimed all that should be disclaim, someone should know better that if you create a fic about Fate Series- the ideas for your own fic are yours, not the plot in the anime and certainly not the characters (except OC).**

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"Alright, who the fuck is Nero to the two of you?" she yells with all her frustrations all imbedded thoroughly. The humiliation for crying to the stranger's presence, succumbing into a ferocious girlfriend and meeting the people who have a soft spot to her Hakuno is grilling her to no end.

She could not identify the reason of her drastic emotional changes and the static images pivoting in her already breaking mentality.

Impatience? Hardly.

Menstruation period? She doesn't have that.

Jealousy? Not really.

The concussion she experience way back the Fall? Maybe?

But one thing is for sure, and the signal she barely followed when it comes to any danger. Her- let's say, primal instinct tells her one thing for certain which elevates all positive feelings she has, in place is the overwhelming **fury** she can't quite control. Staining her vision red. Painfully fueling her heart with malice.

" _Someone's sniffing for your mate._ " And indeed, there is. In front of her- with a body rivaling goddesses from legends and myth, striking resemblance to any royalty and overpowering their surrounding with just their charisma are Hakuno's pursuer. She knew who Nero is though, she merely want to voice out her confirmation as the blonde- identical to her and… 'Arthur' nods distractedly, as if her question was nearly sort of wind passing by her ear- too distracted to hear the insult thrown to her image.

However, what bears in front brings back the message Romani had discussed. Mordred trails her eyes to the fuzzy tail and ears of the pink woman, recalling a sentence derived from many tales the doctor had spoken for hours.

" _Servants are summoned to a spiritual body on how humanity describes them: if for example, a human was known to be a bloodthirsty hero who eat a feast in the center of a mass pierced soldiers, bleeding through their core- he or she was summoned as_ _ **that**_ _history- a bloodthirsty- what creature requires blood to feed?- Vampire, in which what makes him or her the Heroes and Heroines, Anti- heroes or nemesis of legends and myth."_

Yes, she knew this is not their dimension. So it means, they must face this reality with caution. Yet, she does not feel the need to do so. Why? Why is that? She didn't know for sure, but it needs to be place aside for now and dwell in later.

The two did stop a few meters away when she block her lover from their sight- seeing their excited and wild eyes- searching, roaming Hakuno's body like some kind of…. **Precious artifact.**

As if only noticing her presence, the two halts and gave confused but overjoyed expression. "Umu. Greetings to you, Mordred!" Nero, the boisterous blonde chimed, puffing her shaped bosom with her hands on her hips. "Though your presence is unwanted, to see you in a good health are much appreciated!" she continued: showing that wonderful smile, punching Mordred's gut in an uncomfortable way.

 _ **-STAAAAA$^%^!GIC!—**_

" _Umu! Tis I, will aid you in your journey!" a red clad woman proclaims to her, breeching the uncomfortable suffocation holding her prisoner-!_

 _ **-STAAAATICCCCCC!-**_

"The hell?" Mordred murmurs, wincing as a… memory? Image?- flashes within her sight. It is the silhouette of Nero amidst a deteriorating space, holding an immaculate and beautiful red sword, dancing into the flames.

However, all befall in one swoop as she analyzes the words Nero had spoken. It seems another stranger knew her name.

' _Why? How?'_ Mordred debates internally. Completely and utterly stunned by the greeting of the offender, she barely notice Nero's movement until she felt the delicate hand in her forehead, checking and locating her distress.

"Hm? Am I mistaken? Have you felt the illness still?"

"I'm fine!" Mordred huffs to the question.

"Truly?" Nero asks in confusion, overstepping and practically leaning in to Mordred's personal space which thankfully, Hakuno prevented by dragging the blonde away from Nero through her sleeves.

"Mordred's fine, thank you for worrying." Hakuno rebutted, calm and collected….. But the hand gripping Mordred's clothes told otherwise. Surprise by the intervention of her target, Nero blushed to the intensity of Hakuno's stare, her posture diverting into an awkward grandeur, reprimanded by the flower she is seeking.

"Uh- um, Umu!" Nero clears her throat bashfully, regaining her Emperor persona before sending a quick nod to the other blonde after she pulls away. However, the Fifth Emperor of Rome did just much as send Hakuno her bashful and glittering eyes that shines in joy, before that green due directed itself to Mordred again, attention piqued into Mordred's form.

It seems Mordred is wrong to her hypothesis. Nero's target is not just Hakuno after all…. The both of them are. "If you're sure, then I will force my worries no further. Jupiter's with you, Mordred and pray that you don His strength!" Nero added, patting the other blonde atop her head.

"He-hey! What's with you guys and evading my personal space!?" Mordred protested, akin to a kitten baring her claw, brushing the hand off with a shake of her head. "A girl needs her space you know! Stop your actions or many will despise you!"

"Hm?" Nero blinks too many times in a second, her smile practically vibrating happiness, making Mordred's spine tingle in uncertainty. "? 'A girl needs'? …. Hah!? C- Could it be…?"

"W- What's with that face?..." shivering, Mordred asks- rubbing the prickling goosebumps in her arm. Unaided by any weapons, Nero surely gave Mordred once in a blue moon scare- with that bright eyes drilling admiration and….. Was that bubbles and sparkles appearing around Nero all of a sudden? And it seems getting closer and closer- Eh?

"Umu, could it be? Could it be!?"

"Personal space! My personal space!" Mordred angrily grits her teeth. The burning fury pops up like a bubble, in place is…. Was this serenity and acceptance? Of the presence of a stranger?

"Could it be, that you're accepting you're femininity!?" Nero loudly exclaims, putting her own hands in Mordred's shoulders, shaking the frozen blonde. "Have you already devoted yourself as a lady?! Oh what a glorious day! This must call a banquet fitted for Queen! Umu, indeed it is!"

'….. _The fuck?'_ Mordred gawks, jaw dropping and eyes unconsciously squinting, ' _Is…. Is this woman in some kind of drugs or something?'_

"Umu, let's make haste Mordred! The good news should be spread thoroughly! Come, come!"

"What good news!? I'm a woman- no, I'm a girl from the very- What the-!? Bi- Bitch!? Wha-ppppppppp!" the kitten had its back against the wall, for Mordred is smothered by…. A bounty flesh of Nero.

"Umu! What a joy this is! You're feminine side is showing, truly, I fear your Knightly code tainted what is in your between!"

"Knightly code my ass, get your filthy meat away from me!" Mordred wails, trying but failing to wench her head away from the heaving bosom. Hakuno, who is standing still and quiet, is bawling her fist, not too tight to notice and not too loose to say she's enjoying it.

Gratefully, Mordred escapes the happy dead lock wrap of Nero, bewildered and afraid, rubbing her face entirely- disgusted to where it was placed. "Guu! What kind of boobs do you have?! S-some kind of abyss?!"

Nero laughs, boastfully puffing her chest out to the world. "Nay! Mine bosom are gracious perfection of beauty and mayhap, it is well-built to satisfy any desires! But fret not, little Mordred- a day will come the Gods will gave you one!"

"I- I don't need _that_!And I'm fine with I have- thank you very much!" Sensing the charismatic flow of aura, Mordred grasp the hands suddenly gripping her long sleeve and intertwine their warm hands securely, obscured by her own form to the prying eyes. Narrowed green eyes meets Hakuno's, worrying… asking- ' _Are you okay?'_

Which Hakuno responds with a deadpanned ' _I could ask the same.', emotions intact- professionally hidden._

"Mordred?" Nero chimes, grasping the chin of Mordred when the blonde went silent by communicating to Hakuno and-

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Tamamo barges in the reunion, kicking Nero away from the duo, as she went flying across the hallway, into a wall before the debris falls, obscuring their vision of the kicked blonde. "Mou~! It's always been Nero, Nero, NERO, NERO~! What about poor Tamamo~!? I've been here from the very start and someone didn't even give me any lines to make myself known! This is cruel! So cruel, huhuuuuuu~! Husband~! Husbaaaannnd~!" the fox woman cries, slapping Mordred's hand away from Hakuno's and technically leaps to clomp the brown haired individual-

"Vile vixen!" Nero growled from the rubble, rocketing like a missile to the fox woman and sending them both tumbling down the other way.

"Cease stealing my spotlight!"

"Oho~? I can't totally hear you~ Would you like to repeat it again, Saber- san~? I thought yo- gyah!"

"You insufferable dog- Ugh!" the two bickering Servants cross paths once more, materializing their…. Respective weapons out of thin air- feet accompanies by a vibrating sense of karma as mana surge up way pass their heights, into the ceiling and blowing chunks of dust to the forgotten bystanders.

And just like that, Mordred and Hakuno saw a spectacle of something supernatural upon the two women- as they saunter and tried to reach and slit each other's throat- overwhelm by an aura of malicious intent thrashing in a versatile hallway turned battlefield. They are a force of fire and ice, overcoming their weaknesses, smothering their abilities and wonderfully expressing what they are in their action.

Stun to speechless, the two bystanders could only look at the blooming wild gestures of power, elemental affinities promenading the premises with its intensity.

A normal human should be afraid by now, face by a reality where fantasy is the word for normalcy-yet there, silent and comprehending- Mordred and Hakuno felt….. calm.

With no fear hidden in their sleeves.

With no words to speak.

With no such thing to clarify what they are seeing…. Because the truth hidden away from their minds, says this is 'normal' should have look like. The déjà vu sensation, the images of people wielding abnormal weapons. This…

This is what Mordred and Hakuno are looking for.

Enjoyment.

Power.

Experience.

Adventure…-

"You fool!" Nero growls her frustration, Tamamo's Mirror deflected by her feet, unto Hakuno and Mordred's position, who quickly duck and run in hiding.

 ***BBBAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!***

 _-'But certainly not injury!_ ' Mordred internally shouts, exiting the section in pursuit of a place away from danger.. And as much as Mordred would like to fight Nero- which she didn't have a chance to- the woman's odd behavior have…. Certainly subsides her grudge for the woman.

The compassion, concern, happiness…. It is real, she can vouch it is from the heart. Nero is….. Surprisingly beautiful, inside out. The moves she gracefully dances, the way her feet alight with a mighty leaps and steps of a theatre artist…. Mordred find herself admiring the woman as Hakuno's calculating eyes went unnoticed, looking back at the duo.

' _Just now….. Did I just…. Saw myself next to them in some sort of…. Arena….?'_ Hakuno would not know the answer, for she herself could not understand if it is a question at all.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

In an infinite possibilities that can trail a single person on Earth from their first breath to their last words, how many more ask the question: _What will I do if I meet myself?_

Surely, many will say that they will talk to their doppelganger. However, what is there to talk?

Their similarities or different past? Their favorites and dislikes? Their unforgettable moments? Or the end of their demise?

Well, none can say if this thoughts are facts or untrue- yet in this world, possessing numerical abnormalities and rifts in dimension- Altria Pendragon (Lancer Arturia) called herself blessed, if not a bit boastful in many ways and inflicted upon no further discrimination inside Chaldea's Walls.

She has seen her different selves, with different endings and different personas. Add to that the uncanny resemblance of complete strangers bearing her fair form and face, in a state where she dare not say how humanity ruin their history by creating an obnoxious emphasis to other's legend and her tale. Seemingly out of question, and propriety aside, the tales of her other selves lead to tragedies that should have been prevented if not her ideals was to be clouded by a mere Mage's prophecy and the effect of the Longinus given from her victory.

She was summoned, not long after the Group of Chaldea's evade her Promised Kingdom- Camelot, barring her tainted perfection of land and accepting her to their organization as one of the heroes to bring the Humanity in its finest.

Altria admit, her reign is no laughing matter- creating a liege of warriors popular across the land and back, proudly interpreting the Knights of the Round Table as a source of Peace, with her as The King of Knights once she drew Caliburn out the stone, until she decided to use the Godly Spear of her demise- diverting into a Lion King everyone feared and admired. Unlike her other dimensional tragedies, hers was in complete opposite of what happened in theirs.

She reign with absolute power over Britain, the Perfect King to her Queen Guinevere, who nay address any suitors like Lancelot and cling to her like a perfect wife to her husband. Even with a body of a woman, Altria holds true through by crushing the souls of the Kings invading her land, destroying everything the rival countries instigate and burn their hope in the most painful way. _Excalibur_ in hand, she run victories and undefeated- incomparable to any myths and legends with her Knights in tow.

Then, Merlin- the disgraceful Wizard foretold her end, succumbing her never ending Peace in an abrupt confession of a future events. He told her how she was trick by her own sister, how their bastard son will came to be, how her wife will betray her for a man, how Camelot will fall and how her own blood will smear the land she was born. And instead of accepting the future, she laid aside The Sword of Promise Victory and wields _**Rhongomyniad**_ to its finest and personally prevents the words of her trusted Wizard in search for a different route. But one thing is for sure, Morgana will not get away with what she done. And sought- Altria did, to lay claim to her sister's ending.

By accepting her Fate means walking in a path drawn by a being she did not want to believe. By taking unto another means hardships, difficulty and unaided holes Altria conquered, by changing the destiny laid on her name.

And days went by; Morgana's territory has been found. She burn her way into the Kingdom of her sister- still void of fury known only by a dragon descendants. They cleave their way and fought numerous indescribable and horrifying beings- straight to Morgana's lair. However, as victorious as it sound, the Witch was nowhere to be found, but a tiny little bundle wrap in the most expensive blankets greeted Altria in her way of demanding her sister's death.

The Knight of Treason, the child which will bring down Camelot is laid bare and small in front of her. She must let it be; Merlin advised and let the child be free so she can fulfill the 'KingSlayer' destiny.

But she relents, and strode to kill the creature Morgana created with her blood. The bundle, almost exactly look like her cries that of a fearful child when she comes forward- Lance poise and ready to strike. It cries, aware of its predicament, but too weak and fragile to do anything.

"Camelot won't fall." Altria's words rang into the night, voice grave and without mercy as she plunge _**Rhongomyniad**_ forward-

"Dada!"

Only to pierce Rhongomyniad just atop the crying baby's head, shock and unimaginable feeling swelling within her chest, pinching her numb heart with its sincerity.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" the baby cries, balling her tiny fists close to her face, wailing, calling for her parent. She must kill the child, her mind says, yet blood runs deeper than water- as Altria's dragon blood calls into her hatchling. And instead of acting out of the perfections of the Lion King, she holds the baby within her arms- protected and secure- deciding it was best to raise the child to her watch to satisfy her imperfect….. Paternal instinct and observe the child's needs.

"What is… this feeling? Like I am wrap upon your tiny little fingers." She whispers to the hatchling, before she went out to the meadow, with the baby as her companion.

Half away in return to Camelot, Altria need only a day to know the worsening of the child's well- being. Properly rested and fed by a wandering cow's milk, she knew she created a survival method for the baby to properly sustain her good health, and if it's true that the baby was hers- her dragon blood could lull the harsh weather of her journey.

Yet it seems not the case, for Merlin had said the baby was cursed by her own creator… mother. Laid upon the torso of the baby, blood spurts in violent waves- smearing her perfect face with its fresh and warm sensation- immobilizing the King. Dying in her arms, the joy of the common parents was trembling, suffering from the curse inflicted by the Witch of a Mother.

And what did Altria do? A person who cradles the dying baby in her bosom?

She recklessly pushed everything aside.

The debate in her mind.

The nerve wrecking insanity.

The growing loss.

The blooming fear.

Her perfect self.

Her everything.

So that she can act like a Father to her child, using Avalon in her own offspring and cleansing the curse with the Sheathe. In turns out successful, with Avalon now resting as a wall in her daughter's curse until she is greeted in Camelot, bearing the title 'Princess' in respect to the King. Her perfection is broken, that much was confirmed- as she smile more, laugh more, open up to the bundle to cheer the baby identical to hers. This should get a negative feedback from the Briton, but they love her more, obeyed her all and accept her imperfections, much to the surprise of all.

And thus, she rightly proclaims-

She changes her fate.

She can proudly say she secured her Queen's love in absolute grip of obedience- love and trust- created in a form of their bond taking care of the child- no, their daughter, Mordred. She nurtured and taught the bundle the wonders of the World, treating her as the Heir to the Throne and along with her child, wife and Knights, Camelot prospers unimaginably beautiful.

Without the aid of Avalon, her body grew but her long life- due to the Dragon's Blood plants her in the world far too long, to see her child grow into a beautiful girl, then into a Knight… and a King rivaling her own majestic deeds wielding a recreated Caliburn, the Sword of Peace- Clarent. Perfectly living with her loveable wife advising the new King with their guidance- Altria forgets the war, the problems, her sister- the darkness that looms….

Until it came back full force, with Morgan as the front line- beasts of different lore and origins siege Camelot, destroying the Peace and smothering the realm with dread and destruction.

Of course, they fought- they cornered and inflict Hades' fury to the enemies. They win once more, but with a casualty far greater than they can endure.

The Camelot has not fallen…. Thanks to her beloved Mordred who sacrifice her everything to end the woman who gave birth to her, leaving Avalon in Altria's hands- as she self- destruct and end the darkness with her shining vibrancy.

And what happens next are the things Altria do not want to remember, for the mourning of her daughter and the incredible wrath takes control of her body.

With that history intact, Altria of the present walks to the uniform corridors of Chaldea, reminiscing- silent and a little solemn, but her heart is calm- for her little daughter is within arm reach. In fact, she's going there post haste- bearing a small portion of food to Mordred. However, there is absolute uncertainty in this- for she had a quite…. Additional memories in her head she did reconsider before if not for her daughter- Mordred's similar behavior parred on her own.

It is about a grandeur Capital… Camelot? Inside a virtual space called Moon Cell. She felt it, the camaraderie of herself, Mordred, Alter Jeanne, Jack the Ripper and a green haired man still not being summoned. If Chaldea's problem now is the harshest thing Humanity could ever had, how much more is the Umbral Star taking over the Eye of the God?

' _So many problems, so little time._ ' She internally chuckled.

But her thoughts are grounded into a halt as she saw a different version of her- Arturia Pendragon, clenching her fist with a worrisome frown. She pitied the woman, who wanted not only to mend the bridges of her connection to her own son….. But to absorb the love Mordred whole- heartedly gave to those who earn it from her.

Yet Altria will not comfort her though; much less help the woman in her problems.

After all….

"Sorry, Saber Arturia….." she whispered, walking away to the scene, straight to her destination. "… Mordred is mine."

' _Go find your own son, I don't want sharing my daughter to anyone._ ' She added, succumbing into a comfortable pace….. Until two body collides in her bosom- confusing her once more.

In front of her, sprawled awkwardly are…..

"Mordred?... Lady Hakuno?"

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

" _H-heal!" the girl with a brown haired nervously stutters, hands into the growing glow in her stomach, painfully digging through her system like a worm to any fruits, clawing like a parasite but nonetheless, takes a lot of mana to replenish._

" _Easy, Master…." She tries to lighten up the blank Master of hers, but it came in a mere whisper. "… It's not that bad." She lies, a complete fake of a good will to hid the growing self-deprivation of anger._

" _It is bad, Saber." The concern in the girl's voice and the hollow expression of her face contradicts exactly in everything she did. "Any wounds should be healed, but this… scratch is growing… I-… I can't heal this thing."_

" _At ease, Master. It's not like it will work on me. I'll get that Green Archer in no time- just relax and I'll be fine."_

" _If… If I just went to the Arena, like you told me to…" the girl murmured, the brown bangs covering her eyes entirely. The girl being healed, did so much as not to make a sound- in fear of voicing out her angry rants to the damage in her form, the cheating Green Archer, to the incompatible and useless of a Master and of course, to herself- who sustain a damage- a shot that was meant to pierce her Master's back- so the brown haired girl will be saved in a nick of time._

 _It was supposed to be a good day, where they will conquer the Second Chip to advance in the next Elimination Round. They are supposed to train to develop her chained Ranks due to the Master's incompetence and gather equipment to the upcoming battles with Dan Blackmore. Yet they are ambushed, just after her Master step down into the Ground Floor- an arrow was shot. If not for her quick reflexes, her Master- Hakuno Kishinami is as good as dead. She ordered to go to Arena, so they can face the bastard head-on. And yet, Hakuno did not obey and trudge forward into the nearest exit- the Ground._

 _Annoyed and frustrated, she followed… and met this compromising fate._

' _Why? Why is that?' she argued to herself. 'Why do you care about this stupid Hakuno girl? Weak and amnesiac, why am I still protecting this idiot?'_

" _It's useless to cry over spilled milk. Jeez, Master! Stop making that pitiful face! It's embarrassing! And annoying!" she replied, her frustrations impending to show-_

"… _I'm sorry." – until Hakuno fell in on her, unconscious. Bleeding._

 _There, in her back was a small splinter of wood, piercing in her shoulder, gushing in red blood._

"… _Mas…. ter?" she could only dubiously stares, as many more arrows appears, while her Master protected her… who use her own body as a shield._

 _ **-ST5T!CCC!—**_

" _Master." She called, approaching the silent girl in a hill near the old school- sitting, looking at the sky, contemplating to her life. "How long will it take me to drag you until you sleep in Your Room, huh?"_

" _Hm? I don't know, you alone can measure that." Hakuno softly replies that monotone yet adorable expression move her to sit next to her Master, circling the small stomach with her arms- protectively smooth not to tousle her Master close to her spiky armor._

" _And if I say it will only take me a few seconds to throw you in the bed?"_

"… _Does the undressing part's involve?"_

" _Eh….. Eeeehh!?"_

" _Ah, figures." Hakuno giggles at her flushed face, kissing her cheek softly in apology. "This won't be long Mordred. I'm sorry if I'm being sentimental. BB's…. BB's actions concern me, is all."_

" _Do- don't embarrass me like that! Ugh, but fret not, Hakuno. I told you before in the Labyrinth, right? BB will not touch even a strand of your hair. I won't let it- Mordred's orders!" she snorts in amusement, but the hate and love battling for dominance in her heart burns so strong. Not only BB have their eyes set upon her Master, so thus Rin, Rani, Sakura, Leo, Passionlip, Meltlilith, Elizabeth and the two supporting Servants who wields a mirror and a crimson sword…. Tamamo and Nero… was it?_

 _Anyway, her point is there's so many_ _ **monsters**_ _trying to win her Master's undivided attention, which made her a little bit protective as she do not let the brown haired girl out of her sight. She distinctly remembers the first time she turn her back away to her Master, only to see Hakuno in a compromising position with a fox woman on her top, undressing her pure little Master… no, girlfriend…. With that eager fingers brushing pass in to different parts of Hakuno._

 _Oh the fury she deems- and how…._ _ **Frightening**_ _she had become in the bed for a solid week. Hakuno still bares her mark, the passion of her…. Uh, love? Possessiveness? Her ownership?_

' _Gah, whatever.' Mordred simply shove the thought out._

 _Hakuno shifts and hugs the arms on her stomach, looking at her own eyes with that doe and beautiful window of the soul. Then, she smiles- taking the air of the Knight away._

" _Seriously, is there any person who you will permit to just simply touch me?"_

" _Hmmmm, if that person exists, then they better make sure they knew you're my property." She bragged, kissing Hakuno's forehead, inhaling that sweet scent._

 _ **-STAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttiiiccccccc…-**_

 _She's in a railing, in front of a setting sun and a vast blue sea._

 _The scenery, untouched by any human or boats passing, can be called heavenly and relaxing. Refilling her with joy, chasing away her problems._

" _It's beautiful…" someone sighs and she responds with a compliment of her own._

" _Oh? If this sunset should be called 'beautiful' then what will you say to your reflection at the mirror?"_

" _Dummy, I'm not beautiful." The girl giggles, looking straight ahead at the looming sun. "I'm not even pretty, much less than what you think of me."_

 _The wind, combine with the salty sensation brushed pass her hair and gently touches her nape as she hold a person in her arms tightly. The person mentioned, is a girl with a long wavy brown hair, for about a single inch taller than her, dress in white hospital gown- thin and a little see- through. It should be concerning, to see the girl so unprotected by the cool breeze. But she's there protecting the girl from the nature, wrapped up in her red clothed arms, pressed into her front and letting the warm seep in their molded figures without any care about her form._

" _Hah! Of course you're not beautiful!" she proudly exclaims, which earn her a pinch in her arm as she yelp in the biting pain it produce. "Damn woman! I'm not even finish yet!" she whines, bumping her head to the nape of the girl's neck._

" _You're not pretty, or even beautiful to me… but I can promise you, your appearance and strength is beyond those words, believe it… as much as I believe in you." She says, breathing the fresh honey scent in the brown locks._

" _You can't flatter me, Mordred." The girl retorts._

" _Well, at least I try. Can't help you don't get attracted to Pendragon Perfection."_

" _You're not perfect; your Father can vouch to that."_

" _Ouch! Hard blow!" she winces, tightening her hold in warning but still, she smiles at the jabbed and continue their playful banter._

 _She- the girl hugging, kiss the nape of the brown haired individual softly- devoting her all to the kiss, sending her love by a mere touch of her lips._

 _The girl, who claim her all turn her head to meet her eyes, loving doe eyes full of mirth, happiness and hope hold all her attention, grasping everything she have- anything she doesn't had and all the things a human person could give to the one's they love._

" _I love you." She whispers to the wind, short and small. Sweet and simple. Plain yet it contains all. The brown haired girl, surprise by the confession- opens her mouth, wanting to say something but none came out._

 _The sunset complements the girl's figure perfectly, shimmering strands of hers creating tiny sparks of light to reflect, as well as that face shadowed but the brown eyes were alight by wonder._

 _She turns to her arms, so that they can look face to face, searching for doubts, jokes or uncertainty. But she does not have any bits of the negative inclination. She says it, from the bottom of her heart._

 _It's been there for too long, trap within the thumping bloody muscle- hidden by the time, chained by the Fate, buried by society, avoided by the community. She cannot take it anymore, and thus, she expresses it all without thinking for any doubts._

 _Because she knew the girl in front of her feels the same, knew her pain and the red strings connected by their fingers._

 _And true to her word, the girl gave a rare and adorable smile- the tears welling up slides into her red blossoming cheeks. The girl reaches out to her cheeks and ghosts a finger to her lips. She knows what will happen and god willing it will be granted._

' _ **I love you too.'**_ _The eyes of the girl conveys, proudly presenting her answer with a surprising laugh that will make any girl jealous and gods to bow and listen._

 _Steady and surely, the girl closes up to her, the sweet scent of her breath lull her to close her eyes. The girl is there- holding her close, a mere inch from her lips—_

 _Closer and closer- the lips met and-_

 _ **-STATIC!* &*^&% !-**_

 _The world change, in place is a virtual reality, confided in the Dark and the cavern of a Titan emerges. She growled like an animal, swiping the effigies wi88th her Wild Sword, a sword which brings Peace and Destruction- Clarent. Millions of effigy sprouted to the ground, mostly weak but a few can give her a hell lot of sweat created by a Zero entity- a power of an Umbral Star's Vanguard. She bashed and cleaves a tantamount yet still, they grew like bacteria on the Arena and a virus to Her Capital- Camelot._

 _Along with her Generals, Altria Pendragon, Jeanne Alter, Jack the Ripper and Enkidu: they maintain balance into the battlefield with their skills. Yet there's a concerning fact of all…_

' _How did the enemy gain access to my property?' she thought, parrying a Lieutenant's blows and finishing it with a ferocious combination of fist and sword._

 _Then, a surge of mana envelopes her, alarming her of the incoming support of the enemy._

" _Father! C08 intersection, Jeanne D' Arc's coming!" she yelled across the field, to her Father wielding the promise lance_ _ **Rhongomyniad**_ _to defeat the enemies. The older version of Arturia- Lancer Altria nods to her daughter's command and release an abrupt explosion of Prana, creating a way across to block the enemy's General: Ruler, the Maid of Orleans. They clash and the arena was filled with destruction, burning data and deteriorating Camelot's grandeur structure._

 _She dashes to C04, or Central 4_ _th_ _block closer to the silhouette of a Titan across her Throne, talking in gibberish nonsense, alight with a deathly Zero hues._

 _A lot of Enemy Effigies awaits her return, producing bright lasers pointed in her direction, submerging her in a white explosion of lights- dismantling her surrounding, but Clarent slice the Wall of defenders with (skill)_ _ **Red Thunder**_ _, electrocuting anything until it turn into a particles of dust. None of the scratch marring her body, she ascends with reckless abandoned, passing the Central 2_ _nd_ _block, where she saw Enkidu, her General- battling with his close friend Gilgamesh, laughing- having the time of their life, as they screwed over each other, with chains and weapons decomposing what's left of the Ground Floor._

 _Envious and in rush, she missed another Lieutenant and madly collided with it, destroying the Effigy with a monstrous strength alone and a mild bump in her head._

" _King, don't ignore me!" Jeanne Alter yelled, descending from the sky- followed by meteors of fire, disemboweling the Front Forces of the Enemy, nearly colliding to a running person by a mere's breath._

" _Damn it, Alter! Can't you reduce the damages you wrought!?" she angrily pulls her blonde hair in frustration, seeing the bridge connecting her block to her destination in ruins, unrepairable in its image._

" _Hmph! You said give all we got! And this is a matter of life and death situation!" Alter condemns, dodging a hail of swords thrown to them and parries the offending effigies._

" _King Move back!" Enkidu, surprisingly swift and quick creates a_ _ **Chain Barrier**_ _to deflect the lances thrown at the Gate near the 2_ _nd_ _Block- to where they saw the prideful King._

" _Enkidu, what happen?" she orders, cleaving to the right and bare handedly gripping an effigy's head and beheaded it by a mere flick of her palm- shooting an intense ball of thunder, straight to its power source._

" _Forgive me, My King. You're father ask me to defend you." The green haired man replies, opposing Gilgamesh's chains with his own, tangling it as it locks together wildly._

" _Don't worry about me, do what I will tell you and that is take that dumb ass Goldie away from me!" she comebacks, throwing a full blast of swing to her left- meeting the silent air that can slice the area with its pure essence._

 _Enkidu huffs in approval, pivoting away from his liege and skid into the smoking part of the Arena, where he monstrously freed his chains and resort on twirling it like a fan, slicing the effigies like a sand in the ocean._

" _Hahahaha! Enkidu, why must you hide from me?!" the King of Uruk laughs to his heart's content, opening the Gate of Babylon, letting all sort of weapons rain unto the whole block._

" _Fucking-! Stop destroying Camelot!" she reprimands, taking ahold of one short sword and blocking-parrying the raining ones with it. " You son of a-!"_

" _Hahaha, arise worm! Show me the bravado of your pride! Show the King what you truly are! I grant you this permission! Show me, Mordred Pendragon!" Gilgamesh boast, sending all there is to her, obscuring the world in shadow, submerging her with those sharp swords._

" _You mother fucker!" she howled in rage, her trapped spot glowing vermilion and the imbedded swords melted to her never ending rising temperature. She gave a short inhale of air, and then-_

 _ ***RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!***_

 _A blast of raw magic- no, fire appears to where she desired it- bigger than the Lieutenant Effigy, rivaling the sun's hotness with its colossal damages. Gilgamesh, surprise and sort of amaze shows all his shields- legendary and mythical, staying true to their powers as her_ _ **Dragon's Breath**_ _could not penetrate their defenses._

 _But it is tact, for Enkidu to empower his body and consumes the magic created by the blast, freshening his circuits- energizing him once more. And while she herself strikes her way through the defense and duck out the way of Gilgamesh, straight to Enkidu-_

" _King, lend me your strength!"_

" _Like hell I wouldn't!" -where she gladly gave his wish and grabs ahold of the feminine man and throws him at Gilgamesh. After that, she run amok the second route to the 1_ _st_ _block Capital-in which Jeanne Alter dance alone, laughing sadistically, twirling the banner of her Rule like a psychotic person._

" _Hope you don't wreck far enough or I'll kill you myself!" she warn the dancing Alter and prance about with Clarent in hand, dodging, sabotaging, punching and striking everything away._

 _She went up on the air and strikes the ground with Clarent's vermilion thunder, paralyzing the strong and frying the weak until they form into a clustered data again. Up in the sky still, she used Prana Burst, straight to her Throne, in the center of her Capital. Many pursue and she swipes them off like flies, defending and assaulting- like a Berserk warrior eliminating every single enemy in her vision._

 _A General appeared, Iskandar the King of Conqueror slice the effigies with his Noble Phantasm, the chariot came in existence and it zooms closer to her, wanting to stomp her little form with their humungous sizes. She did not feign notice of it though, as she merely met them head on, activating her Armor- running with the Burst and cleaving the Horses with a semi- activated Clarent's Noble Phantasm._

 _Of course it would fail. Half- activated versus activated ones? Fortunately for her, it was only her after image, created by a dense mana she rarely uses, in which her_ _ **Secret of Pedigree**_ _became herself and her human form unaided by the Rank EX defense._

 _Truly, she must have become berserk for a long while, for she throws herself with recklessness, abandoning her Secret of Pedigree to use her unarmored self to boost up her flexibility and speed._

 _At last, her Throne was within reach and that means she is also next to the rampaging Titan. However, what she saw stuns her to move further. Immobilizing her form with its intensity…._

 _As she saw her Wife in the hands of a Titan- crying, but her eyes burns with resolution, determination to seek another option, hands brightening and holding the Regalia in her finger- their wedding ring promised by the bond they created._

" _No….. no…." she whispers, dropping Clarent unto the floor as she dash to her Wife. "No, No, NO, NO, NO! HAKUNO!" she yells with all her might, striking the floor with her Prana Burst, creating a huge crater to form._

 _She must stop this last resort of Hakuno, the diversion of her own self._

 _She flies in a speed of light, touching her Wife's body the same time the world's color parts away from one another, as well as herself and her lover._

 _But she could not forget the moment, where her Wife laid her brown eyes upon her sorrowful one's…. How she was also being stretch to every single particles of her being._

 _And how her Wife rewards her with a smile so bright, the world stops to see the miracle._

 _And then, it happened._

 _Hakuno Kishinami was no more, but a mere past of four living thoughts._

 _The_ _ **Mind.**_

 _The_ _ **Body**_ _._

 _The_ _ **Soul…..**_

 _And the single thing she salvage…._

 _The_ _ **Heart….**_ _of Kishinami Hakuno._

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

 _She remembers how she was summoned in Chaldea, bearing the memories of her history, the London Singularity and the battle in Apocrypha._

 _She recall her treasonous acts, her hate and love, the ruins of Camlamn, the rejection of her Father and the Wish which keeps her motivated to be called upon as a Servant._

 _She remembered her times with Siegfried and Sieg, her best master Kiri, her forbidden relationship with Jeanne, her sister relationship with Jack the Ripper and her best friend in Jekyll._

 _She had the recollection of the faces of her past enemies and allies when she appears atop Matthew's shield, but most of all, she cannot forget the sigh of reliefs Gudao and Gudako releases._

" _We're worried some error will stop the Summoning, the alarm went out…. So…." They shrug it off with no more than a scary prank, thinking of nothing but coincidental…. If only they knew any better._

 _And there, she became Mordred- the Knight of Treachery, Servant of Kiri, the best friend of Jekyll and a sister to Jacky. She played pranks to her other friends, destroy an entire Section of Chaldea with an intent to behead a certain pink haired boy who thought it was fun to dress her like… like a_ _ **girl**_ _! With frilly dresses and make- up on. She was happy, so free…._

 _Yet fate had a different path for her, like the calm before the storm-_

 _As new memories emerge and coil within her, the result of a Wild Card Summoning brushed aside. Two entities of Mordred in other dimensions, another history clashes on her own. First, is King Mordred of Camelot- the Hero who sacrificed herself for her Kingdom, daughter of a loving Altria Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon. Her happiness, the life she was confined into, the loving acceptance of her Father- all of it absorbed by the Mordred in Chaldea._

 _Second, is the Mordred of the Moon Cell- virtual reality? Servant of an Anomaly? No….. Husband of Kishinami. The power which she train hard to achieve, the upgrade and development of her own Entity to defeat a rouge AI called BB, her devoted self to Kishinami, the complete rule of hers in the Moon Cell… until the heartbreak ended. The splitting of Moon Cell Mordred to_ _ **Body, Mind, Soul**_ _and_ _ **Heart.**_ _She- the Mind of Moon Cell Mordred was roughly plummeted straight to an unguarded Saber of Red- mixing and eating her whole personality._

 _It did a terrible blow to Saber Mordred, for she was in a state where her Origins are clashing for dominance. She grew stronger, yes, but the unbearable pain…. Suffering- set her back to her missions, worrying Gudako that she gave her a free reign for a long month- to regain her stability and annihilate her illness. Saber Mordred caught herself crying in the cafeteria somedays, hiding the pain of the memories inflicted to Moon Cell Mordred- how her wife was taken and how harsh King Mordred sacrifice to save the subjects she love._

 _And no further it has stable, her Father- King Mordred's father was summoned after the Camelot Singularity bearing the same memories from the Moon Cell… already knowing the consequences of why their memories have remain, say, intact. And another month passed, Jack the Ripper regains Jack of Moon Cell's memories, so does Jeanne Alter. And with them four, they secretly bypass and open a Rift in other dimensions, so that the_ _ **Heart**_ _of Mordred of Moon Cell and the_ _ **Heart**_ _of Kishinami Hakuno would hear the call of the_ _ **Mind**_ _of Mordred Pendragon._

 _Calling for salvation….._

… _. To the hope the Heroes and Master in the future- in the Moon Cell- had sent into the past to intervene to their predicament…._

 _And destroy Archimedes._

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

" _Mordred!" Hakuno giggles, leaning into her ear, whispering in that beautiful and soft voice._

" _Wake up, beloved… wake up and come find me…." She says, kissing her jaw simultaneously._

 _ **Come find me….**_

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

"…..! Ugh!" Saber Mordred gasps, wrenching the blanket away to her sweating body- grasping the heaving chest painfully as tears fall in the sheets.

She turns left and right to her empty room, searching- pleading to find the beat of her heart, yet found nothing but the common things she used and the bitter reminder of her **Future- self.**

"Just a dream…. Huh." She whispers into her shaking palm, unconcern by a pair of golden eyes watching her at the corner of the room- where Altria Pendragon (Lancer Arturia) watches her like a hawk.

"Damn it…." Saber Mordred cursed. "Every time I stop myself remembering, here she is making her presence known to my dreams."

"Mordred…" Altria sighs in her position, arms cross and concern radiating in her yellow eyes. "Halt those tricks upon your sleeve, Cub. We cannot change the way it is link to you even before the future started."

"B- but Father-!"

"Cub…" Altria comes forward, kneeling at the side of Saber Mordred's bed. Reaching to dry the flowing tears away, Altria meet the eyes of her son and without further she do, smiles in assurance- calming her lion cub with just her presence, tuck in seclusion and the comfort of a parent none can quite duplicate in their steed.

"The recollections within you, whether it is in past, present or future…. It will always be yours. You cannot stop the flow of memoirs unaided with just a Mind… but when the Heart…." Altria gently tap Saber Mordred's uncovered chest. "…. Wanted those memories and feelings secure and treasured, the Soul will be its key and the Body will be the cage that contains it, before you are born, while you're living and after you died. Accepting the memories of her is far better than rejecting your connection passing through Atropos's scissors itself."

"Father…" Saber Mordred groans dejectedly, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "…. I just… don't want this.. 'me'. Overemotional and so loving…. I… I- I am not sure if I'm surely me. I… I'm not sure if I'm 'Mordred' anymore, the Knight of Treachery…. In father Arturia's history." With every word that passed, Saber Mordred's voice grew slow and low- sheepishly looking at the narrowed eyes of her other father, a _jealous_ father in fact.

"Hmph." Altria softly huffs, ruffling Mordred's hair. "Perhaps…. It is related to the **Mind**?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come to think of it, the **Mind** has all the passion and ability to **think** , but without a **Body** of her original form, the **Mind** will cease to exist and sooner or later, it will collapse. Deteriorated. Destroyed."

"But it's inside me!" Saber Mordred protested.

"Indeed, the **Mind** latches into you, the vessel." Altria nods, "But look at it this way, cub. Imagine the **Mind** 's memory as a soiled apple…"

"…. That's one way to put it." The little blonde murmured, earning a bob in the head.

"Moreover, that soiled apple is placed in a basket full of ripe ones- which means your memories as a Knight of Treachery and King of Camelot. What do you think would happen?" Altria continues, amusingly thinking of her situation- like a teacher teaching a child to write.

"… It will get infected."

"Yes. It seems I do not need to elaborate further… no?"

"… Damn it." Saber Mordred cusses, placing her head in her arms atop her bent legs, hiding her face in misery. "…. We just have to complete **something** , anything, before that happens, huh."

Altria smiled, grasping for the blonde hair of her daughter, wanting to deliver the good news as soon as possible. "Then don't wallow in sorrow, cub. We can start what we came for now."

"We can't, father. Not without the **Hearts** , we still haven't had a lead yet to wherever dimension they are thrown. We certainly wouldn't get them and bring them here ourselves."

"Ho?" the Lancer chuckles again, earning a curious gaze from her daughter. "We do not need to do further drastic actions, cub. Fate helps us with just this case."

"What do you mean?" Saber Mordred squint her eyes, staring at the surprising smug look of Altria, pride swirling in those yellowish green eyes.

"We do not need to search for them, for they found us."

"!? You mean!?"

"Yes, cub." Altria nodded.

"The **Hearts** are here. **They're** here."

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 **IDENTITY CLARIFICATION TIME!**

 **ARTURIA PENDRAGON:** The blue saber in the Fate Series, with the original tragedy of Camelot as History. Father of Saber Mordred, the Knight of Treachery. Arturia is also called King of Knights, using Excalibur as a weapon-where she was betrayed by her Queen and had died after the Battle of Camlamn.

 **ALTRIA PENDRAGON:** Another version of Arturia Pendragon, wielding the Promise Lance instead of Excalibur. She is called Altria Lancer with a history which did not end in treason, but the destruction she herself conducted. Raised King Mordred as her heir, loved by Briton and the Battle of Camlamn did not happen. Instead of son, Altria called King Mordred 'daughter', she are known as the 'Lion King'. The Knight of the Round Table does not disintegrate or divide, and she loves Guinevere, with her ideal perfection set aside. She hates Merlin, and she died in the hands of Guinevere, who she orders to kill her- so that she will not ruin Camelot as King Mordred's death ruin her.

 **MORDRED OF MOON CELL:** Servant of Hakuno Kishinami from the very start, she answer the brown haired girl's call. They grew close to Master and Servant, to friends, to best friend, and lovers. (Further indication would lead to a **big** spoiler.)

 **MODRED:** Hakuno's girlfriend, human. (Further indication would lead to a **big** spoiler.)

 **SABER MORDRED:** The Knight of Treachery in Arturia Pendragon's history, destroyed Camelot, bastard child of Arturia and Morgana. Servant of Kiri in Fate Apocrypha and helps Gudako at the mission at London Singularity. The vessel. (Further indication would lead to a **big** spoiler.)

 **KING MORDRED:** Bastard child of Altria and Morgan, kept by Altria and herald as a Princess and the Heir to the Throne. She have become the King of Camelot after her father step down in her position until Morgan appears and King Mordred sacrifice herself in order to save Camelot. Greatest regret: made her father cry.

So, a simple explanation of why Mordred's so OOC, and that is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **She's not complete.**


	7. Unforgettable moments

**Author's Note: Intramurals after final examination of the First Semester? Journalism Competition and College Entrance Exam? What's wrong with my school? Come on, got no time for that.**

 **Anyway, xirons20, Anon, EAnIL, Stratos263, Fid99, Warlord of Chaos, and eunikecindy8- thank you for your positive feedback and the f-king Guest who broke the hinges of my laptop- thank you too, now why don't you show your face in my house so I can properly discipline you, hm? And nope, 'Roxy' is not my name- not really. Nope. Nu- uh. So stop private messaging me just to prank me, alright?**

 **So….. Where was I? Oh yeah, if you're looking closely at my writing style these few chapters, you can't really find any pattern on how I create my stories so I won't bother uniformly doing it one after another alright? And now that someone mentioned it, I kind of gave a wrong vibe using 'san', 'chan' and any honorifics in Japan so I'll just use Ms. or Mr. from now on- except those** _ **who**_ **really need to call our heroine 'Senpai'. And I'll be honest; I hate my writing style in this one. I don't know why, but I just felt it** **.**

 **And I have once in a while collaboration with my partner in crime – the- same- writing- style- beshies- big sissy- from now on, and I'm grateful enough to her because I don't know what I'm going to put in that 'moment'. Uh, you see, I'm still a teenager and I honestly do not know if it can be a 'spike' on? I write the idea and my sis kind of tinker with in…. Y'know what I mean if you read thoroughly.**

 _ **REMINDER:**_

KING MORDRED: _[I just felt like it!]_

SABER MORDRED: ' _Gah!_ _I don't know what I'm doing_!'

MIND MORDRED: _**[The hecks happening!?]**_

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Have someone merely thought; _what if I have a split personality?_

What could be the struggles of the human experiencing these events? Yes, in a peculiar way, a story of a person with one body and two souls can be heard to the masses, and the world cannot also forget the paranormal record of ancient times how they said, a person lived with the life of a hundred demons inside his body. Recorded and enacting exorcism, medicines and mental care experimentations and rehabilitations, a few techniques to exterminate or balance what is the real 'person' and accepting the presence of a 'passenger'. There are also persons living that told a story that they can hear voices in their heads, guiding them to their safety or in many cases, drops them down in rehabilitation centers with a case of 'Insanity'.

However, for Saber Mordred- the dwellers in her body are nothing but the combination of both. They guide, whisper directions, but they ultimately inhabited her body for a reason. Unlike any other dwellers who benefits from the host, their relationship can be called 'give or take', for what they are lacking is being given by the other, those who cannot think are taught by those who know the rules of a certain law. It's like a symbiotic relationship named Mutualism or cooperation where the subjects and the consumers are benefitting from one another in order to produce and mutually stay alive. But this mutualism will be put to test if said inhabitants are getting cozy and have an ability to effect the vessel in reality, thus, the knotty tribulation of Saber Mordred in the present.

 **[You're too slow. Come on, speed up! You can do it; we're the heir to father's throne after all, we shall not be seen slacking off.]** the **Mind** encourage, soothing Saber Mordred's aching thoughts away.

' _Just a little longer and I'll get there in no time.'_

 _[Boo~ boring! Yo stupid! Why don't you just stay where you are and I'll do my magical thing?]_ Said the thoughts of King Mordred.

' _I don't want to experience being possessed again!'_ Saber Mordred rebutted, shrugging off the uncomfortable tingles in her spine.

[ _Eh? But it's worth it! Right? Right?! It's not like the girls did run to chop our head off, right!?]_

' _Are you insane? That's the time I've been smothered by smoochies from other female Servants! And let me tell you again, it's sickening!'_

 _[Ooh~ Sickening, huh? But I thought you like how Jeanne kissed you at your cheeks?]_

' _Tha- that's-! Sh- Shut up!'_

 _[And I recall you blushing like a guinea pig when Jeanne accidentally tripped and kissed you in the lips-]_

' _I said Shut. The. Fuck. Up!'_

 **[Oi oi! Quit wasting seconds, we have no time for that!]**

 _[Chiiii~, you're just in rush to meet your wife again~. That's disgusting you know.]_

 **[I, at least accept that I fall in love with someone! How 'bout you Miss Beloved King? Don't you want to accept your Daddy comple-]**

[ _Oi! That's my Father you're talking about! Show Dada Altria some respect!]_

' _The fucking…. Are you going to stop or not!?'_ Saber Mordred explodes at the back of her mind, animatedly clamping her virtual hands to the matching mouths of two undistinguishable Mordred Pendragons. ' _I just need a little more time, and then we will be all satisfied. Now quit messing around because seriously! I can't think properly with you two bickering around!'_

 _[Ha…. Fine, you go ahead and I'll stay vigilant.]_ Thankfully, King Mordred went silent as she promised the Vessel, cooling down the intense pulsing of Saber Mordred's veins, quietly observing at her eyes.

' _And what about you?'_ asked the Vessel to the **Mind.**

 **[Do you need to ask?]** The **Mind** sarcastically remarks, but she too, went quiet.

'Okay then… so here goes! _Move… MOVE!'_ Saber Mordred hurls her bare form headfirst into her closet, ordering her numb body to organize and associate with the fiery persuasion of the **Mind** to not waste time… If only her father will help get her favorite red jacket and khaki short. Of course, Mr. Pride is lurking in every corner of her mind, and it also can't be help that three prideful **thoughts** are dwelling inside her head.

"Argh, stupid… door!" she grumbles trying to open the door with her sweaty palm, gripping it securely but it won't budge at all. Once, twice and thrice, Saber Mordred pictures herself in a chibi form in her father's perspective, cute enough to be cooed with and laughable enough to enjoy watching- and Saber Mordred hated both, so she tried another tactic, this time, using the blanket covering her body to amplify the hold.

"Need any help?" her father snickered, an amused one she tasted wafting off out the Lancer, distressing her even more.

"I'm alright!"

"Are you sure?" Altria teased, pulling the blanket out of Saber Mordred's range, as the younger blonde stood on her tiptoes, wanting to reach the sheet in her father's grasp.

"Why are you mean today father!?" Saber Mordred growled, hopping up but still, Altria summoned her Lance and place the sheet up in the point of Rhongomyniad.

"Father!"

"Yes, cub?" Altria blinks rapidly, her grown up physicality did sway next to sexiness abruptly counted as a plus to her endearing nonsense actions, making the younger blonde speechless, unable to figure out what is wrong with the father's head. "Well? I am awaiting your words, beloved." Altria continued, slinging the lance upward, provoking her little lion.

"I don't like to talk right now! Just give me my blanket!"

"Then we can't negotiate giving Mr. Sheets now, aren't we?"

"FATHER!"

"I thought you dislike conversing, cub?"

"The fudge?" Said lion gawks at her father's playful personality and could only twitch her eyes in complete dumbfounded impression, just like how she react when her former Master Kiri said they're going to Church before entering a battle. With no single clue on why her father's acting so childishly today, Saber Mordred dejectedly slump her shoulders to the closet, a wave of disappointment trails her face in a quick succession.

 **[Now where's the promised 'little more time'?]**

 _[Oh, come on. Dada intervene, she will help us I'll tell you.]_

' _And that's what we're avoiding King M.'_

 **[But accepting a helping hand is not bad…. Ugh, just…. Okay, I'm down! Just tell me if we're there already so I won't see this out.]**

' _That's probably the best idea you ever had.'_

 _[Ouch.]_ King Mordred laugh at Saber Mordred's words, trotting back to her vigilant self like a little child opening popcorn to watch an entertaining TV show.

All Saber Mordred wanted to do is dressed up and immediately see Romani and Da Vinci- the two figure heads of Chaldea to synchronize an important secret hidden within the Organization for too long. Of course she can walk in the hallway bare and naked as she was 'created'- it's not like she didn't done it before, but she likes to spare the Servants and humans ogling her presented body the mortification and second chances to live. Moreover, with her father around- Mr. Pride and **Mind** wouldn't let her traitorous urge be just a flimsy little want, but a passion needed to be thoroughly think, and see the expected result of such actions.

Now back to wanting to meet the figure heads, Saber Mordred- or the **Mind** more soarrived in a conclusion that having a support for the forthcoming future are deeply sympathetic as equal to what problems the Organization of Chaldea are facing today, if not more vicious and lethal. The Grand Order, as everyone will deeply agree, are consequent changes and delicately fixing the timeline where the rifts are embedded thoroughly by humanity's close extinction in the **Past** , so they can rectify and amplify changes in history, created by the Singularities. By changing the past, the Organization needs RayShifting and powerful Servants, Present support for Master function and consecutive strategies formed before they can access to the mission with greater probability of identifying who the Enemy is. However, while Grand Order is fixing up the **Past** to stabilize the **Future** of Human Race, messing up with the **Future** to steady the flow of Fate are much worse than anyone could ever did with only four Top Servants and two amnesiac **Hearts.**

While Grand Order looks back at the meadow they walked thousand years ago, the **Mind** of Mordred Pendragon overlooked what is nearer to the year 2012 and that is, the dying World in 2030- unsearched by the prophecy of the RayShift created by said humanity and the undeniable abyss of darkness to the year 2044. By not maintaining the Wheels of Fate in the same rate as before, and by messing up with timelines both not identical and identical, Grand Order's theory that humanity will be extinct in one century will happen sooner or later, approximately two decades and eight years from the current year.

' _Damn it, Hakuno's smart, but simply thinking about how many things she screwed up and problems to alleviate one after another, I'm doubting that smartness is for good at all,'_ Saber Mordred, **Mind,** and Kind Mordred agreed to that single thought, devastatingly surprising for it will be the first time Saber Mordred's head did not explode in her insane position.

"Cub? Done weltering yet?" Altria's voice lurch her back to reality, as the smug woman drew closer to her, pulling her roughish ponytail playfully. Half- tired and irritated, Mordred ignores her father by trying to open the door again and met the same result.

"Mordred?"

"Shut up, Dada." Saber Mordred snaps, using King Mordred's useful nickname to levitate any jokes or zealous jeers thrown by her father. And guess what? Its super effective, since Altria actually dropped her smugness to laugh at her daughter's failed attempts.

"Settle down, let me assist you now." Altria coaxed, stepping next to her and easily opening the knob, rummaging in the clothes thrown in disarray and pulling out a single white shirt with a printed logo of Chaldea and black knee length yoga pants. At that point, Altria holds a red underwear and tube, fitting for Saber Mordred's taste, except the former articles though.

"Dada, I need not mention I dislike wearing clothes imprinted with ownership." She argued, but extent her hand nonetheless, reaching out for the chosen clothes. Altria, confused by the limb hanging forward tread her free hand into its warm fingers, easing it back to its owner. "And what pray tell, are you assuming with that arm of yours, cub?" the father asked the daughter, closing the gap between them- the innocent look turns malicious, as a hiding grin spreads in the father's face.

Incredibly tensing at the sudden closeness of her father, Saber Mordred's face sweat in such a comical manner. King Mordred, hysterically laughing at the background made Saber Mordred's stomach clench in nervousness, having a gist of what is going to happen and truthfully, she doesn't want this at all. Not. One. Bit. "U-um…. My clothes… please?" she meekly requested, backing up in her father's progressing steps, until she was cornered, directly at the wall.

"Oh, cub. That won't do … Who says I'll only choose the clothing you will use?" Altria chuckles, her eyes glinting in wickedness. "Now be my sweet girl and let Father dress you. Arms up, beloved. We'll start with your tube."

And just like that, King Mordred coughs her guts out in her brain, and Saber Mordred did not know what's the most humiliating: be dressed as a babe or seeing that her Perfect Father is a hell one of a closet pushover.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"Hah…. So the day ends with us fighting and failing our kept pledge to Master Gudako."

"Umu, undeniably, our bargain to perform like exact rulers of our time has been… adjourned for a while."

"It's your fault, Ms. Saber. If only you did interrupt then I… then I-!"

"Enough spectacle for today, Caster. Let's not point extremities on who made unsophisticated doings grander than the tome of my forefather, Romulus." interjected a chirpy and likeable voice, stopping the rant of the woman bawling her frustrations off.

A tear fell and the splash of water calmly mixed with a searing hotness below the stifling cloud of mist, concealing the image of a lady lamenting for the unavoidable and ruminating on what she lost. The lady- with pink hair and extraordinaire pair of jackal ears atop her head busied herself shaking in fake angst to the unforeseeable ending on what should be a happy reunion of her and her beloved Husband.

Tamamo No Mae- the embodiment of the Sun still recalls the day she saw the person in her dreams soundlessly laying above the hospital bed with splotches of dirt and cuts maiming her face. The brown haired locks, the long eyelashes and the reawaken brown eyes... Truly, the uncanny resemblance of the somnolent woman to Tamamo's Hakuno Kishinami is impossible to retort to.

Tamamo still dredge up their time in the Holy Grail in a future still not yet generated in this dimension. She was summoned as Caster to the Grail, as Servant to a haughty man named Fushigi Tetsu, who made so many mistakes yet still comes victorious with wiser mind and enjoyable getaways. Yes, Tamamo enjoyed her time with her Master to the point she fall in love to the egotistical man…... Until she revealed her identity, as an Anti- heroic spirit.

She was thrown aside like a rog doll enveloped with a thousand curse, her Master dreads her and if a non-progressive diurnal comes, she tolerate being molested and raped by her Master- submitting like a dog to their owner, having no permitted drive, having no guaranteed fate to the hands of the husband she bestows herself to.

Hurt.

Suffering.

Loss.

Deprivation. She still bear the scars of the appalling doings and wept if she reminiscence the almost bitter day of her existence in Moon Cell, where she was degraded and struck in front of many Masters in the cafeteria, as her Master drew a switchblade and virtually cut her left fox ear off and tosses an unspeakable and dismaying Code Cast that severe their link as a Master and Servant.

If there is a thing she scarcely flouted for the love of her brutal Master is how considerably fool he is. Fushigi Tetsu- a muscle mind is a mammoth featherbrain of a student who fortuitously been acknowledged as a Master, with poor D ranks in acumen with an aptitude sadder than Shinji Matou. And with this weak deportment of decency set aside by a broil headed man, he did not comprehend the insinuation of a severed connection and the rules of the Holy Grail. And through his deed done on whim, with his Code Cast inflicted in a mere second, he was shrink to a excruciating burning documents, probing his general system- killing his body in reality and devouring his very existence to the Moon Cell. He beseeched to be aided, to have a salvation granted by Shiva and other gods and goddesses, but the Masters and even NPC's departs the area in haste, all but snubbing the delirious shrieks of a man who savor the Karma of his feats.

Without a Master to support her, Tamamo will be eradicated also... eating the time she seized and the persistence she gave to triumph the position they are in now- completely beyond their attainments with only four pair of enemies to gouge in order to achieve the Wish given to the victors.

She accepted it, painfully understanding the unfairness she has been acquainted in. And thus, she closed her eyes thinking of her impending finale...

Only to be juddered up in existence, as a warm hand grasp her glowing and growing transparent ones: particles evaporating in the void wind of S.E.R.A.P.H, straight to the Throne of Heroes she need to be placed into. The owner of the hand, a girl with an average face and unfamiliar disarrange inclination, wearing the formal uniform of the facet school clutch her hand in a sacred manner. The girl, with wavy hair and big brown eyes search her own, digging and salvaging what most might say as the unpretentious side of Tamamo.

The girl should be running away, hearing that she was an Anti- Heroic Spirit- a possible Servant that can conduct sedition, a demon wolf who kills thousands of humans in her olden times. But the plain girl did not do so much as take a step back, and instead, hoist her up from the floor and gives her own brown jacket to hide her naked form.

Tamamo want to shy away, to hide her very form to the inmost part of the Moon, so that she can't see the eyes giving away coziness and pliability- the strength that doesn't how to give up. She- Tamamo no Mae wants herself to be wiped out entirely and not to be consoled by a lonesome girl plain and bizarre- kindling an aura of insignificance or monotonous individual.

Yet…. That Master..…. Hakuno Kishinami speaks louder than the silence engulfing space and time... Pacifying…... Sustaining... Seeing Tamamo not just a Servant…... But a person worth having, a stranger she wanted to value- to deluge with care the past Master has not given.

" **I'll save you."** The girl says- lackluster and downright vulgar, yet those words hold true and a new life survived to start anew.

And indeed, Hakuno Kishinami saved her soul, forming an impossible contract with the help of the sisters at the Church- creating a triad Alteration of the Soul association, between two Servants and a sole Master.

Tamamo and Hakuno's Saber argued for a whole week, when the Knight reveals the blooming flower within the thick steels and for Tamamo to accidentally call her a 'woman' befitting to be a carcass in bed. None could make them agree to one another, until Hakuno propose a truce in accordance to the upcoming battle with a hazardous man, saying it would be better to fight together, not just perceive Tamamo as a collection she garnered along the way. Tamamo's reluctant, as well as Hakuno's Servant she always called 'Momo', for this means a share of mana and decreasing the potential of the heroes fighting in scuffle.

Yet Hakuno is wise. It shines bright when all of them fight a death bringer Harway; the older brother of Leo, Julius Harway with his Servant Li Shuwen. Hakuno trade a single quality over quantity, restricting their Noble Phantasms and creating a root of storage for mana, supplies and minimum Code Casts like a fickle of water to the warm cinder- distributing ammunition to a barrage of skills Servants abused. The strategy takes a compromising turn in to negative, as Li Shuwen's Noble Phantasm strikes like a speed of light. Tamamo saw the heavens behind their back, insanely arguing deep inside to take a path of betrayal with the unbelievable Hakuno in order to persist… but like she said, Hakuno is wise, if not smarter or she truly underestimated the Master.

Hakuno Kishinami- unadorned and novice Wizard leaves a dent and a huge impression at the heart of the embodiment of the Sun, as she inevitably taunt Tamamo to be certain they have no chance, up to her companion in crime Saber, reveals her trump card.

The Knight of Treachery, Mordred Pendragon acquires a piece of her new [skill:] **Dragon's Skin**. It is a defensive ability, nullifying the damage into 79% with the help of her **Secret of Pedigree.** The armor covering the maiden beneath glowers and transformed into a deep scale of dragon made of bloody rubies, befitting the rare villain. Mordred takes the attack to herself, like a berserk warrior with a masochistic nature. She stands tall while her body bleeds to death while Tamamo, frozen and ghastly pale, remembers the words her Master whispered behind her back- confident and supreme.

"Now, Caster- show us what you can do." And just like that, Tamamo sees the Master in a new light, making her breathless- swaying her to fall in love.

The trust and commitment; two things deprived from her former Master, now offered out of care between life and death situation. This is the real tactic of a benevolent and innocent soul of Hakuno, the faith and recognition to her Servant's skills and power, unlocking their true potential, without instructions to conform with and her mere presence as a host of mana. And there, Tamamo accepts her salvation is nothing like a hair's breathe, which is quick to lose and possible to be cut.

They grew close like a family- with Mordred and herself arguing for the Master's consideration every chance they got. They overcome hardships and catastrophes, they grew to love each other through their weaknesses and strengths and innately shovel every enjoyment, even with the meticulous time they had in the Holy Grail. Then, they are summoned in battle by Sakura, diminishing labyrinths created by Alter Ego's and bonding up with enemy turned friends and friend turned enemies. But whatever she do, whatever actions she pushed to thrust her love, desire, and wants to her 'husband', Hakuno is mated and fated next to Mordred; as a lover and as a wife to the King.

Add to the fact a boisterous Emperor approached their group, claiming to be Hakuno's one and only- and surely, anyone could guess wrong.

Harem? Oh, how Tamamo wished that to happen. However, Hakuno's tight grip commitment to one person and sharing with a possessive dragon is intolerable to uphold. Mordred is no surprise- the man in the relationship, and there is no chance for Tamamo to even come close to Hakuno after the first incident which they are caught by the angry dragon. Life is well and each day, they prosper with Tamamo and Nero attaining a small semblance of chance to touch a single hair of their Master...

Then suddenly, all went downhill, as the sub Servants wake up in a Chamber resembling a theatre of the digital world Moon Cell, facing two strangers, with the name Gudao and Gudako, introduced as their Masters.

They are distorted and confused. Where are they?

Where is their Hakuno?

Why are they here?

What happened to Mordred?

And the most importantly, why are they summoned, if they already made a pact with Hakuno?

With no one but to confide in but themselves, Nero and Tamamo went with the flow: befriending other heroes, taking huge quests, warming up to their Masters and just simply… forget their problems.

Then and there, Mordred was summoned.

They are livid, but outrageously nervous so. Who wouldn't?

If all three of them are in Chaldea, then who protects their Master to the Moon? Sakura? Leo? Rin? Rani? Their hearts run in marathon, for they would not stomach the idea of living their Master unattended and uncared.

And then they discovered that the summoned Mordred was another anomaly; from a different timeline away from what they thought. So days went on and month passes humidly slow, the pressure and tension building up to their hearts explodes….. The moment another Hakuno appears within Chaldea- bearing the semblance of their wonderful beloved with Mordred in tow… at least, Tamamo predict it would not be the overconfident blonde summoned in Chaldea many months ago- for the unexpected reaction to Nero's touch is but a confirmation and the emotions plastered within those gems are pure and genuine- emotions buried in the heart from deep within.

Tamamo would like to confront the 'Hakuno' besides the arrogant child of Arturia, to test the water with her punitive words… yet Nero ruined the opportunity for her, distracting her thoughts away from what she want to be cleared with for some child's play they had bit into. Add to that are Gudako's anticipated scolding once she arrive after the Babylon Singularity, she might conceivably hold them back nowadays from their tasks if she overheard about the reparation their fight wrought to Chaldea once more. Thankfully, Leonardo Da Vinci's kind enough to give them a hand to bring back the section to its original form, or else she and Nero will not have the audacity to look at their gentle Master for a lifetime. Now, mauling her pained pride is Tamamo, glaring with all her might to the person in front of her- her tearful golden eyes showing off malice.

Harm Nero, is what Tamamo's inner harlot mode whispers in her own realm, grievously presenting images on how to attain certain deaths with minimal bloodshed as possible. And nonetheless, Tamamo condemns the voice as a nuisance in her everyday life, for the bond she have with the blonde woman next to her who slings back insults leaps up to the path where they call themselves equals in terms of splendor and spouses of their dreamed husband or praetor. Yes, the ever loving perfect wife Tamamo aren't mad enough to cursed Nero to burn in the Sun's rays but still, she sweeps out her disdain and sadness to her best frenemy, ranting on and off about the opportunity vanquished in a mere brawl, up to the point Nero degrade her with one of her observations, after Hakuno and Mordred went on hiding to their bout.

"There's no person living which can replicate the luminous sparkle of spirit in the window of Praetor's soul. Umu, I can guarantee she has my heart, the strings of our love and the scent wafting off your mark, but then again, Mordred's darling confidant exudes the sensation of error and detached- just like our loveable Master. Umu, we need not an affirmation to deluge the idea; the mere thought of denial is dreadfully sufficient to replicate the sins in hell." And thus, Tamamo half- heartedly accepts her defeat and enjoys the lukewarm water for the moment, ignoring her overactive thinking…

Jinxing the future of the thought ' _What could go wrong?'._

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 _The woman clad in blue drops her spear to the ground, far down the mountain corpse of Morgan's dominion rotting and scorching the air with their wrench and putrid smell. She looks above her and saw the gray sky full of smog and ashes from the burning carcasses all around her, wondering how many beasts' overshadows the land like angels opening up their feathered wings and sauntering down. The once beautiful color of white and blue are replace by a stormy clouds above, impending to rain down its tears, for it bore witness to the brawl her countryman have entered over a thousand monsters with a strength rivaling Poseidon's wrath, stomping to their ground, producing a mass destruction to their peaceful land._

 _Then, she looks at her right, to where she sees the place of her birth, Camelot- besiege and basked with pressure Morgan condone as the wall's beautiful color of pristine white are marred with reddish substances and dirt from the canyons and curses inflicted upon phantasmal beast of many lore. Yet the palace- the center of their country holds strong, kept secured and defended by Knights of many caliber, dreadfully killing those bigger and stronger, to protect the citizens inside the castle. And by ensuring the Promise Land is safe and sound, she train her gaze at her left, where her soldiers and Knight fight side by side, losing some to the monstrous beings and meeting deaths by many claws protruding in their chest and biting off their heads. The responsibility dropped in their shoulder was worn like a shield from their fear, staking their courage to save the others and praying for their life to survive the ordeal._

 _And at last, she turns at her front, where her beautiful girl lay in her own blood, hugging the abomination of a mother while a single sword penetrates the witch's clothes from her front to back. The sword, sheathed to her little daughter's heart shines and trickles with black and beautiful red lifeblood, mixing at the tip of the sword and tumbling to the ground in an hypnotizing pattern- staking claim of the sun's last ray to proclaim the ending of the two connected bodies of Morgan Le Faye and Mordred Pendragon. The woman, slowly yet surely walks down the path to where the two lays, submerging her foot to the human's gore and the beast's mutilated parts and bodies, producing a squelching sound that can make anyone vomit….. Except the walking woman, trudging the path and squashing everything under her feet to grasp her little girl in haste._

 _And not a minute passes she grabs ahold of the sword sheathed deeply into her daughter, forcefully pulling it out and beheading Morgan she called sister in another timeline. Blood spurts and sprays all over her form and the head of Morgan rolls down unto her feet, where she repetitively tramp the unconnected part of the body, the anger, madness…_ _ **fury**_ _envelops her mind entirely, forgetting about Knight decorum or the respect to the dead, ignoring her Kingly manners and only cease until she sees an unidentified carnage in the earth, breaking the skull into tiny little pieces. She do not finish with just that retribution though, as she stabbed the sword over and over again in her sister's body, right in her chest, stomach, womb, legs and arm..…. anywhere to let loose said insanity in her system, never minding the trailing tears continuously falling in her cheeks- the tears of sadness…. The tears of a father to her beloved little girl._

 _And with the blinding fury subsiding like a tsunami in the ocean, the sorrow comes and the woman kneels in front of her slouch daughter, hugging the cold body and rocking it with her own sobs. Her daughter, Mordred Pendragon, dead and silent is cradle like a babe on her bosom, being kissed by the woman she called father, and being whispered by sweet serenities and confessions of loves that can speed up one's heart due to its deep meaning and honest truth…. Yet said love did nothing but gave the 'father' a false hope that her daughter will revive again- to revert back to her proud, cheerful, loving and childish self._

"… _..._ _ **!"**_

 _Hence, acceptance came in a whiplash, freezing the woman to her spot and ending her actions to awaken the dead._

" _.._ _ **…...Uno!"**_

" _Dead." The words made the metallic stench in the air even more unbearable to breathe in, as the woman-, no, Altria Pendragon stood up with her daughter in her arms, her eyes that was once green hues now converted into tiny pinpricks, psychotic and yellowish- sinister and unforgiving._

"… _..._ _ **Kuno!"**_

" _No, not dead. She's not dead.….. Not dead.…." Altria kept murmuring it, unblinking and twisted. She laughs and rocks the body in her arms, cooing like a maniac.….. Cursing the world out loud._

" _._ _ **….. Akuno!"**_

" _No! Ahaha.. Ngh!- aha.. AHAHAH!.. Mordred.….. My Mordred is dead! Ahahahaha!" she cries above, bathing and extending mana far and around the fields in magnitude, burning the dead with her shear power, stopping the battle with her concentrated aura alone-_

" _ **EARTH TO HAKUNO!"**_

Hakuno was jolted from her static immobilization, insentiently swiping her palm sideward-

"Ah! Shit!" to directly slap Mordred on her cheek, with a force bearing [skill:] **reinforcement**. Blinking her eyes in silent wonder, Hakuno stares at her stinging palm then back to Mordred and repeating again. Still between reality and …. Undetermined illusion or memory, Hakuno felt the growing uneasiness inside her stomach forming a sour bile in her throat. The whiff and the passions scattered within the unknown image are taking its toll over her heart, squeezing for the sadness and pain to account for the fate of the woman named Altria.

"Why do you do that!?" Mordred gushed, rolling at the floor like a child- mulling over her cheek to decrease the incoming redness of her skin. Looking at her childish lover, Hakuno's growing hysteria calms down to the point she could clearly think again, undisturbed by the images.

"…..Not my fault." Hakuno slowly states, sliding her stinging palm into her other arm to create a certain warm to lull the tingling sensation. Her doe eyes resembling a newly awaken babe barely process what comes next as Mordred flicks her head in punishment, resulting for Hakuno to stumble back and lay in the couch she is in.

' _Come to think of it,'_ Hakuno surmised, glancing at her left wall to see the familiar brown school uniforms and school cases hanging- the only reminder of their world, properly intact and untouchable. It seems they're back in their room yet Hakuno wonders how they get here.

"Stop daydreaming for a sec, will you?" Mordred groans, rubbing her cheek with a contagious frown. There, sitting at the feet of the couch is Mordred, nursing her wound with an angry blob of thwarting.

"Hakuno, you should really observe where you're going, I wouldn't know if a single bump will make you passed out or something."

Hakuno hmmed in acknowledgement. But…. Passed out? She doesn't feel the effect at all.. Or she could not remember passing out for that matter. It felt like she was watching a movie at the back of her head, silently observing and recollecting static memoirs in her own very perspective about 'Altria'. She doesn't even know if she even walks here on her own, much less knew what happened to her, yet if Mordred says so, the spectator of the outer world, she will not question it for further prevention of so many questions.

".…. If my brain's working properly, you lead me out in that area." Hakuno said, sitting back up before inspecting Mordred's face with her scrutinizing gaze.

"Well…yeah. It's better to run than be sorry if we're caught in a middle of havoc again." Mordred reluctantly nods in agreement and presents her swelling cheek to the ever caring Hakuno, who sit next to her and held her cheek to check.

"Just so you know, Altria- the woman we collide with? - is kind enough to help us back in here. Won't see her for a moment though, she said she 'must' go and talk to her **daughter.** " Mordred mimics the way Altria speaks and chuckles at her own stupidity. "Hah, Altria's daughter sure is lucky- she's a really nice mother…. But I did hear her call herself father…. Weird?"

By hearing the name 'Altria', Hakuno's mind grind into a halt: Isn't it the images of a woman she saw in the fields full of butcher bodies of both man and beasts?

"Hm? You okay?" Mordred suddenly asked, peaking at her bangs to see Hakuno's paling well- being.

".…..I'm fine." She finally can breathe again, nodding at the concern blonde, who with all her intensity glowers at Hakuno like an angry cub, inspecting the owner's truthfulness, sniffing to find some stench.

"I don't know where I hear this before, but someone says 'don't trust a girl who says 'I'm fine'.' And as much as I hate it, you're worrying me Hakuno. Something's bothering you.….. Somehow you're…... reverting back to the day I first met you."

Is she? Hakuno can only wonder. It's not like it was different from her everyday routine to her classmates; be silent, incognito, fun less, boring and being a third rate student. She doesn't want to have the spotlight directly at her and due to that, her emotions are quiet boxed up and locked, with an exception of Mordred who she would open up, talk with and show her feelings hidden in the sheets.

"Isn't it the same to you?" Hakuno rebukes, slowly tracing an intricate pattern at the back of her palm, opening circuits and producing a -[skill:] **heal-** chill breeze of fall upon Mordred's cheek. "Reflecting back to the world we lived in, enacting ascending images on our brain, meeting people for the first time and actually.…. faintly, recollecting familiar tug on our heartstrings?"

"Huh, Like…... Our mind can't recall who they are but….. are hearts does." The blonde says- nurtured by the familiar magical healing lean closely to the source, almost nuzzling like a cat but she still retains her right conduct and replies to Hakuno's question with her own. "Like they knew something far greater than we know and simply….. guides us to where it should be?"

"..….. Guide? Not really..…. but," Hakuno slurs at the end, finding the right word to express what her mind could not discern and her emotions wouldn't quite understand. "I think…... Their mere presence have become... a sign? A reminder?... Of something we might had overlooked."

"Now that you mention it..…." Mordred sighs, sliding down and using Hakuno's legs as a pillow- continues with an immaculate description. "I'm having a rare sort of images prancing out and about…... Nero….. and the….. 'Arthur' woman. They..…. gave me this sort of vibe that.….. I met them before, it doesn't help they also interact with me like we surely get along right, you know."

"…... I doubt that's the case between you and **Arturia.** " Hakuno reprimands, still clasping her hand to her lover's cheek and petting the wild hair with the other. A moments passes in silence, and the brown haired girl nourish the loneliness and far off look of her lover with her sweet words. Comforting her beloved. Trying to blurt out her inspection to the scenario she has eavesdrop to.

"Parents-" she pauses for a second when Mordred flinches at the reminder. "- are a topic we don't discussed for a year Mordred. We accepted we don't have one, but that doesn't mean we can closed of the possibility that we do have one..…. or more specifically, you do have one."

"You forget a certain fact, Hakuno. Yes, they know us, talk with us and share history that ourselves cannot determine if it's real or illusion. However," Mordred harshly whispers. "Even we proclaim their company gave us more than we could chew, think of it, we're not from this goddamn world and certainly we know nothing about _how_ this time works."

"If only you didn't walkout when Romani's here, then you'll do." Hakuno brashly intercepts, silencing the guilt stricken blonde drawing circles in her lap. "You've been bad today, Mordred. You talk back to the elders, you went out and cuss someone who didn't do anything to you and you went out as to turn your back when they're still talking to you. " She softly scolded, pulling Mordred's ear and easing it back with a soft caress.

"But, but-!"

"No buts, Mordred. I won't tell you again, but I dislike misbehaving you." Hakuno went all out with that truth, giving the blonde a rare chastise the latter hated.

Mordred pouted, curling herself to Hakuno- guiltily asking for forgiveness. "I'm sorry… I won't do it again."

The brown haired girl sighs in retaliation, giving a small peck to Mordred's forehead, brushing away the pitiful urge to coddle her lover because seriously, who can resist the watery green eyes looking at her with such passion.

"I want to hate you…. But be thankful I still love you." And there, Hakuno gives up to her desire, kissing the pout away- linking their tongue to dance.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Mordred is directly behind her, just so out of range that surprisingly warrant a declaration of 20 meter separation from now on- away from her. With the common hallway of technological development and creatively clean surrounding of white and pristine shining tiles, her daughter's dark expression contradicts the corridor around. Add to her daughter's darkening day are the Servants who went along with them- except those she truly invited-, those who missed Mordred and those who wanted to see the young blonde again for many months she's been bedridden. With a total of eleven Servants consisting of herself, Jeanne Alter, Jack, Kuro, Illya, Jekyll, Achilles, Jeanne Lily, Frankenstein, Kid Gil and Astolfo, her poor daughter have no breather to the tight pact of heroes trying to gather her attention- laughing and talking their ears off, oblivious to the silent Saber.

Altria tried to look at her shoulders, to where her daughter are babysitting three children- Illya, Kuro and Jeanne Alter- hanging to her fair body, clothed with her chosen articles- perfectly showing off Mordred's young age and free spirited expressions… but that eyes though. If looks could kill, Altria will be dead by now on how hard her daughter is staring at her from the very start they exit the young blonde's Private Room.

".….."

".…..…."

"..…..."

"…... Hah..…. What is it, cub? I find it uncomfortable to be stared at in such a manner." Altria finally relents to her daughter's rare silent nature, eyes boring holes in her head and practically gulfing down everything those orbs see in a rush fire of heated ember. They are walking out of the Private Room Section to the Command Room of Chaldea, where they surely confirm is where the head figures are at, to consult and console what they knew about the future, so that they can plan for their next action and improvise their mission to save the future.

"Henceforth, I declare Altria Pendragon forbidden near my closet! EVER!" Mordred yells at the top of her lungs, gritting her teeth in a mix trauma and anger. The adult Servants cackles at the admission, as they all witnessed the half- scenario of shame Mordred went through in the hands of her father. Truly, the fiasco was sure a hell lot worth remembering since rarely, if not once in a lifetime- will they see the Proud Knight of Treachery, _tearfully crying_ for help- a rare case- beneath a _**giggling**_ Lion King, dressing the young blonde like a baby in her first nappies. Frankenstein, who by far closer to Altria, hummed in approval- communicating with the sweating Lion King with a shake of her head, almost implying ' _Don't go near Mordred.'._

"But..…. It is necessary!" Altria defends her action, riveting none of the adult Servants. All she wanted was to have a little sweet bonding with her daughter before the dark events will unfold in the future. She knew how hard working and focused minded they are going to be for the mission, with no compassion and time to goof out and rest to play pranks.

"Yes, it is necessary but unquestionably inappropriate for bystanders." Jekyll contributed, pushing his glasses upward, glinting into the limelight, creating a halo of a perverted old man. "I have not imagined myself thinking such thoughts of incestuous as approving, yet, by witnessing a wonderful event as that, you can guarantee I'll support your pairing if it blooms into so much more."

"That's...…. horrid." Altria gulps down the idea, thinking about her past experience with Morgan. "I'm a devoted husband to my wife."

"Devoted enough you thought it would be good to harass your child!?" Mordred chimes, pointing an accusing finger to the woman.

"Why? You seem to relish it when you were but a bundle."

"It's not-…... ugh!" Saber Mordred growled in annoyance, for it is quite a nuisance to be compared in one person dwelling inside the Vessel. But enough conversation is unbounded up until they were at the front of the Command Room, and their unwanted passengers scattered like a powder in the maze pattern of Chaldea, sensing the aforementioned conviction of one true Mordred Pendragon. With Altria, Jack and Jeanne Alter by her s \ide, the Knight of Treachery let out the sigh of a warrior sauntering to battle.

"Alright, time to end this shit!" Saber Mordred cheerfully proclaims- her canine teeth jutting out in enjoyment, starting a journey with a single step to victory.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

"Year 2028 latest model smartphone, a pair of earphones, one solar charger, PlayStation Virtual Vision, one thousand yen and two strawberry flavored lollipops." Mordred rummages in her bag and enumerate the items she saw. "Can't see my notes and pens though, where could it be?" she asked herself, turning the case upside down to inspect if the said objects will fall in her lap.

While the day sets and the song of night buzz penetrate the thick walls of their Private Room, Mordred had the audacity to crawl out in the cocoon of futon she was splayed with Hakuno. Finishing the retelling of Romani's long explanation about their world, Mordred's lover went in a deep slumber- forcing Mordred to stay still for four long hours to stabilize the sleeping Hakuno above her, in a position bordering attractive and adorable. But patience is not her greatest virtue, hence the frenzy but careful movements of the insolent blonde to sedate her lover's beauty sleep.

"Hah….. next, next..…" she singsong, whispering lyrics created by her imagination while picking up objects and identifying what is inside Hakuno's. "Aha...… always forgot she have my notes... Uhhhh, marshmallow? Mapo tofu flavoring? Dang, I can't totally understand my girl's addiction to Kotomine's deadly dish... hmmm, red scarf, ah! The ruby ring!" Mordred excitedly trace the intricate design of the ruby, creating a kaleidoscope of glimmer to reflect in its good quality.

"I thought she misplaced my first anniversary gift," she chuckles wearily, sliding one hand behind to pet her lover's head. Securely fitting the ring with her thumb to not put it anywhere, Mordred indulge at her rummaging mess, ignorant at the stirred brown haired girl processing what she is doing, until Mordred find another object, this time confusedly staring at it. "Hm? What's this? Some kind of portable? Thin and rectangular..….. uh, version. ? PORTable devICE? PORTICE? Wait, 'Tohsaka... Rin'? Is that a name? What's this?"

"…... That's the first device I woke up in." Hakuno suddenly said, not startling the blonde due to her whisper like tone. "The only device I owned. The doctor said it's been in my hands all the time, but I can't recall why."

"True?" Mordred turns at the brown haired girl, putting down everything aside so she can pull her lover close to her, resulting for Hakuno to end up straddling her lap. "How come I never heard of that before?"

"It's not like it has importance, and it's a topic which didn't come up."

"Topic went unburied... Like how you like to stay in this World?" Mordred softly whispers, closing her eyes at Hakuno's sweet ministration, pecking her cheeks in repetition.

"How do you know?"

"Got to speculate, you know. Suspicious enough that you kept smiling when you're talking about what you learn. I'm happy too, 'cause for once you're entrance to some degree... seeing you so openly admiring everything, I like it."

"And?" Hakuno asked, "Are you against it?"

"Doofus! I already said I like smiling you, aren't I? If I tell you that, then I'm with you whether you like it or not! And why would I go back in that boring timeline? I predict it won't be long until the countries there will turn their backs to one another, many will suffer and good gracious we're here so we can't participate in all that."

"Is that all?" Hakuno giggles, pinching the reddening cheeks of her lover. "Come on, I know you'll want to say more."

"Unnn... It's... I... I just can't understand why you have to ask." The blonde pouted, a slight frown plastered in her brows. "Of course my answer is automatic: wherever you want to go, I'll follow you."

"Even in death?"

"Yeah? Told you before, Death won't stand against you and I." Mordred hums, sweetly kissing the neck of her lover, drawing circles at Hakuno's nape. The woozy girl drew their foreheads together, aligning her coffee colored orbs with the green hues of emerald. Together, they stayed mute, conversing with just the right amount of shade of their senses, staring in their iris for quite some time. It's been three days since they did this, just simply staring at each other, breathing in and out at the same vacuum and stage, letting their thoughts run wild and just plainly…. Accepts every emotion words could not attempt to convey.

It became their ritual; spending time to forget about the world and live in their imaginations next to each other, creating a dynamic story with their sweet inhales of air and beats of the hearts. Hakuno and Mordred would not feel anything but one another: the soft skin, the supple mound of flesh covered with fabrics and the goosebumps running in their neck. Unfortunately, this past few days become hectic, and their lovely time for each other are halted by the interruptions of other personnel. But not tonight though, Mordred made sure of that: for she locked the door with just a fragment of her hacking skills, engulfing everything about Hakuno to a mere particles- assessing the waters if the want in her heart is reciprocated by her lover.

Truly, if Hakuno will choose to describe their relationship: 'love' will not do justice for the both of them, but they use it nonetheless. They already experience telling the words 'I love you' many times before, but basically, that word made no sense at all. Love, a manifestation of trust, commitment and passion created by the **Heart**. It says that the passion could wane without the body, the mind will forget memories, and the soul can differentiate diverse realities, but the **Heart** will recall what the **Body** cannot, treasure the passion of the **Mind** thrown back and create its own reality where they can live only with its own, like in the spirit, or what is common known as **Soul.**

Biblical teachings also said that a human can live with just the **love** of God and His blessings, but for the two of them, the thing surpassing the word **love** is what keeps them living. It's not trust; it's not desires, it's not Fate or faith, it is not void and plain. For them...

It is what it is.

No further explanation, no further questions.

And hence, Mordred pulls Hakuno in a scorching kiss, deeper than cravings and necessity, opening up their cages for them only. Deeper and deeper, Hakuno reciprocated while opening up for the sweet muscle, submitting in the sweet euphoria, grasping the blonde's shoulders as Mordred put her down in the sheets, her arms beside Hakuno's head. Trapping and locking the prey of the dragon in place.

They're absolutely going to do this. Make love in an unfamiliar territory. Mordred recalls the first time they did this, in their warm bed in their past timeline- owning Hakuno, hearing her cry of passion, her shaking body in exhaustion and the desirable scent of Hakuno's delicious liquids.

Mordred growls. The predator, the lion- no! the cub-! No! The dragon! The possessive and dominant animal inside of her is trying to break in its cage! NO! She must resist! She must-

"Mordred." Hakuno whines, brown eyes pleading her to do something! Anything! To subside the growing uneasiness in Hakuno's system. "It's so hot, please make it stop." And her lover pleaded, making her loose the chains of her own animalistic nature, but she grabbed ahold in seconds, tolerating the torture! Just to make sure Hakuno's-

"Hot, my body's so warm. I.. I can't take this anymore." Hakuno's close to crying, those doe eyes are now completely black, her cheeks flush so bright and the curtain of hair in the futon creates the halo of a goddess in front of Mordred.

Fuck. Mordred's so into this, but she's afraid she's pushing her love, and so she let loose a small whimper, both a permission to back out and a silent plead to not stop.

"Hakuno, you have three seconds to-"

"If three seconds passed you're still not kissing me, you'll be dead Mordred." Hakuno abruptly cuts Mordred's last resort of backing, and angrily cries at the high temperature and erratic heartbeats she is feeling, especially the pulsing between her legs.

And without further she do, Mordred unleashed the beast within, staking claim to Hakuno's scent and mercilessly shredding the thin long sleeve off her lover like a wild dragon, tearing it to pieces to behold Hakuno's skin.

Painfully slow, Mordred drape herself at Hakuno's, nestling her stomach at the heating core, slowly creating a friction to extract the sweet pleasurable tone. Gasping out her approval in the sensation, Mordred use the opportunity to explore the past claimed territory, biting and nibbling the pink, hot and wet tongue of the submissive brunette. The wet sound accelerates the temperature of the room to the top, as their groans and moans and the soft slick slides of their kisses escalate the adrenaline of wants and yearning.

Hot.

Bothered.

Maddening.

Mordred is lost to her heart's plea, needing Hakuno all to herself, wanting her everything for her selfishness alone.

' _Hakuno is...'_

"Mine." Mordred groans, harshly biting the red and full lower lip of Hakuno, delicately nipping when her beloved whimpers at the sudden pain.

Throwing her head upward, Hakuno breathlessly endures Mordred's nibbles to her lower lip down to her neck and toying out her earlobe with her lover's warm muscle. She withers beneath the blonde and tried her best to reciprocate the sensual touches by opening the buttons of Mordred's blouse before flimsily removing it to trace outlines in her slim and hard abdomen. Wandering her hands at Mordred's smooth skin and flat chest, Hakuno willingly return the strange feeling burning her sense to think properly, smothering her like hot lava with its greatness.

With Mordred's groan as her only response, Hakuno locked her hands at Mordred's nape-!

"A-Aahn!? Ah! No- Mmm! NO- Ahn! M- mOrdred! N-ah~! Pl- please! NOT THERE!" but was quickly halted as Mordred sucks the most sensitive part of her neck. Trembling in the intense pleasure, Hakuno's hands are tightly gripped by Mordred's atop her head, while her waist is secured with the blonde sitting at her navel to stop the jerking movements.

"Mmmh! M-Ah, un, Ngggh!" Hakuno wails her dislike to Mordred's torturing suckles at her pulse point, showing no mercy and incredibly dominating and controlling her body. Mordred held her in a perfect puppetry, chained up and unmoving to the sensual and erotic dance of Mordred's lips.

"Auhn!" the brunette whimpers, tears welling up in her eyes not because she hated her position but because Mordred didn't lessen the heat inside her, it almost look like she toast a huge gallon of gasoline to increase the flame!

And said flame is excruciating! Hakuno wanted-! No, she needed-!

"M- Mordred!" she cries, her soft tone adding more fuel to the flames of Mordred's embers, bucking at the blonde atop her.

Said blonde's mind was clouded by the song of her lover and the sweet superior complex the animal within are scrumptiously indulging. Yet by hearing that cry, Mordred knew her dominancy had stray too far and thus, quickly locked up the drunk animal and pulls away to the sweet spot marred with forming blood and teeth marks. Blinking away the hypnotic glaze clouding her eyes, Mordred guiltily look down at her crying beloved, clumsily kissing the brunette's lips in panic. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" she ranted, releasing her hold to Hakuno's wrist and cupping her hands in her lover's cheeks. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, please tell me- did I hurt you?!"

"N..No~." Hakuno sobs, covering her face with her shaking hands. "Y- You didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you crying? I'm sorry, I got carried away!" Mordred, close to tears repeatedly kiss her lover's forehead. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. If you want we can st-"

"No, don't! We both wanted this to happen-"

"But I made you cry!" Mordred laments, clenching her hands in dismay to her actions.

"I don't cry because you hurt me, Mordred. It's just..." Hakuno pauses, swallowing up her pride to lay bare her unguarded chastity. "My body... It's burning."

"Burning?... As in- !?" Mordred gape in shame, not thinking about the consequences of her domineering aggressiveness, but to the imbecilic forgettable brain of hers! She forgotten, this is the second time they'll do this 'properly', unlike the first time where Hakuno passed out before she and Mordred can shove them down to their finale!

Mordred totally forgot Hakuno's still a virgin! And so is she!

"Uh..." Crystal clear gob smacked, Mordred slowly drape a sweating palm on Hakuno's exposed stomach, just above the skirt and underwear tightly squeezed in Hakuno's legs. "Do... do you want me to...?" with the desire popped out like a bubble not too long ago, Mordred did not know for sure what to do!

Hakuno sniffs and rubbed her watery lids, before she slips her hand at the back of Mordred's palm to slowly guide her lover's hands... directly at her heating core.

"... Make it go away?" Hakuno meekly requested, the blush spreading all over her face.

And Mordred?

' _I... I don't know what to do!'_ she's internally panicking, sweating out in her sitting position, thinking of her next move.

' _I'm so dead.'_ That's the last thing Mordred think at the nick of time... until she passed out, not doing anything to gratify Hakuno's burning needs.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

 **IDENTIFICATION AND EXPLANATION TIME!**

SABER MORDRED'S BEHAVIOR: Saber Mordred is the vessel or container of two conscious thoughts: the thoughts of King Mordred and the Mind of the Treacherous Knight Mordred who already experienced the upcoming future. With these three personalities and individual thoughts in the same body, knowing, learning and with different beliefs, realization and three perspectives in collision, the body or the vessel's body are put to test, especially when it comes to deciding. By having the two cooperating thoughts and voices in her head, their sense and powers are dangerously mixing up with one another, making it hard to identify if Saber Mordred's behavior is truly hers, King Mordred or the Mind of future Mordred. With this as a problem, Saber Mordred can be said to have a split personality disorder and emotional bi polar breakdowns frequently happening when a triggering event are exposed; its example is the everyday presence of Altria. By having Altria around, Kind Mordred's emotions overpowers the Vessel's own, as the love and compassion of a daughter defeats the ever growing hate of Saber Mordred to her father Arturia.

ALTRIA'S OOC ACTIONS: Remember, I create a side story for Altria which describes how she held family importance tightly than her Kingly personality. With that in mind, her changed fate was also an influence to her more open feelings unlike Arturia who ended up ruining Camelot by rejecting her son. And because of her family oriented mind, she is mostly affectionate to her daughter and she interacts with others not as a King, but a mischievous proud father of Mordred. The closet pushover? Dude, Altria is a woman- and woman, secretly or openly express, likes to dress up others, believe it or not.

TAMAMO'S PAST: Tamamo No Mae is a Servant of an eliminated and abusive Master, but before she can go back to the Throne of Heroes, Hakuno made a pact with her in the Third Elimination Round in Fate Extra and attain victory with her Master and Servant partner Saber Mordred. She are also in the Fate CCC route but at the end of that, she was teleported and summoned in Chaldea.

NERO: A Servant who is attracted to Hakuno, Fate Extra CCC route. (Further indication will result in a **big spoiler.** )

HAKUNO'S VIEW OF ALTRIA'S PAST: Will be revealed in the next chapter. (Further indication will result in a **big spoiler.** )

HAKUNO (TAMAMO'S MASTER): The victor of the Fate Extra Holy Grail, Master of Tamamo and Mordred Pendragon in the future, defeated BB, Wizard. (Further indication will result in a **big spoiler.** )

MORDRED (HAKUNO'S PARTNER): Mordred Pendragon, Hakuno's lover, human, affectionate and caring to her lover. Trust no one but Hakuno (Present). (Further indication will result in a **big spoiler.** )

R-18 SCENE: Shh.. That's the collab I'm talking about with my sister. And I can't react properly with the last part though. Nah, maybe asexual person like me couldn't really understand the importance of labeling 'Warning' in sex scenes.

HAKUNO'S AFOREMENTIONED SKILLS: Will be revealed and explain soon.

MORDRED'S (SERVANT) AFOREMENTIONED SKILLS: When you play Fate Extra you can identify that the three Servants: Saber, Caster and Archer have many defensive and offensive skills like a miniature version of Noble Phantasms or Servant's own Code Casts, so I create a few for Mordred which will be revealed and explain soon.


	8. Warm Welcome

**Author's Note: Shit. I overdid it. Hi guys, my reviews will be post to the next chapter, two days from now, alright?**

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

' _Monster.' My mind cries, paralyzing my cognitive and reactive instinct to process the upcoming threat in front of me._

' _Danger.' My soul screams, tugging the reconstructed and forgotten history directly into reality. The huge white hands acquainted with an exact white body and hair materializes in my property. Its humungous size and eerie murmurings dent the image of a Titan older than the gods and goddesses in myths is here, standing and threatening- the very embodiment of a fantastical beast._

' _Fear.' My body weeps, trembling in fear, frozen in time while my systems breaks down in clusters and its functions clashing in tandem to the chaos around._

 _My blood runs cold._

 _My eyes won't blink._

 _My nose won't inhale._

 _My throat won't scream._

 _My arms went limp._

 _My stomach churns in._

 _My hands went numb._

 _My legs grew frozen._

 _And my feet won't step aback._

 _But even with all of these reactions of the body-_

' _She's... beautiful.' – My heart can't help but whisper inside of me. Putting the negative mindset aside, I graze the look of amazement in the Titan's body – or more specifically, Altera's humanoid form. Her vermilion eyes align with twinkling constellations and sparks, the symbols circling her body deficits sumptuousness and luminescence. Her hair, long and silver falls like a curtain of a theatre in heaven. Altera's splendor, the hidden flower the Umbral Star sent is breathtaking... And if parallel worlds exist with me as its center, I'll for sure guarantee that I will fall for this maiden in white._

 _But with all those magnificence comes the ugliness of her creation. She speaks and the earth trembles. She turns and the molecular substance in air will part in asunder. She will simply stand... and everything around her will wilt in hopeless creatures; scared and afraid... just like me._

 _No, it's nor her personally, it is because her very existence desolates elimination._

 _Destruction._

 _Death._

" _Why..." I muttered, my heart bleeds in agony and my eyes tear up for the maiden in white. "How can such beauty be called the vanguard of our apocalypse?"_

 _Why?_

 **-** _ **STATtttiiiiiccc...-**_

" _Why don't you want me to save you... Altera?" I asked the Vanguard, before her colossal hand bends down and seizes me._

 _Suffocating me._

 _Crushing me._

 _With Archimedes maniacal laugh at the background, gut- laughing his joy out._

 _ **-!? &!^)% &*$^(#^!-**_

 _I'm floating... far way down in a sea of cerulean, Zero and One as bubbles, light as deem as an obscured meadow..._

 _I tried to blink and surprisingly, I did._

 _I move to inhale and most astoundingly, I can totally breathe._

 _I remember the first time I'm in this state... two years ago, in a cold hospital bed in my world.. Someone's calling for my name, yet I can't voice out my response... I can't even complain... My body is paralyze in this Sea... the pain of being here is nowhere to be found, the heavy mocking thump of my heart is silent, out for the calm. What is going on? Am I... in heaven?_

 _But that's impossible. Heaven is described to be a paradise above, not far down below. Hell then? No, presumptuous as it is. I should be burning by now- the most sin I only done is by loving a person the same gender as mine, albeit it is not much as a sin for me... religious based perhaps... but I'm not into religion, and nay I believe in the two places a person can go to after their death._

 _Yet, with these thoughts in mind I saw how the world felt... compressing... at the same time, familiar. It seems like I've been here for so many times other than an actual dream._

 _Wait a minute... is this real? Or is this yet again, a dream?_

 _I hug myself like a babe, a seeming confliction of reality gnawing in me. Then and there, my eyes will flick in every direction, to the eternal sea of blue around, seeming afraid- incompetent to be brave. Moreover, it seems my fall will not end, the time... seems unelaborate that I can't put into place. But then I hear the voices again- the thing I could not escape to, even my hands secure my ears to mute any sounds from entering. It speaks of ungodly words or demonic, like a rubbish talk of a program voice in a computer but static and deep- like a rumble of thunder in the storm. I could only wait for the end of this moment, where they taunt me to submit myself in my subconciousness, and close my eyes and think thoroughly._

 _... but what will I think about?_

 _My lover?_

 _Who am I truly?_

 _... { Encode:_ _ **Or my broken memories?**_ _}_

 _Broken?_

 _[Encode:_ _ **My memories... when I was in Moon Cell.**_ _]_

 _Moon Cell?_

 _[Encode:_ _ **A Serial Phantasm World, where the Holy Grail War of the future was held... I am the Victor... and my Servant is my lover.**_ _]_

 _Victor? Servant? With all the questions I ask, the more I am overwhelmed with vertigo... before I knew it, rushed of voices amplify their tone, automaton and programmed. Like an Artificial Intelligence send in a far off Universe. I was engrossed by the voices... even though they spoke nonsense..._

 _Or is it?_

 _[Encode:_ _ **Victor, the sole Master accessing the Moon Cell Core. Servant, Mordred Pendragon, wielder of Clarent... History: Knights of the Round Table, end the life of King of Knights. King of Moon Cell Capital- Camelot. Wielder of Regalia. Husband of Kishinami Hakuno**_ _.]_

 _That does not sound right... but it seems not wrong also. It's surreal enough that I'm a Magus [Encode:_ _ **Wizard**_ _]... a magic user, much less have a past worth ganging up the history of the world._

 _[Encode:_ _ **Don't you believe it?**_ _]_

 _Of course I don't._

 _[Encode;_ _ **State your profile**_ _.]_

 _I'm Hakuno Kishinami, 16 years old, a senior high schooler and in a relationship with Mordred Pendragon. Let's see... uh, a world jumper? A wizard who only knew a few Mystic Codes. I'm also a big fun of candies, sweets and mapo tofu, sincerely created by Father Kotomine. I dreamt.. of my little girlfriend too many times and just now, with a remain of the two percent crust of a dream I had with a titan Sephyr.. a form gouge in different universe. Anyway, I'm female, with a modern house living with my girlfriend... my childhood?_

 _..._

 _... I.. don't know. I can't even recall my life before my awakening at the hospital at my world. I... I don't even know how I can put my history on a lecture books. It's like... it's like all this time, something vital is missing... something important..._

 _Something like..._

" _Something like a part of you?" I heard a voice whispering in the sea._

" _!?" Without me knowing, the world blurs into complete darkness. The sky, walls and floors... all void of colors. Constricting as tight as a single hole._

 _ **-Static!-**_

 _ **Victor: Hakuno Kishinami. Initiating Scan... loading... COMPLETE.**_

 _ **Accessing internal systems... SYSTEM IN CRUCIAL RISK... REBOOTING... REBOOTING FAILED.**_

 _ **ATTEMPTING DEEP SCANNING... DIGITAL SYSTEM UNCOMFIRMED... FORMATTING DATA... WARNING: CORRUPTED DATA DETECTED...**_

 _ **CORRUPTED DATA CLEANSING... ALL CLEAR... WARNING: VICTOR; HAKUNO KISHINAMI SPIRITRON MOLECULES DIVERTED... CANNOT ACCESS SYTEM PROGRAMMING...**_

 _ **SEARCHING FOR MALFUNCTIONS... 75% IN RED... MISSING FUNCTIONS... [MIND, BODY, SOUL]... ACCESSING DATA [MEMORIES]... CHAOTIC... CRUCIAL PROBLEM DETECTED...**_

 _ **ATTEMPT DATA [MEMORIES] REPAIR... ATTEMPTED REPAIR FAILED... REATTEMPTING... !... ATTEMPT SUCCESSFUL... DATA [MEMORIES] IMPRINTING... LOADING... ACCESSIBLE... [HALF COMPLETE!]**_

 _ **LOADING... [MOON CELL HOLY GRAIL DATA]... ACCESIBLE... [SAKURA LABYRINTH DATA]... ACCESIBLE... [LIFE ON EARTH]... ! WARNING: DEEP INFECTED DATA... CLEANSING... ATTEMPT FAILED... [LIFE ON EARTH]... INACCESIBLE... ! –STATIC!- [MOON CELL PROTEC-!.?/":l22 #$%^ &&&&&&!**_

 _ **SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN... WARNING!... SY... TEM...**_

 _ **DDDOOoownnnn...**_

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

 _I moved and I find myself standing straight- mortifyingly glowing amidst the darkness, bare footed and wearing a sundress with a silver patterns in my collar part and sleeves? I discern that a silver ribbon is securing my lower back comfortably and a soft cloth wrap around my neck.. I process everything in and before I can blink, three figures emerge in the same place as I in, all female... wearing the same dress as I..._

" _And the same face as mine?" I whisper in surprise. The two, blue and red patterned share my expression with bewildered ones, but the black patterned brunette, merely gave an apologetic smile. With the same face, same feature and even the same breathing pattern, I knew they are me, and I am them. But it doesn't explain everything._

 _I'm not sure why, but I stretch my hand to another Hakuno Kishinami, wearing a white dress with black line and patterns adorning the supposed sleeves. She smiled at me, and together, we graze each other's hand with fleeting touches and assurance in the dark void we are in, together with the other Hakuno's wearing the same cloth but in different patterns of red and blue._

 _What's going on?_

 _Four Hakuno Kishinami?_

" _Welcome, everyone. I'm hoping the operating data reach you before we enters this state?" The black patterned said. I'm not sure why, but I nod my head in affirmation._

" _I'm very much confused right now, is this a dream?" the blue patterned Hakuno asked, sensing the lingering aforementioned place which sent chills down my spine._

" _It is but a dream. What we see is but our consciousness. You may call it, A space of dimension. A room between universe and world: mind and matter. Time is undistinguishable: past, present and future are none but a sense of words to pronounce timelines of dimension. Minutes may be hours, seconds maybe millennia, or years may be days, this is a place of distortion; a place where there's no beginning or end." The black patterned Hakuno explains._

" _But who are you all? Why are we here? Why am I here?" the red patterned Hakuno then asked,, she gave a short yelp, stumbling down next to me as I hurriedly support her side. She gave me a grateful nod, and together, we return to fix our stare to the black patterned._

" _Well... how should I put this first..." she shakes in nervousness. Even though I can't see it in my own eyes, I know there's something bothering her to pause in the way she regard herself knowledgeable to the topic at hand. "... Would you believe me if I said we're technically the same person?"_

 _Silence..._

 _A blink..._

 _Then there's my answer. "Well.. Everything is possible... right?" I mean, to tell the truth, I'm not surprise if some strange things come up again in my life. I already experience healing Mordred, world- jumping with her and meeting Servants with incredible powers... what is there to depute to? Me in four figures are completely mild than the first one I states... It is calming, believe or not- I can't quiet hide the... giddiness of knowing someone- even its technically myself experiencing everything I did._

" _... That's one way to put down the surprise." The blue patterned sighs. "But how did that happened? I'm you and you're me... parallel worlds?"_

" _Or we could be the same person tear apart in four." The red patterned supply._

" _That's impossible." Blue patterned Hakuno refute._

" _Everything's possible, right?" I added, hiding a satisfied smile as the blue patterned Hakuno pouted in mock irritation. How can my face be cute is still out of the question-_

 _Wait... did I just compliment myself?_

" _You're ganging up on me." She said, after she turns at black patterned Hakuno. "So how do you explain this?"_

 _The black patterned Hakuno sighs, a sly smirk showing in her face. "Actually, we are four... all separated as_ _ **Mind, Body, Soul,**_ _And_ _ **Heart,**_ _formed out in emergency but we are_ _ **One**_ _Hakuno Kishinami."_

 _And just like that, we all but look at the black patterned Hakuno like she grows another head. Who wouldn't? If we are what she think of us, then how can we function independently and unconscious to every move of the remaining 'whole' until now?_

" _If you let me explain first before you all jump in conclusions, I would be grateful." She deadpanned. Oh.. okay, make sense. She then coughs in her hand, twirling it- a reminiscing habit of mine when I'm not in control of the situation. "First, what I said is true- no laminations or fabrications will happen here, because this is not only a place of distortion, it is also a place where lies cannot penetrate trough. You might say it is not, but I ask of you, even once when we're here, did you think of lying or saying out misunderstandings?"_

 _We three shook are head in negative._

" _Then, let's start dismantling the questions." She nodded to us all. "Why are we here? Honestly, it is because of me... the Body of Hakuno Kishinami. I gathered you here because of my situation- a grave one at that. We can say that my form is getting 'old' or 'infected' without you three- Blue Hakuno's the Soul, red's the Mind... and you.." she looks at me, truly gazing at me in wonder, a wide smile splitting her face in half._

" _.. You, the one that should not exist... the Heart."_

 _I have no recollection of what she is talking about, but though it should bother me, it simply clarifies the thing she said without me knowing. It should be frustrating to be out of the loop, sure, but I sense not exasperation, but a genuine understanding of her reasons. Why? Why is that? Is it because I trust this person... whom is a part of the person named Kishinami Hakuno? Who am I truly? Just a tiny fraction of the so called Hakuno..._

 _[_ _ **Encode: Data accessible... data loaded... DATA CONFIRMED]**_

 _Ah, yes. That's it. This is the data Body is talking about or more specifically, my memories. I'm Hakuno Kishinami, once a Cyber Ghost in the Holy Grail War, a novice Wizard according to [Encode:_ _ **Tohsaka Rin**_ _].I fought in the Holy Grail War as a spiritron hacker. I was one of the Masters who strived for the Moon Cell. I made a contract with a Servant, who fought for me. Okay, if I can remember that much now, what else can I remember? Who was my Servant... wait, no way!? It's Mordred? But-! But how did she become-! ... oh, that's it. I wished for it. I remember we fought all kinds of battles together. And... there is something I need to do, a drive burning in my chest._

' _Protect S.E.R.A.P.H. Save Altera.' It says. But the message aside, I still have no memories of why we are tear apart. Putting that away for now..._

" _Woah... wait, what? What do you mean?" red patterned- no, the Mind reacted, showing a concern to my well- being._

" _She should not exist, because she is part of a Body... me." Body said in a serious manner, silencing us again. "With the Soul, who holds Hakuno Kishinami's sense of reality and instinct- she can survive longer even without all of us into the .PH, with the overall structure of AI's and Wizards in the Moon Cell created with spiritrons- the chance to survive an eternity is impossible to none. Spiritrons- is mainly, the Soul of a human being from the world, so by far, the Soul holds reality, the main reason she thinks this is 'impossible', for she retain the instinct of a human that this... is not real."_

" _I'm totally agreeing to that," the Soul said, nodding in the statement. "So while the feeling of on air or floaty... must be because I don't have a container.. like a real body?"_

" _Correct. Soul holds reality and instinct, and so thus the Mind holds the passions and emotions of us all entirely, but with all she took, comes a price that she is all the most vulnerable. Memory loss and frequent migraines- you may call yourself an spiritron also, but without a soul to keep even a data intact, the Mind are but the information of the being called Hakuno Kishinami. She won't last for long if we don't hurry back to her. Yes, she may latch to a vessel... but it needs to be compatible- the same and mirrored, a single flow of decision must be in accord... if not, two things might happen: the Mind will long lost in the vessel's thoughts... or the vessel will be possessed by the Mind forever, obscuring the vessel's own thoughts and decisions."_

" _Tha.. that's terrible.. But that won't happen in a short notice..." Mind blinks, "Altera says so.."_

 _We all look at the Mind: did she just say what I think she just said?!_

" _Altera?!" the Body, shocked at the revelation places her hands to her mouth. "You're with Altera!? But I thought-! Where is your location?"_

" _Just another dimension, away from troubles... why?"_

" _You- you get acquainted with the titan... wow, that's amazing!" the Body shouts... hold up, why does the Body's more emotional than the Mind? In fact, I'm having a bad feeling at this at all._

" _Amazing? Not really, it's just normal for me. Titan? But Altera's a cute little girl..." The Mind proclaims, aligning her hands to her bosom for a short while, "Just this tall and soft. She's a good kid, saying that I'm her Prisoner.. but moreover, it's nothing to concern yourself for. Anyway, on with the explanation." She added, motioning with her hand in a rotation. The Body, pulling her acts together nodded in agreement to the short interruption._

" _Ahem. So on with the Body. The Body holds the affinity and hostility of Hakuno Kishinami. I sense danger more than others, I have the body's function and the circuits created by the various battles of a whole Hakuno Kishinami. Say that I am the most human, but I do not have the urge of making decisions myself- that's the Hearts function, reasoning. I do not have the bonds of trust from the companions, unlike the Heart, who holds everything in. The Heart as I said, should not exist, but with Hakuno's Servant intervening the spell of Diversion, a piece of a molecule of the Heart, grips into the Regalia of her Servant- a promise ring of their journey on the Earth after the battle of Sakura Labyrinth.. but that's a story from another time. Anywho, with the creation of the Heart involve, my Body... or our body for that matter is but a container. It can't move on its own, just awaiting for its missing function to piece together. Void of emotions, reason. This consciousness you're talking to?" she points at herself._

" _Are a message overlapping dimensions sent from the Moon Cell Core, a small data of what she knows- the Hakuno Kishinami from the farthest branch of parallel worlds. You might not recall your experiences after_ _ **Sakura Labyrinth**_ _, just as the container out in_ _ **the Throne**_ _, but do not worry, as long as you find each other, everything will fit in place."_

 _Which reminds me... "What about my childhood? Is it with the Past you mentioned?" the three Hakuno looks at me sadly, a forlorn look in their faces "What?"_

" _Heart..." Soul sighs, reaching out to smooth my locks. "Even though I can't remember mostly everything, I knew I... you- the Heart, decided to buried and delete it in existence. There are memories the whole Hakuno Kishinami wanted to forget, because it's better to leave behind a past that will bring us down and all our ambitions."_

" _Simply put, it is a memory of how the world ends in front our eyes." The Body bluntly added, chuckling at my indescribable expression. "Year 2030, December 30, exactly 12' o clock- the China, North Korea and Russia launch nuclear missiles which dooms the Earth. United States of America? All out bombards the Asian continent without warning. Reason? Unidentified. Families behind? Harway and Romaniadiad."_

 _But... but that's! How? The place is so serene and boring when we leave unwilling! Did we just truly see the old world that way to not regard the happenings in our surrounding? "That's like 40 days away before Mordred and I-!"_

" _... Was brought back in time? 18 years before 2030?"_

" _... How did you know?" flabbergasted, I choke on my words. Is this the power of 'seeing the future?'_

 _Or is it just truly me this whole time, in another timeline?_

" _From the whole Hakuno Kishinami's data, of course."_

" _Intriguing... I never think of myself more than a novice Wizard but..." the Mind summarized, narrowing her eyes at the Body smiling so freely in front of me. "That's the way things are done. Speaking of, who is this Mordred?" she then asked me the question, yet as though she know the answer, the Soul pipes in- two brows raised in surprise._

" _If I have the guts to be mad at you, I will absolutely say you have no right to be called Saber's Master. Or lover. Or Wife, for that matter."_

 _Wait... what? Just as I think of the obvious reference to myself as Mordred's wife, the Soul continues._

" _I can't say any details about how or when our relationship escalates, but I sure do know she's our Main Servant Saber. Typically known as the Berserk Saber, King of Moon Cell, a Knight in silver armor? Have you recognized her?" she asked the Mind, who pressed a hand to her head, thinking deeply until a hiss spreads out in the open._

" _I... I can't remember... The name's familiar... but... but I can't put it into words..." the Mind whispers in pain, "... I think the toll is taking effect on me. The back of my brain seems paralyzed and frozen by time. But on second thought, if this... Mordred is our Servant, why is she with the Heart? I thought Servant's transferred automatically into the Throne of Heroes?"_

" _Hmm..." The Body ponders, crossing her arms in wonder. "To tell you the truth... the data did not know either. But she's for sure admitting that the Servant experienced a Diversion too... I just... don't know where they go yet."_

" _Let's say they're at least four Mordred also; Heart, Mind, Body and Soul. If I were to guess, the Heart is with the Heart, and the Others should be close to Others. Simple as that." Mind added._

" _We can't be sure, but we need to see what we can get." Soul nodded in agreement._

" _I understand this problem well, although I called us here for another reason, we need to actually help the Mind first and foremost. My problems aside, you cannot access the_ _ **Throne**_ _without combining- so it is a must that you three find your way before the time elapse and I'll be no more. Heart, Soul- this is a request I may not be of help in a long run... but could you please hear a request send from the whole form of ours? A few forces had been moving in their own accord to help the Future World, sooner than the Heart expects you'll be acquainted, for they'll in the same dimension you are in. Now that it's settled..."_

 _It's no problem. I will help the best I can. I may not be appropriate for smart missions in reality but-_

" _Would it be a bother to call you to the future?" the Body actually said it in flourish._

 _-Okay.. did I just here it right?_

" _Sure," Soul nodded. "I have a few companion whom take care of me after I woke up. They knew how to nag the Moon Cell and breakthrough systems. It won't be easy, but I'll try the best I can."_

" _Wait, hold on!" I protested, "Traversing to the future? I'm on Earth, I can't initiate hacks outside .PH remember?"_

" _Oh, you're right. Then I guess you have to ask the Organization in 2012... Chaldea, is it? Or you can just wait for the companions I spoke of, don't worry, they know how to tweak systems just right."_

" _Just who are they?" If I would guess right... no, that's impossible. "Is it Nero and Tamamo?"_

" _I'm sorry, what?" all three look at me in the dullest gaze._

" _Uh... Nero and Tamamo?" I answer with the same bored look as them._

" _Huh... so they survive the_ _ **Deletion,**_ _huh." The Body sigh, smiling at the end. "Good to hear they are safe. However, no. They're not what I talk about... I know it sounds confusing... (with all the Saber faces).." she whispers the last bit with a frown. "... but you have to find four person named Altria, Jalter or Jeanne_ _ **Alter**_ _, Jack the Ripper and Enkidu. That Organization is vast, but I know fate will lead you to-!"_

 _ **-static!-**_

" _Ah!" the Body quickly shudders in pain, bawling in her toes as we three scramble to get to her first. With her in circle, the sweat and her pale skin dreads us of the inevitable._

" _Just what is the cost of this meeting?" Soul demanded, wiping the Body's sweaty brow._

" _Ahaha... I'm sorry for asking you this.. to come here in a very undisputable time, I mean." the Hakuno I'm holding apologizes, but her serene smile do not waver, just like my determination to discover the truth did not._

" _Don't worry about it for now, just end this here and get some rest. I met the 'Altria' you mention, it is my duty to continue this from now on.." I comforted, patting her head, just as the Soul and the Mind encircle us too, hugging each other in a dog pile- smiling..._ _ **feeling complete**_ _and warm against one another._

" _But how will I guide you? You're... you're the most uninformed-"_

" _I can handle it. Remember, I have companions to search- they know how to do the deeds in the future..."_

" _I wish I can give more assistance... but," the Body sighs, "There is nothing more than I can do. Making us all meet in this world between mind and matter requires all I stored for many weeks."_

" _Hey, don't sweat it," Soul giggles, nuzzling us like a kitten. "We're all in this together. Not everything is on our side, but I know..." she then looks at me, the Mind continues, affectionately looking at my orbs... "I know, from the bottom of my_ _ **Heart**_ _everything will be fine. As long as we stick together.."_

 _Yes, I knew how this will entail.. And thus, I finished our spoken words, both happy and determine to pull a stunt worth giving all the bet for..._

" _As long as we stick together..._ _ **Hakuno Kishinami**_ _will not fall."_

Hakuno groans, throwing out the blanket and sitting up. She grasps her erratically beating chest, scratching her nails at the skin to reduce its deafening thud taking her breath away.

She remembered! She remembered bits of her past!

"A memory.. It's real... it's so real..." Hakuno rasped, gripping her head with her unoccupied hand, pulling her hair in frantic, the same time her nails dig deeper in her chest. The spell binding memories emits a perspective that perfectly captivates the unstoppable information of her life. Hakuno beholds a memory not in the point of view where she's the inspector of such character, but the sublime miracle that she- herself, experience the memory within and out the confines of her real body. Moreover, she valiantly did not just replicate or enacted an assumption that **it is her** in that situation, because she- the person in the white bed's **enlighten** about who she is and the unimaginable truce she have with **herself**.

Yes. She is the Heart. The heart with a mission to bond all of the functions as one. She remembered the conversation thoroughly in the back of her mind. She must act quickly, time is running out.

"Hakuno?" her lover's voice rung in the cold room, as her feet unconsciously trail to the tone and place her hand at the door.

Mordred. Her Mordred's been with her all the time after all. Hakuno let a single tear fell from her eyes in happiness, ever thankful that her Saber is the one who receive the call. She wave her hand in front of her and the metallic door vanished in replace is a transparent mirror, where she saw how Mordred had pushed her forehead into the door, sighing in tiredness.

Oh her poor little lover. She silently kissed the door, directly to her girl's forehead in affection. She also recalls how the complete Mordred had act, contradicting to this free willed blonde of hers, but she loves her nonetheless. Nothing can change what she feels for her Mordred.

Then, the transparent view disappeared, the same time she heard a company approaching her lover. She does not know the reason of Mordred's drastic and perturbed actions the night before. Hakuno knows she passed out, true, and in the middle of her needs to booth, but she's more concern in the blonde's being than her desires. Besides, it's not like a very cold shower can't relieve the stress of her 'between'. And by the time she woke Mordred up, the young blonde's panicking like a headless chicken, doing this and that in a blur before situating herself at the hallway in front of their door, kneeling with her head bowed low on the ground. She pacifies the blonde, to come back inside and forget all that happened, but it seems to make her even more depressed, so Hakuno let her be. It's not like her stubbornness can win over Mordred's.

True, she's a bit sulky and pouty to her lover, but she cannot hold a grudge or a semblance of reason to throw the blonde herself. Mordred's just prone by harming her self and her pride by making things 'forgivable' and downright equal to her immorality. It's example is the barricade of pillow unobstructed by their agreement, and she can't detect if Mordred's just frisky or protective of her.

With that in mind, and an urge to eat a meal, she pushed the door of the closet, beholding clothes primarily white and black top wear and black fitted pants. She chose one black long sleeve, pants and stylish white clothing with two belts below and above the breast line and a single belt for the waistline.

A little disturbed and insulted by the two upper belts, Hakuno squeezed her breast in wonder...

' _Can I pull it through?'_

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

How did it come up to this?

"Hakuno? I don't think this is enough, what should I do?" Mordred sleepily ask, blinking away her tiredness as her body genuflects in mercy out of their Private Room. She stares at the transparent window behind her, where the sun has rose to the gray sky in accordance to her somber spirit.

The redness and the bags in her eyes are visible, the result of her sweltering sentence to herself. Mordred's night progressed in a complete failure to soothe and receive forgiveness for passing out in a very treasurable moment of their relationship. And due to her uncool way of dodging the bullet, she forced her throat to eat her lover's deadly Mapo tofu flavoring to prevent napping in her mission, including the scarceness of a blanket to ward off the corridor's eerie coldness of air conditions. Moreover, the unbearable part of all is the subjection of her body to the punishment to cleanse her sin.

She knew her laps are bleeding for kneeling at the very start she all but push herself out, but she stand against it even if the blood circulation and function will adhere to future trials. Fortunately, or more than surprisingly, not a single soul has cross or passes the long and wide hallway she is knelt. One or two robots pass the other way; sure, but Mordred can't think of a good reason why everything's so... empty. Of course, her fatigue's a great source of her jumbled reasoning and while the waiting is getting on her nerves, she'll endure everything... Anything, to attain her goals...

However...

Sleep sounds a great idea right now. It whispers in her ears like a persistent mosquito, murmuring to lull her in obedience.

' _Yeah.. sleep's great... maybe I can.. Nap just a little bit?'_ Mordred corruptly thought, her eyes drooping, promising to rest her mind for a little whi-

A groan.

Mordred tense like ford soldier, alert and straight to an upcoming intruder of her long greed siesta. Yet said intruder is not a personnel or stuff that she can literally punch in a blink of an eye. No. She would never do that to the interrupter, for that groan is coming from her beloved just a door away from her.

' _No, no, no. Stay with me consciousness! Stay with me! The hell, I almost break my vow!'_ she jabbed her own insignificance after she place her arms at the door and slowly lean her ears to the cold metal.

"Hakuno?" she hopefully called the girl, trying to tell if the person she loves is still in her lively dreams or just plainly waking up from a weary and substandard escapade.

But no response came.

' _Is she?... No, is she still asleep?'_ Mordred solemnly sighs, softly knocking to sight a clue to what the brunette is doing behind close door. "Hakuno? I won't get up unless you open the door, alright?" she repeats her inquiry yet again and met the same result.

If those from their world saw the full of pride, impatient, uncouth and disrespectful blonde right now, 'Odd.' is what they will depicts her behavior this instant. Always joining in a mob of gangs and coming out undefeated to the last minute of brawl, Mordred's reputation and status are no easy feat to accomplish by a mere wannabe of the Pendragon. She is known to be overconfident and foul- mouthed, and teachers and elders require a bait to keep the blonde moving to submit in their whims and initiate a good relationship with the badass asshole of Fuyuki.

Of course, a few have been entitled her 'friend', but this so called 'friends' knew nothing about how Mordred Pendragon's been placate by a certain brunette and hence, the incredible word of 'oddity' of her contemporary actions are simply... unexpected.

Mordred too, knew the two face of the same coin contradiction and accession of differentiation of her interaction to others and her lover. When she put it that way, her heart soared high with all the effort she place in her personality, even though it technically is inadequate, she could not refute that she set a good achievement of a very strong person ready to face the challenge head on without any gears to dull any injuries... but not with Hakuno though. No, she can never to that.

For she's her world.

Mordred has a weakness overshadowing everything she obtained, and that is the 'thing' she's feeling with her girl. She could take all the insults thrown by unworthy fool of a human, but a mere chastise of her beloved will put her in the lowest form dig underground. A plain jealousy and anger from the crowd is ignored from its very substance, but every tête-à-tête the brunette whispers are like the words of God for the little blonde.

' _What's wrong with loving someone as greater as my goals or more so than all God's creatures?'_

Yes, she's so whip.

Hence, the sensation of this 'love' is plastered in her brain. Simply put, rational thinking, expressing passion, reality, instinct, affinity and hostility notwithstanding, the words incapable to acknowledge without emotion are what entice Mordred for living. The body is the embodiment of affinity and hostility, the Soul holds the meaning of reality and instinct and the Mind grasp the passions and emotions of the human being, yet, even if the Mind are said to be the valuable because it has all everything what a person can be called quality of a human, the _Heart_ \- which holds **bonds** and **overall reasoning** \- controls everything the three in its weak tiny little beats. Heart over Mind- Hakuno over her life, it is what it is- there's no further explanation she can identify to explain what wrought her to take a step every day in her life.

"Hakuno?" And with her explanation ending in a soft jazz music, so thus Mordred's internal self-indulgent and self- hatred. And at last, she is met with a rustle of blankets at inside the confines of the wall. Nevertheless, before the person inside can respond to the call, the real intruders appears in a form of a familiar blonde woman and a new girl with blonde hair braided to its tips wearing a casual white backed open shirt and purple skirt with purple stockings. And in that same kneeling pitying positon did Arturia and her companion, Jeanne D' Arc saw the young blonde, arms crossed to her clothed chest with a sulky look in her tired and dozy face.

"Mordred? Is that you?" Jeanne asked, confused: taking the first step in a conversation Arturia will likely turn into an awkward session.

"Hm?" Mordred tilts her head in Jeanne's direction, curious and questioning, with the thought _'Here we go again, another person who knows my name.'_ swirling in the swimming mind of Mordred. "Yes?" she continues.

"What are you doing here?" Jeanne worriedly asks, gripping one single hand into a fist to her chest.

"Kneeling obviously," Mordred sighs, with no energy to spare a great backlash or mirage of impatience. She sadly stares at the door, surprising the spectators due to the undistinguishable expression of a certain emotion. However, her words are mere wave of the ocean sea...

"My girlfriend stopped me but I shut myself out in our room and I made a terrible mistake last night, so I'm kneeling for penance to my actions." ... While her latest words bring out the tsunami.

With that spoken in a soft and whining voice, deafening silence ensues. Mordred's not in a mood to be a rebel so she gradually answers the question with all honesty, praying that her lover will hear her voice and give her the long awaited sweet forgiveness.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three long minutes passes and still, the two individual did not even make a sound.

Mordred, irritated and curious at the flabbergasted look of the two people, cutely tilt her head to the side. "What? Did I say something worth being stunned for?"

Oh, if only she knew.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Surprises are neutrally acknowledged by Arturia. During her reign, surprise attacks, assassination and bandits are scoured upon. The seas for the matter are acknowledged as a waste rather than a beautiful place to relax and forget wars and upcoming conflicts. She also takes everything with her mask of kingly persona. And there she say, no one can shock the King of the Knights at all, except the existence of her child she rejected because of her incapability to see the people's emotion, as well as her own son's wishful simple goal. But now, surprises are mostly good, especially in a form of food, companion and celebration in Chaldea. And Arturia accepts it whole- heartedly, since it will fill the hollow void of her tummy.

However... this... this surprise have frozen and shock her entire being.

Truly, it overboard Mordred's actual denial and rejection yesterday morning which stings until now... because whatever plan Arturia might wrap to digest the word in, she could not fathom to do it without humiliating her own esteem.

"What? Are you just going to stand there all day and watch me all the time?" her son prompted yet again, albeit wearily to Jeanne.

"G- girlfriend?" She actually did it! She actually shamelessly stammers out the word!

"Oh... it's you again." Ouch, Arturia cringe at the pain. After all, the moment she's standing there, Mordred did definitely not see her presence.

"... You have a lover?" the King asked again, composing her voice, for her mind and heart is pulsing and running quite in haste.

"Yeah, totally said it right. Hakuno Kishinami's her name." Her son huffs in sadness, pinching her nose in... dizziness?

"Hakuno?" the Maid of Orleans venomously- calmly pipes up, clenching her fist so tight Arturia's concern the cloth in her chest will tear apart. "Is she a new employee? A Servant? Master?"

"Nope, nope and no. Who do you think she is, some kind of a petty worker?"

"I only like to know what her status in Chaldea is-"

"Possible Master Candidate- Romani said so, Unemployed. Guest. Surprise Visitor. Just got in a few days ago."

At Mordred's response, Arturia slightly grit her teeth in annoyance. Why would her son defend the propriety of such lover? She too, wanted to ask who the individual is, to question about the circumstances of her own son's well- being. To simply graze the face of the paramour her son pompously pronounces.

"Did she make you do this heinous act?" Jeanne continued, maintaining eye contact with the tired blonde. Mordred sniffles at the Maid of Orleans, displease coating her speech. "Don't be ridiculous. Hakuno can't hurt a fly much less orders me around unless she's really mad- which is I tell you, once in a blue moon happens."

"But why-!"

"I do this to myself." The young blonde cracks, conspicuous to the amethyst eyed girl. "I'm mistreating myself since I discern Hakuno will not be wrathful. By doing this, then I can discipline myself and remind me of my gaffes Hakuno will never have the guts to point it out."

"And what will you gain in return?" Jeanne complains, an angry brush of irritation trace its way in her soft and lovely voice.-

"Nothing." The answer, fast and resolute, punches Jeanne hard in complete halt. Mordred says it, without a pause to think her answer through... just a simple truth, directly in reality purchase in conundrum.

"N-nothing?"

"Ugh.. yes, it's nothing.." the young blonde growled in frustration. "Hakuno did say it and I'm positive she'll say it again, 'there's nothing to forgive'. I just did this for nothing, but it is the least that I could do..."

"This Hakuno... what does she look like?" Arturia intervenes, stopping the argument on hold, grateful that her voice has reached the ears of her son, tiredly munching her cheeks in a worrisome thought. ' _What could her thoughts be?'_ the King rumored.

"... Nothing much... brown hair, brown eyes.. You know, 5' 3 in height, quiet and plain.. the same goes with her personality, I guess."

"Truly?" she raise a brow- not much mocking, but surprise is there none the less- hiding the fact that Jeanne went quiet in veto, bangs covering her brimming eyes. "To ascertain your... lady friend in a dismal fashion is..."

"What? It's not like I'm good at explaining stuffs..." Mordred shrug her shoulders in defeat. Until one long pause happens, and she take a breath of defeat- leering in an.. Embarrass manner, to the blonde in blue. "..Uh.. About the other day..."

And like that, Arturia tense up. The kneeling blonde looks down at Arturia's clothed feet, discerning a short bow of apology, stunning the standing duo the second time around. ".. I uh.. I want to apologize..."

"...!?"

"I'm kind of in a bad mood yesterday, and Hakuno made me realize how awful I reacted ..." she scratches her head in nervousness, peeking out like a puppy, staring at the ocean green. "So... yeah, I'm sorry."

Arturia, touch and exultant at the warm feeling of her cub's gaze, slips a calm and understanding smile on her face. Uncertain and shaky, she slid a hand at the young blonde's head, softly patting it and happily indulging the way how Mordred pressed her head even further in her palm.

"You need not apologize of your actions, I, myself have fault on my own." Arturia softly responds, the kindred apology of her son warms her heart and fills her with surprising happiness. One born out of her love to her son... Or is it the 'Papa' genes, perhaps?

"Still... it's not right to talk to elders."

"Un.." the King agreed. "It is, but you must not forget what you done, for it is full of supple lessons you must keep." Mordred chuckles but once more revert back into her solemn self.

"Yesterday... talking about 'parents' and family stuffs made me wish for something I lack... dad and mom, I mean." She whispers, unnoticing how Arturia stopped her ministration, as the pinch of pain settles in again in her system.

"But..." the King interrupted, challenging herself to take her fear head on. "But here I am..." she almost whimpered, catching Mordred off guard.

"No! I mean, real parents... Miss Arturia. The one who cares and support their children financially, physically and emotionally? That's them." The young blonde explains, like a child trying to teach her parent of what she understands.

"I.. Am... Am I not good to be one?" Quickly being disconsolate, Arturia turns gloomy, wilting like a grass in the heat of how the blatant words subdue her earlier delight.

"No! You got it all wrong!" the son complains, pulling her head in different direction. "What I mean is-!"

" **We're not from this world."**

"!?"

"Ah!?" the two Servants tensed up, readying their muscles in flash, almost calling for their weapons at the rigid and fluid voice when-

"H- Hakuno!" Mordred happily stutters, hugs the legs in front of her, squeezing the limb so tight the owner stumbled back. Dressed in a formal female Chaldean Uniform, the average height and simple looking girl stepped out the room Arturia's son is facing, a bored yet innocent face greeted the Servants on hold.

' _This.. is Mordred's lover?'_ the King and The Maid of Orleans could not help but thought.

Normal.

Common.

A girl with no good attributes to be reminded for quite a long time. Her feature looks refine yet undistinguishable, a common folk to both their timeline. Her height holds no quality to accurately be compromised as beautiful and so thus her brown wavy hair. However, they both knew not to judge a person by their physical appearance provided by reality, especially if they behold one superfluous thing about the girl.

Her eyes.

It's not the eyes of a naïve girl living in a subjugating or peaceful life. No. It is the eyes with experience.

It is the eyes who knew pain.

It is the eyes of a ruler, forevermore buried in the brown eyes covering the sacred secret to the world.

"Mordred." The brown haired girl sighs, confused although frowning when she saw the state the young blonde is in. "What are you doing? You look like you didn't sleep."

"Yes!" Mordred nods, a blaze of firmness in her gaze, looking at 'Hakuno' with such pitiful expression, Arturia cannot help but feel resentful to the girl.

"Yes?" Hakuno dubiously asked, hoisting Mordred up, only to realize the bleeding knees and blood smudge floor. "Mordred, what did you do all this time?" the surprising wintry breeze behind the voice is almost chilling. Arturia knew that voice before, from the recess past of her form- Guinevere's voice echoes, just like how she was in recovery of her deathma. It's neither commanding like a ruler nor angry like a mother, but lace with worry like a true lover... shame Guinevere use that voice to another.

"M-mostly kneeling?" Mordred blink, trying to testify her mind if she's answering correctly. "Trying not to fall asleep with your favorite flavoring? And.. Uh, singing looping 'Philippine Anthem'?"

"Philippine Anthem? You knew it's illegal." The brunette stares her down.

"I know, but I just felt like it?"

"Mordred.." a soft warning, and there and there, Mordred turns even more cuter- crumbling in the smoldering blankness of Hakuno's gaze.

"I uh... find it adequate for my repentance?"

"I told you it's fine, right?"

"But I messed up our night!"

"You did not."

"Of course I did!" the two lovers humor back and forth, engrossed to their passionate disagreement to realize the Servants frozen and undetermined facial reactions. Nonetheless, the King's mind is focused in the matter of how Mordred's lover replied to her previous question.

"From... another world?" The King could only mutter, raising questions bigger than answers.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Jeanne D' Arc, the Saint of New Orleans is painfully watching, listening and absorbing the incapacitating pain of seeing her love interest be taken away in her very own eyes. Summoned as the second Ruler in Fate/ Apocrypha war with a vessel Laetecia- who fell in love with the homunculus Sieg, Jeanne- who by far- mixed her feeligs in her duty, created a forbidden bond and relationship to the Knight of Treachery.

At first, their relationship was of that Servant and superior leader which give orders to stabilize the flow of such Holy Grail War. Depositing everything in making Sieg safe and prioritizing the defeat of the rogue Servants of the past Holy Grail, Jeanne did not realize when or how her infatuation came to be... so much more. Saber Mordred is a rare and powerful Servant, a trump card competing with the aces. She holds the Knight close and attended, though how Mordred and her Master stole the Grail is still a mystery to her- she finds the Knight's actions to be juvenile and endearing, bursting out in excitement or yelling out her proclamation and anger. Truly, she finds the treasonous Knight quite amusing to behold, and not a day had come that she do not see the blonde, albeit lesser than Laetecia wants to be with Sieg.

Then, a night in a beautiful field happened.

It was a night full of stars shinning and twinkling atop the dark and elysian sky, with a bright moon that do not lessen the quality of the night's glittering glamour. The clouds intertwining in the far side of the mountain ranges create a mirage of calm blues reflecting the shine of the moon, out and about the Yggdmillennia castle, the temporary base of their group. Jeanne walked at the valley of literally lightening, shining, and sparkling flowers of various colors, creating a heavenly sight which calms her heart at such time. Some of the small mana implant flowers float like helium based firefly if touched or grazed by her white sundress, straight to the sky following the blow of the wind. She is in bliss, happy and once more, she felt so free.

Not like her life as a farm girl whom is blessed by the God's objective and message, not a ruler or a soldier accompanying a war full of dread nor a Servant summoned just so the Grail will be delivered in succession at the very end.

No.

She's just Jeanne D' Arc. A girl with blonde hair and an innocent smile, laughing to her hearts content.

And then there's Mordred, sitting in the field of flowers, looking at the sky in amazement, with a goofy smile on her face. Jeanne thought her happiness will end back then, for a Servant who clearly knows her in the most vulnerable form.

It ended, at least, not yet: as Mordred did saw her not to berate her for interrupting her alone time, but to simply beckon Jeanne on her side, with the same innocent and dazzling smile mirroring.

"Oi, Jeanne! Come here and look! There's a fallen stars!"

Not booby lady Mordred always insults her.

Not ruler who leads their group against Shirou.

Not Saint angrily spat by the sinner.

But Jeanne... Just Jeanne. No insult, no authority involved. And Jeanne ought to experience the first beat for the blonde in that beautiful meadow.

And that single beat increases in number the more they are alone together. There's the time where she was given a fair half of the Knight's food- a first ever seen person to be given willingly by the rowdy Knight without remorse or any debt to be paid. Mordred just... gave her a fill to eat, stunning even her Master Kairi to the jiffies incredulity.

She all recalls how Mordred convince her to play with the orphans even if they have no time to dawdle and make room amidst the search for Jack the Ripper.. but they did so anyway, just so to see the joyful and honest laughs of the Knight of Treachery, not some curse words in a cocky grin or smirk. She remembers how she was mummified in paralyzed fear as the Knight walks bare as she was born to the meeting with the 'no- care' demeanor on her steed, supporting the roughish snicker, and the run on how she lectures the blonde with her trusted sword.

Then there's the time at the same beautiful night and wondrous meadow behind the castle atop a hill, where Mordred embarrassedly offer to dance Jeanne in preparation to Laetecia's date to Sieg the upcoming day. She still recalls the warmth of Mordred's callous but soft hands, the cool and minty breathe of a humming blonde, and the shining eyes focused at her own, warm, strong, powerful... and so loveable. That is the time Jeanne knows she's in a very complicated situation, where her vessel desires Sieg's contact while her- the Ruler of the Grail calls for Mordred's heart.

Gender is no matter for Jeanne, since the world they are in are not accurate and holds flaws of genders of the heroes and legends, so she knows not if Mordred truly is a girl or not. But problems identified at such a short notice, Jeanne sacrifices her own happiness and gave Laetecia the free reign to her relationship.

Her reason?

They are servants, and Servants cannot last in that timeline... yet the vessel and the homunculus can... albeit it doesn't lessen the pain of the withdrawal to the infatuation.

Then the time came where even her, lose hope to the battle between their group and Shirou's, crumbling their Servants into a wreckage, in no condition to fight and trudge in continuation. With that, they painfully admitted retreat... but not defeat.

They brainstorm and planned, but that too, are fruitless and close to suicide, succumbing her in stress and close to tears. She almost give up, just a single step into the line of subjection... when Mordred came up and holds her hand, taking her to the town... straight to an abandoned and unoccupied Church. Saber Mordred all but push her inside, frowning and disappointedly glowering at her depressing face-

"Pray," she told Jeanne with such trust the Saint could only be breathless. "Pray.." Saber Mordred continues.

" **Pray to your God to guide us to victory. Pray to your God, for He is our only chance we have.** "

And that was the time Jeanne absolutely realizes her love to the blonde. Hence, she pray like Saber Mordred told her to, crying, pleading to her Lord with all her heart, which results to their impossible success, ending Shirou Kotomine's salvation, the Hanging Babylon's function, as well as the Servants who joins their force... including the Knight she adored, saving her life and the homunculus Sieg, breaking her heart into shards and pieces.

But like the heroes of every story, Saber Mordred's final words rang true...

" **Heh, Gosh. Sooner or later you'll crumble, Jeanne. Try not to end up like a whining baby, alright? Second chances are made just for people like you."**

The chance to confess her growing love was gone- swipe away by fate.

She's devastated, sad and mourning, for she did not properly say a goodbye to the Knight..

Just a simple 'good luck'.. Nothing more, nothing less. She all but return to the Throne of Heroes with heavy heart, and the tears overcoming her thick self- defense. But thankfully, Jeanne's prayer was heard again as she was summoned in Chaldea, to fight the evil forces trying to exterminate the Humanity, where she met Mordred again: wild, immature and charming, but oh so preciously alive. She waste no time clinging to Mordred again, following and joining in the blonde's racket over and over again. They are happy, like children at the field of flowers once more- innocent and blissfully unaware- so close in expressing their love... so close to drew each other's breathes and kiss at the beautiful sky alight with Columbus clouds above... At least, that should have happened if not Mordred drew back and convulse in pain at the ground.

She scream in agony, the tongue of a hellish fire burning Mordred's body from her head down to her toes, alike how Jeanne's flesh burn in the cross. The mash of flesh are still sticking out the confines of a nightmare while she nurse the unconscious blonde. She did all she can to help the Masters in acquiring cure for Mordred and acquired it, she did.

However, Mordred had become so distant and off character lately, with a tendency to lash out or surprisingly, hide with the swiftness of an Assassin. Not only her, but Jack the Ripper, the Avenger: Jeanne Alter and Altria have the exact predisposition of characters, isolating them from the others. She converse less with the Saint and time slows down too much and Jeanne find herself searching for the blonde. And now, with the aid of the King of Knights who by far witnessed and experience talking to the appearing Mordred circulating in Chaldea, they discovered the blonde in all night dash of labyrinths till this moment, awaiting her 'girlfriend'. Moreover, what bothers Jeanne the most is the almost nonexistent power hardly in presence of the Saber, as if her whole nature have become that of a human.

No. It's not it. Is it because of her lover? Jeanne knew the implication of 'last night' and what should be set aside , so anyone who knew her adoration to the blonde also knew the pain she is in, especially if two suspects are doing stuffs she dreamed of doing with Mordred.

A very reason- eating emotion crept up in her heart.

Jealousy.

She's absolutely jealous of the brunette.

"Jeanne." Arturia warned, but she ignored it to pull the surprising light blonde away from the brunette, cold and menacing, challenging.

"Hey! What are you-" Mordred protested, finding her center of gravity.

"Since an argument would be inappropriate to start a wonderful morning, why don't we partake in delicious breakfast at the cafeteria, hm?"

"... Cafeteria?" the brunette blinks her confusion, looking at the blonde in confirmation. "Are you hungry, Mordred?"

"Food sounds good..." Mordred sighs, suspiciously humming her uncomfortable position of where she is pressed into before pulling out of Jeanne's embrace to support herself to the wall. "... but I rather sleep, right now."

"...You'll trade food over a time to slumber?" Arturia asked, dumbfounded. All of the Servants can testify the hereditary trait of the Pendragon when it comes to eating like an army in visage of a bounty feast.

"Well, yeah? Eating is my hobby, but sleep is a top prior- Augh! Hakuno!" Modred whines, after her statement was cut off by her lover with a pinch of her cheeks sideways.

"If only you stay like I told you last night."

"Oh come on now, my pride's on the line, Hakuno!"

"Eat before you sleep."

"Eh? Why? It's not like I'm-" a stomach growls astoundingly loud. "Hun... gry...?" the three blondes- surprise, confused and neutral- looks at one another, before their piercing gaze fall at the blushing brunette as another growl permits the place.

Like a lightbulb, Mordred gaze down at Hakuno's tummy, all but pleading everyone to give it a semblance of piece to consume. "Uh... eat?" Mordred foolishly snickers, pinching Hakuno's stomach playfully.

"... Eat." Hakuno stoically huffs, nodding at the offering Jeanne.

"But first... Mordred, let me heal your knees."

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 _In a night undisputed by time at the once beautiful Fuyuki City, a flame lit the skies and fields in a blazing red inferno, as the cries of children and the weeping of mothers penetrates the once peaceful day of a sacred place. The building, tall and mighty, crumbles into dust by the metallic birds crashing and dropping explosives from different nations._

 _In that day at the end of year 2030, the world is in full pandemonium. Human turns their back to each other. Powerful families declaring wars from one another. Government system and laws are drag to the grave since as no people care's to be civil and bends to the rules._

 _Famine is worse as of poverty._

 _Killings are the most common cause of death._

 _Pollution has become a mass effect that destroys nature._

 _Torture... is the easiest way to die._

 _The forest wilts until they run dry. The once breathtaking blue and beautiful sea had become a trash of poison killing underwater creatures. With an intoxicating air inside, the Earth's natural barrier collapse under the pressure, dismantled by the sun's ever growing heat and Earth's slowly incapacitating nature. Average people are forced to drink their sweat, feed their children with their blood, and tolerate the cancerous effect of the glowing ball of light._

 _Survival of the fittest._

 _If you're strong, you'll live and if you're weak... you'll die._

 _That is reality._

 _That's the way of life._

 _Those families in the lowest part below the richest or influence will not see a future or will they breed for the next generation. And with this revelation, two opposing groups known as the Harway and the Freedom Fighters bend the world as their battleground, taking everything with them from the dust, or sacrificing others for the good of many._

 _The world... Is not a place for living beings anymore... so a new family discovers the impossible miracle and a new habitant for humans to survive the apocalypse of their race... the habitant called the Moon._

 _The Harway family, the most influential people in the world made a trip to the Moon where they find a place of serial phantasm- a virtual world which can sustain both digital and reality with its system: a system desired by them..._

 _The_ _ **System**_ _of the_ _ **Holy Grail:**_ _a way to obtain the Moon Cell Core or more specifically,_ _ **The Eye of the God.**_

 _They are in a journey to acquire it, to wish for humanity's salvation under their rule... but humans have their own decisions, choices and free will._

 _And so Freedom Fighters are created, led by Mages and terrorists in different ranks and expertise controlled by three families: Tohsaka, Emiya and Einzbern._

 _Their motto?_

" _ **It's better to live in misery than be the puppets of the impossible and senseless reverie."**_

 _Yes, they defy the rules of their own choosing- known as One but branch out in a clustered formation of rebellion to the Harway's. Einzbern are against Harway's usage of ancient mage craft mixing with technological development to provide a new life form with both knowledge of full blood ancient magic and advance millennial technological games as weapons to start a war. Emiya's- a family reaching for justice for the people are against the Harway's brutal experiments to commoners and kin to perfectly creates One True Leader which will aid everything in salvation. And Tohsaka... completely and devastatingly rejected the overall explanation of Harway's ambition; a peaceful earth under the reign of their famiy, like how God rules the Garden of Eden._

 _But for Tohsaka Rin- the fourteen year old Head of her family knew Adam and Eve- the dwellers of such Garden have break into the oblivious peace due to prompting. And that is what she'll do- to the people hoping for that belief. Her hatred to the Harway, did not root into how they kill her Father and Mother in front of her own little eyes- No._

 _Her complete reason?_

" _ **There's no peace without chaos, there's no salvation without sacrifices, no light without darkness, no leaders without subjects and no good wishes without bad effects. So a false dream without sadness and remorse is laughable! Peace you say? You are no God to prevent a rule imprinted in human nature, and we are not your creations to abide in your somnolence theatrical drama created by your ambition!"**_ _proclaimed the heiress, mocking the Harway once._

 _And thus, war do not end. The sky bleed ashes and the world is covered in dread. The neutral group despairs and forced to be the shadows- silent, untouchable and untraceable in darkness with no sense of objective to survive the catastrophe... but with just one human instinct guiding them in both fear and resilience: dead by the light and the harbinger of death._

" _ **We want to live.**_ _"_

 _Hence, when the time came the shadows are seen by the light [Harway], they are eradicated and experimented in the most gruesome and inhumane way possible, for 'heavenly and good' purposes of the world. Thankfully, Freedom Fighters saved the future generations: children and teenagers at the age of 18 and below. And with an adaptability in the lowest point below zero to the harsh climate of Earth, many died and the surviving few had been put to a coma: capsulated, without a cure to awaken them, except one man named Twice Pieceman who unfortunately been killed during a siege of bases._

 _The Eye of the God, silent and observing, saw the extinction of human race in a mere millennial it is watching the human culture grow and flourish- until it come up to this moment of total destruction of the planet. With a small part of it functioning as the human observer or more importantly, an embodiment of humanity itself- the Moon Cell act on accord in preserving the race for its own- creating a world of serial phantasm based on Earth, copying the landscapes and functions of the Earth... and activated a War of the Century, to access its Core by a mere person- to absorb the best of the best... and reward a grand wish._

 _Of course, by hearing the message from the Eye of the God at the year 2032, Wizards, Magi, Hackers and riches all over the world grasp the chance of attaining the hope of their needs. However, Moon Cell do not side living nor non- living creatures, hence, the brain- dead and the dead spirits known as Cyber Ghosts are also accepted, at a cost that their virtual body pact with molecules named spiritrons will be cleared off of imperfections, 'if' they won the Grail._

 _One such Cyber Ghost, Hakuno Kishinami, enters the bloody battle with no memories of how she gets in... or who she really is for that matter. With no recollection whatsoever, she still persevere and retain her want to actually 'live'. Blessed by a powerful Servant, she survives and fought with all she lacks, between enemies and friends... potential lovers and best friends._

 _The Freedom Fighters bowed down in her brilliance. Even the heir of the Harway: Leonardo- the future King of the world was mesmerized, outshone by a mere cyber ghost who learns what she is, but still, she walks forward with shine and beauty of the soul blinding even those who are dead- overcoming obstacles and finally... attaining her wish._

 _A selfless wish for the humanity to be saved._

 _Not like the Freedom Fighters who wants to have their own will amidst the short- life on Earth in misery... nor it is like the Harway's goal to bring peace to the world in their shoulders, burdening themselves with responsibility and fame._

 _No._

 _She merely wanted how things are always been before. She wanted to bring back the past where family can eat three times a day without any worries about their lives in Erebus' lair._

 _She wanted to bring the civilization where people are far from senseless squabble, cooperating out of pure choice and will._

 _She wanted to bring the days where children are free to play in the green scenery with their father's in tow, and mother's talking about their long awaited education and interviews._

 _And she only wanted... her Servant to live a life of her own choice. Free from expectations. Free from duty... and free from the humiliation of her birth. To just be human and enjoy the world she is living in. But her journey did not end at the year 2032... No. Because 10 years after her wish was granted, it is surprisingly altered by a forgotten prophecy._

 _A few might know it.. No, The Moon Cell assures the owner of the Regalia- the Organization in the year 2012, had met the prophecy in a RayShift adventures and Singularity._

 _A prophecy older than the Epic of Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, older than the gods and goddesses roaming the Earth.. Yes, the White Titan of the Roman Singularity, is what is recorded in the past._

 _The maiden in white: Sephyr. A titan which do not die, but will respawn over and over again for thousand years to destroy._

 _In 2043, a Zero Dark dimension have been identified buried and initiating its own system inside the Moon- where the Vanguard of the Umbral Star sleeps- corrupting S.E.R.A.P.H, gaining allies of the highest caliber... including the System Operator... Archimedes._

 _The tainted Archimedes led the Regalia owner-Hakuno Kishinami into a trap, earning the gentle Master's trust and unleashing the White Titan in the capital of her Servant, in place called Camelot. And with Regalia in hand, Hakuno splits herself into four: the Body, Mind, Soul and Heart... so she can warn us... from the past..._

"Of the upcoming danger not only in S.E.R.A.P.H..." Romani murmured, but was immediately plunge back into reality as Saber Mordred grunted in his unidentified expression. They are all in the Command Room, whispering words to not disturbed the employees on active jobs, while Romani braze himself at his chair and Saber Mordred along with companions are leaning on the far wall, relax and unperturbed.

"Believe it or not, that's my-... No," Saber Mordred shakes her head, "The **Mind's** story. Everything about the future is accompanied by her Generals in battle, they too, knew the ordeal they must went through. So by skipping stone and breaking bones, she is mixed up in this body of mine."

"Generals..." Romani huffs, sitting down at his seat, directly behind the control panels and employers, absorb in the imperial codex of data connected to the functions and buzzles of the Singularity. "This Generals you spoke to, are the Servants beside you perhaps?"

Saber Mordred confusedly look at side to side, from King Mordred's father, to cookie eating Jack and at last, to Jeanne Alter, silently watching her with unamused scowl in her face, doubling Saber Mordred's confusion with cuteness.. but a sly remark in his obliviousness. "Are you nuts?" she then asked. "Of course they are! Why would I invite the uninvolved rascals in here? Do you want to them to know the fraction of their future?"

Altria barely hid a smirk at her daughter's blunt attitude.

"I do not see the point in your argument," the figure head said, earning an angry growl from alter Jeanne. "You reveal secrets to me so Chaldea can help in the dilemma of the Moon Cell, in extension to that are the Servants engaging in the actual missions unscarred to what might disable their strength. So why must you hide it for a few trusted friends?"

"Because, we know not who to trust, Romani." Jeanne Alter's hoarse and cold voice silences the repartee, straight ahead honest to her words. "You might think it would be wise but what we don't tell you are whom we fought in there."

"I recall you are summoned in the Capital of Mordred as Generals, and so I conclude you do not join the Holy Grail in what Mordred-"

"The **Mind**." Saber Mordred interjected, tapping her head patiently.

Romani sighs, but proceed anyway. "... In what _the Mind_ said as **Fate/ Extra** escapades."

"Oh, we did." now it's Altria's turn to chime in, holding her chin in a professional manner. "We fought gallantly, with Master's I deem not worthy to know their name. We inflict upon heartwarming battles of course, but such things are gone to waste when said Master, commands me to kill myself for a petty affair of her 4th challenger."

"Umhmm! Me too! Me too~" Jack jumps up and down, giggling like a little child she is. "But instead of Master commanding me, I killed him too! Such a waste~ I like how he feed me with fresh limbs, yum yum!"

"Hmm... then what about Jeanne Alter?" Romani urged, but back down as the Avenger hiss at him, annoyed.

"I made it until the 6th round. Got acquainted with Master Hakuno sometimes, and then I was defeated by Leonardo Harway and his Servant, Gawain." She then said. "But we did not actually say those we fought in the Holy Grail, Romani. We meant the other Generals of the white titan, Sephyr."

"She has one?"

"Not one, but three." The Avenger corrected, raising three fingers to enumerate. "Jeanne D' Arc, Iskandar... and the vilest man, Gilgamesh."

"Oh dear," the figure head released a very agitated huffs, patting his ever raising heart in nervousness, his sweat trickling down his brow. "What in a world have happen into our future generations..." he solemnly murmured to himself in misery, digesting everything he condone when suddenly-

"Sir! General and Frontier's directing an immediate retreat! Repeat! The Masters are directing an emergency retreat!" an employee shouted out in alarm. Romani turned in instant, a gravely pale complexion greeting the guides.

"Huh!? Why!?"

"Servant Archer Gilgamesh and Enemy Servant Gilgamesh are using Ea, Sir!"

"What!? Hold on! What are they talking about!?" Romani cries out. Then, the communication link lit up, with Gudao and Gudako's face plastered in horror, as well as the remaining conscious Servants with a skin rivaling the snow in the harsh winter for all in the base to see.

"IT MEANS THEY'RE SLICING THE WORLD IN HALF AGAIN SIR!"

"WHAT!?" Just as he said that, the communication link went off, dooming them all. "Fudge!" he cussed.

"Sir?"

"Caules! Reboot the communication system in thirty seconds!"

"Roger!"

"Edna, try and see if the problems connected to the Generators!"

"Understood!"

"Kaimi, are the Masters body function stable!?"

"Master [codename:] 'General' is stabilizing, Sir. Master [codename:] Frontier's cardiac points are increasing in 0. 65 nanoseconds! Initializing internal scanning... All clear!"

"Good! Now Peter, access the Mana Room, double the transfer in 80%!"

"But Sir! Increasing the mana transfer will result in-!"

"It won't happen!" Romani yells, slamming his hands at his desk in rush. "They're in the middle of a battle, and the Masters can't properly support the Servants with their number! Hurry, the transferred mana will not store in their body for a long time in such urgent danger!"

"I- I understand!"

"Everyone, do not let the Masters fight unassisted! Work the best of your ability, their safety is our responsibility!"

"HAI!" Everyone yelled in determination, clicking boards and undergoing stressful fabrications of data needed in the current battle happening at the Past field or dunes of Babylon.

"You're so tense, Romani guy." Saber Mordred sighs behind the ruffled haired man giving orders to the Engineers and Magus in charge of the Babylonian Singularity. Her father, Jeanne Alter and Jack are completely silent and enamored by the hundred monitors and binary codes flashing in and out the programmed virtual projectors while she- herself are awaiting the response of the man she shared her story about.

"And half of it is your fault, Mordred." Romani shot back, his hands a blur of a limb, typing and encoding passwords and data Servants could not interpret even with Gaia's automatic programming of Heroes and Villains. "Now try not to distract me further! The sooner this case is solved, the sooner we can confront the problem you spoke."

"Hey! It's not like I made the plot on my forsaken adventures."

"Yes, you did- Christ! Eugene! Stop encoding Trojan's!" Romani yelled in surprise, "My word! Francis, get your damn brother out the maintenance pluck!"

"A- aye, sir!" the employer, Francis scurried away at the order.

"Jeez... Such a pain. Fine, do whatever you want now, Romani. But you don't have time to dawdle as well as I, you know that." Saber Mordred snorted, smirking at the back of the man, clearly pleased at the way he tried to indicate how important their future can be. She can really be persuasive, believe it or not.

"Worry not, I know how to backtrack deadlines." Romani deadpanned, getting back to his work in flash, disintegrating the viruses invested in the network system.

Undisturbed in the undisputable chaos around, Saber Mordred made a sound of relief, lowering down her tense shoulders and engrave her way next to her Father, who gently place a warm hand in her shoulder- hugging her close.

"Your thoughts are running wild, cub." Altria said, leaning her head against Saber Mordred. "What is it that bothers you?"

"Father... Am I cruel to drop this bomb into that guy?" Saber Mordred whispers, pushing her head in her father's warm neck, finding a sense of security. Thoughts hidden away, Altria all but smile at her little hatchling- sad yet serene, a smile that can lift up the spirit of the doubting Saber in her side.

"As a King, we must know how to sacrifice one way or another- for the sake of many, one must know how to let a few go."

"Here you go again, teaching me something with skeptic words! Why not be direct about it so I won't peel meaning in your statements, Father?" Saber Mordred groaned.

"You must learn to think wisely, Cub." Altria affectionately kiss the brow of the young blonde, certainly not mocking or leering, but with a glint of the eyes from a very experienced individual. "All I wanted is for you to learn the hard way. Everything comes with a price, and while it is burdening to Archaman, we must focus our eyes ahead. Not too long we will adjourned in this Peace, and so must not doubt your decisions at the past- walk forward, just as how Master walks beside you all the time."

And just like that, Saber Mordred nods in understanding, her Father's words swirling over her head. However, her musing was cut off-

"Ah! Father! Father~!" as Jack quickly bound herself in her waist, squeezing hard as a stone, pointing at a small monitor at the far side of the room towards-

"Look! It's Mother!" Jack squealed in delight, tugging the frozen state Saber Mordred, eyes glued to the figure inside the virtual screen.

"H... Ha- Haku... no." she muttered, before something snap inside her head- pushing herself forward out the Command Room...

... Possessed by the **Mind** in rush to meet her Master.

"...Aren't you going to follow her?" Altria turned to Jeanne Alter, eyes ahead and bored, but the inclination of concern is visible, so much as she can't help but gave a sly smirk in return.

"You know me well." She said, before she dashes in pursuit to the lion.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"... Holy shit."

"Language, Mordred." Jeanne berates the young blonde with passion.

"Can't help it. There's a bunch of stuffs."

"And so far, they are staring at us." Hakuno fears a few. She could not amplify barricades of self impose confidence of braveness to ward off her fear of tight spaces, darkness and soon, with will all bloom in to more... like mass population and eye phobias with all the attention directed at them. At the very least, she would retain her sense of wanting to be invincible, yet- with the exact moment she walks with her lover by her side, everything slightly shift off the saddle.

Since when they walk in a dome of place Jeanne called 'cafeteria', all eyes were on them and the silence it lurks grind Hakuno's self- esteem. _' So much for being average.'_ Hakuno thought, unconsciously shifting at her lover's back, shamefully hiding her average looks to the breathtaking individuals all pointedly staring at them with inquisitiveness, happiness... or all moreover, emotions a person can express.

It's revolting, and might be a positive feedback... but still...

The numerous antic and absurd fashions of clothes immensely disregard Hakuno's propriety for common clothing at once. With all colors there is to it, the cafeteria seems...

"Okay..." Mordred's sigh booms in the silence like a thunderclap. "I didn't ask this to anyone before but seriously, is this place in some kind of a cosplay party?"

... just like what Mordred says. All mirages of colors are in the same room as them, impossible to imagine clothes worn like a second skin to their saliva- drying beauty and majestic atmosphere.

And just like that, the room explodes in laughter in response to her lover's honest question, different people and genders walking, running and leaping forward to their position, making Hakuno even more demure. Then, not a second passed, a whole bunch of group is on them, patting and congratulating Mordred for her... recovery? Strange children in excessive clothing from the Abyss of the Wonderland jumps up and down before latching at the tired young blonde, yelling and whooping, cheering for their 'big sister Mordred' to play with them.

"Hu... Mor...dred!" Hercules (Berserker) roars, beating the close Servants eardrums with his monstrous gibberish yelling. Mordred yells in fright, and move in the way as the stone colored man run straight ahead at her direction, that even the wall, could not sustain its firmness due to the man's incredible strength.

"W- What was that!?" she stammers turning her head at the laughing bunch of maniacs, pointing at the damage wall.

Okita giggles at her unpainted expression. "Hehe, Hercules just misses you as much as we do, Mordred!"

"MISSES!? IT SEEMS LIKE HE WANTS TO CRUSHED ME!"

"Yeah?" Okita blink in innocence, "That's the only way he can expressed his feelings, have you forgotten?"

"Whaaaat?!"

"Un, we missed our little Knight wreaking havoc in here. Mah, so long as you entertain me, everything is at its boring and neutral calm." Charlemagne chortled, beating back a toast of rum.

"YOISH! A TOAST FOR THE LITTLE GIRL!" Iskandar's voice boom across the room and back, rising his mug of beer in to the air with the manly Servants.

"AU!" As they too, drinks their beverage in succession to the remark.

"W- what's going on!?" in her justice, Mordred is confuse as Hakuno's regarding this super models of a people getting all feely- touchy with her. Just what's with all these people? And what's with the beer!? It's freaking morning!

"Kakaka!" Mordred made a surprisingly genuine yelp of surprise, as a red haired man appears at her side. Come to think of it, is he there all this time? "I see your body has recovered, but your spirit disseminates quite low. Kakaka, oh what foe you had made yourself."

"Li Shuwen, a fair morning." Arturia suddenly said, despite the words ought to be for her son, she block the interaction with a few select words, stepping at Mordred and Li Shuwen's view, prompting the Assassin to leave the young blonde exultantly trashing off the exchange. Shaken to an uncomfortable ooze of the all chummy presence, with all the luck she have- quickly pull away to the embrace of children to wallow back into her semblance of comfort, hugging their body in tandem, both equally and absolutely terrified to the commotion.

"So many people... So overwhelming." Hakuno gushed, swallowing back her shaking whines.

"And I have no single clue who they are."

"Friend gamers?"

"I don't play with children, and we're in different year- the goons I'm playing with are not even born yet."

"Relative?"

"Now, you're just being mean to me."

"Do you think they're making fun of us?"

"They already did with their costumes, Hakuno. What is there to point out?"

Undisturbed by the odd behavior of the gallant 'Knight of Treason' whispering and hugging a new girl with an equal depressed and pale complexion, the children: consisting of Kuro, Illya, Alice, Nobunaga and Kid Gil surrounds the two curiously. "Ne ne, big sister Mordred? What are you doing?" Alice innocently asked, tugging at Mordred's loose white shirt. "Do you want a hug? Why don't you say so? Alice is free!"

"Nu- uh!" Kuro shakes her head, hugging Mordred's waist while sticking her tongue out to her sister in crimes. "She needs a hug from me! Am I right, big sister~?"

"Uh... not really?" Mordred foolishly blink, sweating at the provocative question. ' _What have I gotten myself into?'_

"No way! Big sister needs me!"

"Are are~, they're at it again." Amakusa Shirou chuckled, eating a spoonful of rice given by his lover, Semiramis. "Un," agreed the Queen of Babylon, suspiciously looking at the knight up and down in wonder. "Though, I must say... is Mordred felt different?"

"Hmm..." Amakusa Shirou hmmed with his mysterious smile, placing his chin in his palm and hiding a scene behind his lids – thanks to his clairvoyance- before chuckling at the lover's silent inquiry. "Just wait and see, yes?"

"No! ME!"

"No! She needs me!"

"Oh yeah!? She wants me! How 'bout that!?"

"No! Meeeeeee!" the children quarrel in front of the out of the loop duo, contrary to the amused Adult Servants, Jeanne's eyes twitch when Hakuno buried her face to Mordred's neck, seeking cover. However, Jeanne's profusely not the only one who witness the act, as Arturia (already sign Li Shuwen as her opponent in her next match), the Round Table Knights (Tristan's hard to guess), Karna, Siegfried, David, Medea, Astolfo, Medusa, Serenity and Christian Andersen too, saw how the blonde accepts the contact, shielding the average looking girl with her hand.

Bewildered with a silent speculation of their movements bring the officious side of the seers about the looming affectionate embroiled next to the named of the Knight of Treason, especially the ever male cross- dressing Rider whom hikes close to the two- specified at the spot where he'll meet the brunette's vision who tense and buried herself in embarrassment even more. "Hello~!" the Rider called out cheerfully, evading the duo's personal space as he lean his head almost nose to nose with Hakuno, perplexing and provoking Mordred (squeeze between them).

"..." Hakuno dared to peak one eye and bit back a shriek as the Rider prod her cheeks with a gloved finger. "Mou~! Why won't you look at me~! You're cute too, maybe we can get along?" he flirted, much to the blonde's dismay, wriggling in between, cussing a 'Will you get off of me!'.

"Personal space, you damn mutt! Stop harassing Hakuno!" Mordred growled, pushing Astolfo with her shoulder- clumping her girl like a burrito. Blinking in question, Astolfo then huffed to the unfairness of her friend- a little off friend in fact-, but he trudge out anyway with a mischievous smile in his face.

"Eh~? Why are you so unfair, dear friend of mine? It's been months since I last saw you and now you're coddling up with a cute girl!"

"First, I'm not your _dear-y friend_ and second, I'm not even here for a whole week! And of course I'll coddle with Hakuno, just what is up with you all!?" grunt the young blonde, oblivious to the intense gaze thrown by the most expertise. "You're getting all touchy feely to me yet I don't even know what made you all do what you done. What's with the congratulatory remarks and patting? What recovery? Is it because the fall Hakuno and I suffered? All I know is Gudako and Gudao are there with us, not a single strand of your hair is in sight."

"Oh~! Did you transfer in another Chaldea branch?"

"Do you even hear my speech at all!?" Mordred fumed in irritation to the air headed pink haired 'girl', clearly dismissing what she spoke in a pesky manner. Astolfo laugh in joy, hands both in his waist in confidence, it seems she truly did not understand the implication of Mordred's words. The two banters back and forth with a ghastly pale Hakuno at their center, holding tight to Mordred's arms if running away is needed.

"Oh~ Now that's the fire! That's how I like it! Now on with our journey, Mordred! Let's catch the base aflame with our joy in your recovery!" Astolfo declared, now pushing Hakuno away from Mordred, but the young blonde relents in the abrasive actions towards her lover. The children around them pout in the unfairness of the Rider- forgotten by his charismatic [irritating] attitude.

"Could you please stop!?" Mordred cut off with a swipe of her arm, Astolfo barely move an inch to dodge the limb in confusion. Jeanne move to intervene, but Arturia holds an arm to prevent her, thoughts hidden away from the Saint. "You're so persistent! Why can't you realize I don't want anyone clinging so much to me!"

"Hey, hey," Astolfo pacifies, holding two palm in the air to dissipate the growing temper of whom he is mocking. "No hard feelings~! I just want us to hang out just like old times!"

"We don't have old times!"

"Oh come on now," with the way Astolfo said it with a playful smile in her face, Mordred felt the familiar tug of... wanting to punch someone in the face. With every syllables leaving the Rider's mouth, so much as the blonde's eyes become narrower... a trail of memories jumbling out in her brain. With that unnoticed, Astolfo continues like it was nothing.

"Are you really..."

 _ **-Static!-**_

" _... Going to ditch us with that boring girl?" Mordred's Game Club Members snickered at the bully's words, pointing at the girl in question, hanging her bangs low._

 **-Static-**

"... going to waste your time with that boring girl over me~? Who is she anyway? Your girlfriend?"

' _Oh dear, I heard of this before.'_ Hakuno mentally gulp in horror, fancying for the Earth to swallow her in mortification.

"What if she is, huh!?" Mordred yelled, not taking the pink haired **girl's** insult to her Hakuno lightly. "Got a problem with that!?" she challenges, gritting her teeth in silent prevention for her left hook to appear in sight. "Hakuno Kishinami's my girlfriend! What about it!? I'll marry her someday and sooner than later she'll have my last name! We'll enjoy our night of honeymoon and have kids and an awesome house to stay! Is that what you want me to say, huh!? Do you want some more!?"

Those who takes a spoonful of their dish, chokes in their food.

Those who drink their favored beverages, spits it out in seconds.

Those who merely walked to their own tables tripped and stumbles on the floor.

Those who watch the interaction gawked and let their jaw drops to the ground in complete bafflement of what they actually caught.

"Whoa..." Astolfo- the ever wonderful and cheerful Paladin is also left to dust by the declaration, even the robots- despite their programmed data, malfunctioned.

Shirou Kotomine drew a short chuckle, cleansing his face as his lover spit her favorite tea directly at him. "This is getting interesting."

Cu Chulainn (Caster), along with Alexander the Great and free willed Male Servants hoots in advance, gut laughing to the obvious innuendo of the 'honeymoon', slamming their hands in their table, creating mess for the others. "Little Missy sure is lucky with Mordred! HA! The days I've boast my domestic pride to the blooming gorgeousness of my land! Trampled with the young Knight's conviction to her lady! Haha!" Julius Caesar guffaws, his chalice almost bending to his hand.

Arturia wheeze an air of dawn, setting her jaw align to prevent from making it fall farther as it is. She could not remain stoic at all times when it comes to her son- now discovered as a new Mordred, given that she's attracting troubles more than luck in her life. ' _But goodness, heavens above. If I were truly this hatchling's father...'_ Arturia gulped in defeat. '... _I may not stay in the world for long with this shame.'_

"... Is it what I think it is?" Jekyll- at the moment entering the cafeteria with Serenity in tow, both clearly impressed at the young blonde- oblivious to the racket that happened. They both look back to where they came from, and whistle in unison. "Wow, Mordred! How do you do that? I thought you're heading straight to Command Room, can't say I'm surprise if you use [skill: **Prana Burst.** ]."

Mordred spare a glance at the new intruders and glare with all her might. With her fatigue, the realization of whom she was seeing all over the place drew her at the wall, expression in disbelief, materializing a sense of intensity to grip her throat in brazen freeze. Then, she summarized her conversation to Hakuno and Jeanne- about the status of people acquainted in Chaldea. Have she slept, she will know the difference of their presence to a normal human, but now- bearing suspect to the outstandingly irritating group of people... Could this be...?

' _This is the heroes of myths and legends?'_ Mordred huffs in annoyance- disappointment unseen, securing a small squeeze in Hakuno's clenched hand, before she crossed her arms and looked at the 'Astolfo' again. Should she be surprise?

Nope. Not really. But she does hope she won't have a seizure for thinking back in these moments with them when her original energy and optimistic viewpoint for the day returns. Now with their nature in mind, Mordred drew a cautious line on how she fight- mere words are enough, giving in to the impulse to scuffle may not be a good idea if her opponent is a known hero or heroine of their time.

"Now... what did you say to my girlfriend again, you dirty motherfucker?" yet, she won't bypass this opportunity to breach the line impose by herself when it comes to Hakuno. Astolfo, in the front of the brunt of her anger, could only laugh sheepishly, the rage of a dragon is mystifying- dare not will he pushed a button more.

"Na- ahaha~, Nothing~ Nothing~ Just carry on with uh... w- with your beautiful girlfriend, pal~ Hmhm~ Don't mind me at all~!" and like that, he went with a poof, disappearing without a trace.

"Coward!" Mordred yells, raising a fist in the air- fuming like a kid. "Next time I see you, ready your face to my knuckles! Believe it, doooooolt!"

"Ah, there they are yelling deeper meaning of insults! Ah~ how the mighty have fallen~!" Kuroyukihime moans, swiveling back and forth, buried in her fantasies.

"Do you even see yourself in the mirror, bitch!?" Mordred responded, almost throwing a tantrum.

The remaining Servants could not help but laugh at the endearing mannerism of the blonde, but soon their gazes trail to the side, to the equivalent curious little thing. Hakuno clenched her fists in Mordred's waist one last time, before pulling away- a stoic but reddened cheeks greeted the Servants of Chaldea. She bravely looks at everyone to the eyes before gulping down and staring straight at the eyes of her lover, tired but firm, protective and loving. "... I lose my appetite. I'm not hungry anymore." Hakuno faltered, skirmish in her stand.

"Hmph. You're not good at lying, dummy. Come on." Mordred huffs at last, releasing the tyrannous tension in her body. "You're hungry, right? Admit it."

Hakuno half- heartedly nodded. "Ye- yes, but I can still-"

"Then we will eat." Mordred firmly states, strong and determine to stand her ground amidst the strangers' piercing gazes. She will not back down from the pressure and never will she held the chance to feed her beloved with nutritious foods, even if it means she won't sleep for the day to watch her lover eat her meal.

"Mordred..." Hakuno whispered, monotonous to others, self- conscious for the blonde's ears.

"You'll eat. We'll eat." This time, she does not state. She orders, sumptuous this time, sending a quick kiss to finalize her decision. While half of the Servants are accustomed to never ending strange things happening in Chaldea- lesser than the incredulity happenings in Ahenerbere Café- open affection between the same genders elicit a fair mixed surprises, more so with an arrogant blonde rivaling Nero and Gilgamesh's audacity to outclass themselves.

With a pat on each child's head, a murmur of apology and a promise of continuing the paused 'play time', the alienated duo walks at the center of the cafeteria, passing tables of Servants respectably congratulating them in a manner they dare not blush in predicament, searching for an unoccupied table. With no luck, Mordred swallows her pride and made her way to the two awaiting 'rivals', shredding tears of happiness to the wonderful gift for breakfast.

"May we... sit here?" Mordred choke down the lead of bile coming, while it did not compare on how Hakuno whither then and there, stomping down the instinct to run at the familiar lustful gazes of the two familiar Servants.

"UMU! With all I have, Praetor needs not permission! Come, little Mordred! Join a feast granted for the both of you!" Nero clapped in joy.

"Mou~, though my heart could not take how you own Master, Mordred, I cannot turn my back when she is in need of me now, can I~? Come~, My husband~!" Tamamo flirted, pouncing the brunette, making Mordred doubt if this is even a good idea.

' _Ah... Whatever. What's done is done'._ And so, with that thought in mind, Mordred bend down to the unoccupied seat.

Meanwhile...

"Have you truly... seen Mordred in the Command Room?" Jeanne ask, drop dead serious striking down Jekyll's eyeglasses in ferocity.

"Affirmative. Need I mention that the kids saw her too? They're running wild with her through the designated room. I could not identify where she find the brunette with her, though I must say she's with the Avenger version of you, Altria and Jack not moments ago."

"Then..." Jeanne sweats in pain when she gazes at the two. "... Who is the Mordred we came next to?"

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

' _Stop... stop... Stop... STOP... STOP! STOP!_ _ **STOP!**_ _'_

 **[... Uk! WALK, bitch! MOVE! FUCKING WALK!]**

[ _Mind, STOP! She won't go anywhere, I swear! STOP IT OR SHE'LL DIE! WE'LL DIE, DAMN IT!"_

[ **I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HAKUNO NEED'S ME... UNGH!... UGH, GRAH! JUST LET ME HANDLE THIS! HAKUNO NEEDS ME! DON'T GET IT MY WAY!]**

 _[Fucking- CALM DOWN, WILL YOU!? We know she's here and she's not going anywhere! Your_ _ **Heart**_ _is with her, so be at ease she's safe!]_

 **[No! NO! I must go back! No! Hakuno needs me! I. MUST. GO. BACK!]**

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Saber Mordred yells, cracking her neck sideways to slammed her head into a rough wall, over and over again.

"Mordred!" Altria is in motion, supporting her in seconds of need.

" **F... F... Fa- father!"** Saber Mordred huffs in exhaustion, coming back to consciousness for the fourth time she smashed her own head into the wall. With the attribute of a Servant, immense jostling of her head would result but a mild concussion for her, yet at the same time it would be enough to ward off the deathly wasp of the **Mind** , infecting and possessing her body in shambles. Tone still rough and lingering with subdue assistance of King Mordred to ease the **Mind,** Altria gather her daughter in her arms, concern at the same time, pitying the wrecked wall due to Saber Mordred's doing.

"Cub? Talk to me, what is it you need?" Altria hushes, wearing off the young Servant's brow to cleanse the dirt.

"... **Stop... S-Stop m- me, father,** " Saber Mordred plead, clenching and unclenching her fist amidst the turbulent quake of her body. "Th- the m- m- **Mind-d's p- power... powerful I-!** We c- can't hand- dle her.. She's.. she's taking... c- control... **Pl- please, father."**

 **[NO! DON'T! YOU! DARE!]**

" **Urk!"** Saber Mordred spits out blood, promptly due to her biting of her inner cheeks and mashing her tongue to dare not speak. But the **Mind** of Mordred Pendragon is so strong, her body violently gripped into its control and before she knew it-

 _[Ack! Woah, damn!] the embodiment of King Mordred in her Sea of Soul squeak in rush, holding Saber Mordred's embodiment beneath the arms, both looking up at the rust door of a humongous cage they are in, golden yet in so many ways, contrastingly ugly._

' _Holy fuck!' Saber Mordred cussed, yellowish diamond patterns emerging in her arms skin in scorching hot sense, worrying the dweller and the Vessel's soul, jutting down plans with all their might to prevent the [_ _ **infection**_ _] from spreading close to her chest._

 _[It's fast, the Mind's repulsive- I thought she's the calmest f us three!] King Mordred tittered in nervousness, pulling Saber Mordred to her feet. [Let's get away from this, quick! We have no time left!]_

' _Don't you think I knew that!?' Saber Mordred growled, together smashing their way into the cage's door- trying to dismantle it with the resilience of their Soul._

Up in reality, Altria barely dodge the swipe of Clarent before she dare raise a hand to her daughter and grip the weak wrist. "Cub, calm down." She tried to talk sense to her daughter... but-

"General. Stand aside." **Saber Mordred** ordered.

–This is not her daughter. She remember the days which her daughter's eyes shine like the evergreen field of grass in a murky weather, it's vibrancy subpar from her yellowish one's, bearing the love in return she gave to her daughter. Saber Mordred's like the mixed colour of a placid sea and a mountainous beauty, reflecting off the light with pride and confidence and sending Monsters in their death with a striking dark green iris capable of making even the King of Conqueror's cry. But this, the eyes she behold to- is not the warm or confident orbs of what she knew. This eyes she face in the present knew no happiness, no serenity and passion for everything. Her eyes are like a frozen grass in a wintry season, a shed of ample green is but a fraction of the cold eyes covering the external door of the soul. This is the eyes deprived of her hope, stolen to her in the sweet moments in her life, stomp upon by the Titan, it's warm center presented only to her wondrous wife.

Yes, this is Mordred. King of Moon Cell, Servant of Kishinami Hakuno. The **RULER** of the **TOP SERVANTS** in the future.

"My King," Altria gulped down her _fear,_ clenching her left fist to where her heart is, the other is still holding Saber Mordred's wrist shakily. "... Please, have mercy to my daughter and to the Vessel, My King." She begged, so imperfect, humiliating to others, a small sacrifice for her daughter.

"Hn," the possessed Saber Mordred, no, the Mind grunted- pulling back her wrist, glaring at her General coldly. "If I show no mercy, they should be dead from the very start I latch to them."

"But, my King-!"

"Stand aside, General. The sooner I'll come in close to my Wife, the sooner these feelings of mine will cease infecting the **two**. Do you understand." Altria dare not speak, for her King state what she wanted to say. She made no peep, but her body blocked the way in rebel to the King's wishes.

"... Mordred?" Jeanne Alter asked, doubtful, yet, as the eyes of her ruler pierce through her, she bowed with all her might, her silver tresses flowing like a curtain of flower from her back. "King."

"Alter." The Mind nods, a show of emotion scarce even to her trusted friend. "... Discipline General Altria Pendragon. Let her not passed unscathed into this walls." With her last words ringing like a bell to the two Generals, the body of the vessel erupt in a vermilion thunder and-

 ***BOOM!***

A shockwave leaves the walls tall and fortified to the quake. The two Servants, brace themselves from the impact of the immaculate **[skill: Prana Burst]** of their leader, leaving them in silence, not sure what to do... At least...

"Well... you heard it right," Jeanne Alter sighs. She will deliver her King's order, let them be friend or foe. She materialize her staff and point it at the Lancer, wearing the expression of a very irritable lion. "Mordred's orders. Unscathed is forbidden, Grumble everything to pieces."

"Let's see about that." Altria responded with an exaggerated click of her tongue, brows furrowed, reaching for Rhongomyniad. "Make this quick Alter, I have a daughter to punished right after."

 _'I guess... I had no choice but to do it... is that right, Master Hakuno?'_

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

' _The mission, I need to tell Mordred what I discovered about myself. She also needs to know the truth.. She's not totally human after all.'_ Hakuno tried to smile, but whatever she did, her heart was not into it. She tried to stuff her face with food, but it seems tasteless and unappealing to her. She all pressed harder to eavesdrop in the Servant's talk, however, not a semblance of the required information about the future have reached her ears. Defeated and solemn, she plays with her food forlornly. Maybe... she needs to cool her head first and relax her nerves? It's not like something bad would happen... right?

"You're eyes have droop in sadness, Praetor." Nero said, her vibrant green eyes looking at her in concern, in front of the small round table. "What is it that marred your face with morose?"

Come to think of it... "Nero?" she asked, and the Emperor lit up to her call.

"Umu! What is it, Praetor?"

"Arara~ Am I being ignored again?" Tamamo pipes in, clinging to Hakuno's arm next to the brunette. (Mordred's to her left, Tamamo's on the right.) If she recall her memories correctly, Tamamo has become her Sub- Servant at the start of her fight with Julius Harway, Leonardo's brother. And then, when she was on the way to the Rani's maze of Secret Garden, Nero had appeared as a freelance Servant, assisting her with Sakura Matou's order. With her adventure ending with her saving BB...

Nothing. The recess part of her mind is still damaged, inaccessible without the function of Mind, Body, and Soul. Moreover, the problem is not how she can't remember here. It's how Nero and Tamamo disappeared and how she knew her even though she doesn't know them from the start. Could it be they are truly her Servants at the Grail and Labyrinth? Or are they just another summoned embodiment of the Sun and Emperor of Rome?

"Nero... Tamamo.."

"Praetor?"

"Yes, husband?" the two bickering woman stops at her call, eyes attentive- smothered by nothing but compassion.

"Who... do you think I am? No jokes intended, please. This is serious." She asked in secrecy- thankful that the Servants are focused to her lover immensely, looking at the doubtful gaze of the Emperor and Fox swirling at the room in deep sadness to their orbs.

"You... you're... You resemble our Master..." Nero sighs, sitting straight like a ruler once more. "Umu, you resemble our dear Master in the Moon greatly. We speak not of this to others, but we are from a future animatedly gorgeous and wonderful, with us to our Praetor's side, we are undefeated and achieve great quest of joy in our journey to save friends and lives." She said it in a sorrowful manner, a part of Hakuno twinge in pain. Could they really be..? "Yet, we are summoned here. Not a single farewell to our Praetor. So once you appear, immense ecstasies are we enveloped, for our dear yearning for our Master is so strong, we know not how to handle this magnificent emotion."

"Indeed." Tamamo agrees, her voice uncannily clever and serious, a contradiction to her flirty attitude before. "With gigantic apologies, we ask forgiveness for making you... oh, dear- I'm sorry to say this, but a substitute to Our Husband. But... we also like to take our penance back..."

' _Wait a minute... does this means?_ ' Hakuno has inkling on what she will say, and a genuine and small smile blooms on her face. Tamamo and Nero clasped her hands together, gazing at her with that affectionate emotion. "... Praetor, Is it you, am I right?" Nero hushed, tears brimming down her eyes. Hakuno's heart beats erratically, happiness and an ever without privacy reunion taking place in the watchful eyes of heroes. However, the Master do not care and nod her head in affirmation- almost seconds before she was engulf in hugs and squeals of the duo, alarming Mordred at once of what is happening to her lover.

"Oi... oi, at it again. Hands off Hakuno!" Mordred warns, but seeing a surprising smile of her lover directly to others, she stay low and watchful- warm blooming in her chest for no reason.

"Ah, right right~! Husband's lover is here~!" back to her original self, Tamamo pouts and stuck her tongue out to the blonde, but refrain from pouncing again- just as the Master breathe a sigh of relief.

"Umu! My Royal Privilege and Sense holds true to its words! See that, Caster! My foresight are true!"

"What foresight? We're sure she's Master from the very start, desu~!" and just like that, the sub- Servants are reduce to bickering again. But Hakuno is in bliss, a good fortune to successfully achieve a relationship created by the 'whole' Hakuno Kishinami. Hence with the idea of the 'whole', Hakuno looks at Tamamo and Nero again, observing their reactions and attitudes- striving to understand what clicks them together to form a bond with her.

Unfortunately, she can't find the answer. It seems the Mind and the Soul can say much, if not they are those who attract this Sub- Servants quite tightly in their grasp.

"Boo."

"!?" Rigid, Hakuno froze as the breathing of her lover graze the sensitive skin right below her right ear. She cupped the part quickly, overriding the goosebumps trailing her skin. She narrowed her eyes at her lover...

... And smiles as the blonde kiss her forehead in comfort, in the middle of the ogling eyes and leering jest about their supposed rank in sexiness in accordance to pairing. With the small interaction in for the close, the children bound to the brunette like cute little sheep: asking stories and gaining the gentle attention of Hakuno Kishinami. With that happening, Mordred trail her eyes to her seatmate, where they ask questions back and forth. She already talked to a bunch of guys (mostly the friendly and chatty ones) and woman ranging from the ever stoic Scathach and Medusa, to Serenity, Kuroyukihime (creepy by the way), Brynhildr, Frankeinstein and now, starting with the Alternate versions.

"What are Gudao and Gudako's role in this Organization anyway?"

"Masters, of course." Alter Matthew (Alter Shielder) huffed her answer, rolling her eyes impatiently at the inquisitive blonde.

"You mean, they gave you all mana? How many are you, hundreds?"

"Not really. The Prana Room sustain by the Core of Chaldea's keeping us in this form. The Master, however, is just the commanders or leaders we must obey in the field. They have three marks that can boost us or make us act against our will. They supply Mana too, but 98% of the actual powers we have comes from the Core." And with that short explanation, Alter Matthew walks away- satisfied to what she observe the young blonde. Until Mordred was noticed again as she shared information with her seatmates.

"So... you're from another world."

"Uh- huh, and you're the alternate version of Arturia Pendragon." Mordred comebacks, eating the piece of fries Hakuno's handling her absent mindedly, talking to one of almost, pact Servant's near their table, trying to eavesdrop in their conversation. And guess what? Modred do not care. They can hear all her words all they want, it's better to clear off misunderstandings right from the start. "Make sense you are. So does that means there simply no real history classified to be true? Or you're from another parallel world entirely just like we do?" she asked again, to the silverette and yellow eyed version of Arturia Pendragon (Arturia's busy mulling food, directly at the back of Hakuno).

"It is difficult to point out where we came from or how. However, parallel worlds holds true in this theory. I, myself believe it the moment I met my versions in Chaldea." Alteria (Alter Arturia) coolly replies, sipping in her coffee, with Mordred mesmerize to her awesome jacket.

"Oh, must be a pain to see so many faces like yours."

"It's less problematic than ten Koyukihime at once in the halls." Kuro whispered to herself while picking up her veggie food, but the Servant Archers do hear her, making them chuckle on their own.

"Un, but we must endure. Life can be so drastic but we just went with the flow with the Masters." Alteria huffs, opening one yellow eye to look at Mordred's lover. "Change topic, what does it feel like to you?"

"Excuse me?" Mordred blinked, biting small pieces from the apple.

"To hold someone dear, in the scrutinizing eyes of ours. Heroes. Heroine. Nemesis. Beast. Villains. The whole bit. You said you two are human with some skills of Wizards, against all of us, what does it feel like?" The young blonde hid a frown, and glance at her lover up and down, talking to the children one by one. The children- unusually still and behave, is mesmerized to her lover's story and voice about their life on the other world. Why would they find it interesting, Mordred don't know- yet, she answers anyways, an answer from the bottom of her heart.

"To tell you the truth, it doesn't bother me at all. You're you, the people in myths and legends- you hold the title, you attain and achieve adventures and majestic powers rivaling gods and goddesses..." she continues, seemingly ignoring the silence of the cafeteria, trying to hear the words coming from her mouth. "But you have no right to judge us, I love things you might dislike. I may hate things that you desires, but to me, we are nothing but mortals- equal to terms, treasure and blood aside. I felt no fear in opening up what we are, just because you're what you called yourself, we should felt inferior and ashamed." she firmly stated, looking at the eyes of her blushing lover, resolute in her decision to cast what she want to send to everyone. "I love Hakuno, that's simple as you said your own name. I love her, she loves me- we embraced and do stuffs in a relationship, what gives? Do we need your permission to do things? Do we need to act good to your taste? No. That's sucks, I don't care about your opinion. That's... just how things are."

Alteria hummed in agreement, supporting a smile on her face. "Must I feel humiliated?" she asked.

"Why?" the young blonde in question blink, "I just answer your honest question, what's there to feel humiliated about?" With that as a sign, the other Servants in the area gave applause to her speech, ruffling her head in content, much to the charge in of the young blonde. Medusa and Scathach clink their teacups together, in secrecy of their own relationship. Arturia, proudly gaze at her son, indulging to the fact everything seems to be working out for the day. She then, gave Jeanne a smile, the Saint has recovered from her misplaced jealousy, it seems the ricochet of the revelation placates Jeanne's heart after all. Just what happen to her original son, though?

And just like that, speak of the devil and she'll appear.

The room was caught off guard as a figure, walks down on the air, clearly using skills to trot back swiftly and lands... directly in front of Hakuno. The Servant in their Third Ascension and below, are knocked back by a strong force- drawing them farther but seemingly next in step in the fire of dragon. The Mordred they are all acquainted for are here at last, but the welcoming sunshine was no more, in place is a frozen atmosphere that made all Servants materialize their weapons in caution, alarmed as even the most powerful cannot figure out the presence of the blonde. With closer proximity, the harder it is to breathe. It felt..

Dry.

Dead.

Suffocating...

Seething?

They felt this before...

No, this swelling power... it bypass even Gilgamesh of Uruk?!

"... Mordred?" Arturia's arms are shaking... wait, is it? She stares down at her limb in horror... what is happening?

"Don't tell me..." Tamamo sniffed one last time- jumping a few feet with the Servants as Nero's, narrowing her eyes in confirmation. "... This feeling, it is you... **Mordred Pendragon.** "

The said person did not even glance up from her view, eyes locked to the person in her dreams. Soft brown eyes met the orbs frozen by pain. The eyes of the Wife met the Husband's. Hakuno's doe colored hues mixing with the dullest green. "... Wife." And the King in possession of Saber Mordred's body is reduce to shred, she get down out the table to embrace and kissed the lips of her Queen- needing.. wanting... desiring her Queen for as long as she can remember. The Servants visibly went frozen on their spot, the tell a tale coldness wrapping their throats no more, but as much as they're grateful of it, the controversy of what is happening did not even smooth out the sour biles on their throat.

"Mph!? UMMH!?" And Hakuno tried to free away, stone shocked and petrified- who is this girl!? Why is she doing this to her!? Her lips... that was once taste the only thing she loves, are now clamp on the others mouth, wanting not to let go. The girl might be the same with her lover's face, the feature, the presence...

' _But she's not my Mordred!'_

However, it contrasts palely to what Mordred is feeling amidst the struggles of her lover. Something's wrong, but it feels right. Something just... don't add up in this picture viewed by all at once. She saw how her lover squirmed out in those arms, the gaze of panic... the sensation that her most treasure is being stolen by her doppelganger. This feeling...

Ah. This is rage.

Her heart's pump her veins with the blood there is to it, fueling her anger, warming her body-

 **-STATIC-**

 _A silhouette of an object..._

 _No- A sword... shines brightly in the field of dead..._

 _... She's calling her trusted friend, arms stretch out... for_ _ **CLARENT.**_

 **-Static!-**

-making her body glow in a vermilion sparks of thunder.

"Arara~, what is this~!?" Astolfo reverted back in the cafeteria in flash, looking at the Servants tense faces, then back to the Mordreds on hold, the distance is uncanny to a boxing ring, wide enough to move and close enough to actually feel the scorching heat of the love and jealousy. "Is there a new competition of the same faces dueling out of love? Oh~! This is so exc-!"

"Be quiet, Astolfo." Medea reprimands, sweat trailing down her cheekbones coldly. "This not the time to fool around."

And as she said that, Amakusa Shirou gasped in horror, his clairvoyance shows him a scene from the future... A scene of-! "Everyone **DEPART** from the cafeteria at once!" he bellowed with all his might, carrying his confused lover bridal style and leaving the premises in quick hollowed dash. Disturbed by the seemingly calm person's outburst, and the 6th sense Users doubling back to retreat- the lesser Ascension Servants oblige in confusion, but a charge in that this will save their lives.

"Tsk... killjoy." Merlin tsked in annoyance but he too, depart as soon as he could.

Those who seems brave enough, or stubborn to back down, mainly, Arturia, Nero, Tamamo, Jeanne and Astolfo all but trail how Mordred's body crisp into a vermilion shine.

"Hands off my girl, bitch!" Mordred grasp the collar of another her, the fire of jealousy burning within her gaze in a dangerous manner- the residual image of a person not technically her **kissing** her lover in front of her very own eyes are taunting her to move... but the eyes she's staring do not back down one bit, and instead, grasp her collar too and grin with all ferocity there is in the Saber Mordred's system.

"Why don't we settle this into a brawl, **bitch**?" the Mind challenges, in reason to counter the **Heart's** love with her passion for their love. Truly, she'll be the only person who will fight herself just to obtain their wishful goals.

"Feisty, aren't you? Now before this escalates further, why don't you free my girl, eh?" Mordred leans so much as they're forehead battled in dominance of strength. Unknown to them, their two bodies sparks alight with a mix of blue and red lighting, wrapping around them- most gratefully it did not hurt their lover in between their thrust.

"Why? Afraid I'll take her away from you?"

"Oh, you wouldn't like it when I'm mad, you piece of shit."

"Taunt me all you want.." Saber Mordred, possessed by the **Mind** spits in the **Heart** in hatred, taking Hakuno with her, dazed and concerned at how her girlfriend's eyes turns into a wicked yellow. In the nick of time, Altria emerge to the wall- beaten Jeanne Alter in tow, breaking it with all her might, straight to her King's back-

"AVALON, [SKILL: **RELEASE!** ]!"

And the cafeteria is bath in red, with a feral growl of a beast calling for her mate. The cafeteria explodes in the mightiest form of reaction- wrecking all to dust and consuming everything with a blaze of Mana dismantling the floor in obscured power of the release of **the Mind** from the **Vessel,** straight to the opened **Heart**.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 **HOLY DANG! MY GOSH!**

 **IDENTIFICATION AND EXPLANATION TIME!**

 **HAKUNO KISHINAMI [PRESENT]:** The lover of Mordred Pendragon, holds the title **Heart** from the four functions of the complete Hakuno. She remembered her Past (or you might call her experience from the future). Mission, traverse to the future. Master of the Main Servant and Sub- Servant, Nero and Tamamo.

 **MORDRED PENDRAGON (HAKUNO'S LOVER)** : Human, at least.. that's what she knew. Experience the activation of her circuits- almost attaining memories at the last scene. (Further indication would lead to a **big** spoiler.)

 **THE DISTORTION PLACE:** The mind and matter thing, if you know Persona games or anime, that's what I based it. But its function is the trash bin of the Moon Cell Core, kind of like the box BB put Hakuno Kishinami in to in the Fate CCC route.

 **SABER MORDRED (POSSESED);** Her body is that of a Vessel, but the Mind is controlling its owner. The infection they are talking about are the entirety of the cautious reminder that if the Mind were to force herself out, the Vessel's body will become hers, and the Vessel's Soul and the other dweller will be eliminated from the containers consciousness. She acquired the body, yet her presence is like in her form in the FUTURE. Just look at this way, if you play Fate Extra then you can actually level up Mordred in Level 80, add to that the Labyrinth which is... is it 100? Or 80 perhaps, so make it 180 or 160- sum up the Fate/ Extel- ahem... You know what I mean. That's why her presence is constricting.

 **THE THRONE:** A place where the Body resides, the throne in the Capital- Camelot. (Further indication would lead to a **big** spoiler.)

 **DIVERSION:** Mainly the separation of the four functions of what keeps the Hakuno Human. (The Heart, Mind, Body, and Soul.) The process of using the Regalia to do the impossible, simple as that, it makes a person tear apart in different data.

 **INFECTION:** Infections may happen because of the possession to the Vessel (As indicate above too many times) and... okay, a little spoiler... if the Umbral Star infected the virtual body.

 **FREEDOM FIGHTERS:** Should I really explain this one?

 **TIMELINES:** This is important , you can jut down if you want, just make sure start at the middle of your page please, because this timeline is crucial. Let's say we start at 2030, where the Chapter 1 started, then, because Saber Mordred and friends tweaked the Shifts, they are brought back 18 years before 2030... got it? So, with this adjustment, the memories in shambles they are seeing in snippets and peeks are what they experience **in the future.** Mainly, at 2032, where the Fate Extra happened, year 2032- 2033 where the CCC happened, 2032- 2043 where they experience... stuffs. Sorry guys, but this is all I can give you for now. The timeline in this part is the spoilest as it is. {Further indication would lead to a **big- BIG** spoiler.)

 **RELEASE:** A skill that requires [traced] Avalon, enacting a chain reaction of the molecular entity of a Servant to wash off possible corrupting data to an unwilling container. Its been used to kill Altria Pendragon to her timeline, the death blow she recieved willingly at the hands of her wife to eradicate the vengance if blood.


	9. Run for Escape

**Author's note:** Yeah, sucks to wait right? But I'm in manacles with real life and I can't have all the time to complete this story in a long chapter. THIS IS NOT INSPECTED AT ALL, THIS IS THE REAL DRAFT I WROTE.

I guess I'm in wrecked, so to the previous comments I did not replied, I apologize in behalf of my broken promise, so...

 **Fid99:** Hey, pal. I really am thankful you PM me all the way to expressed how happy you are to what I write because you couldn't post another chance into the chapter 8. You know, I was really laughing out loud when I read your review, I just can't believe someone will actually sum up all the parts I came up with in the previous chapter. I find it heartwarming, thank you very much. And about the lore, of course it is full of it in this story. We started our story at the middle after all. So, I hope I did not smash all your brain cells in the previous chap- 'cause I'm brainstorming how to get all of that eliminated to dust. Haha, just kidding. And you're welcome by the way.

 **Stratos263:** Hello, friend. Thank you for your words and I hope you like the story, just like they did.

 **Those who PM:** It's kind of strange why you all don't want your reviews be seen by the public but.. oh well, it's your choice and I'm glad. I'll generalize you all so not to make this section long, alright? First, Wow. I just... wow, where did you all came from and you totally figure that out? I guess you see the peeks of the future in that single observation in **Hakuno's interaction** but... whew, you're awesome. And yes, I'll finish this until the end- if it crams up before the next year comes then, what the hell. I'll finish this whether they like it or not. Time sucks, you know that. And nope, I won't give you any clue now that you mention that, it's like Scott detach the story of Five Night's at Freddy's so... ahuh, you're on your own now, hehe.

Oh, and guys! Those who didn't know, **JurichuZ** came back and are continuing **Moon Cell of Red: Rebellion**. Those who know, great, those who don't- it's also a Hakuno x Mordred fanfic, if you like to see it then go now and read it!

 **We'll keep low for now on to this one, got to bang up the real deal to the tenth. I spend it too much to the eighth so... hehe~ Oh, and maybe I'll post as soon as two weeks from now. Just saying.**

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

A hole.

How does a huge crater imprint its way at the very center of Chaldea, Romani do not know. Nevertheless, a huge thump of pain rushed passed through his skull straight to his brain. Fortunately, the Transportation Spell happened before the explosion occurred and shook the Chaldea to its very core. The Masters are in safe condition, as well as their Servants... but with this huge carnage...

"Maybe I'm getting old." He murmured before he took a step forward to brush pass the remaining falling debris resembling sturdy white walls with Leonardo Da Vinci, straight to the hall of deafening and blood curling execution of power. The generators overloaded with a scalding store of clout that can launch and execute RayShifting for about a **decade** , as the raw burst of supreme power had been equally penetrating and **real** as it thoroughly affect Chaldea to its finest. Yet... at what cost?

Finally, with a left turn to their destination, they stopped at the riveting havoc and a bunch of Servants on their state unable to identify their expression. The place they are in is like a place where Zeus befell a lightning zap of his wrath- compulsive and eradicated for it is in shambles. Dribbles of the combination of water and air falls in the tubes above and below which creates a small flood and an atmosphere straight to a rainy forest, but Romani truly did not appreciated everything.

Just what happened here?

"Ah, Archaman." Guiles greeted, his passive face marred his crazed and hollow expression. "Impeccable timing for you to join us, dear chairman."

"What happened, Caster?" he asked in quick succession, gulping down the water given by an employee. The seething heat is no laughing matter, does the ventilation was damage also? Dear hope it's not.

"A rival of love between two entity dear sir," Guiles chuckled, blinking his blasphemous eyes. "... Made by a visitor of another realm and our dear Knight of Treason." And like that, Romani spits his water, eyes bulge in incredulity. The raving and spleen of arguments ricocheting in his brain like a plague- just what on earth happened in a short minute Saber Mordred ran away in the Command Room?

"Truly? How?"

"Aye," Christian Andersen quipped, sitting with his companions to the wet ground, book in hand and stoic and little as ever.. "Love sure is powerful. It doesn't matter why it happened, it is why it was interpreted as 'love' in the first place at all."

"You're saying?" Romani raised his brow, attentively listening to the Caster.

"What we saw is not an argument over a single love one, it is a maniacal possessiveness of a treasure beyond every sense of the word. Mayhap, it was for entertainment... or perhaps..."then he stands up, slamming his book loudly, and shoots one last glance at the figure head, before disappearing in the hallway. "... a conflict of the temperaments emancipated by the swindle."

With that cryptic words running through his head, Romani could only mutter and cussed his unluckiness.

One by one, Romani saw the companionship between Servants, employees, robots and Masters with a critical eye. The Casters fluently cast their spells of recovery, illuminating their wondrous form in a variety of colors which palely contrast to the smog and greyish surrounding next to the blast. The unscathed held up their strength to those who need it, help those unable to move due to the paralyzing trauma of what they saw. The Lancers are surprisingly dainty and credulous, swatting off barricades of upper floors falling down in a huge amount and sizes. Berserkers are also in the process of dismantling the halls, to extend the space for the wounded. Small explosions can still be heard, and a chalk of dust grains their heads in the smothering and cataclysm's grim. It seems the other classes are jeopardizing the damages with their own maintenance from the other floors, which is technically good.

"Most engaging.." Da Vinci sighs in amazement, cutting Romani's thoughts in rush.

"What is it, Leonardo?" He trails in the tight space the woman walked to, probing the peculiar sizes and ways the fragments shred its constituent part to the earth. Finally, with a sweep of a manmade gust of air, he inhaled in wonder, eyes wide to what he saw. "Unbelievable."

A pillar.

A single pillar at the epicenter of the crater stood in attention and immaculate beauty. Its spirals with a design of a reddish circuits and command seal embroidery, perfectly intricate and threaded with a flimsy sparks of lightning- glowing, enchanting them both in oblivion. Those bystanders stare at astonishment, but those who witness the real deal contemporarily wears their mask of neutralization- in no condition to run amok their thoughts out loud. It is no easy feat for them, to simply explain the convulsing trauma they experiences... how much more is a little girl in between two rivaling power in attention to her form?

Yes, they knew where the pillar came to be. The Servants knew where that designs and fortified circuits came to be... and they wear no joy to bear witness to the sacrifice of the little girl, who hold on to a single Mystic Code to eradicate the explosion directly inside the confines of her frame. In which, the crater appeared... but those in close vicinity simply vanished...

Without a trace.

... At least, that is what they will know. After all, there are no loopholes they can actually solve, with Britain's ruler involved, especially one in differ to the lore they spoke.

Jack the Ripper sleepily sighs in boredom, up in the beacon just out of the view of any guests and participants in the Organization, contemplating if she were to reveal it soon...

"... But Grandfather says I need to buy time~! Mou, I don't want waiting... but if it's valuable as she says... Well, I guess I have to make it right, so mother will be at liberty."

" _Lest you wait, Enkidu will be a valuable ally, Jack." Altria pats her head once, before she turns around- straight to the door, where Jack's father run off to. "Keep in mind... we are counting on you."_

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 _Red._

 _Everything starts with red, and so thus the ending of my life._

 _I recall waking up in tube full of red fluid, the water enhance and driven by magic. I remember being a small bundle back then. With lithe hands that grasp the vacuum, small feet that push the soft riveting blankets and a body so fragile and soft, I can't even move on my own. I always gaze up in the red ceiling of curtains, where insignia of some kind wraps on the vast roofs alight with grey and black hues. I remember being terrified back then, crying my lungs out for someone to carry me out the box of a room, away from a creature with a black and hairy body... away from its sinister red eyes and glistening red bloody teeth. I remembered being scorched inside and out by a spell, directly in my head- pounding, killing... rectifying my mother's lullabies... downing my own cries of pain._

 _Then, I grew old enough to walk and run, and run I did- to the grizzly and dusty red brick floors, trying to escape the horrifying cries of my mother's experiments, running off as a red snake of the Southern Islands as mother called it, chase me with its venomous red scales. I ran and ran in circles.. or is it a box?- as I cannot find one semblance of exit... It was always been the chocolate red mahogany doors of my own room, standing- expecting me to enter, and so I always did. Everywhere I go, every time I think of running away, mother was there- or her creatures will flank me, like a bees of their hive, protecting their cherish honeys. Mother will always coddled me, but I tried to always retract in the earliest possible in the dirty rough walls of the room, whimpering in fear... as my mother's yellow eyes will turn into a vermilion hue... frightening, in vengeance for my flesh. And with that endlessly happening, with me always waking up in my painful nightmares- hanging upside down in the ceiling, I know..._

 _There's no chance for me to escape._

 _Where does the word escape come from though? Once, there was this humungous creature- I thought it was another play thing of mother, for it has a hairy skin but with a complexion like mine, taller as her and with a voice resembling the beast grazing my face with their red nails. Finally, I discovered that it, was a 'he', a human like mother, wearing a red cloak and has a beard all the way down to his chest. He was one of the guards mother once flaunt in front of me, they are numerous... yet she said they are weak._

 _The man's name was... surprisingly, Redevene- a bandits of some kind. When mother is out, I was in bliss- no more painful touches, no more torture engrave in my being. However, the red and putrid smelling creatures are always there, brushing pass me, sniffing me... targeting me... thinking where or when will I decide to run again with the reddish and swollen from mercy feet of mine. Redevere will drove them away, and his colossus hand will pat my little head. I always am confused to this gesture... why... are his hands so warm unlike mother? Many times I flinch when he touched me warmly, but many times he will comfort me with stories of from the outside of the familiar walls. And hence, I was intrigue._

 _He told me everything about what he experience and what he know outside, telling stories to a small bundle he can lift and crush in his enormous hands. But he did not do as lift a finger to hurt me, lest he was cursed by mother's insidious guised of warm welcome. I learned about water, trees, meadows, sky, kingdom... Camelot. I learned about Kings and Queens and Knights. I was livid, never once I heard stories of a gallant humans fighting of evil deeds, never have I hear... a world so vast and so free._

 _So I asked, "Where is the entrance to the outside world, Revene?" however, he- did not answer. I was interested to see the world of what he spoke of, but the compassion in his eyes are gone when I asked that, and instead- he went silent, stoned and rigid. I asked it again and again... shaking his body in impatience... asking for an answer for an innocent question without a motivation to truly go out in this cavern of a castle, lest mother will find me, and the world he knows will kneel in front of mother's wrath. Nevertheless, I unnoticed how he was motionless for more than an hour and I grew worried. I tapped and tapped his cold skin in confusion..._

 _Until he explodes in front of me... bathing me with a warm liquid of his body._

 _Blood, I thought, looking at my tiny hands in wonder. So this is blood. While I ponder for the inevitable, mother came back home- saw me in that state of petrification, bathed in the smell of a rotting flesh of the man. She asked, "What have you done now, my love?"_

 _And I answered, "Nothing, mother... I know nothing..."... or more specifically, I... don't feel anything. When Redevene's troops saw their master, obstreperous chants of murder was acclaimed in their burning emotions. They want me dead, beheaded... stripped out my skin and burn with all there is to it in my body. I let them scream their fury, and mother let them be. I was... diffidently used as a bed warmer- an eight months old girl in the body of a three years old. They penetrated me... over and over again.. stealing the chastity of a female I do not have... for a homunculus is nothing but a weapon to mother... and... I... just can't fight back._

 _I was afraid. I was at their mercy. I told my mother, "Please, help me." But she only turns her back, and closed the door I was rummage from inside and out. Three days had passed, I wake up in a wrench smell of skins and flesh, bones broken and the bandits body dislocated by the tiny marks of claws. Finally, I bear to look at my hands... red... it's always been, and now, it thickens further. I wondered, what happened? And then, a miniscule memory strays in my mind._

 _I became a dragon. A beast. Slaughtering them in rage and wrath. Two things I did not know back then, but mother truly did. I exit that door of my chambers, seeking comfort in those I feared before... but none of them approach me, as I ventured down the halls, sprayed with blood and gore. Is this my doing? Or... am I hallucinating? And with that in mind, the halls go on and on my surrounding. The smell did not bother me. The smokes of the welching disoriented clump of flesh around made me curious and astounded for no reason as of late. But when I saw the glimmer of the light in the unending halls of red, I ran... with so much joy I could burst. Leaving the memories without looking back to my nightmares and merciless torture..._

 _And behold a sky bath in red, and cloud as dark as Redevene's hair. There's a winged fellow in the sky, as fast as lighting, as big as golem prancing and spitting fires into the land far beyond my reach. It's mesmerizing and beautiful. The fresh air and the grass dancing with the wind, takes me back to the reminiscence of my undisturbed slumber in the tube. There, I saw how my red and black world turns into a rainbow. Blue. Green. Yellow. Orange. White. It was simply breathtaking._

 _However, where is the blue sky Redevene always spoke of?_

 _Where was the sea?_

 _The kingdom?_

 _The King and Queens he always murmured?_

 _There... not far away from me, is mother... holding two bloody heads of violet clad royalties... with a smile on her face, and unflappable wickedness in her yellow orbs. I thought she will retain me in her castle once more, grind me off with my remaining soul._

 _But she seems surprise, and I wonder what makes her do so? Ah, I understand. I look down at my naked body, violet swells and pink scratches covering my skin... yet, it is not all. From head to toe, I'm smothered by a dry old friend blood. I stared back at the mother who hurts me all this time, and walk closer I did, for the first time in years I avoided her._

 _The fear is gone. Replace by enlightenment that this me... this weapon she is seeing, is the epitome of what she wanted for her daughter. An embodiment of her destruction to a kingdom she dared betrayed with her power. Then, as I raise my hand for her to hold, I proclaim my truce for her theatrical destruction. "Mother, if I were to hold the title of your champion, let me live as I should be in a place called Camelot. Let me be free. Let me indulge in my desires... before I fulfill my destiny."_

 _And with the truce commence by lifeblood bind spell, I was declared free from her cursed... or so I thought. As a child I am back then, innocence... are truly the backstabbing doom of my freedom to her hands._

 _Years passed with me readying myself to the world. Mother gave me those red books of communication, functions, ethical and behaviors. I read it, and I muse... why does it differs from the world I was born into? Children are to be cared and loved, mothers were to stay in the house and take care of the offspring and fathers... are supposed to work in the fields for their family. It seems unreasonable. So simple and happy... yet why did I not experience it with my mother and a father I read in the book she gives? So I postmortem my knowledge, and the voice of a person who guide me to learn the wonders of my birth... or the shame it wrought._

 _Who am I truly? What is my reason of living?_

 _I am Mordred. A perfect homunculus carrying the blood of a dragon, the magic of faeries, and the enhance growth and intelligence of a puppet. A child created from the viperous sin of Morgana Le Faye who tricked her brother- I do not know who he is- in a night where 'he' will consummate with 'his' wife to produce an heir to the throne. I am the embodiment of a humiliation and disgust. Foiled. Twisted. Bastard. Destined for treason- destined to end the fairest of all._

 _I am nothing but a child. Constructed as a weapon by my mother, tortured in oblivion with no more than months old to the world. I am the harbinger of the fall, guile and forever nailed upon the prophecy... but I wonder, is this really the path for little me?_

 _Morgan Le Faye- mother had improvised my growth, turning me into a little girl who could lift a sword. She gave me a dragon core, so I can use magic devoid of length and defects like my world. She carried me, like a mother would be, cleanse me when I'm tired in execution, clad in red cloth bearing the most expensive of fabrics, nurture me like a true mother would be... but these moments and whispers... contradicts everything the 'care' should define be._

 _Red._

 _Blood._

 _Kill._

 _Destroy..._

 _Eliminate..._

 _King Arthur..._

 _Her decelerate hushes have been my lullaby in the four corners of my room- the perfect size for a prison- as I'm a person locked behind closed doors. The whiplash of her sufferable discipline had struck me as a lightning, zap in flash- taking away my everything. The dusty red bricks and horrendous darkness within had been my only friends in my time of need, books as the witness to my tears and the matted floor had been the only thing covering up my melancholy. But I relent; I stand against the odds and turn my back into my mother as she guide me to the outside world. I was now 3 years old, in a body of a 12 years girl... or should I say, boy. Referring to myself as a girl brings back the days I cannot fought. Weak. Underling. Inferior. Stupid._

 _Now, I am stronger. Stronger than the others. Stronger than man, but 'boy' should do the trick to blend in with this Neanderthals. And so, with the fated day I was bring out in the open, it was also the day my light had blinded me to obedience with his brilliance._

 _The day I met King Arthur of Camelot. The day fated... for me to do my deeds as a knight I promised to be. But mother was in motion, and gave me a gift for my resilience and truce to the demon. She held a helm and whispers in my forehead, "Let no man saw your face, Mordred. Let none of this fools graze the beauty of my daughter. Sought the freedom you seek... but darkness will find you, every step you take."_

 _And so, I was entrusted with armor, heavy for others- a prison of my identity for me. I travel from the other towns, cleanse and kill bandits, help those in need. I was known by my deeds, and many adore the Knight I have become, in the recess cover of a silver armor, this homunculus... was happy as I could be. And a day had come I was known widely and astoundingly, the Knights of the Round Table sought my presence in favor of helping the King to an upcoming war to the rogue kingdom inside Britain... Indulging me with joy... succumbing me with hope to gather the King's attention. He- King Arthur was the once who Knighted me, a privilege like no other... a beautiful start of my life as a warrior. And so, I fought by his side, fulfill all his whims, gave him all my attention... I gave him all my love._

 _But nothing was return. No smile, no glance, no sheer relief for my well- being. But it is fine, as long as I am next to his side, I am satisfied. As long as I can shoulder some of his burden, myself will be set aside. I loved Briton with all my heart, gave the woman the freedom to kiss the helm between the lips and theirs, gave the man the companion they needed in their darkest hours... gave the children and animals like me the attention they could not have because of the battles drifting them with solemnity. Even though I should hate my mother for it... the love of a child is still strong and unpredicted, as I accepted and did all her wishes, in return are a sweet kiss and a warm embrace of a mother to her offspring._

 _Yes, I am deprived of warm contact. I loved to be in the affectionate gaze of the others in my realm... but all it took was a single revelation to my being... and everything went to 'shit'. I am the 'son'of King Arthur, the King I always adored. I was livid, and I am in heaven._

 _The luck it wrought... is merely a single spitfire of my mother's coil. I told the King of what I discovered... and rejected like a wanton disgust to his perfection. I wanted to say, "No, No father, I do not want the throne. All I wanted is your attention, father!" but all... is for naught. As I was consumed in darkness, I spoke words I did not want to, I acted... as my mother's tool._

 _Why? What happened?_

 _Then I remembered, mother warned me about the helm. Why should I not reveal it to no one, and the curse it will bring. She had me fooled! She... she was in control of me all this time! Enacting things I did not want, doing things contradicting my knight conduct! And just like that, I saw myself burn my way in vengeance.. in rebellion to my father. I resisted and to no avail, I am but a whisper to my body now. Vessel to my mother's wrath. And so, the battle of Camlamn began, I was in ruins inside, as I trounced Briton with the sword of Peace in hand. I plead mother to stopped, but it all took me the veneer of my power to prevent the cruel dungeon of my mother to release the Sword of Peace's power to the land. And just like that, I can't hold on anymore, as mother's cursed upon me fought my father. It's so strong and manipulative, it even graze father with his cleave. But what hurts me the most... is that father did not even hesitate to pierce Rhongomyniad in my chest. He did not even... see me as who I really am. With that lance pierced upon me, I felt the bitter end of death. I saw the beautiful world paint in red. I sense the obscurity creeping in... I sense... the love unreturned by the people I loved with all my being._

 _Why... why do I always been set aside?_

 _Why... why am I always been the person who would be called as the vilest of treasonous person alive?_

 _Why... why am I always been a tool?_

 _Where is the freedom and life I wish to engross my happiness to?_

 _Where is the love of the person I wanted to?_

 _My father..._

 _My mother..._

 _The people I protected..._

 _Where are you?_

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

 _ **COMMENCING COMPRESSION OF [DATA: MEMORIES]... ACTIVATED!... EXTRACTION OF FILES... LOADING... LOADING... EXTRACTION SUCCESFUL... NEW DATA IMPRINTING... RECTIFYING... ACCESSING... DATA IMPRINTING PROCESSING... SUCCESSFUL... PATCH FUNCTION [MIND AND HEART] ENCODING... LOADING... LOADING...! PATCH COMBINED [DATA COMPLETE!]!**_

 _ **OPENING PATCH FUNCTIONS... ENCODING SYSTEM ANTIVIRUS SCANNING... LOADI-! –STATIC-!.. WARNING!**_

 _ **CORRUPTED FUNCTION DETECTED... FUNCTION [MIND] CLEANSING... LOADING... –STATIC-!... RELOADING... CLEANSING FAILED...! RECLEANSING... BOOTED SYSTEM ACTIVATED... [DATA:MEMORIES] ACCESIBLE!... TROUBLESHOOTING SYSTEM PROBLEMS...**_

 _ **THREE VIRUSES FOUND!... [FUNCTION: BODY AND SOUL] MISSING... WEAPONRY... [CLARENT] MISSING!... INFORMATION GATHERING ACTIVATED... ANTIVIRUS INITIATING DEEP SCAN... LOADING... LOADING... –STATIC-!**_

 _ **SERVANT [MORDRED PENDRAGON] 50% ACCESIBLE... [INCOMPLETE!]... SEARCHING MISSING FUNCTION-Static! #$%^ &***!**_

 _ **SYSTEM LOADING [MODRED PENDRAGON]... ACCESSING DATA [HOLY GRAIL WAR]... COMPLETE! [SAKURA LABYRINTH]... COMPLETE! [LIFE ON EARTH]... COMPLETE!... [MOON C-sTatIC!**_

 _ **SY-STATIC- TEM!... SHUtiinggggggggggggg... do...wnnnnnn...**_

 _ **-STATIC!-**_

 _Where... am I? Where is this place?_

 _The dozen numbers of Zero and One rotates in clockwise pattern, obscuring the faraway places with tons of its figurines. I am left hanging,,, levitated as a single form to this place of ocean blue. I am left wondering, and something... just, felt missing._

 _What is it?_

 _ **[ENCODE: Data accessible... data loaded... DATA CONFIRMED!]**_

 _Ah, so that's it. I remember.. I remember something about my past. The things I done... who I really am. I know the guise of my Diversion, the skill of Release and Implantation. The human piece of me.. the_ _ **Heart**_ _is my desire granted by the Grail, the innocent and untainted part of the whole Knight of Treason in its discombobulating fraud of a person beneath the steel. She... was the hope latching for Hakuno's love, the loyal paramour with a motive to live only for her love one. She is the epitome of a good rationality and relation... the self I should have been when I was in my complete ascension._

 _However, with my memories residing now as complete enlightenment to my real objective, the passion.. The emotions of the_ _ **Mind**_ _partaking in the reason of the_ _ **Heart**_ _are menacing, yet at the same time, heartwarming. I am not a bi polar bitch like I think I was... I am just the quintessence of the so called_ _ **Self- hatred**_ _, dislikes and likes disembodied as a theoretical reason of being. In simple words, I have no actual primal decision of living. My heart would look at the sky, while my soul will look far way down. My head will move straight forward, while my body, will gaze to where it belongs. In obstreperous cycle of chaos, I presume... but it took me a single minute to accept the things I had been all my life._

 _But me aside, I should probably be moving. Time is running, and I simply have no laziness to stoop so low and avoid the amicable irony of the Moon Cell. Yes, I probably should... but first..._

 _How do I get out in this state of stupor? Great, guess I'll do this..._

 _She's probably waiting for me all this time-_

"Augh!" Mordred hissed in pain, refraining the clicking ticks in her brain with a neutralize rotation of her fingers to her throbbing temple. Inflicting minimize **[skill: Red Thunder]** to herself is probably not the best idea. "Un- fucking- believable!" She cursed, gulping down her irritation to the searing uncomfortableness of her migraine before she sits up to her slump position, her head in the lap of...

Wait... lap? Mordred tried to blink her eyes and to her credit, the soft lap of a person wearing a translucent fabric to see through her legs is unimaginably... disturbing.

"Umu, it seems you have awaken, little Mordred." The voice- serene and melodic whispers in kind, the vibrant green eyes of the fifth emperor make its way to the young blonde's view as she face upwards, directly to the blooming face of Nero. Mordred grunted in response, and her shoulders visibly relax now that she discovered who owns the limbs.

"Where... are we?" Mordred cracks, her voice palatable and rough edging due to sleep. With her pain still beating in tandem to her heart, she cannot identify the portion on where she is with the disturbances penetrating her vision. And thus, she must rely to her companion and let them take care of her for a while.

"A labyrinth of some kind, deeper than I hope it would be. I evoke this as a maze for the seventh round contenders; do you recall this path, Mordred?" Nero explains, keeping her voice low and soft as possible. She, of all people, knows how annoying migraine can be when it comes to direct contact with the **Release.**

"Why are you here?"

"Hmph! The Muses bestows me the privilege of aiding you, just so you know."

"I totally didn't believe you."

"... So it would be." Nero breathes dejectedly.

Mordred lie still for a moment, contemplating on what she heard. Seventh round... labyrinth... maze... release?

"Ah, shit!" Mordred howled in rage, curling on herself as the overflowing memories rushed in gruesome way to her brain. Now that she remembered, she could not fathom how indescribably frustrated she is to her own self. She was summoned as a Servant Saber in a digital Holy Grail War. She was a Servant with a rare ability of a two classes, mainly Saber and Berserker, overriding systems yet unremarkably weak. Together with her Master, they sauntered with the quest to prioritize getting stronger with every competitor they faced. And with a record of the victors of the said Grail, she had made a wish of 'second chances' and goes on a journey with her Master at the other side of the Moon called 'Sakura Labyrinth'. And with that in mind, they accomplished greater things... successfully fulfilling their duty until... !

Oh shit. Umbral Star. Moon Cell Core infected. Fuck!

' _I should totally get up now.'_

Mordred opens her eyes and focused her vision to the phantasmal waterfalls from the side. She has to get back to her Master this instant. The Master she spoke of is hardly a crystal clear obvious to whom they was...

But something is still missing. She cannot fulfill her duty without her trusted sword and she have to find it in order to fight alongside her Master. However, there's something amiss here though... If she were to guess right, this is an arena to where she fought Gawain before the elimination round, with the digital waterfalls as the landscape and the direct and warm sunlight rays of the created sun shone high above them. Everything is in place, except...

"Oi, Nero."

"Umu, you called, Mordred?"

"I was just thinking..." Mordred sits up in instant, confusedly looking at the floor they are in... "... Where are the Enemy Programs?"

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"You know, you're so slow."

"Huff... huff! I.. huff! I- know! Huff!"

"If you just leave me there like I told you to, then everything will work fine..."

"I.. huff... I told you... huff, huff.. I won't leave you, huff- behind!"

".. You're strange."

"... huff, huff... I- I am...!"

"Eh... must be the reason why she loves you so much."

"Wh- huff, what was that?"

"Augh, nevermind. Just kept running like a headless chicken."

She's running. The cardiovascular exercise has her in its fingertips, running circles and tumbling in the sections of the static floors she is in. With a heavy thump of her heart and the sweat rolling off in her body, Hakuno truly sense the true meaning of **fear** , as she sought every corridor for her lover. Every section, every junction... Nothing. She can't find her Knight and the remaining Servants amidst the devastation of the Fusion of two functions. Add to her mortification, are the Program Enemies hot on her tail, Sphynx and Wormtails are easy to fool over... but with Saber Mordred weakly clutching in her back?

"Oh dear," she huffs in fatigue, hopping into the **Reviving Fountain** , the only place in the First Chimeric Lunar Sea that is undisturbed by the Enemy Programs in the area. She did not mind the wet and peculiar way the water has been flowing all around them as she carefully set the Saber to check her condition. Drench from head to toe, one and two gulps was all she takes before she proceed to open up her Mystic Code, alighting up her circuits into her palm. The young blonde grunted when Hakuno place her hands in her abdomen, opening up her circuits and healing the mashed muscles beneath the bloodied shirt. With the fountain's help, the residual damages to the Servants body have gradually lessen.

After the explosion to the Chaldea, it seems the unimaginable possibility of the power of Release and Fusion had warp the space they are into, submerging the molecular presence into negative Zero which unifies the 'unknown' and created a semblance of portal to the dimension it was once created- namely, the Moon Cell or the Serial Phantasm World. With the collision as a rectifying container for it, they were simply popped into the existence of traverse transportation to the digital world, without the knowledge of when or where they are, contemporarily indulging them with inquiries undefined.

"What is this place?" the blonde asked her, weakly turning her head sideways, clearly in distort to the transparent walls glowing and the impossible images of a virtual coral reefs and living creatures, swimming to the Sea.

"This is what we called Arena, design as a place for quest and practices for the upheld Eliminations of the Grail." She shortly replied, before she thrust her palm further to the wound, closing the brightly glimmering particles of mana inside the Servant's form.

With the Vessel less for wear, Hakuno empathize with her pain. Few can survive the point blind range of Avalon, much more if it was directly to the heart. With the Release of a powerful entity to one's Body, it should immobilized them for days with six months of mental recovery for cleansing the infection of the Fusion. However, the resilience and the compact mana of the Vessel and the Avalon Altria is using had been coordinating in tandem, much to the surprise of hers. Does this mean that this Mordred has an affinity of the sheath unlike her Servant who has a weakness to it? She hoped it is, for it will favorably benefit this Mordred's safety.

"Your stare is intense.. you know that right?"

"Eh?" Hakuno dumbly bat an eyelid in confusion, focusing her gaze to the- is she blushing?- blonde. "I'm sorry, what?"

The said blonde clicked her tongue in frustration, pushing back the hands softly away to her. It seems the combination of the wizard and the fountain's heling are effective as much as she wanted it. Hakuno sighs in relief, gripping her shoulders in complete tension. "Are you well?" she continued, observing the blonde curiously looking at every angle.

Saber Mordred hmmed in response, inquisitive and doubtful, yet she met her eyes head on with Hakuno, lively and attentive to the chaos coming to the other direction. "Of course I am, what do you think?" It is obviously a lie and it takes any miniscule of self-discipline for Hakuno to not frown her disappointment for being lied straight to her face.

"... " and with that, Hakuno went silent, averting her gaze away. Saber Mordred curiously waits for the brunette to explain her concern, but none came as the girl stills herself to her presence. With the calming flow of water, and the silent devastation of the Enemy Programs to disintegrate the barrier holding off the strange fountain they are in, Saber Mordred huff in defeat, slouch as she can be.

' _What's wrong with this chick?'_ Saber Mordred thought, asking King Mordred.

 _[Dunno, maybe she's just contemplating just like in the Mind's memories you know.]_

' _She's just silent that way, is that right?'_

 _[Maybe? We know her not, for sure.]_

' _Well, this is disturbing.'_ The young blonde murmured, before she turns her head again, this time- the girl's typing in a simple card looking gadget upon her hands, frowning in seriousness and giving off a wave of determination to find something in.

"What's that?"

"!?" Only for Saber Mordred to double back. The brunette gasped in surprise at her disturbance, pulling away and cupping the side of her neck just below her left ear, pink hues submerging in her pale skin. Saber Mordred blinked, just what did she do wrong? Oh, with the realization too late, Saber Mordred coughed into her wet hand. She did not mean to be so close as to whisper it in the brunette's ear, much more make this interaction awkward for them.

In fact, it's been awkward ever since her possessed body kissed the brunette forcefully. The moments was sweet and riveting, yes, but the clear indication of the girl's lack of eagerness to their little scene had been... quite fine for the blonde. It's not like she adores the brunette after all. Jeanne is the only thing for her. With that in mind, all thoughts were interrupted by a single blast. The little virtual creatures' razor sharp claws and deadly needles and teeth nibble the digital shield in complete succession. She watched in amazement as little by little, the shield cracks to the pressure of their number and she could only wait for their action, as she in fact, could not lift her body to fight the disgusting pest just outside her reach.

Yet the brunette was in cue again, this time- much faster, more colder... and undeniably in rush as Saber Mordred pulls herself in between the brunette and the upcoming Enemy Programs, readying Clarent in her drench hands in a sloppy manner, still inflicted by the trauma of the attack from her father. Yet she could not blame her for this, it is the only thing that she do good to forgive her father's heinous act of dressing her for that matter. And then, not too long, a flimsy and soft limbs grip the firm hand grasping Clarent, ceasing it to move as they were-

Wait.. pulverized into particles? Saber Mordred incredulously looks at the stoic girl... and received a wondrous smile in return, before she clicks something in the gadget-

"Wha-!?"

... Teleporting them away more than a second a single Sphynx aims for their head.


	10. Reunited on Battlefield

In Chaldea, in which heroes and heroines from different timelines meet- a ruckus or unflappable scenarios straight from paradoxical comedic drama and fantastical imagination of insane humans are the routines of normal life. Truly, with different human, hybrids and gods from all regions of the world compacted into a single organization concludes shenanigans and hundreds- if not thousands of damages on day to day basis, courtesy of their super natural powers and undeniable liberties to prove their worth are far greater than the others. Yes, negative emotions like envy, greed and jealousy are still present, but with a caring Masters and cheerful bob of orange haired girl tying their leash like good kittens to humbly accept one another, is where bliss and utopia are created.

Brawls are common occurrences besides the rifts that vanquish their real identities, supporting a fascinating tales and humble lessons which they read and passed on to employees and children. And no wonder their happy and chaotic lives are strings and intricate the epitome of 'trouble', to forget for a moment the decaying and hard times they had in the field with their Masters and friends. Avoidance is not the answer for their questions, but preventing the pessimistic thought about the world has its merits with incredible foes within the family of heroines and heroes.

It's also the reason why the hectic disappearance of two strangers and several fellow Servants were nothing much of a concern. Or rather, with how humungous the base of Chaldea is, it's a possibility that they were merely somewhere hidden to the prying eyes. And thus, ignorance to the true threat reflects to their laidback selves and notorious laughter within the cozy walls of a new location and renovated cafeteria- the previous one had been secured, close of in prescription to the research of the Mysterious Beacon left from the tremendous gush of power three days prior.

However, not everyone is as laidback as it seems-

" **ROMANI!"** as Gudako slammed her hands in the figure head's table at the cafeteria- attracting unwanted attention, in tow are a few Servants which foretold their visions and premonitions to their Master in haste- who by chance, is definitely pissed off.

A rare occurrence... but it made Romani's spine stiff and uncomfortable. The Master are covered with bandages from her left arm down to her right leg, the limp she had before is gone, so thus the bruises the Singularity had done to her image.

"Ye- yes?" he peeped, placing down his chopsticks and box of milk to properly whirl his hands together. "What do you want, Gudako?"

"How could you!? It's been three days and you never even told me about what transpire and what you learn from Mordred!" the orange haired Master shot back with all intensity, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "How can you stay calm and eat normally when Hakuno and the others are missing!? How can you keep your cool when Mordred ask for your help and you did not even do a single thing!" she continues, clenching her fist to draw back the persistent bubbling in her throat.

"Gudako-!"

"Why are you keeping the whole truth from us, Romani?"

"Wha-?"

"They trusted you!" she bawled, slapping the face of the pink haired man with all her patience running thin. The cafeteria oozes with tension, silencing any further celebration with the meetings of palm and cheek. Each Servant turned their heads to the commotion, hearing the ramblings of their surprisingly angry Master. "Saber Mordred trusted you! Altria trusted you! Jeanne Alter trusted you! Jack trusted you! Even Hakuno and Mordred of the future trusted you!"

It was supposed to be a fine morning- a day where she will rest all her mixed feelings and settle it up in stability, just after that hectic Babylonian moment she experiences with her Servants, yet, all went in different route as Amakusa Shirou, Scathach, and Merlin entered with a grim facial expression turning her mood into asunder.

They spoke of their premonition produced by their Clairvoyance, an artifact of the future lost and scribbled in reset. The battle which will take place to the Moon. A person who will sacrifice their life for their kin and the betrayal Romani is defining up until now. Adding another layer of salt to the wound, the newly summoned Enkidu and the ever freedom seeking Jack have also come, bearing the factual evidences of omen, and a conversation hidden outside her knowledge.

" _He did what?"_

" _He insisted that I keep it a secret from you, Maman~!" Jack fumed, nuzzling the arm of the orange haired girl, her bangs shielding her twinkling yellow eyes from Gudako's view. "He's been avoiding the topic for two days now from me and he keeps ignoring me when I pursued him to keep his promise to Father (Mordred) about what he will do. He's bad Maman, it's like he did not want to help us at all!"_

" _If it's so important, then he should've told me sooner! What if they're in a really bad situation right now? It's been what- three days?" Gudako gawked in bafflement, pushing herself out of the bed to look at her Servants equally with both bewilderment and determination._

" _Fret not, Master." Enkidu- the feminine man with long green hair bowed in respect to her concern. "I am delighted that you would help us without any remorse, so I will gladly ease your concern to their well- being. Warping out the Time is different that it is supposed to be, Master. And thus, time is irrelevant and different from both past, present or future. It may be days from now in this moment, but it might just be hours since they ascend into the Moon Cell, Master."_

" _Really? You're not joking right?" Gudako make sure for the second time, leaning forward to the Servant smiling kindly at her. "Is it not too late for me to act now? Can we make it there in time? They need help right?"_

" _As much as they need air to breathe, Master." The green haired Servant nodded, glancing at his fellow Servants affirming with stiff hums of approval. "Forgive us for burdening you with our trials. We're running out of option, if I may request for your assistance- may you counsel the disappointment of a Chairman Chaldea has?"_

"Gudako... just let me explain." Romani sighs in defeat, cupping the bruise cheeks of his. What a coincidence, it's the exact same spot where Mordred had punched him in their Private Room.

"You better be," then, without so much of a thought- a hand grabbed his shoulder forcefully, and the irritated brother of the fuming girl punched his other cheek without restriction- doubling him into the floor, dizzily watching as the two Masters looks down at his pitiful figure, rage clearly visible in their tense necks and fist.

"You better be explaining here..." Gudao spats, albeit calm- the frustration of not seeing his secret lover (Jeanne Alter) for three days have shed alight after he heard of what is occurring inside his sister's head on their way to the cafeteria. "...In front of us. Fully detailed. You have ten minutes, Romani. I don't care what everyone heard- if ever your stupid explanation will be- we want to hear it. **Loud and clear.** "

And just like that, the truth was spilled. Disgust and disbelief coated each and every orbs of the gallant human and creatures alike in histories- sparing the weak and guilt stricken Romani no further glance if they wanted to spare his life. The cafeteria looks so unwelcomed anymore- everyone's wrap out in their fantasies, solidifying their disgust of the man in front of an unusual silent Masters coaxing a dark and menacing aura of authority within their presence.

Even the kindest of Servants, have soured their moods and entertain the pink haired human such looks that could slaughter, disapproving to his choice of action for the matter.

"... So, you will act..." Gudako drawled, biting her inner cheeks in silent reprisal. "... After we complete the last remaining Singularities..."

"... Y- yes..."

"... Even though they said it is the upmost priority. That it's a part where the Rayshift could not identify the end of human civilization, that it is much closer than the thousand years we've been wandering to, rewriting everything out until it became a tiny speck of misapprehension. And yet-!"

"... You decide for all of us to **wait** and see what will **occur.** Be a spectator, even if we could do **something** that can prevent mass destruction of the future we wanted to **create**..." Gudao growled, gritting his teeth in complete disgust to the man, turning his head to the side- straight to the gleaming eyes of the little Servant from the future observing everything with her cat- like eyes. "How could you stomach waiting while they hope you will **move** and **help** them in their complications? Romani... just... what the fuck are you thinking?"

And with those parting words, the Masters leave the area with the Servants activating their spirit form- exiting the once beautiful and comfortable area, in pursuit and in motion to their Masters growing objective- walking straight to the Command Room, deliberately stomping any rules and regulations.

They give no damn, they will save the future- whether Romani like it or not.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"Alright, now we're talking!" Mordred laughed to herself, staring at the stairs where her instinct has been guiding her to come. Mordred simply refuse to waste much time even if she does not have an evidence to prove the hypotheses of hers.

It's been one of a silent and tedious walk for the both of them, but with Nero's small cycle of Christmas Carol (Mordred's grateful she chose the most favorable song) and the seaming wonderful blast of the calmness of the flow of artificial water created by the Moon Cell, all was worth the effort.

"Oh? Another one, I presume?" Nero asked, stopping her small humming with a single sigh of exasperation.

"Well duh! Of course it's another one, what do you expect? I don't care if you took off somewhere though." Mordred nodded, continuing to walk to the path. "You're not my nanny, so you don't have to trail behind me all the time."

"Nonsense! You are undefended!" Nero counters, vastly honing her palatable sense to see if she could discover the hideouts of the Enemy Programs of the maze they are in. "With all my dignity, no lady should be walking all on her own if I could help and be the light honing upon the Crimson Sword of Rome! Umu, those plebeians' shan't lay even one nasty claw in your flawless guise!"

"But you're more of a nuisance than a big help, dumbass." Mordred growled, her dislike being repeatedly pronounce 'girl' emerges with the Mind itself present, her canine teeth sticking out in an adorable manner, thoughts hidden into the sharp and iridescent clasp of green hues.

Nero gasped, planting her hand to her chest to express her intense offense to the jab. "I beg thy pardon? I am not a foul cur suited to belittle lightly!"

"Uh- huh, says who?"

"My na-! Ma-! Umu! Praetor Hakuno and Master Gudako had said once!"

"Once, and it was never repeated. Wow, lucky you."

"Hmph, such uncouth sarcasm! How low of you to ridicule a wondrous woman like I.." the said Emperor pouted with all the defiance she could muster, wiping off Mordred's teasing in place is a disgusted expression .

"Wh- whatever. Stop that, please. I won't fell in you ugly pout too easily."

"H- how rude!" Nero stammers, glaring at the shivering younger blonde stopping at the middle of their journey, just a tad bit away from her post.

"But our chitchat aside, it's been years yet this area didn't change..." Mordred quips, ascending a steep floor still transparent, up to the Upper Floors to where she remembers the exits is with Nero in tow. "... same reviving fountain, boxes, maze and hidden passages. It seems the Moon Cell treasures the prime memories of victory. If only I can access to the box items, shift and exits again."

"Hm? 'If only?' Pray tell, why couldn't you?"

"It's because I don't have a Portable Terminal and a possible Code Cast in my arsenal," Mordred explains, green eyes meeting the Emperor's. "M-... Hakuno could do it, with her status as a Master and Wizard and all. She can teleport with it, exit this arena with her items or with that portable, and she could just... do everything limited to us is all. Like breaking the rules of the Moon Cell and shifting into another places in the map we trashed back for example. But you'll see in time, we'll get the item we need to branch us off here."

"Umu, do as you see fit."

Just like she said it, the map of Chimeric Lunar Sea in the Third Round opens up its stage, as the world shifts of that in the Wonderland, with the epidermal routes and pink and blue glows presenting the world where the Cyber Ghost Alice wanted their tea to end up with. The virtual seagrass blocks Mordred's way to the center, and she gently shove the waving grass gently to behold the table and teacups she and her Master was invited with, subtract the lingering and obnoxious screaming of the reviving Jabberwockys.

"It's so empty... good." Mordred hushed, scratching her head in satisfaction. With Clarent still nowhere to be seen, she does not know if she can compete with the Enemy Programs lingering in this stage. She can holler up and use her fist, sure, however...

' _I still feel... incomplete.'_ She thought to herself, digging up to the data she received. If it says correctly, and undeniably it's the most brain- wrecking if it is not, she's still in the verge of process being the actual Servant Mordred Pendragon Hakuno summoned from the start of the Holy Grail. With her **Soul** and **Body** missing, damaging the information such as **Heart** and **Mind** would be a terrible idea. In fact, the tell a tale discoloration and difference of her Mind has been prominent as of now, yet Mordred needs to sealed her protest to her own thoughts once more, in order to reach for her short- term goal and leave this location before she will let the Heart confront her defected Mind into the consciousness of her being.

' _If only I did grasp the replica of Clarent from that Chaldea's Mordred...'_

"Mah, guess we have to take advantage in what we have." She then said loudly, reverting back to reality with a flourish of a sculptured fake. Fuck Clarent for now, she crave to hear if Hakuno's safe. The slight sting and light brush of fear in her heart has become stronger and stronger. Damn possessiveness, she can't prioritize everything to list out her girl to the top. Clarent is a factual need for the future outcomes of warnings, but her steel heart will wretch its way to oblivion without any proper acknowledgement- just to embrace her beloved Master's frame.

"You seem to pick the strangest of places to be sanguine, Mordred."

"Can't help it, we got a hell lot of walk and now's the time to rejoice, our chance to escape is within arm reach after all. Add the boorish nonsense floating in my head about how I won't express myself in action though, it gets pretty hectic and stupid for me." She said, tapping her forehead repeatedly.

"Indeed, though a loath to say this exemplar labyrinth has been boring as of late. Where did the little insects hide their viciousness, I wonder?" Nero responds haughtily, both fist in her waist and her eyes proclaiming her frustration to the dull strides they had been doing for more than three mazes they are in.

"Are you not right on the head or are you not really informed what lies here before?" Mordred snarl, a vine popping out in her head as Nero gave her that same regal and posture tilt of her head.

"Hmph! A Royal Servant as I, will not see those Enemy Programs as a mighty foe to be called equals." then Nero smirks at the end, fueling Mordred's ire to her more and more. "They are but a stepping stone of the strong, those who enact great assistances and impressions in their ranks are magnificently subpar only with the maggots deep in the ground."

"Of course that's their function here, dumbass. Don't get cocky," Mordred huffed, proceeding to her destination in the center of the calming hum of the artificial sea. "You've been summoned having all your skills, but Hakuno and I need to scrape all what it has to offer before we rest for the day in this hell holes. Without my Noble Phantasm and additional skills, we're the bottom pile of the losers there is so don't talk shit about equals or what not. Those Enemy Programs can chop of our heads on how fuck up my Arsenal Skills are."

Nero blinks her thoughts away, as she follows and stares at the back of the younger blonde murmuring her displease to the words she heard. "I spoke too much-"

"You always was.." Mordred murmured, but Nero continued- hiding the tick of her veins in her fake smile of authority.

"- And I knew I upset you with my words, forgive me for my upbringing. It truly was unbecoming." The Fifth Emperor apologizes, deeping her head a little even though Mordred cannot see her action.

"I'm not upset. I'm just stating the factual injustice we had back then," Mordred sighs, straining to catch a glimpse of the other blonde's face before staring straight ahead again. "... So stop with that solemn face, it creeps me out you know."

"Muuu..." Nero humph, saying no more as they sauntered freely into the transparent halls. With every steps she took, Mordred's mind began to wonder to the days she's been in that Arena, always behind the fragile form of her Master... the Master she loves with all her passion, giving up her long dreamt Wish just to be in her presence once again. She stood at an inch away to the whole seat of tea cups in a round table, full of artificial foods mainly retaining its sweet tooth vibrancy and theme at impressive set of frills, elaborating children banquettes. And now, as she grips the back of one of the wonderfully crafted chair circling a well suited teacups and sweets, she closed her eyes in resignation...

... Reminiscing about the memories they last had within that hall...

The tears.. the shift of behavior... that _intuition..._ the absurd talk. She did not realize she slowly smiles as these memories kept flashing in her head. Nero watched silently, a touch of curiosity and happiness to see the wicked knight in her utmost fragility. Truly, a blooming flower in the battlefield is what Mordred is- the Emperor must protect it, life on hand and death willed it deem.

Mordred's eyes focused beneath the row of sweets and flowers once more, reaching out carefully, bringing her back to their last moments with this place.

" _Master, I see no reason for us to come back here after our Elimination Round with that girl and Nursery Rhyme." She huffs in irritation, focusing her howling gaze at the Master sitting at one of the small chairs with its back facing her. Her Master- Hakuno Kishinami nodded in agreement, interpreting that she is listening to the words of her Servant. Yet, Hakuno's silence has been rubbing off of her in a different manner that she could not help but growls in distress, stomping its way at Hakuno's side..._

" _Ah..."_

 _To behold the tears of the silent and stoic brunette. With those blank does staring at the small bouquet of sweets at the table, she dare not speak and let the Master cry her sorrow in a silent manner, not knowing what to do but be by her side in the time of need. Hakuno's shoulders do not quake in accordance to her tears, yet the deep silence speaks true meanings._

 _She remembered how it always came to this point, where she will study her Master up close to the development of her identity. She remembers seeing the first expression of shock and dread at the First Elimination Round, where she fought her best friend in exchange of advancing until the Second Week. She remembers the first concern and doubt, the heartwarming gaze of a broken doll to her very being and to the man they fought at that time. And now, with the Third Enemy in ruins, she witnesses the sadness and the pure ignition of the word loneliness in those doe depths. She pities her Master, how such a little broken thing can mend the hearts of all but could not repair hers. It's always been like this, scorching her heart and slapping it simultaneously- urging her to move her body to comfort the fallen and twisted Master who could not even remember what she is or who she is for that matter._

 _Unconsciously, her clothed hand has raise in the air, aiming to touch the brown locks waving in its own way. She aims to soothe down her Master's concern to the dead, but her annoying pride have taken its way. Before her fingertips can trace a single strand of her Master's hair, her hand spasm and came into a halt, for she did not need to, as the Master dried her tears away. "Done weeping, Master?" she asked calmly, masking out her sympathy to the brunette, hiding her treasonous limb. Hakuno nodded one last time before those puffy brown eyes stare at her soullessly._

" _So... can we leave now?"_

" _... Not yet." Her Master responded, then, with not so much as a sniffle or pause in continuation, Hakuno bares her Portable Terminal and slides it in the bottom pile of the sweets, confusing her Servant with this action._

" _Master... what are you doing?" she asked incredulously, looking at the hidden Portable then back again at her Master._

" _Hiding it."_

" _What is it for?"_

" _... Secret escape route." Hakuno said, with her little and single cryptic word._

" _Secret escape route? What secret escape route!? Master, that's a Portable you just offered, are you stupid!? How do you expect us to get out of here!?" she burst in frustration, shaking the little shoulders of her blank and stupid Master. "Pick it up again, Master and just choose some item in your Portable. It is a crucial Terminal we needed to advance at the Fourth Week, you got me?" she explain in rush of her irritable reactions, but Hakuno merely sighs her understanding, grasping the covered hands holding her shoulders tightly._

" _Yes. What defines it as. I am not nuts. I have an extra given by Rin. I will not. Yes, I did." She then responded chronological to the questions her Servant blurted, completely staring back at the fire- burning eyes of her Servant. "I have no use of it now since I retract all the items into the Portable given to me graciously by Rin. Alice's data have corrupted it that one function is available to access in its state."_

" _... And what is that?" she spats, gritting her teeth slightly as the Master. Hakuno blink once, twice and thrice, before she nodded and gave her the answer she did not expect to be heard, less to the insufferable Master._

" _Access to our Room."_

" _... What?" the Servant's mind short- circuited, almost seeing her Master in a small plushie form with that canonical bored eyes._

" _... Just so you know, our room's also plagued with Alice's data and sooner or later it will disperse the privacy Moon Cell had given us. So I am offering our room to those who will discover it. Before you throw tantrums again, I have replaced our Room a good distance to our previous, both furniture and goods replicated to the very spiritrons it is created."_

 _And just like that, Hakuno's Servant bellow with all the defiance she has to their previous enemies. "Come on! That little squirt did all of that junk!? Why haven't you say so, Master!? I could have just-!"_

" _You can't change back time, Saber." Hakuno said it with such ease her Servant close her eyes in complete defeat. "... but I am aware that it may not be discovered. Yet... there's something whispering into me that I should leave it there and await for it to be used again."_

" _There's a goddamn ways to simply eradicate it, you pipsqueak."_

" _True, but it is still running. It should not go to waste, everything has its merits."_

 _Finally, with all there is to it, Hakuno squeeze the hands of her Servant, standing in succession to her calm visage in the face of a lion cub. "I don't know how far we can go Saber, but I knew for sure 'Instincts' have its reason."_

" _You're not making any sense." The Servant deadpanned, extracting her limbs affectionately being held by her Master._

" _My instinct guides me to leave it here, Saber." Hakuno explains, turning her back to her Servant. "If ever there was a time a person will lose their way, just like Alice does, that Portable will be their last resort. Maybe it won't be discovered, but I have my utmost faith it will."_

"Hah, would you look at that Hakuno." Mordred whispered to herself, pulling out the Terminal her Master had hidden under the bush of delicacies, smiling genuinely out of love. "It seems your absurd instinct will save my life now." She inspects it carefully. The abbreviation H.K on its back is still shiny, with specks of yellow triangular running up and down the infinity sides and the rust of discoloration at the top screen left her to conclude that it doesn't have much time left before its system collapses.

"Mordred?" Nero asked, tilting her head to the side, confused as she was at the first day she met the young blonde. Mordred nods at her direction before she reaches out to press a button to their fate-

 ***BOOOM!***

-Until the sound of explosion above create a static and ear- screeching reaction to the floor they were in, covering the lime violet and cyan hues with menacing red and dark atmosphere, trembling with ferocity and quaking the artificial walls to their sides as the world flashes in and out in their peripheral.

"Ugh, what is it now!?" Mordred growled, not appreciating the disturbance and the swirling churn of her stomach... !?... before a loud scream of a familiar voice echoes at the next maze above...

No, it's more than a scream. It's a yell of activation, she heard it before... and she can replicate it to the very core.

The two blonde looks at each other in alarm, before they swiftly turns in the direction of the collapsing stairs up the steepest section of the maze, in reaction to the horrifying sparks of goo exploding and creating a newly formed enemies, their common eyes brimming with gleam of red and purple.

"Oh look, the fucking maggots!" Mordred said in rush, sidestepping unstable parts of the floor, creating a silhouette of a red lightning to boost her speed equal to Nero.

"Unfortunately, we must depart and assemble with the others above!" the emperor flawlessly countered, her feet quickly running with a grace of a gorgeous dancer.

Their eyes flash in deem light and their body moves with the sound of the flow of water grumbling to be release. The two run with all their entire capacity, sparks of abilities materializing which leaves a trail of brilliancy.

The earie resemblance of the newly formed enemies to Babel's Pieces and Monster at their seventh week did not help Mordred to ease a comfort to eradicate the beats of her heart at all. It's a program system rivaling that of the two weakest Servants- Assassin and Caster- and with her body now, it could ripped her off to shreds.

' _Now that is disturbing,'_ she thought, looking above, still clutching her Master's portable, a dust of hope blooming in her chest.

She will pull this through. She must stay alive for her Master.

That's her absolute rule.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

Awkward.

Astolfo is not accustomed to the word 'awkward'. In fact, that word is neither in his vocabulary nor even a part of his personality everyone loved about him. Born as optimistic and blessed by charisma of the highest caliber, his expectant views to the world have earned him the innocence of a little child unmarked by negative views on life. He maybe a knight, but what is there to think but the chivalric way of helping others and serving his King with all his heart? Subtract the unsuspecting thoughts, and prioritize the good ones- his mind were directing itself to search for the right actions and exhibits a justifiable results to antagonize the pessimistic nature of guilt, and hence, the addition of the vile realities of the world.

But his mind aside, he could count in one hand how much uncomfortable gatherings he interrupted with his wild cheer and impeccable timing to sedate the tension into a miraculous friendly atmosphere. Almost attracting all attention with his good humors and funny antics- he's confident that he can turn everything into a well inventive event.

But he's not sure he could do it at the moment, not without implanting himself to the ire of the two identical historic legends- Altria and Arturia Pendragon in the intoxicating and mind bulging frizzles of unwanted warnings to not step even an inch to their 50 meter separation. He tried, he truly did- but their stubbornness is stronger than his traits.

"Mou~! Come on you two, why won't you speak to each other!?" that's his last straw of entertaining, for he is at the brink of giving up in their dissatisfied attempt to ignore their presence like the wind.

Silence met his words, and it doesn't surprise him at all. His drawl out sigh is longer than he thought it would be, before he raise his head to the absurd environment they are in- Chimeric Lunar Sea of the third round, the First Map- Altria said once- the first and last sentence she utter before they discovered Arturia Pendragon within the vicinity with them. They did not leave the space of the maze so far, as they were put out and in the verge of knowing not to do- with Altria in every sense neutrally persistent being mute to their journey.

' _Come to think of it, why aren't they talking to each other?'_ is what he wondered to his own world, unconsciously moving away from their small group into another part of the maze which caught his short- vision attention, leaving the two woman beside the bypass point.

Why is it, truly?

Arturia have an idea- but she refused to let it surface and cloud her judgement to her another self. She's equally confused as Astolfo, starting from the point where they experience a lifetime of Rayshift like momentum before they were set off in this Area, up to this continuous cold interaction with Altria- she's in a gutter of a right way to pronounce her words without amplifying the rude greeting as it is.

And while Altria's coldness continuing, the idea blooms and grows into a confirmation- making her unsympathetic also, much to the foiling of the third person they are acquainted in.

It's not about Arturia's presence which made her avoidance oblivious as a sun... but the dismissal of the King of Knight's very existence. Altria's a person who did not condone her beliefs- she's a part of Arturia, yes, but the rejection she permitted to roll in her life was what made the Lancer incoherent and chary to not glance at the disgust of a father she had become.

Yes, it pertains in the air. Or is it because they were once the same person of the past that they can attentively set their mind in a correct pattern? Arturia meant her decision to reject the son of hers which brings down her death on that faithful battle. Altria's full history is a mystery to the King of Knights, but she knew enough to counter that it is a happy ending for her other half. With not so much of a thought, her eyes pierce through Altria's- connecting their fate, heat rumbling off to receive the displeasure of the moment.

She understood the implication of Altria's denial... but is it just Altria that has the right to judge her in a negative manner?

No. If she remembers correctly, Altria hid her precious son to her and act as the 'one true father' within close walls. Is it not a crime to be called barbaric with a magmatic argument of which is which? Her instinct as a father is at stake with the much refine version of hers... but she won't back down lightly- not until she takes back what is rightfully hers from the beginning.

Altria knew this will be a loss cost for the three of them. It's been six hours after they return back in time, and still of signs of her daughter and their worrisome Master. Add to the fact that they were submitted in a place which should not exist anymore- the Holy Grail labyrinth- the start of Hakuno's journey. A major combustion of plans have been eliminated by a single failure she had avoided by using **Release** \- and that is to directly pierce Avalon in the epicenter of her daughter's heart, which she simply converted into a cleave just below the thumping muscle of her cub. Not only she failed to transfer them back together, it is Arturia of all people that whom partnered up with her. Refusing to talk was her only counter measure to grip her ranging disappointment, but with those eyes silently locking up with hers- all is for naught as Arturia thinly line up her lips in seriousness, waiting for the right time to speak- unprecedented and unnerving.

"... Why?" and at last, Arturia venomously asked, uncharted. It's a single word with too many misconceptions battling for dominance.

' _Why did you take my child away from me?'_

' _Why did you take my privilege from me?'_

' _Why did you steal my chance to make amends with my son?'_

' _Why did you hide her from me?'_

' _Why are you replacing me?'_

Why indeed? Altria wanted to ask the specific topic of such pompous version of herself- acting all high and mighty, prideful and gloopy, yet simply dejecting and avoiding the real reason behind the 'why' have never been so inviting, but pride is her definition of hate- and thus, she met the fierceness head on with her own angry glare- as two dragon descendants trace each other's verbal claws. It is not a matter of who are the strongest, but rather, the worth of being chosen as a father of a person with two entities as its soul. It's not like Arturia knows anyway, how Altria hogged all of their young hatchling's love all by herself.

Yes, this is a fight of honor between fathers- no one will understand their judicial rights, especially if they saw one another as a fraud of a father in the eyes of their child.

"You deliberately bequeathed her to me," Altria simplified her answer, crossing her arms to her plated chest. "You have all the time to make it right, ask for forgiveness and receive her affections like before. However, you waited for the right time- or rather, you were finding solitude that she will never replace you; hence your choice to postpone the opportunity outstripping your self-reliance. Too many times."

Arturia slate her teeth, the invisible arrow tweaking her heart in jeer. "Bequeathed her? Or is 'stole' a genuine word to delineate what you done?"

"A harsh words, Arturia. I see no evidence of your declaration to my name."

"Is the revelation that you're hiding my own child from me still not enough?"

"I still see no evidence-"

"You cur," Arturia hissed, her frown doubling in intensity as her hands flex in complete tenseness to draw out Excalibur and wipe the calm face of her other version. "Have you forgotten that I'm present at the transmission that happens before we entered in this maze?"

" _Fa... ther..."_

" _It's okay, beloved. Father's here, forgive me for what I've done."_

 _Arturia could not believe her eyes. As they ascend into a portal of glowing colors and devastating high speed and frizzing realities mending in a speed faster than light, her attention have greatly focused to the two figures at her front- the Mordred which is pierced in the heart with Avalon and another version of her origin, cradling the sweating bullet of her supposed to be child. The Mordred and Hakuno of another dimension have been long far gone ahead to them, as well as the other Servants unwillingly plunge into the reversion of space to the future._

 _She watch the spectacle with a heavy feeling in her abdomen, as Altria comforts the whimpering in pain Saber Mordred of Chaldea, weakly wheezing out her breathe to her blood dripping nose, and seeking sanction of warmth in the grown woman's neck- stuttering in complete pain, clutching her blood soaked white shirt._

" _You... did it, Father." Saber Mordred weakly laughs, coughing out an amorphous amount of blood before nuzzling the neck of her beloved father again. "You.. completely k-... kick her arse."_

" _I did, my love. But refrain from speaking too much, I need to stabilize your health when this is all over. Await my care to you, cub, please forgive me for doing this to you." Altria replied with all the love she can give, her voice in verge of fear and her eyes spokes true terror of seeing Saber Mordred in pain- earning Arturia a grand inquisitiveness and a load of jealousness engrave to the fleeting touch Altria has been doing to her own son._

" _Hehe... Best.. Father... Ever... Dada." Saber Mordred laugh once more, before her eyes trace a semblance of recognition when Arturia's eyes and hers meet- tensing in surprise to her acknowledgement, until her body disappeared in a flash of glowing particles._

"You abominable scum... how could you manipulate my own **son** to abide you as her **father**?" Arturia continues, teeth grinding in succession.

"Hmph, you insistently blame me for Mordred's action, does it cross your mind Mordred has her own free will to decide what she want to enact? You blame others due to your incompetence and so thus not to burden your name with falsified acts unbefitting for a King of knights. I did not do such a thing to make her acknowledge me as her 'father', perhaps your injustice avoidance has compelled her to do what she done."

"Harsh words for a third rate version of mine. I admit I am at fault- yet it did not explain why you expected I won't pursue her at all after what I had witness. You yearned for her as much as I do," Arturia coldly stated, her eyes a barrage of icy steel of annoyance. "And you have taken great caution to steal my son under my nose for many months. I admire your desire, albeit it gave me a reason to despise you with what you've done."

"I do expect you will. It's no matter when, what I do want to know is how you will bring back her love to you, _King of Knights_." Altria continues, almost showing her fabrication of abhorrence. "You have known not one glimpse of what transpire unto your child for so many hours she is within my care, nor what connects her in this world we are in at the present."

"Hn, be as it may. Sooner than you realize, I'll take her back as my son- prepare to trail in my dust, I will eliminate the trace of your manifested obsession to **my** child. The mystery in her relation to this world, that I will coax personally out of her. Without your help, I'm afraid. And I certainly won't let her near you anymore." Arturia countered, baring her deviant flex of aura acquainted to her ascension in the fourth stage.

"Do as you like," Altria half- heartedly wave her hand in dismissal, her eyes showing of the boredom of a challenge she have the upper hand of winning. After all, Mordred walks on her life in her own free will- not because Altria search for her, but because there's a part of her own child still in the Vessel. It's a matter of challenge who will win to the two Mordred's out there somewhere- she will respectfully accept everything it will result into if Arturia have won her self- proclaim bet. "Talk all you want in her steed- we hold no strings of her choices- let her decide which to the two of us she'll recognize as her father."

"... so be it. Let this time imprints its vow in our hearts. I'll take back what's mine- and you will adhered with this trial." Finally, with a last convicted statement to start their first ever conversation to their delicate position as the father of a child, Astolfo suddenly emerge within their front with a speed of his class [Rider], opting to jostle up and down in complete cheerfulness, looking at them back and forth.

"What? What happened here? Did you two talk when I'm not around? Did you? Did you?" the Rider rambles on and off, while the terse woman nods their head in confirmation to his question.

"Really!?" Astolfo laugh, jovially- clapping his hands in celebration. "That's great! If you told me sooner then I could've just leave for a moment to let you talk privately you know! But gist out and about, I probably should tell you we need to keep going, you know- change scenarios and all that! Come on, let's go~!" Then, without much of a permission, he pulls the two women by the wrist in haste, opposite to the direction he run off before- confusing the two blondes in his sweating and cold grip.

"What is the matter, Astolfo?' Arturia asked the pink haired boy, stomping her foot to the ground as the Rider squeak in surprise. It seems the Saber's strength is more apparent now that he can't move forward with Arturia locking his wrist in a secured grip.

"N- nothing~! Just nothing~!" he obviously lied with the high speech he produces. Altria forcefully grip Astolfo's other hand harder, warning the Rider to tell them the truth.

"Astolfo..." she murmured, like a lion ready to smash his head off.

"I told you it's nothing~! I just kind of enters this awesome secret passage and then I met this huge looking guy with a cylinder style as a head~ and then- he yelled and kept chasing me, you know~ And then,,, And then..." with his ramblings not stopping at full force, Altria's breath hitch as the screeching scream of a familiar monster penetrates her hearing.

If she remembers correctly... that was... !? _'Rare Monsters; Claustrophobia and Monster combination guarding a rare artifact. It's also called SE. RE. PH. The greatest cleansing program for Servants who devoted everything to their Master, bending SE. RA. PH. 's rule.'_ With her thoughts in continuous overdrive, her face went pastel and lighter. She definitely fought one with her previous Master, and it is a moment she never wanted to happen again.

"Let me guess... he kept chasing you while bellowing and come what may, many other different programs emerge and are on their way in this location, perhaps?" she risked confirming it, materializing Rhongomyniad to all its glory.

"What?" Arturia, alarmed by the statement unleashed her full armor, consisting of her formal battle wear with a cape and a crown on her head. She access the resting place of Excalibur, and holds it with the shining holiness for the world of SE. RA. PH. to see.

"Ahaha~! That's pretty much what happened~!" Astolfo grinned nervously, scratching his head as the thumping of tremendous weight and buzzes of screeching maggots of a Program giving a obscureness altitude of the numerous amount they are in pursuit to. It's been hours since the Enemy Programs are unmistakably nowhere to be found, yet what triggers their appearances is not because they are needed in this turf... Or perhaps it's because...

"Is that all you've done, Astolfo?" Altria pointed out, readying her stance as a Lancer, still not summoning her trusted white horse.

"What?" the airheaded boy asked, curiously- letting his sheathed sword taste the air of the virtual world they are in.

"The Rare Monster you saw, it could not be provoke unless you've done something which warrants its complete attention. With the secret passage barrier, it should be staying low in that particular area of the maze guarding a rare artifact- never once I heard of it rampaging and following someone without them doing anything to impute the monster in haywire. So I ask of you for our safety; what have you done to the place you went through?"

"Oh, so it's a rare monster, huh. Oh man~! It just settled I made it mad, ahaha~!" the boy laugh to his irresponsible act, making the two serious woman to deadpanned at his inexcusable merriment. But within a moment, the boy compose himself- staring straight into the route of the maze making an static and disturbing dark splotches when the quakes appears to affect the virtual environment.

"Astolfo, I believe this is no laughing matter." Arturia berated- gulping down her emotions as she readies her blade.

"... but I have no choice but to do it, Saber, Lancer," he continued, pulling out his Tome and waving it in their narrowed eyes- before an ornamental sword pierce the floor at his right side, standing straight and still as its tip was buried to the ground.

"That's-!" Altria gasped while Arturia stood immobilized in shock.

"Cla... rent?" She whisper, hypnotize to touch the immaculate pattern of the Sword of Peace.

"I found this stuff being guarded by the guy over there," Astolfo added, whirling Clarent into a produced belt and strapping it at his back to secure the sword to his body, before pointing at the violet scrapped entity sending tremors in its wake with flying and crawling beasts as its first defense. "I kind of remembered that Mordred of Hakuno's- the human one, no?- have no weapons at her disposal when we literally jumped here. So I guess it will become handy if ever we'll see her again."

"Hmph, a good judge of action, Astolfo." Altria complimented, nodding her head once more- before walking forward with the two in tow, ready as they can be- as the first wave speed up their death-

And the wave of mana within them detonated, creating a halo of colors combusting the Area with its glamorous finest... Obscuring the appearance of a small flash of light at the exit point, as the brawl ensues between heroes and creatures.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"You little squirt, I thought you will get us out of here!" Saber Mordred cracks, but not a second passes, her biting words turns into a merry laughter while she rolls on the ground, soaked and still wet from the reviving fountain. "Tell me first so I don't get my hopes in the gutter, will you?" she spats, showing her canine teeth to the blank gazed brunette standing to her side, also drench from head to toe.

"Sorry to disappoint," she responds, placing the terminal straight to her peripheral vision- her slight concern hidden within her cool orbs, confirming that it's just a single floor above their previous. "It seems we shunned the inexorable. We must embark to the bypass point in this maze."

"Whatever," Saber Mordred rolled her eyes, settling with a quiet sigh on the ground, her arms covering her eyes in satisfaction. "Shall we go now?"

"... Let your body rest for a moment." Hakuno advised, sitting down next to the blonde, saving her breathe and slowing down the turbulent pace of her heart as well. It's been a little overwhelming, hunted down the very moment they get acquainted in her past mischiefs with her Servant, does the Enemy Programs greet them with all defiance they had got. Thankfully, with the right amount of specks and grateful to the terminal Rin have given her so long ago which she treasures with all her might, their escape has been successful, even if it's a little uptight.

She looks at the portable again, rereading and repeating the process again and again.

 **Year: 2043.**

It's a huge miscalculation of transfer- yet Hakuno can't blame Altria if the presences of the untimely Servants have glitch the system operating the crafted Avalon of the Lancer. Still, she knows not the complete reason why this is the exact year they are appointed to, it matters not anyway. She will find the truth and her other halves with her friends, she will make sure of it as this begins their trail to find the answers of their ends.

With her mind grinding into ways to possibly get them out of here and post haste return at the Building at the very top of these mazes, her thoughts have been boggling her lately about the 'off' sense of things inside the Area they were in. If she recalls correctly, there's just one rule about the wins and defeat of the Servants and Masters in the labyrinth.

[The enemy programs are activated to not harmed any Master, and hence, the duel is but with a Servant and Programmed Viruses. If the Servant wins, the ranking abilities will increase, yet if the Servant loses, the Master too, will be eradicated.]

However, this rule are almost reset and changed into something more sinister. The Enemy Programs attacked everything in the vicinity, not only they are willing to crush the barrier of 'safe zone' and reviving fountain, it seems the very code making them function was infected with the trace of diamond ringlets coursing through their bodies much like BB's shadows, but more prominent and tentative- increasing their power horse and intensifying their guard.

"Here you go again, trailing your head off with your thoughts. Damn, what an idiot you are." disturbingly, Hakuno went still as she monotonously turns her head to look at the blonde who caught her attention, both arm resting limply at the side of her body, one eye close while she regards the brunette.

"..." finally, without much of a second thought-

"Woah! Damn woman!"- Hakuno poked Saber Mordred at the exact same spot she knew her Mordred is sensitive, just below her left rib. Saber Mordred roll away from her after shuddering like a pup, a mockery of indescribable expression upon her face as a red blush burns its way. "What the hell was that just now, dumbass? Do you want me to punch your face?"

"If you would kindly not interrupt my thoughts, Saber Mordred." Hakuno subtly murmured, tangling her arms together to lull as much warm as possible to her form. Her eyes trace the pattern of Saber Mordred's body before wandering her gaze of again, just about far enough to ward off the wondering cusses of the blonde next to her.

"I'm just stating the fact, idiot. You implied I was talking to you when I was just saying my thoughts."

"... Is that so?"

"... what are you, a robot?" Saber Mordred huffs, itching to hold a groan as her hand went down to her chest, scratching an uncomfortable place. With the small movement which shows her true health, Hakuno sigh her own exasperation.

Even with different Mordred from alternative worlds, it seems their streak of being stubborn is still visibly anchored within their personality.

Without prompting anything further, Hakuno have no means of totally escaping the Arena without the Servants around. She could take Saber Mordred, sure, but she is still too wobbly and vulnerable against the thrust of Avalon, clearly- if she added, as the apparent shaking and convulsion of her muscles have been there since. It doesn't help that Saber Mordred's tone are getting hazy and drawled, it's not much but Hakuno might pull some stunt to give her a boost if the indication of a fight somewhere that trembles the whole Area specifies great trouble. However, par from her abilities, she knew the Servant is more powerful than she let on, she may speak of her fragility- but she's a true monster in combat if she based it to her previous time with her Mordred in the Coliseum.

Then with that in mind, she trace the patterned of her Command Seal which suddenly appeared in her hand, it's beautiful enough- but the golden color instead of its usual red have been bothering her since the beginning. Finally, as her mind stops it's trail of options, their peace of seclusion have been broken by the monstrous screech of a program, sending a wave of goosebumps to her skin. In flash, Saber Mordred's at her front, Clarent in her wobbly hand- as the world turned static and dark, red and purple shades emerge to replace the calm hues of pink and blue, creating more shadow than light, suppressing their eyesight further with the static collapse of virtual stage as the sea's calming activity turns into a storm.

"What the fuck's happening in here?"

"Somehow the Arena's reacting violently into something. These might be because of the irregular spawning sessions of the Enemy programs." Hakuno supplied, pulling out the terminal to show the sections map and the rapidly increasing red dots going at the same location.

"What's that different dots?"

"Red means enemies, sky blue's for entrance, green for exits, orange for items, lime pink's for an specific request, red's stars for rare monsters, the blue dot is a person and their Servant and gray circles are for bypass point."

"Red star's a rare monster you say?"

"Affirmative."

"Damn, that's a shitty load of it moving in the bypass point you're talking about."

"Yes, they are." Hakuno breathes out her concern, typing off code cast used by her late friend before.

"Oi, little girl. I think it's our allies in the place those Monsters are going. I can hear it from here, do you want to proceed and give it a shot?" the blonde asked the brunette. Saber Mordred's ready to debate and argue their compromising position to a bored looking girl if she were to refuse, however, she do not expect the girl to nod her head in agreement to her choice- simply brushing off her clothes the same as her Master back in Chaldea before awaiting her move to walk at the deeper part of the maze.

"... what?" the girl silently replied, pocketing the terminal and staring at her orbs, challenging.

Mordred shakes her head out of its baffled state. Right, this girl's the Master of the King of Moon Cell. With the specks of memories the Mind has been reflecting for many months she reside within her, she can actively said that this girl at her back is not something to lightly tempt with. If ever, she must be an opponent worth observing for as long as it is needed to encompassed their abilities as a leader and as a Master who not only secured victory once, but _twice_ in a same row- unwilling still and by incident pushed into an action where she survived and prepared herself in quick resolve to live.

Add to that her charismatic aptitude that lulls same sex to want her- either friend or foe. Truly, at that Mordred shudders in fear- nope. It's not happening.

She's Jeanne's, no one else.

"Alright, you're ready?" she grinned maniacally, showing her childish antics for battle to the silent brunette who nodded, taking the lead to run and show the way, however, she pause to give one rule to be obeyed.

"Saber,"

"What?"

"... I have a proposal for you."

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

If the screeches are not bad enough, the dim light, the cracked floors and the static reaction of the maze she's in have been frustrating. Not only it would mean great disadvantage to her footing, she's also next to an unknown territory of enemies, small to their stature but with a strength surpassing even the swift Assassins. The once beautiful and enchanting environment has turn into a wide dystopia straight from hell.

There's nowhere to run. No chance to escape. With every step she took, her chance of survival have been decreasing in a rapid pace against the bombast monsters in different forms and earie resemblance to a laughable squids of video games.

' _Unbelievable.'_ Arturia thought as she promenaded and cleave her ways from one point to another. The creatures have swamp and pointedly attack with a mind of colonial bees to their position, breaking off her perfect guard and captivatingly intercepting her movements with a few flashes of their own. It's almost exactly the same as the Skeletons and other entities they fought in the Singularity, yet, while she was pushed back further and away from her allies- she knew this is not a duel but a wild brawl of tactics. The enemies act on their accord, unsystematically attacking, breaking and guarding her attacks intelligently, like they have mind on its own.

She cannot find any pattern, for if she strikes one down, ten will respawn. There were also the skills and abilities they surprisingly have. It shocked her at first, as a [skill: Stun] have rock her body to be paralyze for two seconds- enough for the crawling moths to widely arc their sharp teeth close to her legs, before she incinerated them with [skill: Prana Burst] and a swift mighty leapt to distance herself to the crawling cogs of virtual programs. With her in the air, she pulverized each and every upcoming Klein and Viper- Altria called it that- with a mighty swing of her Excalibur- left, right, somersault, and then a wide arc of slash in a speed of sound, creating a 360 degree twirl, before her plated knee slammed in the ground with Gammawave in it- swords poise and shimmering with its golden light.

The clustered particles falls down in a wonderful scene of purple glimmers, but its beauty have been short- sighted, as another wave grind her down on her toes while she dodge a timing strike of [skill: Stun] in her unaided back. With a force of a horse, she swipe the Tremors off the ground and elevate them two meters apart before slicing them in a rhythmic manner, scorching their innards with her golden shine and decapitating small fries with Excalibur's pommel and guard.

Yet it gets worse. They mob and circle her form, everyone aplomb as if ready to strike at any seconds, then- strike they did, with their stingers and canine arc in display, falling down on her like a grain of salt-

"Hah!" almost catching up as she produces a gush of the invisible air in her Arsenal, generating a heated wind with the sharpness of her blade. Her victory was quickly replace with awe, as the program mammoths have barrel in complexity, dodging her invisible defenses and diving in again, now poise just to kill.

Unceremoniously, Arturia takes the time to dodge the unflappable quirks of the flies, resolutely taking one aim to push her out of their epicenter range and dispatched the following others. Planting herself which leaves a small crater of error, she dash with her prana guiding, enamored by the intelligent programs- pursuing her trail.

' _They read me.'_ Arturia specified in her brain, flexing her muscles and countering the infuriating beast munching their comrades to appear bigger and in mixture of their apparent strengths. ' _They're getting intelligent- it's almost like they knew what will I do next.'_

As she fought bravely in the swirling mass of data, Altria- a little farther away from the scene discombobulate a pair of Rare Monsters as she pierce through their heads sideways. All too quickly, the compact mash of flesh of the humungous guardians strikes at her location- scraping a strands of her long hair before she delivered a striking blow, damaging the central functions at its heads and blasting it with her mighty kick, sending it off to another area unwanted.

She gripped her lance and send havoc with its stellar light to the unsuspecting Nephilim and Sandstorm, creating a way through the resisting Rider- far off next to being clomp with the hands of the Destroyer.

Without further she do, she lean her body close to the ground and sped off thrusting Rhongomyniad to the group of Destroyers, skillfully weaving through guards and breaking with a rhythmic dance to the clusters.

"Yo! Thanks!" Astolfo happily exclaimed, picking his beaten body out of the fragments of the floor.

"Focus, Astolfo. These monsters are dangerous." Altria reprimanded, guiding the Rider closer to Arturia- succumbing to her thoughts. With how the program enemies behave- it seems they were under control of a direct order of annihilation.

They're much smarter. Stronger. Flexible.

And Altria's at her limit to pursue how to end them with the repetitive procreating the Shadows invented to the prison they are at. She's still recuperating from the continual loss of mana she's subconsciously sending Avalon to repair the damage she wrought to her daughter. And now, with these tribulations unseeing its ending, she could not replicate the same strength she had before in activating a multitude of her Noble Phantasm without Hakuno and their bond remaining dormant for many years.

' _If only Master Hakuno's here.'_

With an exhale of frustration, she twirls in the masses, perfectly untouchable and riveting- her staid persona on edge to seek long lasting exits, before her back and the other Servant collide painfully to a human's perspective.

"Arara~, this is a bad point, isn't it?" the Rider nervously stutters, dropping the tip of his own lance to pull his body together, sweating bullets as it seeps in his cuts and bruises. "Mou, how can they be so strong with that small body of theirs?" he complains, backing up as the Enemy lines up to trap them in the center, vivid red eyes searching for any sudden movements, waiting for them to attack.

They buzz and shriek like true monsters, aligning and intimidating with their numbers, as they keep moving forward in a slow pace, judging the Servants reaction. The three grit their teeth, stance open yet gallant, lances and sword raise to fight, completely outnumbered, yet resilience and experience hold their life protectively. Finally, though they saw enough- the enemy programs turns into one another- eating, scraping, pushing themselves to others like an insufferable bacteria they are. Slowly- Astolfo grip a single hand to keep his mouth shut in horror.

The monsters are crying- he can truly identify their bawls of pain echoing- as the numerous monsters turns into a single entity, bigger than they face so far- almost scraping the top barrier of the Chimeric Lunar Sea, with its single malicious eye staring down at their little forms. Astolfo crane his neck upwards painfully, dropping his jaw in complete incredulity.

"B- BIIIIIGGGGG!" he yelled in panic, pulling out his hair in different directions. "I've never seen anything that big!"

"... Kh!" Arturia firmly gripped Excalibur's hilt, biting her cheeks as she looks up at the humanoid monster. "Cease your fears, it's coming!" she warned- frantically running out of the front zone. The beast roared in ferocity, slamming its tough hands at the ground, rampaging with a speed of a Servant Rider, toppling Altria with his massive feet.

"Ugh! U-Umbral's... Jabberwocky!" she huffs in strain. The pressure keeps increasing while she held her spear up to decrepit a tendon of circuits at its sole with a burst of explosion of Rhongomyniad's blessing. Backing out of the huge foot, Altria emerge in the dust with her cape missing and a spurt of blood flowing down her primal arm. Altria glared with all her might, eyes drilling holes to the gigantic Jabberwocky colored with disgusting dark purple skin and yellow diamonds creating halo of menacing and destructing visage of warrior. It confirms it- the Umbral Star had done its deed.

It partially controls the Eye of the God now, it's only a matter of time before the whole SE. RA. PH. succumbs to its infection.

She plunge her javelin over and over, skidding and landing at the giant's shoulder, already dashing with Rhongomyniad deeply penetrating the flesh of the infected monster, tracing patterns as she push her weapon forward while she sidestepped every attempt of swatting the Jabberwocky did- screeching its displeasure, uncontrollably thrashing about the area- raining black goo. While Altria is busy holding up and irritating the monster, the other Servants have taken their rightful position, thinking on their own while the impact of a dislocated arm of the giant sends her flying down hard.

Airborne for a moment, with a great aptitude as her own hero, the quick stumble was interrupted by her timely ignition of a light beam from the tip of her spear, simply effecting her hard fall into a roll, ending up kneeling with one leg and the other buried in the virtual debris, lance posted with bright light.

Out of reach of the giant, Arturia held her sword close to her face, eyes closed in concentration, calling for the power praiseworthy as the light of victory.

The Jabberwocky release a colossal roar, splitting the crack floors in half- his loud scream sending tremors even in the air- almost breaking the Servant's eardrums as it moves to raise its arms to-

"Nu- uh! HOLD IT!" Astolfo bellowed, blowing _La Black Luna_ and creating a dome of barrier to repel the suffocating pressure of limbs. He blew without pause, lest he jeopardize Arturia's weapon or they will be flatten to the impacts the jabberwocky is doing. Altria extract her lance at the base of its neck, before leaping close to its single eye- time slowing when they eyes met, and then-

" **RHONGOMYNIAD!** " the Babel's perfectly crafted light of God's blinded and exterminated almost the chunk of flesh the head once was. Add to the wide range of Rhongomyniad is the utterly elimination of further beacons sustaining the maze. She stumbles across the monster, wailing its agony to the world. The Arena's on the boundary of crumpling, losing more and more of its dainty grace when the world turns into a pitch violet, sparks of warning cautions emerging from different areas.

"The fudge!?" out in the staircase next to the bypass point, the part of the Moon Cell's Mordred and Nero emerge in haste, sidestepping the rush of fist the Jabberwocky wildly gives, as it howls at its missing vision, painfully generating much bigger chunk of tendons in its neck.

"King..." the Lancer murmured, meeting the eyes of the little blonde for a second until they went to depart out of the monster's steeping zone, backing out close to the wall.

"Hn, prepare wanton knaive!" Nero proclaims to the monster- pummeling her Crimson Sword at her side. She ran with grace, and a wide tail of fire awaits to be unleashed trailing their mistress. The Jabberwocky, as if sensing the danger leapt and spread its small wings at its back, covering his face as Nero presents the fire of her ire, scorching the flimsy flesh with its magmatic temperature, creating a vast damage to its wings and back, angering the monster more in rage.

"NERO, GUARD!" Mordred ordered, shouting in caution. Without any much thought, Nero did what she is ordered and she is grateful to the warning in advance, for the large right arm swipes at her side, deflecting it- making her airborne-

"Now use that thing with your sword again!" Mordred added another command.

"UMU!" which Nero gladly obeyed, igniting the same torture of her flame, slicing down the upper shoulder of the right arm, severing it to the main body of the Jabberwocky. While she can be pretty useless without her beloved sword, she knew enough how such monsters behave while repetitively fighting it to the maze below.

If she remembers it vividly, the Jabberwocky's much connected to a Berserker, with a massive Mad Enhancement and could only be killed by a Vorpal Blade. With it's huge structure, she knew what actions it will pertain now that it is in motion, calculating the weakness of her enemy. She recalls it would be in six patterns, but with how enamored it was to itself, she'll calculate it would just be three strikes to counter it down.

First, it will break her allies' defense. "Altria, intercept!"

"By your command!" Altria shouted, using [Prana Burst] to tentatively rammed her spear at the intact arm of the Jabberwocky, pushing it high up contradicting its fast momentum to fall at the Emperor's place.

Second, it will attack with its beam.

The Jabberwocky regenerates its head in instant, opening up its mouth while a beam of purple shot collects its intensity in its innards. "Astolfo, shut it up!"

"Roger!" however, Astolfo intervenes and using his Hippogriff, he condone a strike to its jaw, shutting the jaw up until the beam explodes inside its mouth, creating a fatal damage to its system.

Third, it will not move, as if paralyze and recuperating what magic it lost. So, with a time to idle- Mordred shut her eyes and gave Nero the call. "Nero, use it now!"

" **ARTILERRY APPLAUSE!"** Nero dropped a single rose on the ground, her gift to her enemy before breaking the barrier of impossibility and arcing her Crimson Sword to form a ringlet and cutting its way unto the center. With a speed of light she strikes in a chain dance of her flame, ceasing still as she stoop down at the Jabberwocky's behind, completely completing 14 chain strikes in its chest, imploding the skin with her burning cinders.

The monster quivers and erupts in madness, he looks out to the heavens until a cast of chain prevents him from moving back up again.

"Now's your chance, SABER MORDRED!" Altria quickly turn her head to the plain brunette more than hundred meters away from them, yelling in signal, hands raise and definitely using [Code Cast: Bind].

"My Lady!?" the Lancer gasped.

"Hakuno!" Mordred is delighted, but she's focused at the task at hand. And thus, before she could act-

A vermilion beacon raise high up to the virtual sky- smothered with embers directly above the brunette, its trail is at the hands of a rough looking blonde, face fierce and supporting a maniacal grin. Saber Mordred's physical body sparkles with red lightning, showing extraordinaire burst of power as she hovers in the air... and delivers the first blow of domino effect with Arturia in tow. Together, side by side, yellow and red clash and combine their shine, creating an orange glamour and striking down their foe in one single step of their clothed feet.

" **CLAAAA-!"**

" **EEEEXX-!"**

" **\- REEEEENNNTTT!"**

" **\- CALIBUURRRRRR!"**

The father and son dually intercept the regenerating process of the Jabberwocky, shooting the spiral victory and hatred in a single strike- decomposing the wild animal with its extravagance- lightening up the whole Arena with their spite.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

"He's a tough cunt." Saber Mordred hissed, forcing herself up with Clarent to the digital floor as her two fathers dislodge the remaining tendons of circuits redeveloping the monster's body. Without any magic left, after Hakuno profess to make a short contact with her as a Pseudo- Master, she thought she can make it alvie without fainting. Alas, it was not meant to be if this goes further. However, her health aside, with the enemy's failed contextual makeshift, the small program enemies diverse into one another, completely submerge with defeat with every single one missing different parts of their bodies.

"Hakuno!" the brunette whirls around in her stupefied state to behold her lover, running alongside Nero- panting and overjoyed. With the familiar face clearly visible and alive, Hakuno met the blonde halfway in juvenile, jumping at the arms of her lover to find the comfort she needs.

"You're okay... You're okay." Mordred breathe in happiness, nuzzling the hair of her favorite girl without a care in the world. "I thought I lost you.. with all this crap just throwing themselves to us."

"Un... I'm sorry, Mordred. I was worried for you too."

"Wh- who says I am!?" Mordred spluttered, if only Hakuno's not embracing her tightly then she will pull out in any moment. With a few struggles, she laid her head again to Hakuno's- sighing out the exhaustion and the tension the day have gave them.

"We have so much to talk to, Hakuno."

Hakuno nodded, caressing Mordred's scalp momentarily, before she went out and kiss her lover's cheeks again in hope to minimize her ever growing nervousness. "We do."

"But our problems aside... why are you wet?" the incredulously asked, mentioning the apparent soaked figure of her lady, the clothes clinging to her slim form. With her question interpreted as a jest, she earned a small squeeze in her shoulders, Hakuno's small giggles brightening up her day.

"It's a long story..." she responded. With her arms raise to Mordred's shoulders, her small kiss in her lover's lips was covered from the prying eyes of the other Servants completely focus to the assembling enemies at front.

"Uh... hate to interrupt," Astolfo called out, the Servants circling the two humans in tense movements. It seems the fight is not over yet. ".. but I guess we need a lift out now if you know what I mean."

Hakuno blinked once and observe the Arena in a brink of ruins. Add to the horror are the goo of shadows stepping up in the ladder next to the bypass point they needed. Indeed, she need to get them out of here before it's too late.

She pulled the portable out of her pocket, successfully tapping sources and codes to transfer them-

"You're not going to transmit us to another Maze, are you?" Saber Mordred cuts off, eyebrow raise in total seriousness while the brunette gave her an unimpressed look.

"I won't." Hakuno tersely replied, before making her objective right again.

"Just checking..." Saber Mordred shrugged, awaiting for the transmission to do its deeds. And when it does- with their body turning into a spiritual particles reverting out of the place, the monsters eerily watch them from the sidelines, completely different to their abrasive stunts and worrisome moments back then.

With them in succession to escape, and their bodies presently out of the maze...

"Hah... My Jabberwocky!" a small silhouette emerged in the shadows, kneeling next to the burnt remains of the monster.

"Muu, Hakuno- nee chan..." the silhoutee- no, a girl sniffles, brushing her friend's remain with a purple clad hand in remorse, her violet eyes watery, but as innocent as it was born. "... Why did you hurt Jabberwocky? He just wants to play."

* * *

 **AN: Fluffiness is on the way.**


	11. Preparation

**LOCATION: [CHALDEA- PRIVATE ROOM]**

 **YEAR: [2012]**

"They do not know..." Romani assured himself, head bowed into a faucet, eyes hunted by the culpability he'd wrought to his friends.

With his interaction to the Servants, Masters and other employees deteriorating due to distrust and disgust, he says no more but to leave them be. He let them on their own device, and mulled over his guilt and the words he said in front of everyone. It's shameless, irresponsible, totally immoral and just plain stupid... yet they do not know. Few will understand but the majority will not take it lightly due to their morals. They spoke of his despicable decision, the abnormal thought of salvation- but they do not know the weight of the responsibility in his shoulders.

They do not know the sacrifices and the consequences he probe just to clarify and define the best move.

They do not know the ideal problems it will bring to the organization.

They do not know how much of a burden this is for him to act as their leader.

They do not know anything but the unjust act that went haywire, dismantling what good impressions they had on him, and undeniably ignore his good will- subservient to the fault they seen and judge his character in a negative way of thinking.

He sighs for the last time, flashing out the medicine he vomited and trekking out of his bathroom to sit in his bed, head still bowed low, ignoring the buzz of attention Chaldea's doing to their first time travel in the future. He raised his hands to his vision and smiles sadly at his palms. He did it. He completely ruined his name to the face of his friends- his long awaited day, albeit it's quite solemn- being viewed as the bad person- who only knows how to aid in the infirmary rather than guiding an army.

He is completely useless. Normal and flimsy. However, what good will he do if he rectify his plans? He has no knowledge on how to produce a long lasting strategy, he has no primal thought of the brutish actions to eradicate an enemy and he has no charisma or any passion to his title, which merely drive him in depression and meticulously stepping close to his death.

He is born to serve others as a doctor, to guide and heal them after their long journey and adventures... but he is not a leader, a simpleton like him is nothing like those with a mind of creativity and passion. He is not like the King and Queens of the past worthy to be called upon to save humanity. He is not like Gudao who improvise everything and grasp every victory. He simply is not Gudako, who sees the needs to save everything who wanted their assistance and thus, serve herself like a twisted person in charge of helping anyone. And most importantly, he is not Hakuno, who came as weak as a cat, but as time passed by, she grows and turns into a venomous lion, ready to defend what she believe, in charge of a position befalling in the hands of an amateur, clearly adapting to circumstances. He can't become them, because whatever he do, whatever clues and options should he replicate their character and strong personality, he is but his own person.

A normal human shoved as a Chairman.

A weak mongrel who joined an organization with innocence.

A doctor amidst the call of blood and flesh.

A coward, face with facts and he will turn away.

He remembers a single memory of Hakuno, a spark of recognition when she held his hand and unconsciously passed a clue to her forgotten past. A walk of trial... the first set of feet who bypassed her weakness to achieve her goal.

" _ **... Oi, don't move! What are you doing?! Stop, Hakuno you'll-! Huh? Why am I getting work up? Who are you anyway, if you don't stop you'll die, dumbass... aren't you hurt?"**_ _A voice penetrated her mind, which she gladly replied with the word 'fine'._

 _She's slowly walking, one arm holding the other in pain, scraping the floor with the soles of her shoes- breathing loudly as the virus spreads at her body. Her vision was a mirage of dark splotches, electrifying every core of her system, warning her to stop and walk away. Yet she didn't, even if she dies here with the electric current of living orgasm rejecting her spirit particles on different wavelength._

" _ **Hah... what an idiot. Just give up already."**_ _The bored voice of her Servant echoes within the labyrinth, soulless and irritated- just the way she can recall how her Servant should be. However, she did not listen to it- her greatest weakness is not giving up after all. Thoughtlessness, yes, but she have no choice. She has to walk further deep within Mordred's heart. She needs to release the real Mordred in the sculpture, that's the only way she could be of assistance and punished her Servant for taunting her to surrender._

" _I won't." she replied bluntly, continuing in her track._

" _ **... You're weird."**_ _Mordred huffs, reverting back to that of an impatient girl in her own throne._

 _The assault to her spirit resumes, gauging viruses and dismantling her over and over again. She's in pain- very much so, but she kept walking, the coast is near and she'll be damned to backed down after all the pain of being electrocuted ends her on the spot. If she can pull all the strings this slow maybe-_

" _Kh!" she grinds her teeth, her left shoulder felt numb, and she's colder than ever. She can't feel anything down her waist, but miraculously she can still slide her feet, getting closer and closer to her destination. Fortunately, her sense of pain isn't functioning well, she just felt gross, with her body being lighter._

" _ **... You,"**_ _Mordred whispers, almost in astonishment or just plain infuriation, she does not know, but she will keep everything forward. For her, if she can still move, then it is still all right. Even if this really hurts, too much, she does not know the reason why she's still grasping for her goal to slide in and touch Mordred's instinct atop that statue. Maybe it's because she trusted her so much, she'll give her life just to elevate the cloth of ignorance Mordred have when it comes to the relationship they have._

" _ **Look, I'm kind of getting annoyed with your perseverance. Just give up with your pitiful act, girl."**_

 _She will not. Not until she reach out to the marble statue of her Servant from afar, curled up like a baby in a bed of thorns, awaiting this stupid of a Master to summon and call her name. She walks and walks, with the shock intensifying as she progresses in her goal. But then, with one last final force which knocks her down to the ground, she slumped in heap of pain, wheezing her fatigue and biting her lips to stop the tears from falling._

" _ **..."**_

" _Now Senpai~! Just be a good little girl and rest there, okay~?" a voice full of uncaring soft lullaby hushed in her ear, but she relents and shook her head and decide to crawl instead. BB will not get away with this, taunt her, seduce her- anything. She won't back down from a challenge, and neither will she submit to her desire to stop and turn her back to the Servant who risks her life every single time to protect her from harm._

" _ **..."**_

' _I can't leave her alone. Mordred... I... I can't leave her alone... She's waiting.. My Servant's waiting.' Her mind repeats it like a mantra again and again, as the contract they had at their first meeting went in and out in her head. She remembers the act and the responsibilities she had as a Master and participant of the Holy Grail, she remembered her position in the Student Council and the joy and burden it brings. Yet she held the hopes that she will not yield in grief with her Servant by her side, guiding her, loving her and disciplining what childish acts she have offered to the world._

 _While she crawls and digs her hands to the ground, a few inches down the slope of the statue, Mordred's voice reverberates to the whole area, incredibly flustered and assumingly nonchalant._

" _ **Say, what drives you to look like a worm as it is?**_ _" the words are rude, but the concern behind it warms her heart. She move to reply, but her voice stops functioning, so she tried to slowly move her lips according to the syllable, wishing it is enough if Mordred can see her face._

' _You.'_

" _ **You're weak just like any other else, what made you think I will accept you?**_ _"_

' _I didn't.'_

" _ **... You're moronic and a half- bake idiot. Why are you so persistent approaching my lair?**_ _"_

 _She smiled at the last phrase, chuckling to herself before giving an answer._

' _Because I love you, idiot.'_

With that memory rounding on his mind, he can further conclude Hakuno's resilience as a weak have been her border case to infiltrate her own inferiority and encourage herself of what she can do beyond the scope of her knowledge and strength, while ideally, Romani felt the envy of being outmatch by a little girl in the sense of braveness and determination to face the world. He could not do it, accept his faults and be an improvise man that he is now, and thus his jealousy to everyone's achievement and the growing need to just end it all.

With a depressing laugh to his predicament, Romani laid back with a single tear shed in his left eye, one arm hiding his hurtful gaze, before he succumb into a single thought, close on giving up for a semblance of peace to his mind.

"I wonder... how many days will last before I died and leave this place in their capable hands?"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go for now, **Romani.** " With a new familiar voice breaking his monotonous thoughts, Romani went alert, branching off and activate his circuits to guard himself.

Right, there's another thing that made him do that pitiful act of weakness, and that is...

" _Archimedes..._ " he growled with all his might, glaring at the brown haired Servant supporting himself at his door.

It seems the vassal of Velber comes to tweaked humanity's last hope.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 **LOCATION: [CHALDEA- COMMAND ROOM]**

 **YEAR: [2012]**

"This is it, sis. No backing out now." Gudao flippantly sighs, organizing the documents in his hands and closing his eyes in tiredness. With a wild turn of event and a disposition of agendas they are trying to work in after the short days after their Babylonian incident- the change of pace when they heard of the news from the future was disconcerting. Acting as the older brother to his sister, he knew not to test the water and disobeyed his adamant sister when she set her mind into the fray.

He gazed at his sister forlornly, completely engrossed inside her head, with a flicker of will and determination on a verge of spilling in the eyes of the moment. Out of all the people who heard Romani's revelation, Gudako have taken it hard the most- as she's much closer to Hakuno than he thought she would, and the specified Servants who went missing into the explosion of magic have been nagging the girl the whole day.

He is upset too, sure, he has another and different purpose to be mad at after all, but the recompression of the thought have made them jiffy and uncomfortable, silencing further arguments as they lay their strategies they will act upon entering the warzone of future. Yes, they will do it tomorrow, an impossible act before, however, with the beacon laid on the previous cafeteria- the last success of a program from the Moon Cell as Enkidu suggested- everything will turn into a complete conquest. He do not dwell into details, but they pointed out it is a part of Hakuno's rights as the Master of the Moon Cell. The patterns of Command Seal suggested her order forgotten a long time ago, an alleyway to the Moon Cell Core- entrusted in their hands to save what should have been lost.

"We still have an hour before we set and laid out our last decent sleep before our next travel," he then broke the silence yet again, pulling out a piece of paper and presenting it to his sister. "... do you want to make arrangements before I talk to the Servants about our choices?"

"..."

"Gudako."

"I trust your judgement, bro. No need to let me see them." Then the little sister murmured in annoyance, painstakingly rubbing her tired eyes with her hand. "We just have to pull this off and get down to business, Hakuno and the others are waiting for our help for dang sake!"

"I insist you look, sis." Gudao replied with ease, patiently waiting for his sister to turn into that of a jovial person next to Astolfo's cheer. "I don't want you peeing in your suit to organize who will back you up. Though I don't actually mind if that happens but..."

"Do I really have to?"

"Like what you always used to? Yeah, pretty much. It seems you're still in the gutter with your thoughts, if you want me not to pry with that head of yours then at least look at the list of whom you wanted to team up with."

"You're brutal, bro. Just plain brutal." With a long breathe of air, Gudako finally regard her brother's presence with her eyes, before the list of names catches her attention as she scrutinize every Servant's name upon it. With her eyes getting droopy and murderous, she have an urge to ripped the paper in her hands which she quickly crumbled, before she tossed it at her smirking brother's face. "Really? _Really?!_ You're out of your mind, you know that right?" she shrieked, rubbing her hands in her arms to keep the goosebumps off.

"Well, at least that got your attention- Ow!" Gudao laughed, earning another glare and a kick to his shin.

"Ten Kuroyukihime under my wing!? Have you forgotten the last time you ditch me? They harassed me! They even went as far by lying next to me _naked!_ "

"Well, spoilsport I have you know it's not my fault. She jinxed everything and rummage on my desk. But that aside," he then stopped his banter, taking a professional look as he present another paper, now with a gaze of a predator. "... How's that combo for our next hunt?"

Gudako tentatively scoffed and ripped the paper away from her brother's hand, looking at the list and simply raising her brow up to her hairline. This was by far the most interesting combination of all.

"Like what you see, sis?"

"If I hear one mocking word in your mouth, I will totally kill you." Gudako threated, but the smile in her face told otherwise, eyes lighting up like a child. "... But you have a really good taste. Let's blow the next generation with a bang, shall we?"

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 **LOCATION: [FUTURE- SCHOOL'S COLISEUM -FATE EXTRA]**

 **YEAR: [2043]**

"Sister! Sister! Grandpa! Uncle! Brother! Brother's big brother! Seaweed head brother!"

"Welcome back." The sisters said in unison, one neutral- the other, serene and warm.

"Ah, little Alice. Done playing, I presume?" the brother merrily laughed, giving her a dashing smile in his handsome face.

"It's Shinji to you, brat!"

Ignoring the nosy reply to her greeting from the undeserving person, Alice came bounding down the portal connected to the Arenas from the Coliseum where the seven other famous standing _Masters_ of the previous Grail are in, all portraying their personality of the design to their chairs forming an arc- dressed in all black and violet patterns- visibly infected by the Umbral Virus.

The surrounding Coliseum is just that of a deep sea, no lights passing through the digital and the dim shine of their chairs were the only thing that made them visible in the very dark place.

Alice never comprehends why they were bring back in time and cage in the desire of the Umbral to penetrate the system of Moon Cell. Mayhap, they were doing what it orders against their will and they were punished if they do not eliminate everything... but the question why they were still retaining their previous emotions, memories and beliefs enhanced and foiled by the virus is still unshackling.

Alice sniffs one last time before looking at everyone, clutching the broken pieces of Jabberwocky in her arms and pondering who would be the perfect person which can accommodate her whims.

She starts at Dan Blackmore, a man of honor. The Grandfather she always obeyed to, and the father figure she admired. She could perfectly see the kindness within his cold eyes, but she knew he would not hesitate to crush anyone whom failed to enter their group of nobility. Also, his mature personality would be inadequate to her little whimpers of tears and thus, she turns her eyes to his side and looks at other person, imperfectly annoying to her little mind.

Gatou, a man of beliefs and premonitions to his culture and study, bringing nothing but nuisance and pain in the ear- a great listener for a well- rounded and boisterous man, but he still do not have enough sanity to understand her- the virus making him berserk to the reality of the situation they are in.

Shinji Matou and Julius Harway are not Alice's options. She's not quite fond of them after all, because of their immaculate tendency to stray havoc and assassinate even their own soldiers. Maniacs and psychos rubbed out of their freedom to choose and made a path on their own- the viruses call of warning- the chain binding them to their seats.

She likes Leonardo, the little perfect modern king for the new world. He is the epitome of a royalty, a hand lending to listen and to care for others... but Alice do not think it would be best to talk him out of his high horse with a few glitch in his expressions- an unanimous reactions of flimsy deprivation and anger.

Rani VII is an enigma, a robot hiding in the shell of a lady wandering like a ghost. She's kind and compassionate to whatever she did, but she's not the compatible person who can understand her- a cyber ghost in possession of Umbral Virus, but have a will and freedom like before.

And so, Alice dashed close to the last person, playing to a small ruby gem with the most boring expression on her face. Rin Tohsaka- a professional wizard and leader of the terrorist on Earth, the epitome of a grand warrior... and perhaps, the only person who will know the call of longing within Alice's violet orbs.

"Sister Rin!" she whines, hugging the surprised black haired woman, looking at the little girl which leapt at her red couch and presently pressing her face in her waist.

Rin smiles serenely, touching the head of the girl. "What is it, Alice?"

Alice sniffs and sobs in her waist, looking at the warm sister who will understand everything... the closest person to her wanted person...

"Hakuno- nee's here... I want her back, sister... I want her back..."

... The only friend Hakuno saved until the end.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 **LOCATION: [SCHOOL'S ROOFTOP- FATE EXTRA]**

 **YEAR: [2043]**

Out of the place they called dystopia, Hakuno and her companions let a sigh of content when they open their eyes and saw the barren rooftop of the school atop the Maze. She looks up and found the same sky of zeroes and ones, glimpse of the artificial sun is entertainingly making her relax before her eyes gazed at the usual spot her friend Rin was fond of. With a last breathe of tension exiting her lungs; she went to secure the terminal in her pocket, certainly grateful that the portable's not so sensitive to elements except viruses and corrupt data. Finally, with the attacks out of the way, she could finally rest in peace...

"Husband~!"

... Or so she thought.

"Eh- Tamamphhh!?" After all she went through, this is the most startling welcome she would likely refuse right then and there if only she has time, as a huge meat of flesh is pressed in her face, making her prisoner in its depths while she gave a muffled noise of sigh, gesticulating with repetitive tap in the shoulder of Tamamo implying she needs air.

"Oh, what a joy this reunion have bring~! I have been worried sick for your well- being my beautiful tail frizzles, husbandddd~!" Tamamo joyfully went in her dreamland, giving of the vibe of a perverse woman in bed... which, is not exactly far by any means, in the perspective of those who knows her well.

"Hold thy tongue, you're presence have worsen my day." Jeanne Alter came behind the fox- woman, eyes sharp and narrowed in scrutiny, looking up and down everyone, before settling to focus her gaze on her liege.

"... How an idiot like you could possibly survive alone, I wonder?" Jeanne Alter pursed her lips, holding back a sneer of completed disguise, covering up the ease of her muscles when she saw the gangs are safe.

Mordred blinks confusedly, looking at her sides to seek any signs of person beside her before the words kicks in. "Oh, you mean me?" she laughed, pointing to herself, cheekily grinning at the Avenger.

"And I see my moniker to yours truly is true." Jeanne Alter snapped, leaving as soon as she enters the moments, in exchange of the Maiden of Orleans, warily looking at the Avenger going to the exit before moving herself next to Saber Mordred- crouch and breathing heavily.

Finally, with some little prompting and the intrusion of the Emperor of Rome, Hakuno was freed from the mighty clutch of the fox, moving closer to Mordred, and drawing out the pressure freezing her muscles in pain.

"We made it." She whispered, squeezing the hand of her lover in front of her, observing the view with inquisitive eyes like the others. Mordred's attention was swept and instantly locks on Hakuno's eyes, affection burning within – remembering the gained memories, enchanting her more to cave in.

"Of course we'll made it... _Master_ **.** " Mordred replied, scorching the surprise and joyful expression of her lover in mind- clearly astonished and happy at what she heard. "Remembered your dream about me in a sea so blue? Me wearing almost nothing but red cloth hiding my chest and nether region? The cliché talk you did? The Servant and Master gist you're sprouting before? Guess what, it's perfectly real. Congrats, Hakuno- you dropped the fortune telling on me."

"You... _Saber..._ you remembered also?"

"Not fully complete, actually. Mind and Heart combined but..." the blonde snorts, rolling her eyes and indifferently shrugging her shoulders at what must be done. "... I'm still me."

"Then... th-then..." Hakuno suddenly lowers her head, eyes simply refusing to slip the tears in her cheeks. "Then we...I... you..."

"Relax, Hakuno..." Mordred consoled, "Take a deep breath and relax for now. We just got out on bad situation- we'll talk the details later be you burst your brains, alright?"

"U- un..."

"Come on, now. Cheer up!" Mordred grins at Hakuno until something occur, almost toppling the brunette forward when a heavy weight forcefully pushed her down at the arms of Mordred, which is looking quite surprised at what transpired behind.

"Daughter!" Altria called out, but Arturia's faster- softly sliding her arms at Saber Mordred's unconscious form, her son's head in between her neck and shoulder, eyes concern and questioning, tightly holding Saber Mordred to her body like a lifeline.

"Woah, what happened?" Astolfo asked in concern, trotting back to them after he whirled and ogled at the place they are transferred to.

"Is she alright?" Jeanne asks disturbed. Altria too, are making a disposition of emotions- disposing it with a clench of her gauntlets- hiding it to the world.

Hakuno tightly lace her fingers at Mordred's neck before standing up to her own feet, staring at the concern gazes of the Servants. Mordred and Hakuno shared a glance, before she trotted forward, kneeling as Arturia laid Saber Mordred to the side of the entrance of the roof. She checks the Saber's vitals with a small [Code Cast: Scan], running its course in different directions, before she cupped the cheeks of the unconscious Servant, face creased in pain.

Hakuno momentarily furrowed her brows in confusion, if she recalls correctly- Avalon's sheathe is within Saber Mordred's now, repairing inner particles clustering in osmosis, not blocking the supply of mana from her circuits close to her chest which is literally happening now. She seen different unexpected illness before, yet not quite she heard this reverse reaction when it comes to Avalon.

"Avalon's blocking the circulation of mana to her heart..." she informed the others, sliding her left palm to Saber Mordred's slowly heaving chest carefully, as if trying not to wake a giant from its slumber. Alas, a violent reaction was produced by the unconscious blonde, hurling a grinded wheeze and a blood cough to spurt out of her mouth.

"Blocking? ...!? My Lady!" Altria shouts in alarm, eyes bewildered when she spoke her findings, "Forgive me for not stating before but it might be because of my daughter, King Mordred of Camelot."

"King Mordred... of Camelot?" Hakuno simply muttered, all eyes drawn equally intense to the Lancer, curious at the conspiracy she evoke.

"What blasphemy are you uttering, Altria?" Arturia argued, eyes dangerously glaring fire which drill holes. Altria meet her eyes in equal vigor, thin lips tight in tension.

"My daughter... King Mordred of Camelot is within... _within_ Arturia's son, the Knight of Treason. She is another entity besides the Mind which latch to Saber Mordred, and I believe she was assisting the body of Saber Mordred until now, hence the acceptance of the mana in Avalon. Yet... yet I do believe the real soul of the vessel is back on course- her primary history rejecting the cause of Avalon- doing damage more than good."

"Then we don't have time for idle chatter." Mordred's lover stated like a sharp knife cutting to the butter of frozen incredulity and expressions, directing her eyes to the fox maiden, attentive to her person.

"Tamamo, I do not have enough mana to heal her, can you extract the Avalon with your skills as Caster?"

"Arara~ I have the utmost confident that I can, husband~! However, I believe I have the right _person_ which can accurately do the magic~!" Tamamo no Mae giggles in response, eyes twinkling to the little brunette's confusion. "Now~, to the _Infirmary_ we go~!"

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 _LOCATION: [PAST- THRONE EXTELLA]_

 _YEAR: [UNKNOWN]_

 **LOCATION: [PASSIONLIP'S INNER BIN- FATE EXTRA CCC]**

 **YEAR: 2043**

" _ **KIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_ _"_

" _Ahahaha! Come and get me you booby woman!"_

" _Curse your name, MORDREEED!"_

" _What!? I just compare your size to-!"_

" _I'll behead you, you little rumbustious filth!"_

" _I'm your KING!"_

" _GO DIEEE!"_

" _I'll- WOAH!"_

" _ **DIEEEEE!**_ _"_

" _Waaah, I want to play too~! Mama, I want to play too!" Jack yelled in her lap, raising her hands in an adorable way, turning in her seat to give her a look of pure cuteness, with her black hoodie drape comfortably in her head. "Mama, I want to play too! Please, Mama!" she repeated, making Hakuno shook her head slowly in refusal._

" _No way will I let you, Jack," she consoled, brushing her hands on top of the child's head. "And look carefully, they are not playing, you see. They're hunting each other, do you want to stand in that crossfire and made more damage than actual fun?" then, as though the events were in agreement to her words, an explosion detonates in the Throne, with two persons dancing like cat and dogs with their barks and cusses in different colors and ratings._

" _... But isn't 'hunting' playing for Assassins like me, Mama?" Jack pouted, confused to be forbidden to an act she done many times before._

" _Indeed it is," Hakuno murmured, before adding another statement. "... but like I told you before, I'm your mother and mother knows best when it comes to her children, no?"_

" _Uuhhh..." Jack slump in defeat, but she could not help but sulk for a moment, as her mother pampered her with soft hushes and little pecks. "I wish I could play~! Do you know someone I could play, Mama?"_

" _Once, Jack, but she's not here anymore. Her name was Alic-" her words were cut, the tremor of the vocal rashness made her do so- enrage for some reason not beyond what she do not knew._

" _YOU LITTLE EMBICILE!" Jeanne Alter bellowed with all her might- there, struggling to get the hands off her breast is the Avenger, being teased by the knight who jumped back and ran with a shouting victory on her face. Hakuno visibly flinch when the word echoes loudly in the vicinity. She pray it will not be heard outside of the throne, lest a panic will ensue in their citizen._

" _My, my. We sure have a fine morning to start the day, Master." A green haired man wearing a simple white clothing materialize at her vision, a man of legend- Enkidu, half- turn in greeting to both sides of different persons._

" _Fine morning? I just hope I'll discover the day when they will ever grow up. I'm too old for this." she sighs in exasperation, but the kind kindle in her eyes represents her amusement to the comedic act presented in her throne. In front, is a young blonde knight in a silver armor, using skills to dodge and sidestepped a fuming white haired girl with yellow eyes, offended through her inner core as she seek vengeance to the blonde, the accursed groping she experiences in the hands of her king is still fresh in her mind._

 _They quarrel and fought with laugh and curses combine, creating a welcome noises which reverberates in every side of their beautiful castle, made out of white unstained stones. The two beautiful young woman- Jeanne Alter and Mordred- made Hakuno's tense cheeks loose and relax due to their refreshing squabbles, entertaining her tired mind and building a wall to her insecurities as a Master of Moon Cell._

" _I believe it is my line, My Lady." The teasing voice in her left side halt her mindset closer to her darker thoughts, belonging to a woman resembling Mordred- the once and powerful King of Britain- Altria Pendragon. She giggles at the words of their trusted father figure, standing straight and ready to always obey her needs. "You are not even in your twentieth birth date nor have I seen a single strand of your hair marred with age." Altria continued, deflecting flying debris to the side without looking to the brawling youngsters._

" _Sometimes I felt you've been debating with me so much." Hakuno snorts cutely, raising one brow to imply the jest..._

" _Hm? Whatever do you mean?" yet, for some reason- obliviousness runs in Pendragon's veins._

" _...It's like a pot calling kettle black."_

" _... Master, we have no such thing in our kitchen resembling a pot and a kettle." Altria blinked in confusion- out of the loop of where the previous responses have gone from._

" _Ugh... It's just an expression, Altria..." She responded, looking straight to the eyes of her husband's father. She deliberately loved this moment of serenity, where they will see each other as a family- with her as a mother, Mordred as her husband, Altria as their paternal figure, Enkidu as the kind brother, Jack as the daughter and Jeanne Alter as the overbearing sister- in- law. She loved the moments of tranquility over the course of two clustered invasion in their lands, hence, when the opportunity arise such as this- indulgence was all she liked to do. Perhaps... what she needs to do before a series of failures and siege wraps up her time for her family that much._

 _She recuperates to her blunt reminiscence and enjoys the dazzles of enmity of her trusted Servants- Enkidu stepping on the warzone to pacify and balance the hatred and camaraderie they had to pull out of the battlefield._

 _Mordred chose the Servants well. It connects and maintains competitiveness and friendship against their classes, and inevitably ignores the greed to acquire the greatest kind of Servants compensating to involve trustful companions evolving higher than the programmed caliber next to gods._

" _Your thoughts have been running in circles, Master." Altria whispered, while Jack ends up running close to the two now calmed women, leaving them all alone in their private conversation._

" _Is it?" she replied, mulling over if it's been like that at all. "I can't think of anything bad at all. You seems to be mistaken, Altria." she emphasizes, swiping her hand to the other Servants conversing a little faraway. "We have a good day to start another page of journeys, Altria. Is it bad to reflect back on how we achieve this role we have now?"_

" _It is not a sin to look back to where you came from, Master. However, you could not hide the pain of what the future has to offer."_

" _I am perfectly okay, Altria."_

" _You might be in denial, but you cannot lie."_

" _Can't I?"_

" _Yes," the parent figure confirmed, eyes digging holes at Hakuno's own- brightly colored green with the tint of yellowish divinity. "You can't. You might twist your words and reduce the damage and not burden others. One way or another, you predict the end results of your decisions. I am proud to say you are an honest human who walks on earth with her head held high, so try not to make yourself lowly to deny something you cannot hide."_

 _And just like that, all has come to ruin her façade of resolution. She closed her eyes to hide the pain away- she hopes Altria will not see it, but the King has an experience more than she do. Running kingdoms, ordering armies and trusted friends to their death- Hakuno's in turmoil of her feelings when it comes to ruling in this tag of war. She's in her absolute when she agreed upon her Mordred's declaration to the unknown enemies consuming their land, but once in a while- as a human girl illiterate and out of option- doubt floods her to articulate what's the best for everyone._

" _The strain... it's too much." Hakuno then speak her fears, bowing down her head in defeat. She could not say the next words to them. There's no way she will drain them with what she see in the Moon Cell Core, she dragged Altria once until this moment- she could not fathom pulling the others with her down._

" _..." Altria let her be, just an arm reach to give comfort if needed- like a good counsel she have always been. She sympathize the Master, yet her admiration surpassed the inferior feeling of what she held in her soul. They trades secrets no one know, even Mordred- their daughter and husband respectively- cannot understand the responsibility of a girl holding the future of their world in her fingers._

" _... Altria, is it the right thing to do?"_

" _There's no right or wrong actions, merely how this move will be interpreted as by the other perspectives, Master... However, I believe this is the most favorable, calm your heart- I will guide them to our success." The father figure answered back, bangs covering her eyes- as she was the only one being entrusted on what will transpire._

 _Hakuno sighs one final time before meeting the gazes of everyone, close and concern- some indifferent to her expression. It seems they stopped bantering while she and the father figure's quietly exchanging conversation._

" _What's with that face, you idiot." Mordred grunts in suspicion, palming Hakuno's cheek, which the brunette leans to remember the warm of her husband... one final time... before she gave the smile of her last goodbye..._

" _You have a schedule to go and interact with our citizens, right?" she asked Mordred gently, raising her hand to brush Mordred's chin smudge with dirt. Her husband gave a simple nod, narrowing her eyes as Hakuno retract her hand and clap in finality. She knew something is bothering her wife, but she hold her tongue and let Hakuno decide whether she wants to say it to her privately._

" _So why don't you go now, I know the day's not that long for you to meet every one of them." Hakuno urges the group, still sitting in her own chair._

" _You won't come, Mama?" Jack asked._

" _I'm afraid Master's still not fully recovered from the last siege, Jack. Come, let Master rest for the day and disembark we go." Altria soothes them, stepping out from Hakuno's side._

" _Hm? Who will stay to protect Master?" Jeanne pipes in, cocking her head to the side in wonder. Hakuno used this to intervene, "Archimedes will be here shortly. Don't worry about me, just go and enjoy your stay there. If an issue were to arise, I will use my authority as a bearer of Regalia to summon you, as quick as it could to my side."_

" _Then it's settled." Jeanne nodded, satisfied to her speech before disappearing without a trace, the Servants following closely... all except one._

" _Hurry, beloved. The others are waiting."_

" _Don't sweet talk me, Hakuno... What's wrong?" Mordred whispers, bending down and leaning close to Hakuno- kissing her lips while her left hand caress the nape of her lover. "... You've been acting strange lately. Did I do something wrong?"_

" _N- no! No, you didn't."_

" _Then, what's in your smartass head? You're like a fox caught in the headlight."_

" _I'm not smart and it has nothing to do with my ass, and isn't it a 'deer' caught in the headlight?"_

" _Same thing." Mordred shrug with no care at all, yet she bumped her head painfully into Hakuno, green hues laser sharp and focused. "But seriously, what's wrong? Do you want me to accompany you? I can just ditch 'hem and let them handle the subjects."_

" _No, that would be bad for your image." She refused, clenching her fist to stop the rush of emotions ready to explode._

" _Hakuno?"_

" _I... I'll just miss you."_

' _More than you could imagine.' The thought lingers dangerously as much as she wanted it, but the fact is still hidden- everything is amiss from the start when it comes to their arrival here again in Moon Cell after all._

" _Uh... how am I supposed to react to that?" Mordred blinks in contemplation, naïve as ever when it comes to Hakuno's obvious affections._

 _Hakuno bit her lips to keep the tears from falling, or moreover- prevent Mordred from seeing her agony in terms of heart. She closed her eyes and pulls her husband forward. She savors the soft and slightly wet lips of her Mordred, forging it in her memories the final time. She instinctively hides how her body will unconsciously grasp anything about Mordred- so thus her yearning to not let her go._

 _Hakuno's afraid of what will happen, but she has no choice but to do this alone. They separated and look affectionately into each other's eyes, with Mordred's grin making her giggle- obscuring what she can't stomach inside._

' _Don't go.' Her heart pleaded._

" _I'll be back before you know it." Mordred assured, kissing the ring on her finger one last time._

' _Please, don't go!' Her soul cries._

" _Un, I'll wait for your return." Hakuno nodded- hands folded tightly in her lap. Mordred stands straight and slowly disappeared in a shower of different particles, green hues never leaving her form. "I love you, idiot." The blonde said in earnest, the blood rushing to her cheeks as a sign of her true adoration._

' _Please... Don't leave me alone.' Her body whimpers..._

" _U- Un..." she forces down the bile in her throat, the tightness on her chest, and the smile of her farewell. "... I love you too,_ _ **blondie**_ _." And just like that, a tear broke free from her clutches._

 _Mordred was frozen in what she saw, but she's too late now, she can't materialize back for a short minute- the drawbacks of a virtual transportation. Now, with her love ones gone and safely out of reach of the upcoming tragedy, she stands in her throne and greeted the Servant of the nemesis, slowly walking without any malice- a dark entity inside those kind faced of a personality. Finally, the deed will be done._

" _Archimedes..." she greeted blankly, all her functions at the ready._

 _She can't back out now._

 _This timeline will not survive with him around._

"... Ah?" the brunette blink awake, her eyes still quite daze and touched with the sensual touch of sleep. A dream- no, a recollection of the complete Hakuno evades her without sanction even in this literal trash bin, which decrease her decaying time. It must be the effect of getting close next to the complete data, still recalling the embrace they done for many days passed. She sits and brushed the trillion cubes in different colors coating her figure, wondering how many days she was asleep. Her white sundress, lined up with blue design greeted her vision, almost abysmally taunting her to recognize that she have so much to do. She's the Soul after all, and the meetings of the other functions in that place unharmed by time are still fresh and vivid in her malfunctioning thoughts.

She did have a feeling that something will happen, but she knew for sure the 'quick' word is bugging her to move. And fortunately, the place she is in is still _awake,_ tooattentive not to ignore her needs.

"... Ano... Senpai?" that cute call, too adorable and endearing- given it was the voice of a child in a woman's body, asked the brunette in the pile of cubes. The Soul chuckles lightly, looking way up the entrance of this abyss.

"Yes, Passionlip?" she replied from nowhere, after all, she's inside Passionlip's body- the trash bin between the valley of the Alter Ego's breast, which thankfully sunk into that of an average size- nullifying the lust of seeing such piece of meat strap with _belts_.

"U- um... Good m-morning, Senpai... S- sakura is... I- is u- um... S- s- she's c- ca- calling us... S- senpai." The stutter apprehends her to stand, and thus her agreement to respond clearly to the Alter Ego.

"Did she say why, Lip?"

"U- um... S- she's ... um... She's talking... a- about another Senpai, Senpai?"

"... What?" while Passionlip's stutter is adorable, it's quite difficult to understand her words.

"U- um... there's a... s- system hijacking sh- she said? Um... she's asking.. if... if Senpai's still with me?"

"Of course I've been here all this time, what's the problem?"

"O- oh... um... She's saying that... S- senpai's with her though... with d- different S- Servants?"

"... Huh?"

"A- and another Senpai's r- requesting to see uh... Senpai?"

And with that, the Soul blinks for a bound of a minute before it all sink in. She palmed her head in tiredness, depressing aura consuming her refreshing wake.

"S- Senpai!?"

"I'm not even ready yet." She sighs, perfectly ignoring the innocent eyes peering like Goliath in the ruptured sky. "Ugh, at least I made progressed and found _her_ too." she murmurs to herself, irritated for some reason.

Passionlip could not reply, she did not know what to say either, so she just stays quiet and curious to the Senpai's antics- questioning in herself if Hakuno needs a system repair like she does once in a while. That's what she marvels, until the Alter Ego looks at the horizon, just up and about the branch of the Sakura tree above the labyrinth of BB.

* * *

00100001(Fate Extra: Grand Order)00100001

* * *

 _ **Matrix Level**_

 **[Original Level]**

 **Name:** Mordred Pendragon [King of Moon Cell]

 **Strength** : EX

 **Defense** : A++ [without the Secret Pedigree]

EX [with Secret of Pedigree]

 **Agility** : A++

 **Magic** : A+

 **Luck** : B

 **Skill List** :

 **OFFENSIVE** :

 **[Dragon's Breath]** : inflicts A+ magic to the enemies, scorching the target **inside** to **outside** in a period of time. Fatal and deadly, also inflict 10% damage to the user.

 **[Prana Burst]** : a skill to enhance the Matrix levels in a short amount of time. Can be use in daily basis, especially in combat. It can be used defensively, but the amount of damage it produced made it as an offensive type of skill.

 **[Dance of Camlamn]** : a chain attacks of a wild swordsman, perfectly match for numerous amount of enemies in one area. Inflicts lethal brashness of the sword, dangerous for Servants lower than Riders.

 **[Red Thunder]** or **[Red Lightning]** : a skill to stun and deflects lower than B skills of enemies, can also be use as a counter measure and an airstrike to an army.

 **DEFENSIVE:**

 **[Dragon's Skin]** : enhance defense in 79%, transforming the usual silver armor in red scales of a dragon- nulling even certain Noble Phantasms.

 **[Knight's Code]:** enhance the odds of gaining Luck and regeneration in the heat of battle- acquiring survivability and potential victories.

 **[Stupid Luck]:** name's personally created from Mordred herself, a way to deflect upcoming strikes by facing it head on and aiming it with her fists. 80% suicidal, 20% effective below C rank level.

 **Noble Phantasm:** _**[Secret of Pedigree]**_ \- the helm given to her by her mother- Morgan Le Faye- obscuring her Matrix Level and Skill List from the enemies and concentrating her defense in 80% vitality. Enhancing defense into EX, can deflect certain Noble Phantasms.

 _ **[Clarent: Camelot's Glory]**_ – a Sword of Peace in the hands of a treasonous Knight. It's previous title, [Clarent; Blood Arthur] was eliminated due to the user's acceptance to her mistakes- the love of her father and the redemption of her sins. Acquired after gaining inheritance of the title [King of Moon Cell]. It's previous form, with silver and red accent, was replace by a thin sword parred with Excalibur made of crystal like structure and red and yellow accents combine in its previous design. The guard transformed into two heads of the dragon- one red and one yellow- representing her past and present action- with an orb in the middle- the symbol of Pendragon imbedded to the stone.

 **MORDRED [Heart and Mind combined] PRESENT MATRIX LEVEL:**

 **Strength** : C

 **Defense:** D

 **Agility:** A

 **Magic:** C

 **Luck:** D

* * *

Author's Note: Oh hey guys, been a while huh. I'm actually pretty nervous now, it seems my mind goes blank and I don't know what will type unlike my other chapters- but it doesn't I will end this though- I just can't figure out why my style seems different, I guess. I don't know why but the continuation on my author's note the previous chapter didn't show up. I tried to fix it in my doc manager, but I don't know where it goes. Weird, I think FF's on me. So I guess the hell with it for now because I pretty much actually don't remember what I replied before? Weird, haha. So here goes to chapter 10:

 **Fidd99:** Yo, pal what's up!? I mean, yeah I pretty much went down in the last one because I didn't write anything for one week- ONE WEEK!- and I forgotten how I make it more interesting back then. But hey, thanks for enjoying this until now- and about the image: it's my sketch at the back of my book, my friend saw that and she dared me to post it or else she'll blackmail me in our school's cartoonist journalism- and let me tell you, it's very _very_ busy. And I'm kind of perplexed though, Hakuno have a harem, but she **will** not acknowledge it at all- sorry, pal. I crushed expectations so much. Haha, hope you forgive me.

 **amerdism:** Hey, sorry for not responding to your last PM but it gave me a thing to develop this story though, thanks! And soon enough you'll get what results you wanted, just so you wait.


	12. Upcoming Disaster

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Good God I'm apparently off the hook on my graduation day, and guess what? I'm off in my mini- hiatus so I'm back as new again! But apparently, I forgot my writing style and I think I might forgot something that I'm making here, so it might change a little bit, and I'll make it more tame than the last ones, if I can limit my work into 10,000 words or less.

* * *

00100001 (Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

 **[Player]:** the **[Main Character** ] of the world, where the story circles and achieved hardships and goals.

 **[Root]:** the actual history ( **P.S: Our real world** ) where that main character came from.

 **[Branch]:** the alternative Universe, written or divergent that brings coils of different pattern of routes that the **[Player]** might do.

 **[Collision]:** where two different branches collide to form one straight line and create impossible feats between two universes.

 **[Limit]:** the end of the story- the game over.

 **[Role]:** the actions and the position of the **[Players]** in the story. Same as the [ **Character].**

 **[Main Branch]:** the branch where the **[Player] or** **[Character]** first came to be, before jumping into another world.

 **[Substitute Character]:** a person particularly possible to exchange role with the **[Main Character].**

* * *

00100001 (Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

Hypothetical theories are the standard bases of new worlds in every possibilities- creating branches and evolving another route to fill the hole of alternative realities.

Hypothetical questions, unsubstantiated wondering and a flicker of curiosity not only did result as small variable in formulas that may branched out or enact a new tree of story. In fact, it is feasible in every reason- stories diverging into the stem they are appealed to come into- submerging and coiling in different paths; creating an inevitable uniqueness derive from its choices, chances and opportunities passed or obtain by the **[Player]** of its fate..

The great scheme of worlds- of _alternative worlds-_ can be fractured and molded by its character- the main protagonist spinning the wheels of fortune. They may be one and the same person, or they can be different altogether. Mordred- as she sees it- is a character divergent to her **[Root]**. Her **history.** Where she came to be.

She sees herself as a protagonist of her life; but not the universe she is in. With the standard base of hypothetical theory; anything is infinite- but similarities changes.

Mordred, as she is now, is a human capsule born out of her past's **Heart** , shaped as a container to accept the **Mind** , and to sully and find what is left of her memories in another Universe- _where she is the main cast._

Parallel worlds- who knew it exist?

But Mordred is a living proof- burden by the memories she once forgotten, as she succumbed into the Law of Nature- to keep the barrier between worlds intact. However, when the barrier was broke down, and the main protagonist exceeds and claws its way to bring a message to another world; **Collision** happens, and shakes the apparent route of the branch which might affect its universe's **[Limit].**

With this collision, in the demi- servant's case, took a toll of her sanity- a bridge of her reality, the specks of what she can truly be. The world will not fall apart, but her **role** to the World will forever be broken, shattered by her denial of the message from different plane.

First and foremost, with all she knew- she is but a human with no memories from her childhood, with an ability to endure many pains and cure herself from any harm. And yet, she was send into a dimension, where she met people from the Past, and emerged enlightened that it was not the world she once believed it was.

Then, she met herself, a despicable Servant- bearing the same face as her own, the same root she is in- and the same name she was given; with all propriety stumbling out the window- shaking the epicenter of herself, radiating like a broken leaf that may burn in fire.

The world will not adjust to the hilarity of meeting oneself, but the **[Character]** must adjust to it- to keep remain intact as a person. The real question is; how will Mordred pursue her newly found memories?

Memories of future that will occur, of a world within the Cyber Space, of a woman who sacrificed her own to save hers?

She does know….. but she is afraid to let go of what she have before.

Hakuno… the only person she loved better than she ever did to herself; a human person with the same chaotic amnesia like her, now, as it turned out is her **Master** , from a Grail War, unlike Mordred heard before.

She liked to laughed, to bury the sorrow of the upcoming days in their lives, to pound the agony into dust….. but nothing.

She transverse into a new whole world out of her **[Main Branch]** , to continue the postponed future she dearly wanted to avoid with all her might.

But she can't. Whether she likes it or not, while Mordred is a part of the **[Branch],** she is not the **[Main Character]** that will change the world.

No.

The responsibility befell in her lover, Hakuno Kishinami- as the **[Player]** of the Universe. Mordred could only shut her eyes in prayer, looking at the blue cyber sky, hoping; praying…. That everything will be just fine.

Yet….. Mordred could not help a single tear to fall unseen in her cheek…. For she knew what will happen in the future.

And while she might be some kind of a King Knight or a Servant powerful, her heart could not take the secret of her lover's demise for too long.

After all, she was weak to stop it….

Too weak to be a **[Substitute Character]** to fill the role.

"Mordred?" a voice whispers in the dead of night, stopping her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"... It's so quiet." Hakuno sighs, extracting herself out of Mordred's vice grip in her stomach, foot battling to find some warm.

They are in their previous bed in the Holy Grail, still baring its white pillows and red diamond pattern sheets a certain AI teacher rewarded in exchange of their service. The room did not change either, to the smooth blue barrier walls and table and chairs neatly piled on the other side next to the window, a small shower and a door for personal luxuries, and a pretty much playing station that they used for stress reliefs.

"Mordred... does some fleeting doubts cross your mind…. That these memories are sometimes revised?" Hakuno whispers at the digital dawn, eyes train thoughtlessly in front, a deep swell of her eye retains its redness indicating her lack of sleep.

"... I think it's better than being completely ignorant about what's happening. Who would know we're completely bad asses at the future?" Mordred kissed her sleep goodbye, turning on her side to hold Hakuno in her arms. She pushed her face in Hakuno's honey scented hair, sprawled gorgeously for Mordred. She then took a peek at her lover's nape, conjuring a façade of calm and tranquility to quell the fear radiating within Hakuno.

"… Even if we can never make it back alive?"

"Now hold up just a second," Mordred interrupted, pinching Hakuno's waist in warning. "What is that all about?"

"Nothing," the brunette shook her head in contemplation; too quick for her own good, turning back to face the blonde eye to eye. "It was nothing…. Just a slip of tongue." The residual doubt lingers, and Hakuno close her eyes. Mordred wished she can share the pain within those orbs, just like they used to when they are as innocent as a common human, without any secrets keeping them apart.

"You know how to share that monster doubt, right?"

"I know." Liar.

"I know I'll be here by your side, every day and night. You… know that, right? Hakuno?"

"I know."

"Then, why do you shut me out?"

"I…. don't know." Liar.

Yet, she knew how much they can sacrifice for one another, that even a small secret granted by the memories are well kept into their hearts. For Mordred, it is the worst pain unimaginable to betray her trust, and she knew Hakuno done it before, will do it sooner, and did it without pause.

Such as the love that is surrounded by thorns; beautiful, and so selfishly predictable.

"We can pull this through, Hakuno. I know we will." …. But Hakuno did not reply, and Mordred was left to hold her closer than the silence that engulfs their time.

* * *

00100001 (Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

Jeanne Alter is not a good person, as she always told many of her kin and companion. She was told to latch of hateful emotions; greed. Envy. Lust. Rage. Fury. Yet, the world can be a great liar in all things.

She did not associate herself with love, nor a close relationship to her Masters in the realm she was forced into.

She knew she is destined for greater things; things that might contradict to what she is, who she is, and how she was summoned out with a façade that speaks of ulterior obliviousness.

In fact, Jeanne Alter, or Joan, implies that she have been waiting for something out from the world to Gudao and Gudako, but not in a way they were involved, let alone expected to give it to her in a single platter.

Joan, once said at their first meeting at the Summoning Chamber, that 'she is summoned to pay a debt for a dear friend'. Of course, it was phrase differently with threats- and so the real message is hidden in a vale of fallacies woven to cover the meaning.

Yet, what is the debt?

Joan is a pessimist, a soldier that walks a path on her own, avenging her unrewarded faithfulness to her Lord, and what of a debt she told that made her acceptable to change the world?

But most importantly; who is Joan D' Arc?

She has no history; no background. Yet she is created, plunge into a whole new ground, where alternate personalities comes about.

She is vengeance; she is Hate. She is the sorrow of the human retaliation- the doubt of a mortal being to her immortal Lord. She is the emotion. She is her own death.

Yet, she was summoned as a Lancer, in a competition for the Holy Grail War. She bears the darkness of the world, obtained and contracted to a young man which she barely talks to.

She was her own agent, she can absorbed power without her Master as a container for mana to create her noblest hidden phantasm.

Joan is the void- where when in vicinity, all participants of the Grail will crumble, not including the Servants who will defend their oath to their Masters. Joan bares no concern, as the negative emotions fill her power, obtainable in the presence of the weaklings, making her strong. They will fled and leave her and her Master alone, which the young man will disagreed upon, arguing that it is wrong.

Yet why did her Master irks her so? Did he not know that Joan is derived from the very definition of what is not right to the world?

Her Master- 'Fid', he is called- disapprove that it was not the case; 'not right' and 'wrong' are two different words that are mistaken as one.

" _ **Not right' is a meaning that contradicts the virtues of a human person, and 'wrong' is the deed that differentiates certain actions to make it uncommon."**_ Her Master once said, taking their example of isolation from the other people as 'wrong', since they are not meant to be always alone. They need companionship, information that conversations can provide. While Fid takes an example of 'not right', when they first killed their first enemy; the heart wrenching decision he must do only to survive, even if it is in his person to not kill someone.

And with that in mind, Joan was intrigued. She grew accustomed on being lectured by her Master, and the connection between them remains strong. While her Master was uncomfortable to learn that she has no history that he may see in their dreams, Fid had been her first friend that she walks with dignity and protect with all she had.

While she may not express her feelings openly, with her sarcastic remarks and undeserving rudeness that she shown upon her Master, she knows that her actual message was delivered, and accepted by her Master with a glorious smile and cheerful glee.

And with that, Joan became something new, something real; something that will start a history untold. Joan of the Holy Grail War will be the root of her tree, where branches will bloom, and dig a great sophisticated adventure that follows.

And then, the anomaly came to cross paths with their life in the Holy Grail- Hakuno Kishinami, and her Servant Saber had step up with their undeniable achievements to pursue and win against the most fearsome Masters in the game they were in.

Joan sees it as a competition at first, until she met face to face with the reincarnation of Death itself; the hollow chain in Hakuno Kishinami's heart.

" _ **Dead Face."**_ She whispered back then, taking into account she not only define it as that the enigmatic Master is a container of hate herself, but of a capsule that is more powerful to conjure up with that speaks of never ending demise on her part. The **Dead Face's** capsule is not only a container for everything that screams hate to the world- but she is far more fragile, so broken… so doomed.

She told her Master what she garners about Hakuno Kishinami, and instead of backing down, Fid had been quite friendly to the anomaly, making the Lancer definitely competitive to the boastful Saber of the neutral brunette.

Days and weeks had gone, and the end comes near and fast. The bond within the Masters was unbreakable, and Joan could not help but to love the anomaly as she loved her Master- her dear friend. Fortunately, they did not compete with one another- but fortunate circumstances had its unlucky ends. Joan and her Master were defeated by Leonardo Harway on the Sixth Preliminary Battle, which crushed the heart of Joan in the most painful way possible.

She could not help but be perturbed and accept her defeat, but seeing her Master hopeless, with an apologetic smile and tears on his face, seems to make it more unbearable to her hurt pride.

And so, she vows to resurrect again. To avenge her Master, to bring justice to the fair battle they were in. She could not accept it; the emotions swirling on her head….

Until it happens, and she looks in the face of her Master, cupping her cheeks affectionately. _**"Listen, Joan,"**_ the voice of her proud Master brings her to her knees. Fid did what he could do to last long enough to not immobilize his tongue, to proclaim his outstanding betrayal. _ **"Far until I'm forgotten, you will bear the command that will last in infinite times; sail across different worlds, and will shape of what you are,"**_

She knew it, very well. How his corrupted hand lit up, how the three unused command seals brighten the whole arena. She knew very well the undeniable power flowing in her body, protecting her from being deleted by her Master's last words. She knew it; she knew it all along.

How his Master favored Hakuno.

How much he loves her with all his heart; that he will use this day to make it happen, to protect her from harm.

" _ **By my command, you are to live a life of service. To live with friends, to serve in 'her' orders, to create love on your own. You are to live with this burden, live as long as she lives across different universe, and you will die with her, breathe with her…. And pay the debt I could not give."**_

" _ **What debt, Master? What debt that you could not give?"**_ she asked, and was rewarded with the most loving smile. A smile that will swoon thousands, if only Joan knows how to love him like a lover should be.

" _ **My debt for her by making you safe in the future, Joan… a debt that I knew she will do without this dying vow. By doing so, this debt will be my redemption….. the rewriting of your future with her."**_

And just like that, the world renew. She is unbound to the rules of any infinite universe, as long as she is with Hakuno, paying the debt of her Master- perfectly sabotaging any threats that comes in her way. With a few tricks here and there, she had taken a liking in protecting Hakuno from afar, supporting in the background, without entering in any major events.

And just like that, the world changes. The stage had set up, and she was rewarded as a great protector of the Victor of the Holy Grail War, and the savior of S. E. R. A. P. H.

Joan could asked no more, but the happy ending is just beginning of another story- and she was summoned, not after, the world gave her the opportunity to meet Hakuno and Mordred again.

Yet, after all those times of separation…. After all the things they had forgotten, Joan could not help but sighs, as she drew blankets into two distinct person after tucking them comfortably in the bed.

After all the time that runs, they are still together, bonded; forge….

She smiles, kissing Hakuno's forehead and Mordred's cheek.

" _One way or another.'_ She thought, before leaving the private room the two are in, closing the door between her and them.

* * *

00100001 (Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

"Oh, here you are Senpai!" Soul barely moved from her position, looking at the fake stars in the sky.

"Sakura," she greeted, giving a small smile to the approaching AI. She is at the building's rooftop, contemplating whether or not to the happenings in life.

"I've been searching all over the place for you, senpai."

"Why haven't you simply tapped with my terminal then?"

"I find it as a violation of privacy, senpai."

"Sakura, sometimes- you have no proper timing when it comes to all of those stuffs."

"How would I know? I'm an AI, senpai- human behavior is unique in every way, I cannot decipher what would be the most appropriate."

"Oh, Sakura." Soul giggles, smiling at the approaching AI. "Did I tell you how much you act as a human than I?"

"Many times, senpai. Many times." The AI sits down next to her, to the rail her dear friend- Rin, loved to sit so much. Sakura suit herself, and lean close to her as she offers an embrace to lull the genetic air busting in and about. They just hang out there; perfectly silent and comfortable to the serenity of the place…. Well, as serene as it can be.

Hakuno's Soul could never be more grateful; to be wash ashore and find closure with the AIs whom simply found her after Hakuno Kishinami was shattered, bitten without any concrete nature- like the frizzle of magic running out. They grew to be the most reliable companion, taking what prove to be vital- and simply a remarkable teachers, that finds and help her at any cost; maintaining relationship than can traverse worlds, even if they do not know the cause of what happen to her… Of what will come to the S. E. R. A. P. H. that succumbs to the impending danger for all of them 'living' inside the Moon Cell.

Of course, she remembered them quite well, with her blurry dreams it spoke; their adventures, how her Servants save them- how she grew fond of Sakura… the stuffs that made it quite grandeur. However, she will not ignore the flaw of her person, how she always thought she was afloat, like in a restless dreams and nightmares- where everything is just as lucid as a walk to memories; that in fact, told true.

She dreamt of events, never been placed close to the timeline. Of Servants different and powerful, of a magnificent city of castles and whites and stones.

She ignored it, like she always does- taking all of it in the deepest recess of her mind, so long as she can help the AIs protect the Moon Cell as best as she can…. Until she reached a confusing controversial hole in the **Eye** ; the viruses. She keeps a cautious eye to the hole, and no sooner that she did, cracks have formed, and the Moon Cell is filled with blackness voids. The malfunctions was so terrible they need to guard every single one that appears, more so than the prospect that it damage the NPCs themselves. And so, with the help of the undetectable and stealthiest AI, Meltlilith- they journey to insect the Void closely, and so found out what was buried.

And that's when it happened, the place she came to, the dream with all Pieces wanting to be close and come through. She is part of a person broken apart; a person who will do everything to bond herself yet could sacrifice her life. She is the Soul of Hakuno Kishinami, and she could not be more proud than she can be.

"Is she home yet?" Soul breaks the silence, voice normally indifferent lace with concern for her missing friend.

She is talking about Meltlilith, the Alter Ego who she request to obtain an information and connections knotted to her source- which the girl willingly obliged, enthusiastic even. Yet, days have passed and no sign of a blue ribboned Alter Ego had come to contact them, and it troubles Soul greatly.

"Still negative," Sakura sadly whispers, tightening her hold to her arm. ", but I believe in her…. My little sister… I believe she will return to us, senpai."

"She will," Soul consoled, nuzzling the side of Sakura's face in an affectionate way. "We just have to patiently wait for her arrival."

Sakura nodded, staring to a faraway thought. Soul looks at her far too long, before she sighs herself, seeing the debate going on in those magenta orbs. "…. You're not here to accompany me, are you?" Soul chuckled weakly, followed by Sakura's small pout.

"Indeed. I have disturbing news."

"Spill it, Sakura. You're worse than Passionlip on hiding secrets."

"…. There's an anomaly that went in and disperse in my Labyrinth."

"….." the brunette looks at her companion silently, taken aback like a deer caught in the headlight for a split second. "… Come again?" dumbstruck, she asked.

"An anomaly, senpai." Sakura slowly punctured, sighing in defeat as she work her way out of her seat, walking back and forth as the AI turns her back at her, continuing her speech. "A familiar anomaly have wandered in my Labyrinth not a little while ago."

"Familiar on what account?"

" **[Friends].** "

"…..Who?" sadly, the Soul stops in her scuffle, gripping her arms to hide her painful thoughts. Sensing the anguish, Sakura bowed down for forgiveness, whispering the name in the cold air.

".. Miss Tohsaka."

"….." the silence is deafening when it was slice by the sharp breath of the Soul.

"Does everyone know?"

Sakura shakes her head negatively, "I came to you as soon as I discovered."

"Then. we have no time to waste hiding it, BB and everyone else have the right to know."

"Actually…." Sakura drawled, shuffling unconsciously as the brown orbs of her senior pierce her back in concentration. "It's possible that we are not qualified to approach the anomaly ourselves, senpai."

"Please, it's Rin. It doesn't mean she's tainted with-….." the Soul cut herself off, looking at the crestfallen face of the AI. Gulping her fear, she breathe deeply again, hardening her voice as she looks at anything but the AI. "Okay… okay."

"I'm sorry, senpai."

"There's no time to cry over spilled milk. We have to tell the others, like- right now."

"Mind if I provide an alternative, senpai?"

Frowning, Hakuno's soul crossed her arms, nodding at the AI. "Alright Sakura.. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

00100001 (Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

It's so mellow, how the world looks so fake, yet it felt so real.

Inside the walls of cyber space, into a building as a ground for duel- none would imagine some peace and quiet can actually be an asylum for the raging thoughts of a burdened human.

Mordred tried to keep everything at bay, to mingle with the others before she can break again and sought the warm of her lover beneath her arms. She truly tried, and she achieved a good damning act that lasted for a whole week, seeping the demons away, as soon as the thing progress far more fortunate in their side.

The Servants who are with them are taken care of by a familiar nurse who Hakuno befriended with in their time at the Holy Grail War. More so, the AI acted as if she was nothing but a human with feelings, condemningly absurd to show general concern and actual emotions, especially to the wounded, and to those she hold dear in the past. Sakura is happy to see them of course, with the huge embrace they are greeted with and the smile that can put the fake sun in shame itself.

She take care of everything and anything they are bound to cannot do, willingly helping them protect the hallway and chain formulas of barriers to prevent the Monsters from coming out on the labyrinth area. She is all of what a good host she is, but the lingering smiles- the obscured gleam in her eyes are the indication of secret, that she revealed not long before she and the others had felt comfortable enough to loosen up their guard to Sakura.

Mordred remembered it clearly, how the room was stunned in silence, as another familiar face of Passionlip emerge in the quite banquet they had, carrying a certain and absolutely familiar form of her lover- with the same eyes- same hair- same name.

Mordred's Hakuno welcome the **[Soul]** with open arms, like meeting an old friend after a destructive battle, hugging with all they have….. like a single person trying to salvage what is left of herself. Unlike the forceful entrance the **Mind** had done to Mordred, her Hakuno and her **Soul** did not imply to initiate anything that may gave them form and knowledge greater than they had- and instead, use the quantity over quality strategy, to put place immaculate plans and broader attributes for a defense if need be, and theories bordering close to what is happening at hand.

However, not everything is at their fortune, for they encounter a grievous danger coming. It came not a surprise, but as a warning from the S. E. R. A. P. H.. itself. The building grew cracks and statics, like shards breaking in tantamount pressure below. The **Virus** keeps eating and doing everything it can to claim the Cyber Space they were in, and they are unprepared- they are too few even if they are confident enough in their abilities. Not only that, but they knew there's worse coming after that, and so their odd behavior to keep the building secured as little as Sakura willed them to be.

Moreover, Sakura was determined to stop the **Virus** in this building, due to the reason of defending the stairs connecting the building to the **Labyrinth** where her relative AI- BB was stationed, protecting hundreds of NPC from succumbing into the **Virus'** s command.

They still have no proper meeting with all of them attending, but they will have to stick around in any moment, after the brown haired girls whom they always treasured appeared with a plan in their acute but genius little brains-

" _ **Morrrrdrreeeed~~~!"**_ A shriek broke her reverie, nearly making Mordred jump as the Rider, blasted out the door after slamming it quickly.

"I did not ask for this, y'know…" Mordred grumbled, stretching up from her short nap after a big squeal bust her eardrums out from her self- deprecation Starting to harbor bad feelings to the pink Rider, she stands up at her post out of the water fountain just outside the door next to the Infirmary, before they can take the path to the deserted church from afar.

"Oh, come on now~! I have the right to get worried~!"

"Just who the heck are you to worry about me, dude!?"

"Duh! I'm Astolfo! I'm the one who return your sword, remember~?" the Rider wink at the obviously irritated blonde. Mordred gave a side glance at the sword at her side, sighing as the Rider pokes her intimately in her cheeks.

"Neh, neh~! Mordred- kun, are you okay~!?"

"Will you cut that out!?" Mordred growled, slapping the little limbs, trying to keep the distance at the pink haired boy.

"Cut what out exactly~? My limbs, my junior, or my hair~?" the noob asked, innocently, sporting a cross dress shirt that compliments his natural beauty as a pseudo- female. Mordred takes no risk, but she ground her palm to her head in frustration.

"If I tell you all of the above, will you do it then?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh, figures. Just what the hell are you doing here?" the blonde snapped. She have a lot to sort through her head, she might want to avoid confusing herself more identifying if the block head is as stupid as he can be or not.

"Aw~, don't be like that~!" the Rider cooed, slinging an arm at the disinterested blonde. "I felt a lonely soul with my lovey dovey sense and then I found you~!"

"Lovey dovey-? What the hell, are you nuts?" Mordred grumbled in anger, huffing as the silly grin in the Rider's face shook another level of nauseating bile in her mouth. She might find the pink boy riddance, but the smile he gave her blew some of her steams away. She tried to ease the crease of her brows, but tried as she willed; the pain in her head gets heavier and difficult to concentrate on the nuisance at hand.

"Well, I'm halfway across being nuts and anyone knows that~!" Astolfo hmmed slyly, making Mordred's eyes twitch at his dismissal.

"I will kill you." Mordred warned. "Roughly. Non- stop."

"Oh, it's alright~! I like it rough, anyway~!" The Rider teased, barely dodging a stray punch. "And fast~!, If you know what I'm saying~!"

"Seriously, out with it! What the hell are you doing here?" Mordred harshly rebutted, earning a confused tilt of head from Astolfo. They both stared at one another, opting to make them surrender to their ire; yet, Astolfo is the first one to sigh in defeat, shaking his head to shrug the stubbornness running in the blonde's attitude.

"Fine!" Astolfo huffed, pouting at the blonde nodding in triumph. "Sakura says that she has no intention to leave the wounded, but she's also has to return back to the Labyrinth so she can secure that the others are safe."

"So? What's my connection to it?"

"She's asking us if we can go there in her behalf, duh~!" the Rider comebacks, wiggling his brows playfully at the infuriated Mordred. "You know~, just you and me…. Walking in those labyrinth~… eheheh~ do you get what I'm saying~?"

"I'm so going to disregard what you said about walking shit." Mordred deadpanned, ignoring a whine of 'no fun' from the pink haired. "Your shitty words aside, why does she need to secure the Other Side anyway? Isn't BB's in there?"

"Well, yes~! But Sakura didn't elaborate~!"

"Why? Can't BB handle it?"

"That's the thing, mikon~!" another voice interrupted, emerging at the virtual bushes with a scent of cherry blossoms wafting the air. Tamamo walked into their field of vision, combing her tail with her fingers. Mordred opt to snub the scandalous pink clothes of the wolf, so she stays silent as Tamamo continues.

"BB- with all the inventive wanton filth she did with husband could not disseminate the fact that she could not do anything without the other's support."

Mordred faintly cease her frown, looking at the fox girl with mild interest. "BB can't do anything without what now?"

"Isn't obvious?!" Astolfo laughed at her expression, coyly straightening up to insist at the poorly unfriendly glare. "Passionlip's guarding the entrance to the Arena. Sakura's assisting our friends in the Infirmary. BB's operating the other side of the S. E. R. A. P. H. What do you think is missing~?"

"I don't know, Meltlilith?" Mordred quirked, earning a scowl from Tamamo and a confused hum by Astolfo.

"Meltlilith?" the boy pipe out, clearly out of the loop as the fox girl grumble in her tail.

"Another Alter Ego, Passionlip's sister," Mordred explained, obviously not in the mood to argue with the airheaded bimbo. "She's far more convenient and familiar with to the Other Side. I can tell she's in there, or else she will be here to take away Hakuno." she drawled out, sighing. Painfully aware how obsess the Alter Egos are with Hakuno.

"Anyway, is it really that important? Can't we just contact Meltlilith?" she added, looking at Tamamo.

"I'm afraid, that's the problem," Tamamo's face is painted with a wince, her concern sips into her swishing tail, making it fluffier. "Sakura insist that we must depart immediately, It's been days since Meltlilith had contacted them while patrolling the walls. With her sudden disappearance, BB believe it would be wise to bring a chivalry to sedate or inspect the last location that buffoon was in, mikon."

"Days?!" Mordred gawked, raising her voice. "How long is that days!? Do you know how fast corrupted viruses can consume without any proper security!?"

"Hmmm~ I don't know how fast it is~, but I believe its two days before we appeared- Wah! Mordred!" Astolfo did not finish his sentence as the blonde grasp the back of his jacket, and the arm of a fuming fox.

"Just what in tarnation are you doing pulling a lady without any proper request!?" Tamamo growled out, pissing the impatient blonde and pulling the poor Servant even harder.

"Off with jokes and sassiness!" Mordred bellowed, running at the path towards the Church, where the entrance of the Labyrinth is formed. "Do you have any idea what will happen if we get there too late!?"

"Uh…. The BB- chan will get mad~?" Astolfo lightly jabbed, but was silence as the blonde roared with the anger she can have.

"NO YOU IDIOT! The Other Side is the remaining part of S. E. R. A. P. H that is guarded with AIs and the safe zone for NPCs! Without any AI's, there's no firewall! Without a firewall, the **Virus** will spread! And if the **Virus** spread, it means the base will be destroyed! And if that was destroyed, we'll be god damn waiting for our end like a sitting ducks! SO MOVE!"

The two dragged Servants look at one another. They do not have the will to add gasoline to the fire, and so, they stayed quiet.

Surely Mordred will find the anomaly as a surprise….. right?

* * *

00100001 (Fate Extra: Grand Order) 00100001

* * *

It's all in due short patience that Joan did not pluck every strand of her hair in anger as she sees the room she left. The two Hakuno- which they just randomly called, Hakuno and the Soul- are still nose deep in their plans, tapping and rewriting formulas in their terminal, looking visibly tired in how their eyes will blink rapidly, once and twice in every moment.

With all that is happening in the Infirmary- with two fathers arguing, one Maids of Orleans cautiously examining her every move, one ungrateful Roman singing horribly and an uncomfortable patient sleeping in between two arguing dragons and an apologetic and defeated breathes of the nurse- Joan could not help but leave it in disarray, forcibly pushing herself out in the open to prevent impaling anyone she sees.

Yet, as she moved to check upstairs on Hakuno, she could not help but slammed her head to the door in anger, completely ignored as the two conversed.

"Times up?"

"No, I have a lot to sort through. I filed a corrupted code in my formula and it mess things up."

"Oh… mine was blocked, and I can't access forward to the sixth Arena. There's an alternate route but… I don't know how deep it was."

"Alternate….? Oh, you mean the Coliseum?"

"Yes… I saved some Cast but…?"

"Why not try it out? Maybe it-,"

"Okay!" Joan sighs in exaggeration, as two pair of brown eyes locks on her own in surprise. She rubbed her head, tangling her hair more as hours went by with her just looking at two replicas of Hakuno Kishinami talking back and forth. "I have enough of this squabbling! You two, out!"

The two gaze at her confusedly, as though she was never there in the first place.

"Why?" simultaneously, the brunettes inquired, but they shortly relented as the yellow daggers brim with so much repressed ire. They nod slowly, albeit reluctant to let go of their terminal. They then meekly went out of the room, with Joan hot on their tail as they pass by the doorway.

However, before she can breathe a sigh of relief and prevent the clashing sadistic tendencies of hers to ground those mongrels to dust,, the two Hakuno grasp her hands with resolute, dragging her downstairs.

"Where will you take me, you scumbags?" Joan irritably huff, jaw tense and dragging her feet sulkily; taking the rear position as the two drag her into the hall, down the stairs and to the ground corridor, destination still unknown. Hakuno simply tighten her hold to her hand and the Soul did the same, never letting go and keenly gazing to the blurred cracks of data close to the Arena they overpassed days before.

As for Joan, she remains convincingly bored. She fleetingly looks back at the Nurse Office and sighs as a hard tug makes her lose her balance and fell in the Soul's back. She hoped the others would lighten up and not make any things worse, but the way the air shifts and how she can sympathetically taste bad curses in the air, those wished are not meant to be granted shortly.

"Now what?" she asked, looking passed the room next to the school locker, threshold by locks and warnings that could not be access to.

"Do you remember this place, Joan?"

"Of course I did. Who am I to forget the resting place of my previous Master?" Joan hissed, answering the sarcastic question of the Soul. She trains her eyes inside the locked door, and could not help but remember her times with her former Master, and the Arena beneath. "What will you do here, anyway?"

"Just checking if the codes sufficient to break the locks."

"And why are you breaking the inaccessible?"

"Trying to take a peek, of course," Hakuno explained, accessing her terminal and pushing it to the door to untangle the locks with her Code Cast. "I think we might find the way back to the Arena, and dwell in further to the Seventh. I think there's something there that Mordred and Nero missed, if my instinct proved factual."

"What will you gain from searching for it, anyway?"

"Answers, Joan." Soul suddenly spoke, like a knife through butter. Neither spoke, silence engulfing their breaths. Hakuno looks at Joan sideways, feigning thinking deeply amidst the unlocking spell. When the terminal crackled, producing a red hue, Hakuno placed it in her pocket, failing to unlock the door.

"It must have been weird to you, seeing different me here," Soul gestures at Hakuno who put two fingers in the air as a sign of peace, "And I can assure you, everything has it's reasons, it's just simply loss or gain. Me, on the other hand, has to put my… self back together, before I can grasp what I do to deserve being torn into four pieces."

"Like Mordred is any better." The Soul murmured, hiding a soft giggle as Hakuno looks at her, indifferent.

"As I was saying," Hakuno continues, the amusement in her eyes vanished as she locks gaze with the Avenger. "I have to find the answer on why this is happening first, mainly; I need to find my remaining pieces, and then- hopefully, the root of all."

"But why the Coliseum?" Joan demanded, earning a quirk of brows into two brunettes.

"Tell me Joan, what's the use of a Coliseum?" the soul started, crossing her arms playfully on her chest.

"For Elimination Battle."

"And what is the rule of an Elimination Battle?"

"There are no rules. The last one standing is the winner, cheats or none- the surviving participant will be spared and will advance to the next round. and… Oh," Joan hushed a small 'huh', looking at the satisfied brunettes in question. "What's your point?"

"Our point is, Coliseum is an area between pre- aligned dimensions, Joan." Hakuno mumble, dragging the two with measured pace. "It is where multiple elimination battle takes place at once. Tell me, do you remember how we will enter at the same time, but will not see each other at the other side?"

"Clearly." Joan responded, thinking back the absurdity of entering the same door with different Servants, yet they will be transferred elsewhere, with their nemesis in tow.

"It is because we are prepared by the **Moon Cell-** we are walking at the same line of dimension with the location in mind. Two contingent competitors will see each other's cyber form, but not the other challengers, as they have their different route. A few undoubtedly used this knowledge in the Holy Grail War. So to prove my point, we believe that the Coliseum is a gate pass to any location possibly processed by the **Eye.** And by simply tweaking it like an old, friend of mine," Soul chuckles, whispering a quite 'pig tails' adoringly. "We can absolutely have our personal transportation spell without using any of your powers or meeting unwanted visitors at any Arena." She concluded, as they stopped in front of the Infirmary with their minds at ease.

However, when Joan opens the door and saw the damage the rioting Servants had done to the room; she could not help it, and did what she likes to do for many instance.

She pulls her hair out and screams bloody murder to the world, joining into the fray- liking the discombobulated thoughts of slicing the two fighting dragons in half.

Sakura sheepishly smiles at the frozen shocked Masters, stunned at the clashing metal and noises no Infirmary should have. With the broken table in front, and a small cup on her hand; she raise it, and sweetly asked,

"Hakuno- senpai, would you like some tea?"


	13. Winners Arc: I

**Author's Note: I might as well rant how unfair it is to propel this out than my other story DORAC and my other freaking story which I freaking don't know who post without my permission. I have given a thought of giving this another shot again and grasp the loose ends that I recklessly throw aside, as my inspiration simmer like an embers or like that. But hey, I** _ **don't break promises- ever-**_ **and I'll finish this dobe even I lost my fingers in the process.**

* * *

Meltlilith is not pleasant, but certainly love has changed her one way or another.

Hakuno pounded good morals on her swimming mind full of terrors and horrors to inflict pains to those undeserving with her 'Senpai's attention. Of course, she butted heads with BB, Sakura had been hiding with their Senpai quite frequently and she bullied her little sister Passionlip.

Yet it is not a feud. It is sisterly bond. They are technically the same person; a backup box that Sakura hide, where BB formed, in which Meltlilith and Passionlip are created, to an emotion directed to the only person who cared for their well- being.

They are different, yet one and the same.

Sakura with her healing attributes, blessed by the Moon Cell, had taken pose to repair injuries for Hakuno repetitively without a peep.

BB, with her ever impossible feats, that can override the system, had proven a good tactician, a hacker of sorts, to secure the adventures they had with an iron grip, preventing foretold damages for their loved one.

Passionlip, with her destructive prowess, are imaginable dependent to be the beacon if they ever fall. With her pleasant and pleasurable personality, she is seen as a good aid and a great listener when it comes to problems at heart.

And Meltlilith- herself, had taken the beating to carve a path to her beloved, always a step wider, ahead and forerunner so she would _melt_ her enemies, and shunned them in the depths of her sadistic ocean of lust.

They have one goal; to protect those they loved- and loved they did, dedicated to passionately sacrifice everything for Hakuno, even if the said cyber ghost will exaggerate about self- propriety and selfishness.

Meltlilith is sympathetic; for she knew the feeling of it. Passionlip too, as they are created by pain and loss, S and M, love and hate, selfishness over selflessness, unrecognizable apathy towards what they craved.

Worry. Concern. Laughter. Bond; those were a few Hakuno's Mind taught them for a short period of time. So much that, the AI's world had depended to her, every time.

So when it was revealed that their _amore_ was incomplete and on searched of her pieces, Meltlilith dives right in to find it herself, to share the burden and to ease the weight on Hakuno's shoulders.

The Virus appeared. The holes emerge. Her epiphany awaits, and the objective articulately preserve in the slate.

So imagine her surprise when the hole she jumped into take her places she never identified being in S. E. R. A. P. H. Or it is tightly secured within the confines of guarded Eye of the Moon where BB could not appear to.

The wristwatch Hakuno gave stops ticking, as Meltlilith looks down in concern.

One thing draws a delusive conclusion, but it is possible- anything parallel to Hakuno's creation is possible.

Time does not run. It is stagnant. On hold.

But she perseveres. Corruption is no matter. She is the epitome of virus Moon Cell likes to delete. She's an enigma. A worm herself, so likely the Umbral Star had deemed her companion. Like an enemy of its enemy, is in fact, a friend.

She bleed determination and abandoned formality to 'Search' in the sea of microscopic monsters screwing its others out.

While she trails her way to find any semblance of Piece of Hakuno hiding in the endless maze of corrupted data brought a very peculiar sight of a pile of _Servants_ and humans, fighting for their life on Infected Effigies of hundreds of thousands.

Karna pierce with his spear.

Siegfried slashed with his sword.

Lancelot dive and cleaves.

Alexander the Great grips and kills without remorse.

They work in sync as vanguards, the first line of offensive prowess diminishing the ever growing enemies with abundant ferocity and grim.

Scathach drew her weapons, shadows which lurks attacks the virus.

Anderson stand tall, book opened at incredible hands, the world is bath with his protection.

Nobunaga fires at will, grinning like a devil she is.

Gilgamesh stands bored, his tome afloat, while the Gate of Babylon are used both as frontal support.

A half- Servant, the soul of Galahad- sturdiest shield to the Masters are determined, shield raise at her enemies in rogue.

They stood guarded at each side, forming a box and undetectable barrier for two hectare between the mob of colossus enemies and their charge.

Heracles is kneeling at the human girl's left.

Spartan is frozen next to the human boy's right.

Merlin hid them at his tall figure.

Okita is guarding their defenseless backs.

They remain calm at amidst the war, at the center of operations voicing thoughts with their eyes.

Medusa lowered down her blindfold, glaring at the enemies at the coast.

Vlad summoned his trusted horse, mounting it as they prepare to launch.

Gawain brandished his sword.

Ishtar rides her boat.

The vanguards halt at their tracks and quickly run to the barrier that erupted to diminish the following flies. Medusa and Ishtar took the sky and the men take reign on land. They meet the vanguards half- way, and continue where they paused.

Semiramis healed them.

Chiron tried his best to support the Queen of Assyria.

Meltlilith stand astonished. She knew not Moon Cell can contain real life forms and summoned Servants in the chaos. Moreover, said life forms astonishingly put brains on their plan.

Said life form- with orange hair and eyes glued at her spot, surprise evident at her feature. So thus Jack the Ripper and a beautiful man in garb behind the hulking Berserkers.

The Alter Ego smirks in satisfaction. She wants answer, and it will not spurt while the effigies are still on the way.

"Drat…" she grumbles, flicking her hair before she _flew_ , straight to the chaos; at the point of heart.

" **[Skill: Drain** **]!** " unleashing a wave of her pheromones, the effigies stopped in their assault to gaze at her form. Quickly, they form into black goo trying to sway her in their blackness. They drew closer. They touched her skin and ended up wallowing; her lustful skin draining them of their very own existence.

Seduction is everything. And a seductress must not be wanton enough to ride in the pleasure of sin.

So the effigies disperse. The few backs away from the prey; running at every direction. They know how powerful she is. They know how different hell could be.

She strode forward while the Servants retreat to their Masters in caution.

"Yare, yare. Monkeys everywhere…." She drawled, mocking them with her indifferent tone of voice, continuing to stroll with no care in the world.

Fascinated by the beautiful women and men of history, Meltlilith gave a small smile-

"You know, does the concept of underwear's not in your vocabulary?"

-Only to scowl at the orange haired human, grinning at her like mad.

"Rude." Meltlilith snarls, looking down at her favorite outfit.

Hakuno likes the way she is, so why bother doubting it?

The brunette did not like seeing her being brutal, but she did smack the nape of the girl anyway.

The effect was instantaneous, and Meltlilith grinned as the affect was quietly the very reason she done it in the first place.

* * *

"O- owie~! Mo- chan, stop harassing me~!"

"Be quiet, you! Now get that stupid feet down and deal with it!"

"But Mo- chan~! It hurts~! I can't take it anymore~!"

"Are you a man or not!? Jeez, you're a Servant, this is nothing for you, you dumb buffoon!"

"I done it many times~! I can't take another one or I'll die~!"

"It's just a freaking ground, Astolfo! Move your ass or I'll cut your dang in half!" Mordred hissed as she gripped the Rider's hair, while she rides piggyback on him. Astolfo sniffs, stepping at another landmine that brings a short shock on his feet. He whines in protest. This is the twentieth that burns his legs up.

Tamamo's not far to them, busy giggling while she used the inactive ground they trailed for her. It's easy to enjoy when you're not the one having a difficulty in it. Mordred would be by her side, if only Astolfo didn't run at his obligation to track the mine. So the blonde made an easier time to control him, and that's to ride him until they bypassed the explosive ground.

They had appeared at the Sakura Labyrinth with a few effigies of BB's creation. Unfortunately, the purple haired Ego is busy protecting the base where the infected black holes are ranging in number. She would help if she could, but the series of unprecedented events at the perimeters are undoubtedly troublesome, so she did make them accessible at the Labyrinth- with a permission to eliminate everything under the pretense of saving the thousands in sacrifice of a few.

They did not expect to be dropped in Jinako's labyrinth though, with the ground setting of fires and curses undetectable even to Servants.

' _The anomaly knows what they are doing.'_ The fox woman thought in all matter serious, before turning her gaze to the triumph blonde, surviving the flaring mine with Rider twitching at the floor. _'I wonder what it aims for.'_

She gaze at the effigies at her back, assessing them and finding it sufficient while it will maintain supplying them with healing support, she would tolerate traveling with them.

"Tamamo," Mordred called, kicking Astolfo. "Any plans to do yet?"

She summoned the courage to blink at the blonde in surprise, astonish at the impatient green orbs drilling her skull.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry?" She raises her eyebrow in disbelief. "Did I just hear it correctly? I know I am capable of course, but I would've thought you'll take reign leading this mission."

Mordred frowned, tilting her head to the side, acting as if her question is stupider than Rider. "Well… yeah? Why would I lead though?"

"I assume you will. You knew these labyrinths better than I, or the enemies lurking nearby."

"It doesn't mean when you assumed that I will." Mordred complained, quickly averting eyes from her.

"But the truth remains you are capable of it."

"I'm not… not today."

"Care to elaborate?"

Tamamo sees the blonde grumble, eyes sweeping the floor with the scrutiny of a lion. The low draping of shoulders do wonders at her increasing wonder to Mordred's defeat.

"I could have had, but my condition will far aggravate me." The blonde explains, trotting slowly forward. Tamamo gave chased.

"Mordred?" concerned,- though she loath to admit it- Tamamo walk in pace with the agitated ruler, ignoring the groan coming from Astolfo walking from behind them dejectedly.

"I'm not… Look, just think it through alright!?" she stomped aggressively away from the intrigued fox. "I'm not-…. There are still missing. I'm still not ready to face the fact I…. I'm bigger than a mere human, got that? I… I have the nature to fight and I have goddamn skills, yet this… _body_ is not ready. I'm still human in every aspect you willed it be." For the whisper Mordred ended her statement, Tamamo realized the belittlement she is squawking to herself.

The fox could be more interested, Mordred Pendragon never had been so opinionated to her weakness after all. So all is what it took for her to understand the pain of giving away something which may stab her back tenfold. Pride is Mordred but she takes it away to give Tamamo the opportunity to protect her vulnerable back.

Mordred trust her to be, and it makes Tamamo happy.

"I hope you know how to make amends with my plan."

Mordred rolled her eyes at her. "I sure can than took off and die. I'm decent fighter, woman, but not that good."

"Wow, is that humility I hear, Mo- chan~?" Rider piped in, coughing as he pushed himself of the ground.

"Try that shit on me and you'll regret it, Astolfo." She warned the boy, scrutinizing Tamamo's growing smirk as time passed.

So with a flourish- head held high and all-, Tamamo marched in eagerness, ignoring the eye rolls she was being ridiculed for and sweep the floor with a jeer.

"I hope her head won't burst with all the air she's getting…." Mordred's whisper made her ear twitched. She was having none of it, so she'll ignore the teasing for now.

The labyrinth doesn't have the tint of its usual reddish background and rumbling gait of gifts. It was eerily silent, too foggy and gray for their liking. However, the floor oozed with the cracks of its unfathomable system, where the enemies head popped out with their bodies not seconds on tail.

They launched themselves according to their instinct, clearing floors and smacking monsters out of their way with velocity akin to what they are deemed to be. Rider, with his speed, face a pattern of sort, diagonal in chase and barreling at the multitude monsters with agility only in his class could have. Spear and sword, squeezing his way in the center, he fought and swiftly cut loose his skill to immobilize and create a moment for the unfazed monsters to cease coming in Mordred's direction.

Tamamo, with her mirror and magical fables of papers- orchestrated a hundred glyphs in the air, three ice forming in each, and conducting a barrage of ice bullets to the portals from far away, dabbing and casting fire beacons nearby like mines, creating a wall, with only a small passage to entertain those who can avoid. Of course her fire is absolute, fox fire- no matter what origins, Amaterasu's fire could not be extinguish with mere charm. It will burn everything it touches, forever alive.

The enemies whine in misery, diminishing like ash in zeroes and ones.

BB's constructed monster AI's succumbed into the floor, alighting it with pattern, making it appears to be alive and moving, quickly and sabotaging the floor mercilessly, like a setup repair hunting for the portal of viruses, and fixing it with precision an AI with a consciousness could maintain. The floor groans, and the air weeps, but they remain true to their objective, and one person left running at the only passage Tamamo willed, sword at her hands.

Mordred jumped into the fray, heart thudding, sweat forming- yet she insist on not giving it away. Her body is that of a human, so precaution is stilled in her moves, brash and vile, biting and punching if necessary; instincts on overdrive.

The blonde cave in to her fears the second she enters the labyrinth with her companions. She admits she was scared.

However, for being afraid, comes the strength of a brave woman, a strong desire of accepting what she can become. By admitting her cowardice, lights the flame of might and humility of courage on her veins.

So she cleaved the path of her own. Sweep. Clash. Kill. And run.

She was in pursuit. She had no real pull on her strikes, disadvantage to the few monsters slithering with their guards up.

It repeats again and again, but she persisted, standing tall. Her bones groaned in exertion, her muscles quiver in pain. But her eyes held determination, and she did. Not. Back. Away.

She is human. Yes.

She's still weak. Yes.

But whoever says humans cannot be strong with only sheer instinct to live?

And with her will, something inside her sings. Mordred processed it as exhaustion, but the warm feeling in emits are a thousands of comfort to her thudding heart. She reach for it. She craves for it…..

And when she did realize the motion, she hastily pushed the Rider _far_ away, out of her reach. Out of her field of sight.

" **GET DOWN!"** is all she ordered, before that _burst_. The fury in her heart opens on her skin, and the explosion of **[Skill: Red Thunder]** overpower the speed and mass around her, creating a humungous shockwave that even the floor disseminates at the force of the ability.

When the dust kicked, with the two companions in waiting, Mordred held her sword at eye- level, vibrating in power, bathed with red glows and cackling of lightning on her skin.

She grinned at her discovery, before Astolfo collide on her side, skyrocketing at her left to Tamamo's shield, as the **labyrinth** cackles and explodes its frame, the _sky_ is being ripped apart.

"You alright, Mordred- kun~?"

"No shit, man! Can't you fucking tell that broke my ribs!?" Mordred yelled at the tensed Rider, laughing nervously to the pain he caused her.

"Oh~, but if I bail on you and ignore the big ol' rocky, your head could be the only thing that can be saved~!"

"Like hell I'll let my guard down for that damn to squeeze me out!"

"Tut tut tut~! Mordred, you should be grateful~! A 'thank you Astolfo~!' are greatly appreciated, hmm~?"

"Shut the buck up!"

"Is this the time to bicker!?" Tamamo asked, purposely shoving mana to the triangular shield of her choosing, bathing enemies whom the ripped on the sky spouts.

"Well…." The new yet familiar voice seeps the playfulness away, as the Servants froze on their spot. "… I think it's time you realize there's company."

Mordred and Tamamo whipped at their backs, seeing a small figure amidst the three forming humungous Monsters at each side.

Tamamo hissed and bristled.

Mordred sucked a lungful of air and stared at the figure with guilt, regret and pain.

"You…" she breathes.

 _Rin Tohsaka_ smiles at her. Sorrowful. Disappointment raging on those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Hello, Mordred. How nice of you to step down your throne to greet me."

"I….. I don't understand?" she stumbled, backing away, clutching her chest. Her eyes betrayed her, but the happiness Rin's- being installed on her heart gave her hope; seeing the lived eyes staring with intensity she knew so well within the Grail.

Mordred tried to stand straighter, and held a hand to take her friend's palm on hers-

"MORDRED!"

-but the delusional hope on her voice shattered, the more Astolfo collides on her again. Saving her again. Against the Monsters. Against Rin Tohsaka's outstretch hand.

She forgets reprimanding Astolfo in a horrified silence, asking behind her orbs, anger almost crippling anything she like to _burn_.

"…. Why are you here?" almost like a whisper. Almost never heard.

But Rin gave her own resignation, a smile so weak. A smile with no hope to change their future, it anger Mordred so.

Standing before her is a woman who deals hardships with her and her Hakuno. That is the woman who gave a reason for Hakuno to be better and achieved decent amount of survivability on her own.

This is the woman who gave them chances for the better.

This is the woman who was saved by her Master.

So why…. Why is she here?

"I'm here for your Master, Mordred."

"….Why?" with suspicions, Mordred's guards raise on her demand.

Rin's lips thinned, giving her an apprehensive look. "…. _Someone_ ordered me to."

"You?" in disbelief, Mordred chuck strands of her hair. "You're making someone 'order' you? I get it if Leo's here and all-"

"-that he is."

"-but, whoa… hold up? Did you really? And what's the big deal of having Hakuno? Who the hell did you deck into?"

"Whom and what is my reason has no meaning for you nor it will be your concern. It can't be help." The leader of terrorist sighs, eyes drifted to the glowing tattoos on her arm and racing to her chin. "I am looking for Hakuno….. and I insist if you give her willingly to me, your life would be spared. But I cannot do that am I?"

"Yes." Mordred respond too quickly, resentment building and building. "But what the fuck did you just said? 'It can't be help!?' Who the fuck are you!?" she then yelled, glaring at the confused expression of the raven haired.

"I am Rin, doofoos." Rin deadpanned, tone bordering exaggerated. "Or so I heard and see you likely recognize me."

"Yeah, but who the fuck are you!?" Mordred urged, hopelessly staring at the fighting Astolfo and Tamamo fending off the corrupted monsters, while still giving her time.

"What do you mean?" with that nonchalantly did Mordred jerks her neck to glare, and dodge the wide swift kick of Rin at her neck, before kicking her on her chest.

Mordred did not wheezed, but she raise high and face her head on without planning, groaning to exhale.

The cackle of lighting runs beautifully on her skin, cocooning Mordred with it's frizzling intensity, doubled over by her rage to see her friend in this situation again.

"You… who are you!?" she demanded, dancing with her friend on toes and in nails. "Let me tell you this whoever you are! Rin Tohsaka is a woman of honor! Honor you would likely never had!" she yelled, striking a fist and colliding it with Rin's active **[Skill: Gandr]**. "She has the will, the focus, determination! Something you know very little about!"

Another, she was propelled forward, blood rushing in overdrive, blinking back tears of frustration in her eyes. Rin stopped and stumble, catching the blonde's arm and overturning her with a swift pressure and kneeling her at her bruised ribs.

But Mordred did not falter. She will never waver.

Not without teaching the fake in front of her.

Not without wiping that irritating resignation to her bones!

Barely holding Rin's fist, she delivered another run house of kick to her nose. Rin yelp in pain, striking a palm up to her chest yet again. They separated, yet they kick dust to be near and kill.

"You have my friend's face! Her voice! Her eyes!" she grunted, Clarent sliding off materialized Gale Bolg, sparks fly. "But you doesn't have her soul! Her heart! Her mind!" she screamed, and so thus Rin. "My Rin would not confess weakness! She conquered them all with her head high! 'It can't be help' is not a word she'll go into! So I asked you this, _who_ are **you!?** "

Gale Bolg pierces skin and meat, directly on her shoulder, nicking the tendons.

Clarent cleaves skin, meat and _bones_ , thrust down at Rin's shoulder blade, stuck in a painful way.

Mordred held her ground. She made her head useful, and cracks her head to Rin's in anguish, breaking her lock.

Silence reigned between the two, unnoticed was the brutal battle just close. They have their eyes for each other. Waiting. Debating what will they do.

"Why must you surrender into a vile excuse to anger me so!?" Tamamo snarls, decking and smashing her mirror in an elegant dance to the humungous creatures greater than Jabberwocky, twice the build and width, just out of corner.

Astolfo laughed at the other, playing with the Monsters with his griffon.

"You make me happy, you know." Rin hushes, eyes almost blinking with tears. "Seeing you defend my character with passion. But life find ways to make us miserable over and over again, you know that, right Mordred?"

"I do."

"You see the best of me, just like your Master…. Typical Hakuno." She chuckled weakly, raising Gale Bolg with one arm, the other not useable. "But you didn't see my fragility, Mordred. I am not always confident. I'm not always that big. The Umbral's virus failed to a degree to give the proper data into my own cyber form. I have her all, but not what keeps me moving forward so many times before."

"So?!" Mordred demanded, lights blindingly zapping out within.

"So?"

"So what!? Are you excusing what you are now? Weak- willed? Resigned!? Hopeless!?"

Rin roared, investing on the speed to collide with the blonde.

Mordred did not disappoint, meeting her halfway.

"I did not plan to be here, you ruffian!" Mordred almost smiled, but she keeps quiet, stabbing Clarent and missing the nick of the spear on her neck. "My wish! My ambition! It all falls when the Holy Grail ends! Hakuno became my world! She became my friend! She became the living testament of my accomplishments! She trusted me with her life! I revived her! I revived **you!** But what happened!? Nothing!"

"I am here, am I!?"

"You do not get my point, you ass!"

Mordred duck and sidestepped an effigy making a forefront step back at Astolfo's fire of claws before growling, Clarent and Gale Bolg bouncing and screeching. Two legends screaming to the volatile emotions of their wielders.

"I didn't get to live my promise. I didn't even recognize you until I see for myself. I thought I prevented it. You and Hakuno for returning in this life! In this hell hole of a game! But everything I do! Everything I keep inside me! It's all for nothing because you keep coming back! You were running, but this goddamn world is following you! Chasing you! For what!? And then I found out!" Rin release Gandr, directly at Mordred's leg.

Mordred abruptly stumps at the ground, awaiting the burning eyes of her friend. Rin Tohsaka's burning ire.

She chuckled weakly, as Rin's tears dampen her sweaty skin.

"I found out your ploy! I found out who the fuck is tracing you! And guess what!?"

Mordred's breathe hitch, looking down at the spear clinging at her stomach and Clarent's buried at her rival's hipbone.

Blood spluttered, yet it seems the physical pain can't reach the emotional impact they had for each other.

Rin slaps her face with anger, as she slowly saw the livid expression of the leader.

"You. **YOU.** I can't believe it's you!"

Mordred's heart palpitated. Mind in shambles to define what Rin is saying on her face. Silently asking, _'What did I do?'._

"You descend upon hell in this place! A virus from an ancient monster to boot! You became insatiable! You became a demon that should've been protecting the world! A world Hakuno left in your hands! But what did you do!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mordred hissed, arms locked at Rin's deranged ones, keeping her there, secure in her reach.

"I know.." Rin, slowly felt the air in her lungs calming, tattoos residing comfortably on her neck. "…. I never thought I'll have a meeting with you like this.…. I asked you this…. Here, now, in front of me…. 'Who are you', Mordred?"

She could've said, Hakuno's lover.

Rin's friend.

Tamamo and Astolfo's companion.

The world's unwilling servant.

The unfortunate one…

But Mordred did not answer.

She didn't know who she is either.

* * *

"Please take care of her."

"I will with all my ability to serve, Miss D'Arc."

"Do I have your words that if the evil arises, the Other Side of The Moon would embrace her acceptingly?"

"Even without my words, those an enemy of our enemy, is a friend."

"Thank you, truly." Jeanne bowed at Sakura, waist deep in gratitude to the AI. Giving a small squeezed to Saber Mordred's limp hand, she sauntered to her companions, already in line at the twin Masters' behind, breaking nodes and binary data.

While her body is willing to take risk and volunteer to the beginning adversary, Jeanne's heart aches for the small and lithe frame of her loved at the infirmary, comatose in a degree. Saber Mordred did not woke up, nor even give a glimpse of recovery from her damaged many days. They have grown worried and speculate of higher problem, but without given facts, they are walking at the dark at the situation of her blonde.

She gave one last look to the company she had, and smiled as one of the master gave her a swift nod and a small understanding at her reluctance.

It seems the Masters gave a huge thought to their upcoming difficulties, giving frontal assaults as a lethal defense. Nero, Arturia and Altria would be the vanguard and Jeanne and her Alter self would be the caravan to scoop the Masters in their speed to catch up the Sabers of the team. As a precognition, Hakuno and her Soul are convinced that if ever a problem arises, escaping is the top of the list rather than the last, as this was a search and retrieval operation. The few digressed, as it was a sham in their code of honor.

Hakuno are validly perceptive, but honor is shed upon skin from an enemy who will _cheat_ everything.

However, having to leave Mordred behind is far off- putting for her taste. Defenseless she is, Jeanne has this dread lurking beneath her skin.

Altria and Arturia are no better. They argue in the most refined, formal, robust and precise gallant brutal statements and arguments. Jeanne knew it will serve its purpose one day, loath she ignore every scum of fiendish words and avoid being in between two dragons.

She was beginning to doubt the survivability of her companions. But inept as she is, she hated being deviously out of order, moreover when it comes to missions. Gudako and Gudao had their amount of small dosage of insanity and peculiar bust of teamwork, yet it is hard to consume that another Master had run the same road with them…. Or is it just a Master's thing to do?

"Stop thinking. You're making me _sick._ " Jeanne shot her head up to her left, looking at her alternative counterpart in surprise. Joan could be deceivingly pleasant, but her tongue sure does cut steel. She's wary for the Avenger, but she need to rely accepting her as another if they can _just_ get along.

"I failed to see the connection of my concerning thoughts to your illness." She states, abruptly and a little rude. She's the girl who led an army to serve God no more. She's just Jeanne- a Servant, and a person who can vague open her opinions without risking being put in the contradictory place of heaven.

Joan gave her a grunt, glaring at the other side. "Dark emotions are _rolling_ out of you in waves. You're a Saint for Peter's sake, grey thoughts are below you."

Greatly intrigue and offended, Jeanne set her mouth straight. "And what defines it as?"

"Distress. Hopelessness. Discomfort. Concern is a part of you, but it is out scraping the bad rather than good."

"I didn't realize you can read emotions splendidly. I might conclude you emphatic."

"Please," Joan scoffed. "I _eat_ it. I have no empathy or sympathy, but coming off of you? No thank you for the food. I rather eat worms than inhale yours."

"My, you are quite livid on me." Jeanne grumbled, deadpanned at the conversation.

"You doubt it? My word, you have underestimate my dislike for you."

"I wonder how I could become of _you._ "

"I am hatred, born as vengeance. What do you expect? That you are holier than thou?" Joan sneers, completely avoiding the uncomfortable stares of the silent Sabers. "There is always darkness behind a light. Human is futile and deceive do be born innocent, yet we have the sin of Adam and Eve. Is it truly good? We are nothing but an extension of sins of the first man and women. How could you conclude you have none of their taint yourself?"

Jeanne decides not to respond, shame bubbling in the surface.

"My, you have a devious humor for the creation of God, Joan." Nero applauded, even though it seems to just fill the silence of the hall.

"It's not humor. If it is, then I'll make fun Adam's dick did not satisfy his wife so she run into the lair of a snake's tongue."

Jeanne splutter, a horrified indignation making her breath hitched and coughed.

Joan continued, furrowing her brows at the dazzling statues of two Pendragon. "Then they make hoodlum babies, devils reborn. Many angels fall, wanting to experience the same pleasure and temptation. I don't know," she paused, overly thinking for a good ending. ",maybe the snake's female and Eve preferred to be lapped than ride like a cowgirl so different sexuality exist than mere straight cur."

"Mother of All is not into bestiality!" Jeanne cracked then, whipping her arms into the air, willing the words to be forgotten spouted to make fun of the first human created by the God.

"Woman's lust knows no bounds. They had no toys back then. You don't know the feeling of being unsatisfied, nor experience the taste of sex. Don't make loose ends tie when it's not for each other, you can't pull off words without truth. Disadvantage of being virgin, I guess."

Arturia flinched at the despicable words, laying one hand for the stunned Saint's shoulder in sympathetic comfort.

Altria looks deflated, a regretful demons lurking on the surface of her skin.

Nero actually looks joyful. She bountifully guffaws her merriment to their dumbstruck faces.

"Umu~!" she laughed, clapping her hands in wonder. "Your humor is greatly astounding! A theatrical poetry of your twisted mind should be known!"

"It's just common sense. And you're an ancient Roman- you have multitude of Gods and Goddesses, so why are you appreciating my version of 'Adam and Eve'?"

"Hah! A true Emperor should be open to the compassionate words of her people!" Nero grins, puffing her chest out in pride. "Different beliefs and peculiar stories. What is not to give for the beauty of your wisdom?!"

Joan's eye twitches in irritation, sliding a few feet away from the small roman. "And _now_ you're making me feel sick with your discombobulated narcissistic pride and confidence. Have you known some _humility_?"

With turbulence and a light snap of lightning, the door towards the Coliseum shook and shuddered, red markings leaving the frame. Hakuno and her Soul deadpanned, boring holes at Joan's head that turn heads. Joan- prayed- gulped in worry. She hated it when her Master sought her attention.

"Jeanne," the Soul reprimand, softer and a little playful. "You have your fun now, don't you think? Can we placid what you are doing so we can start now? Okay?"

"Of course, Master." Joan agreed, standing close and materializing her banner.

"Master," Altria called. "It occurs to me that Astolfo, Tamamo and your lover has not returned by their self- reflection at the temple. Should I fetch them and follow you after instead?"

Hakuno shook her head, confusing even the Avenger with her nonchalant behavior. "No need. They're together. To the Other Side of the Moon."

"May I perhaps ask why?" Arturia inquired, concern lit on her eyes.

"Mission. Sakura couldn't do it while she's taking care of Saber Mordred." Was the simple explanation, sufficed as it is.

With a backbone in rigid state, the heroes jump on their Y formation; Altria and Arturia leads a few foot away. Jeanne and Joan takes hold of their Masters on piggybacks, while Nero stands and protects their behind.

They enter without remorse, subjugating a massive elevator type of drop and falling without thinking. There, they remain airborne, like a portal swish and awaiting for the remains of the viruses with bated breathe. When none came, Hakuno and her Soul looks at one another with understanding, closing their eyes and tapping the thought of battle.

A theatre.

A throne room.

Full of presence they are familiar on their core.

The Servants gasped in alarm. Hakuno and Soul open their eyes to greet a full darkness, a vivid abyss with a haunting song of river stream. An impact rattled them, as the Ruler and Avenger takes pressure on their legs to make the damage lessen.

Unperturbed, the Servant continues forward. Their metal boots clanking noisily at the tranquil hum of the stream. They walk and walk in the silence, with only a guide from Altria and Arturia's bright weapons and Hakuno's terminal tracker.

Soul looks up and sees not even a glimpse of sky. Just a dome of blackness. Like an oblivion of the blind man.

The lack of landscape did not bother them. They have, after all, _crawl_ at an endless cube trapped in BB's spell, without companion. Just so they can live.

"I saw a movement. Three 'o clock from mine." Arturia warned, stopping to appear at a stance. The sheer vision of the Servants is beyond Hakuno and her Soul can comprehend, but they trust her judgment and the instinct permeating the air.

They waited and waited, the Masters even more so.

Then, the soft footsteps came up. Louder and louder. Small and growing in sizes.

"Seven footsteps," Joan whispered, sniffing out in curiosity. "Two feminine, one more playful than the other. Five gait of men. Confidence, authority and formal. There's a heavier dent. Must be a big human. Last one's odd. He's there but he's not. Assassin?"

"Are they giving off scent?"

"No." Joan replied, clutching Hakuno tighter.

"Then they are not Servants."

"Reason?" Jeanne mumbled, straightening as the outline of six adults and a child came on their peripheral, standing just outside of Excalibur and Rhongomyniad's shore of light.

""We smell," Soul gives the answer, quickly memorizing the familiar lines of forms. "Servants don't. Human problems, Servants advantage."

" **Hakuno.** "

The word is soft and calling, turning the Masters undivided attention to the feminine voice.

They listen quietly and awaited the female to step afoot the light. And when she did, their heart twisted, fingers digging naturally born out of pain.

A flick of her wrist and the Arena created a sky, a sun and a huge aquarium landscape. Hakuno and her Soul stared immobilize.

Rani chuckled darkly, giving them a playful face with a tilt to the side.

"You're actually here."

"We are." In unison, the Masters replied. They step at the ground, side by side, holding each other's hand. They graze their indifferent eyes to the rivals they had before.

Shinji.

Gatou.

Julius.

Dan.

Leo.

"Onee- chan!" Alice called, waving her hands happily in the air. Hakuno's eyes softened, giving a small wave on her own.

No words and response should compete for the smiles adorning their faces. Hakuno's heart thudded.

They are forgiven. Forgiven for killing them all.

"And are you here as an ally…. Or a foe?" Rani intervened, clutching the back of Alice's dress before she could ram into Altria who appeared at the Masters front.

"Depends." Nonchalantly, they moved- the protest of their companions fall in deaf ears as they sauntered to meet Rani halfway- taking knowledge of the interested glimmer of the homunculus' eyes. "…. Are you?" Hakuno paused.

"…. A friend? Or a foe?" the Soul continues for her. Rani looks back at the Masters rivals before.

They gave a slight movement, and Rani just sighs. She regards the tattoos on their necks, while the other's eyes glued on their mark.

"We can be both…. But no matter, there's no time. Tell me, Hakuno…. This thing happening in us….. does it not bother you? Meeting us alive, I mean?"

"No." quickly answering, Rani seems pleased.

"Well then. At least you remembered this is all but the consequences of an action. An action I barely understand if Rin didn't pummel it in her rants. I will tell you a story, and I hope it is enough to guide you for your journey."

"A story of?" Arturia tensed as the soulless eyes bored into hers, mentally stunning her to move.

Rani pursed her lips, then she gaze at Hakuno's brown orbs. Emphasizing the heavy words.

Not that Hakuno will understand.

She's not…. Ready to understand.

"The Sovereign's Death and Betrayal of the Throne."


	14. Last Note

**Author's Note: As you all notice, I was absent for more than a year and didn't published any stories I have ever since. That's not because I got lazy, or I have the common writer's block you all be talking about.**

 **No.**

 **Some f- ing senile took my laptop, thought it funny to format it without my consent, and that fucker deleted 25 waiting to post chapters for FGO Extra, 8 long chapters for DORAC, and 5 scripts for Tossing Stones. The flow for the Grand Order Extra is dead, DORAC- unplotted, Tossing stone didn't even breathe!**

 **I am** _ **Mad.**_

 **I have not even look at my laptop ever since. I lost my urge to type it again, because those determined all night typing and making it into something decent was FUCKING deleted for FUN.**

 **GONE. WITH. THE. WIND.**

 **So you all don't mind me if I ignore you for so long, because I am still pissed off. I'm posting right now because I owe you an apology for the abrupt absence. This might take a while and I might not have the same vigor and long ass chapter like before. Because fucking shit it hurts to remember all your efforts be wasted by someone who fucking doesn't know what love for writing is.**

 **Congratulations if you ever see this asshole, this is dedicated to you. My MIDDLE finger salutes you.**

 **Now that's pulled aside (not really),** **I would disappointedly say that Fate Extra: Grand Order is officially closed.**

 **I can't find the plot now, can't even remember what's next point of view.**

 **However….**

 **I feel so disloyal and guilty right now, i owe this to 'fid99' and 'amerdism(?)' And i haven't gotten to the good part..**

 ***sigh* so i will post a servant mordred of fate extra pov fiction with the history coming from this one.**

 **Want to see it? Then come read it.**

 **Don't want to? Well, i don't give an f- no, seriously it's your choice.**

 **No angst. Just Mordred's sass.**

 **Same pairing.**


End file.
